Turkish Dragon Sultan
by TurkishBoy
Summary: This is my first study. Issei None / Turkish OC / Boosted Gear Owner / Turkish Mythology Characters / (OCxORC) / Turkish Mythology -Weapons I'm trying to do a better job on every part of it. English words with Turkish words cannot be fully translated together. You can look at the character profile of Halil Bozkurt from DxD Fanon Wiki. (INTERRUPTED)
1. Introducing

**Friends! It may be a little amateurish because it's my first try. But I will complete my deficiencies over time. I want to tell you from the beginning! There will be romantic approaches in the series, but there will be no lemon-style certainty. Because I want to act both beautiful and humorous and dramatic scenes. I will tell the story from the point of view of the character because I want to keep the atmosphere alive.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head

 **( "")** = Talking Characters

 **{}** = Ddraig Speaks

" **Boost** " = Talent Voices

Beginning

Sometimes I wonder if all the sorrows in the world find me. I never knew my parents. My first home in the orphanage. By the way, my name is Halil Bozkurt.

Halil = **Friendly**

Bozkurt = **Leader Wolf**

That's a good name, isn't it?

Anyway, I was calling the orphanage. I was a little gear because I was a child because of my fights at the age of 12, I fled from the orphanage again I was there. Actually, I'm a smart guy. By taking the right to compulsory education, I took my hand and solved the exams of scholarship schools and prepared them for their exams. You have to take responsibility if you're one in life. I won the exam somehow. After finishing secondary school, they started their high school exams. I had a choice to study abroad. Of course not so easy. Are the points with only points? The conditions are:

-Foreign Language (English + German)

-Follow the leave

-Passport

Come on now!

We handle the foreign language and passport, but we don't have a parent. When I see the children at school with their families, they are shrinking. The school principal found my solution. I went to high school by owning the state.

The real pain starts here. I'm sure that anybody would love a scourge of love. Especially the first love holds a special place in the hearts of people. And the majority of this leaves a broken heart. Do not get me wrong. The girl I love didn't leave me. I'm not that ugly. He wouldn't hang around that though. Her name is Risa. About 1.63 meters tall cheeks of cute freckles with red-orange hair green eyes, a monument of beauty. Now you say, This girl looked at you. Really! The first meeting was a complete failure.

Some asshole's trying to make fun of me. Patience ... patience ... patience. Then I threw a head at it and passed out. I'm so angry right now I'm walking down the aisle without looking back. I'm only 16 this time. But it's not easy to mock me. Then I fell to the left of the corridor and crashed with someone. I was already angry and I was going to open my mouth:

"Hoot! Look at the wood. "

I've turned my eye now you already know who it is. We have peace after the incident, saying we wanted to talk with me in my heart for the first time one of the very possible. If Risa was with me, I wouldn't care for anyone in this world.

Of course, there are some nice things besides painful sorrows. Because the girl I loved now wanted to protect me against a knife. The boy I've swept by the head and gathered 5 to 10 gangsters in front of us from night cinema. He's supposed to get revenge. I passed the one-stroke kid like I grabbed the stick in one of those who came towards me. A few sticks, despite the punch, they stayed two people. I didn't see the other one pulling a knife on the other. As Risa noticed the incident, I was surprised when she saw that bastard stabbed Risa in the belly. In the fight, if you are hurting the person you are in love with, you either get lost or stay on the spot. This is the situation right now. Freaked out with friends who stabbed the knife. What am I going to do now? I feel so helpless for the first time.

I tear my shirt off and press it down. I have to go to the hospital. Although I don't know how it is now, I'm running so fast, I don't care who gets injured. I just feel that my body is getting stronger and more tired. But I can't stop. I shouldn't stop. I came to the nearest hospital in blood. "What happens is **HELP**!" They put him on a stretcher and got the right surgery. I started to feel dizzy after I saw her in the forge. I'm so exhausted now that I'm starting to darken and I've heard a sound as that or I thought:

 **{Each power has a return. You're still too weak, you're still too big. If you don't get stronger, your loved ones will continue to get hurt. }**

I don't know who owns the voice, but it was obvious that there was a big man's voice. When I start to open my eyes, I'm in bed with an IV in my arm. How long have I been unconscious? It's not a moment's time. I need to see Risa. One of the nurses came to me when I was getting out of bed.

"Stop! If you move, you'll stumble again. Ama But I need to find out what Risa is like... If you are worried about your girlfriend, she is resting. Ver I was relieved when he said at Continue a Doctor will inform you about his situation soon. Please wait! "He said and stopped.

10-15 minutes after the nurse came to a doctor and asked, You look good. It wasn't easy to move you to bed. "I said but I asked," How is Risa doctor? Please tell me you're okay! ". The doctor sighed and sighed:

"So I come to the direct conclusion. The knife in the belly of his girlfriend actually allowed us to see his illness. "When the doctor looked surprised and in a way more then I learned the bitter news:

"Your girlfriend cancer. I think you don't know, because she's just heard about it, and I'm so sorry that she's pretty progressed with his body. We do our best, but after this, it lasts no more than 3-4 months. ". I couldn't listen to the rest of the word "cancer". Same feeling again. It's like my whole body systems have collapsed. The last time I felt, my head was banging on the pillow.

When I woke up I'm going to slowly Risa's room. When I entered the focus, I saw that my eyes of my love sun were crying, crying. When I arrived as well:

"Who made you cry? Tell me the face of his mouth ... "she said with a small smile, put your finger to my lips," I know you would do anything for me, but you know why I'm crying my Halil? "she said and continued," Because I wanted to spend more time with you. "I wrapped my arms around her neck as she left by herself at my tears. I gave my heart goes by eye by women. Isn't that unfair?

A girl cries when she cries, but it makes more sense for a man to cry. Unfortunately, we can't always cry. But I cried when we cry, trying to keep itself. I'll tell you more quickly. In the remaining 3-4 months, I learned a lot from playing the guitar, drawing her funny moments, and seeing her in a funny way. But how much did it help? Before closing his eyes in this world she said to me with a smile:

"You don't know how much I'm happy because of what you've done to make me as happy as this time. But I feel we don't have much time. *** cough *** But I want you to know that you're the most wonderful man I've ever encountered. I wish we had more time. *** Cough *** My last wish is to forget me, but don't close your heart to anyone. Because you deserve to be loved. "

These are the last words I heard from her. So I wonder, "Why all the sorrows find me. "

After the day I took a two-year break to school. To beat my anger constantly squat, running, shuttle, push-ups ... without disrupting.

10,100,1000 ... Numbers don't matter. Just sports. These areas are starting to get narrower now. I want to leave this place. Far away, far away from the world. And when I thought so, I saw an ad on the Internet:

'Come to Kuoh High School in Japan! We take your score, not the ability. If you're confident, join us. Scholarships are also available! "

Japan huh ... The other end of the world. I said I wouldn't worry about trying any way I have nothing to lose anyway I go to high school education and I get away from here. What's next.

 **I'm cutting it in here.**

 **I think this is enough for the introduction section. I wanted to tell the short story but the head character before the events started. I wanted to make a short presentation of Ddraig. I think it is quite cool.**

 **I hope you like.**


	2. Turk Is Going Kuoh

**Here I publish the first part of my character to be included in the per plot.**

 **And I want to emphasize that. Issei won't be in this story. I'm planning to add characters from Turk Mythology. That's why some events will develop differently. However, I would like to keep the harem event between ORC without exaggerating. But the majority will be based on the relationship with Rias Gremory.**

 **Good readings without further ado.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head

 **( "")** = Talking Characters

 **{}** = Ddraig Talk

" **Boost** " = Talent Voices

 **Chapter 1**

Japan is one of the rare countries that know and count Turks. Why do I say that? Because these two communities helped each other in the most difficult times unrequited. The history of üst Ertuğrul Accident rağmen as a disaster in the region survived the people of the accident survived 62 militaries despite their difficult conditions to treat and undertook. This event happened in the **1890s**. 105 years after this similar event **(in 1985)** in Tehran in the conflict in Tehran, 215 Japanese citizens trapped in the same sacrifice of the Turkish nation to die in the country allocated to them to sacrifice to go to their country. It's a big sacrifice, isn't it? Maybe that's why I was interested when I first saw that ad. Well, that's enough history.

When I landed at Japan Airport by plane, they gave me one to meet me. If your age is less than 18 years of age, you normally need a surrogate if you do not have a family on the plane you are boarding. I'm 18 years old. I have no one to complain because I'm embarrassing, but I'm the one who quit school. Before I came here I passed the high school freshman exams. Now I'm in second-grade Kuoh High School. I thought I was going to high school, but when I saw the view,

'Wow'

This is not a school high school, you know a city. I do not know how much they have invested a friend here, but I can only say the following:

"The guys didn't compromise from the training. "

I need to give you a tour of the school. Here's the man who needs navigation. People who do not know otherwise will be lost. Roughly speaking, a gigantic new building, an old building with a museum, swimming pool, jogging track ... By the way, I saw the swimming pool on the internet.

But the main information I learned while I was on the road in this school stretched me a little. This place has just started co-education. The number of girls is 85% and the number of boys is around 15%. The things that stretch me:

The girls here

Why? One 2-year hiatus hairstyle, body structure, facial evolved, I say you know them all. Well above the long biker hair short, triangular-chest made significant abdominal muscles, 1.80 m tall and charismatic (not the same as handsome) I have a face. Not bad, huh? As I stepped further from the entrance, the girls' whispers are:

"Who's that?"

"Doesn't it look so cool?"

"I guess not Japanese."

"Look at that body."

"How old is that? Her face is showing a little older."

I'm hoping the next words don't bother me in the future. Already a few Japanese anime I watched my only way to fix consists of sung words:

- **Arigato** (Thanks)

- **Sugoi** (Great)

- **Wakatta** (Understood)

- **Yamero** (Stop)...

Now you say how do you introduce yourself? Make sure way just tried it. The sentence is:

 **Hajımemashte! Ore wa Halil Bozkurt. Youroshku onegai shimasu!**

(I'm glad to meet you! I'm Halil Bozkurt. I hope we get along well!)

The accent is really bad, but nothing can escape. I'll learn in time. Of course, you have to experience first. With this belief, I asked a female student about my question. Don't worry I won't write in Japanese.

"Excuse me! Can I ask where the room of the school principal? "

In the meantime, I asked the question in English. Or I can't ask that with the Japanese I know right now. The most respected features of Japanese people always salute you for their respects and then they answer the question. Indeed schoolgirl replied with a smile:

" Of course! If you want I can take you up there. "

There are people here in colourful hairstyles. I've seen yellow, grey, red, black, brown hair, but this is a separate world. Every colour is there.

" Thank you! "I accepted her request saying. frankly, I do not want to get lost in this huge area. While walking side-by-side, I look around the environment while drawing the sketch of the school on my head. You can't always ask for help, right? You have to see your own business.

When we arrive through the corridors and finally arrive at the principal's office, she says:

" Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I'd be lost in the school. "

" You're welcome. You're obviously not from here? "

" Exactly. I am originally Turkish. I applied here as a scholarship student. I was accepted and I am here now. "

"Very pleased. By the way, my name is Hanakai Momo. Nice to meet you."

Hanakai Momo huh... As far as I remember correctly, Momo must be the name. Japanese Turkish does not work as surnames after the first name. If one introduces himself to you, it is respectful virtue to introduce yourself.

"Halil Bozkurt. You can choose from Halil or Bozkurt. "

" I understand. Good day, Bozkurt-kun. "

Huh ... Respectable, right? No harm in trying a good one.

"You too Momo-san "

It did, didn't it? Well ... we're just learning Japanese. The errors are corrected in time.

" See you! "She said and left. I've seen a grey-haired girl before, but Momo - she's got hair like snow. But you have to admit: She's a pretty girl.

I shot him twice at the door when he left.

 *** KNOCK KNOCK ***

"You can come! "

I didn't know the headmaster was a woman. It is no wonder, however, that it is a school that has recently transitioned to mixed education.

"Excuse me! "I opened the door. I stopped by my opening. What a beautiful woman like this. Her light brown hair, beautiful face to leave every man's mouth open, golden body almost impossible, but her most notable feature was her huge breasts. For a moment I shook my head.

'Come to yourself! That person is your teacher. What are you thinking man? '

I'm slowly introducing myself before I stutter.

" Hello, sir! I'm a student with a scholarship. When I came here, I thought it would make more sense to see you first. My name is Halil Bozkurt. I am from Turkey. "

I've been in sweat until I say those words. It wasn't that hard to talk to Momo-san. She walked towards me, smiling, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Male students who came to my room for the first time gave the same reaction. "

That smile would probably melt many men's candles. What the fuck am I saying? I need to collect. My face started to blush.

"I'm No, I'm surprised to see a young and beautiful manager. "

Whoa! What am I doing, boy? There was also a "Do You Marry Me? "If you'd said. She looked at me as if reading my mind said and smiled. Ahh... Now she may die because of my face getting red.

"Thank you for this kind compliment. Well, let me introduce myself. I'm the Director of the Kuoh Academy Venelana Gremory. It's nice to meet you, Halil Bozkurt-san. "

I bowed my head and said:

" I'm delighted, Hocam. "

?

Did I say my Hocam? Are you insane, son? How should he know Turkish? Stupid. Wood. You didn't break a pot.

"Excuse me! "

"No need to apologize Halil-san. You're still getting used to it. In the meantime, I speak Turkish. You get comfortable for it. You actually mean "teacher," right? "

Huu ... he speaks Turkish. I feel like a commodity right now. Well, then I'm comfortable talking. Finally! It had the world.

"Now I can be comfortable Hocam. "

" I'm glad to hear that. While the record here in previous school headmaster informed us about you. But I also want to hear from you. If you do not mind? "

Now the work has changed colour. She comes to the essence of the events where I live blood from the eye, I shaking my fist at the moment. Risa's face doesn't go out of my sight. If you know, why are you asking again, Hocam? My suffering is already enough for me.

What's the woman's fault, though? She's doing his job, by the procedure. Should I tell? After thinking about it, I said:

"Excuse me, Hocam! But it was a tough process for me. So if you know, I won't tell you again. Because you're fueling my hatred against myself. "

It's a rough voice. But the woman you love to tell the death in front of his eyes is only anger to myself is nothing more.

Venelana-san indicated with a smile indicating:

" It does not matter! Well, you've stayed well with someone who's been through so many things at a young age. No worries! This conversation was never made. Deal? Ess answered with a smile. Then he came and shouted at me and whispered in my ear:

" When you want to talk, I listen to you till the end. "

I feel so relaxed that she can sleep on the spot. Is this what they call a mother's whisper of peace? Because I've never experienced anything like this before. I don't want to move at all right now. Then I pull back myself and lift my head:

" Thank you for your understanding! "

" Does not matter! I'm a mother. I understand your situation very well. "

Mom? Is she a mother?

"Do you have children, Hocam? "

How old is the child of such a young woman?

"Yes. Even one of you is a junior 3rd-year student and the other one is married"

We're looking now! She is married and has a third-year student. And it shows almost 20-25 years old? How old did she get married? So this woman in front of me is normally in her 40s? Whoa! Who will believe? If you say this on the street, they'il keep me on the ball. In Amazement:

"Hocam, you're not kidding me, are you? Because it's hard to believe. And it looks like you're not lying. I can only tell you one thing: the Creator created you as an example of humanity.

She just laughed:

" Thank you for your compliment. A little exaggerating, though. "

I don't think she's Japanese. "Gremory," I don't think it's a Japanese surname. I ask to suppress my curiosity:

"Excuse me, Hocam! You're not from around here, are you? "

"It is. Normally Norwegian. We opened this institution with my wife to discover and support talented people. As the people who succeeded, the school's reputation increases. In this way, we are getting double benefits. Clever, isn't it? "

Wow! What a wise woman. She's pretty generous because his wife found someone like him. Not to mention the beauty.

"I think that's enough to chat. Now let's take you to class. In this way, you would have started to strengthen their relationship with the environment. "

Correct! I forgot to ask the class while I was chatting next to him.

When I left the room, I heard that voice again:

 **{Power power passes. If you don't start to grow, those who are enemies will come for you. Be careful, boy! }**

Am I being paranoid? Where did this sound come from? It was like my ear. What's going on?

" Is there a problem? Your face is pale. "

"No! Air travel was a little tired. But not trouble! Can we go? "

Smiling:

" Of course! Follow me, will you? "

It's easier than he says. I'm trying to keep myself from looking at the opposite. Well, we're at the time of the hormones being secreted.

We're going down the stairs. Class sign "2 / B" writes. So here huh ..? Venelana-san until the door knocked twice and entered. I hear your voice from the outside:

"I apologize for interrupting the course Sensei. But I brought our new student. "

Whispers from the classroom:

"What kind of person do you think? "

"Could it be the child in the morning? "

"Is that tall?"

"I wish it was there!"

Is it good to be popular already? Let me get some sleep. The chatter in the manager's office, how many years has he taken?

And the expected command came:

" You can come! "

I'm taking a deep breath. Keep in mind! The first impression is important. I'm counting:

' **One Two Three** '

I'm walking to the class with the right steps. I say hello against the class by making a pretty cool entrance right now. Beautiful! Now I write my name in Turkish for not knowing Kanji on the board.

 **-Halil BOZKURT-**

And in a confident way:

"My name is Halil Bozkurt. I'm glad to meet you."

 **And we cut.**

 **The fact that Venerana Gremory was at the first meeting may seem a little strange to you. But I think I've tied it well with the principal because she's a pretty smart female character. And by the way, there's no love affair with him. I plan to take on the role of mother for the main character. I thought it would make sense for him to help Halil because he was a member of the Momo Hanakai student council. I've tried to make the deputies possible. Of course, I try to write in more detail in the future. I took two hours where I write "1.5K". "10K" is very easy to get around.**

 **I hope you like. Remember to comment.**

 **See you later!**


	3. Meeting My Destiny

**Hello guys! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** I thought it was Venelana, not Venerana(the r/l Japanese is always confusing) and you used the third person with her rather she(can be handwave Halil bad English) still nice chapter, we got to enter the canon.  
Let me guess...Rias and Veleana will let Halil die like canon? that is not the way to build a relationship...

 **Answer** **:** No. I follow in such a way that the story is included in a certain way. I won't write Rias to send her back out or text. If I do this, then I will never have a way, I fixed the "Venerana" error.

 **Nivek Beldo:** Umm, what is send her back out of text? a little gripe of mine is fanfic following canon to a T when the circumstances are different, issei canon transformation was

1) He was an idiot obsessed with a harem so didn't care how fishy was his death and

2) That was early instalment weirdness as the author didn't know if he wanted a full serious or comical story.

Still, Halil would not be happy if revived in something seems a setup

What ideas you've in that front them, buddy?

 **Answer:** I think that since most of the places where Turk Mythology has passed in Central Asia, the context does not break. In the meantime, this character's harem event will not be on such a perversion. You know more about admiration?

 **I would like to thank your friend for her interest in the series. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. I tried to make the first part of our hero interact with the two characters in the main story in a rational way. Let's see what happens to our hero.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head

 **( "")** = Talking Characters

 **{}** = Ddraig Talk

" **Boost** " = Talent Voices

 **Chapter 2**

Sunny is a beautiful day. I've been running since 05.00 in the morning to throw away the stress that I'm making from my anger. Adding one more each day. I've been doing sports for almost 2-2.5 hours. Although I could not do this much at the time I first started. The weird thing is that the professionals almost spent more than half of their days doing the body that I have now, and I got this body working 1-2 hours every day. "If you are stable, you will achieve everything." This is my opinion.

 *** hush* * huh ***

Of course, it's not that easy. I'm almost in sweat. I'd better have a good shower before school. Let me tell you about my first day at school when I've done my washing.

Japanese and Turkish nations attach great importance to hospitality in their relations with people. For example; You came to a historic city like Istanbul. You want to go around alone. But you can't find where you want to go. If you ask for help from a Turkish person, if you don't know your language, he will take you there to help you, and you will not regret it.

My first-day experience in class 2 / B was better than I expected. Most girls are quite enthusiastic to help with everything. I can't say the same for men, but still, there are friends who are friendly.

However, there are two defective people in this class who have publicized their reputation. I mean by malfunction, not brawler. Two male students who secrete a lot of hormones in adolescence.

- **Matsuda** (Bald)

- **Motohama** (Spectacled)

In the meantime, I don't know what their real names are, but it's not that important. As far as possible, they should stay away from me because I don't want to eat a perverse stamp. I hear they've been making every effort to watch the girls since they first came to school. Okay, now you're going to say they're puberty. I'm also a teenager, but I'm not exaggerating. If I didn't understand why they didn't send them out of school? They feel pity for a minute if they were in Turkey. And you need to specify the following: A man should be able to restrain himself.

Anyway, let's just let them go! There are another 1-2 people I remember in class. It will take some time to get to know everyone. Two of them are two girls who are in Japan for a sword sport called Kendo. If you tell me how to recognize the two fool I told you before! They're like a cat-dog fight. They were the first warning against them. The conversation is like this:

"Bozkurt-kun especially be careful of these two!"

"Why is that? Is it too contentious for? "

"Worse. Perverts!"

"Pervert?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you not complain?"

"Several times."

"And the school still didn't send them?"

"Unfortunately!"

Venelana-san was not a very careful woman? She wasn't interested? Though they go into the room of the director's mind it would be just such a prize to them. Why do you understand what I mean? Haa ...

I forgot. The girls I talked with were the following:

- **Katase** (with pink hair. I don't know his name.)

- **Murayama** (Brown-haired. I don't know that either)

Hair colours were the most prominent features. I just remember that way.

Anyway, let me tell you a little where I'm staying.

Typical 1 + 1 student apartment. My bed's in the hall. My kitchen is here. I won a scholarship for my monthly needs of the school are giving me money as a ¥ 10,000. This is about 500₺ vicinity. only it remains me to use as food costs for the rental fee schools meet or something. It's important to be frugal wherever you are. I can't eat all the food here. Thank goodness I've learned to make some food beforehand. Or we'd be hungry with our money here. I have a noodle-style meal called a single udon. I eat it as much as possible. But if you eat it every day, it will make you weary. So a single man should be able to make his own food on his own.

There's not much time to start school. I have to hurry. I look in the mirror after a shower. Looks like my beard is a little stretched. I'd better shave. It's been like a year since I started being a beard shaver. I'm driving the foam quickly. Surely I have to shave every 2 days. Or do not take me to school.

After I finish the breakfast and cleaning, I get dressed and go on the road. Apartments allocated to students are not far from the school. It takes 5-10 minutes to walk. They really give good value to the students. I can only say thank you (thank you). Frankly, I wonder what Venelana-san's husband is. How do you think that an organization that has invested so much will be preferred? Obviously a smart businessman. If I meet him one day, I'd like to know about his business. Unless it breaks!

I walk with quick steps towards school. 10 minutes to begin. When I enter the class, I give a public greeting to everyone. Today I intend to explore the area around the school. I need to get to know this school. Of course, I have to focus on the lesson first. Still "Kanji" I'm trying to solve the post. Too many symbols. Here you go!

Lesson's over. I'm heading down the corridor and heading for the school's front yard. The most prominent places of the Kuoh Academy are:

 **-Run Field (** 1000 Meter Athletics Field **)**

 **-Swimming Pool (** Full Olympic **)**

 **-School Clubs Building (** About 2 blocks **)**

 **-And Indeed, Old School Building (** Least Annual Appears 70-80 **)**

Chirping in the garden. Everyone seems to be in charge of an activity. Actually, it's not bad to deal with anything other than sports. And in this way, I can find a job to keep me entertained. Let's think about what I have now:

-Go to play, / **Not bad.**

-Picture Draw / **Pretty.**

-Tell the song / **Well.**

-Sporting / **I'm a bit of a master.**

But wouldn't it be better to learn something I don't know? You need a place of every life. Surely knowledge is the greatest force in life. Of course, you have to learn and experience before you know it.

The lessons until lunchtime are over now. Mealtime. A large majority of students in Japan bring their food from their home. I think it's rational and safe in the creek. The rationale is that the money stays in your pocket. If it's safe, you'il pay more attention to your health. Maybe by doing that, I can reduce my school expenses. Those who don't bring home food often seem to use the cafeteria. I wonder if there's a lot of lines. Already I can eat certain things. There are differences in the taste of our palate. I hope there's a meal I can eat. I did not eat junk food at all because I do sports.

I waited in the queue, but at least I found a meal that I could eat: Yakitori.

We call it chicken skewers. If I find a Turkish Kebab around here, I want to eat doner. One-on-one for hunger. If you have a buttermilk, don't ask for anything else. Let's put him aside. This does not stop the bad. Well! Let's try an I! I'm taking a bite with a fork. I'm having a little trouble using the rods. Hmm! Not bad! Our kitchen a little different, but I think we could eat it easily.

I heard all the people shouting with excitement when I put them into action:

"The goddesses of the school are here."

"Make way for Onee-sama!"

"I fall in love every time."

"Very nice ..."

"I want to drown in those eyes."

'What the hell is going on? To whom do they say these?

When I was thinking about all this, I turned my eyes into two beautiful doors. I said it was exaggerating, didn't I? I take back my word. I wouldn't believe I'd see someone as beautiful as Venelana-san in this school. The two are almost like goddesses who are begging for her statue.

But when I saw one of them, my hands started to shake. Red hair, blue-green eyes and a face that never go out of my sight. Oh, no! This would not be so similar. How can this look so similar? Just as if they painted their red-orange hair all red. As if Risa was resurrected and is coming right here. My blood pressure is starting to increase. I have difficulty breathing. My eyes are twitching. I see the bloody scene that night. When I heard those names from my yellers, my heart started to get stuck.

"Rias-sempai"

"Rias-oneesama"

So much similarity is too much for me. I'm trying to get up and move towards the exit, but it's not the road. My eyes are closing. I can't see anymore. I feel like someone's holding me when I feel my feet cut off. The body was wrapped with a peaceful embrace. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes that worried blue eyes and red hair. Only one voice came out of my mouth, and my consciousness closed:

" **...Riii...sssaaa..."**

 **(Rias Gremory POV)**

When I entered the cafeteria, I began to feel strange energy fluctuation. It is full of disbelief, anxiety, fear, pain and sadness. The sadness of someone who has lost the meaning of his life and does not know what to do. This doesn't come from those who admire me, but he's in there. The energy wave of this pain is very intense. Which comes from human energy?

While I was thinking about all this, I noticed someone staggering to the exit. It has the same energy. This pain must be coming from that person. But what I realize is that his body is shaking. No! Looks like he's having a crisis. I caught him quickly before the moment I saw his feet cut off. His body is shaking. The moment I saw your face, I couldn't get myself. Not that he's handsome. He clearly had this on his face: the disbelief in seeing the person he lost again.

I look into the eyes of black olives that worry when I saw that his eyes seem to pop up. It's dark, but not scary. A man who has lost his lover has sad eyes. And when I was thinking about it, I heard a sketchy sound:

" **...Riii...sssaaa..."**

Risa? Did he want to say my name? Or someone else?

However, eyes closed and my closest friends quickly Akeno:

"Akeno! Call the nurse now! Quickly!"

"Roger!"

The surrounding area is one of the girls cried in a sad way:

"Bozkurt-kun"

Bozkurt? Is that her name?

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah! Yesterday joined our class. "

"Can you help me carry him to the nurse's room?"

"Of course!"

I'm taking the kid to the nurse's room with the girl next to me. He's actually a little heavy. It must be the muscle structure. But it doesn't matter now. While I was taking the child up the stairs, I saw that the nurse came to us with Akeno:

"What happened to this child?"

"He fainted in the cafeteria. It was like having a crisis. "

"OK. I'm gonna check him in my room. If he's serious, we'il take him to the hospital."

"Please!"

The nurse opened the cufflink on the bed in the room. She's looking at her blood pressure right now. And he says with a relief:

"His blood pressure is normal."

He picked up serum from the closet and tied it to the child's right arm without any waiting.

"It will recover after some rest. I'm going to inform the lady director. I'll come soon. "

After shaking my head he left the room and we stayed with Akeno and the unconscious child. His breathing is improving. That's a good sign. I look at your face. He looks very tired.

I turn my face towards Akeno and say:

"Akeno! I want more information about who this kid is. The energy that came from it didn't look like the energy of any normal person. Let's find out who it is, okay?

Akeno responded with a smile:

"I understand Rias."

Looking at her before leaving the room she thinks only of the following:

'Who are you?'

 **And here I am.**

 **How did you find Bozkurt's first meeting with Rias? This is the three-part longest I've ever written. I wanted to write in a way that would make sense without the narration. As in the original story, I wanted to treat it as more romantic and dramatic rather than encountering death. How do you think? I was in this way that combines the head female characters this way. I'll try to make better scenes in the following sections.**

 **I hope you like. You can help me improve my story by commenting.**

 **See you.**


	4. Red Friendship

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Seems Halil got the shock of Rias looking like his deceased Girlfriend Risa(that was to be expected you little rascal...) well at least rias do something good and give him help.

Nice chapter, the immigrant in the new land and how he is getting used to it, nice chapter

 **Kirin:** Hm, you deserve points for choosing a region and myth which was genuinely untouched so far. Really, it's tiring to read about all those American exchange students or devils with Japanese names. Can't people get more original?

 **Thank you for your interest in the series. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. I tried to make the last part of our hero meet Rias for the first time. Let's see what's going to happen to our hero.**

 **MARKING**

( '') = Thought in the character's head

( "") = Talking Characters

{} = Ddraig Talk

"Boost" = Talent Voices

Chapter 3

I'm in the dark ... like a bottomless pit. I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was I saw someone. Someone I will never forget. When I close my eyes I see red hair and blue eyes looking with concern.

Of course! I've seen a girl almost like Risa. She has pure red hair. After that, my body began to shake and did not stop. Until that is until he felt someone hug me. The feeling of discomfort was slowly beginning to diminish. So what is this place? I don't know if there's such a dark place in the world, but who brought me here? Everywhere is black. I can't even see it. I have to find a way to get out of here.

When I was thinking about all this, I was also startled by the sound of that man I had heard before.

 **{You are deep in your mind.}**

'Mind? Depth? Why is this guy talking about? '

How can I hear him if I am in his mind? What the hell is going on? I wonder Am I going crazy?

 **{Isn't it time for us to meet?}**

'To Meet? Who is this guy man? '

And at that moment, the black field that I saw suddenly began to explode. Everywhere is burning. I feel the warmth of the flames in my breath. Very strong! Is the temperature of the volcanoes described in the documentary like this? How many degrees is this temperature? 10000 degrees? If those flames are worth my body, there will be no dust. But the temperature seems to be coming towards me. There's a loud voice? Like a sash. The pressure is very strong. There's no place to hold. What am I gonna do now? This thing must be huge anyway. Something much bigger than me.

In the end, I saw that the man who finally showed himself was not a person. I'm not kidding. This thing is a giant red winged creature. He has a very scary head. A monster with big green emerald eyes. Flames all over. It must be the cause of the fire in the area. This must be a nightmare, right? Just a terrible nightmare.

 **{Sorry, kid, this is not a nightmare. Or should I say, Halil Bozkurt?}**

They're talking about this thing! Truly speaking. His voice echoes in my ears. Wait a minute! Did he say Halil Bozkurt? So I'm past the fact that I know my name, so is this thing real? I may be scared out of fear right now. Or I can get out of the heart.

Halil calm down! Take a breath! Breathe! Repeat continuously! try to think logically! '

I'm trying to analyze her by looking at the beast while I tell all that to myself. Their eyes resemble a reptile. Just like a snake. I'm still shaking. I need to calm down in order to realize that. He talked about wanting to meet, right? At least he won't do anything to attack me, is he? Can I trust it? Then I keep looking. There are two golden-yellow horn-style projections on the head. I think it's the horn.I'm examining your body. Every place is covered with scales. Crimson stiff spikes. And there are almost 10 times the height of my tail a continuation of the body. But the thing that surprised me most was the huge wings of at least 15 meters long. Every wing bone is where it ends, it looks very sharp. Looks like dinosaur teeth on display in museums. Probably not the difference in their teeth. After making my analysis, I remembered the scary creatures described in the following stories: Dragon.

He looks just like them, but I need to be sure. Come on, Halil! You can do it! However, I gather the courage to ask the creature:

"What are you? Who are you and why do you want to meet me? "

Of course, still, continue my quiver. Whoever confronts such a creature gives the same reaction. He laughs at my words and says:

 **{HA HA HA ... Honestly, I did not expect it would be so brave. I want you to know that you've earned my respect.}**

Respect? So as I passed the first step. My tremors are running low. But I'd better pay attention anyway. This creature is unpredictable.

"So that's it! Very nice! Are you gonna tell me who you are now? "

I took a step. He responded. So it's my turn. Let's see how he's gonna meet.

The creature focused his eyes on me and began to speak in a loud voice:

 **{Well! Then I explain my name. My name is Ddraig. Nice to meet you, my new partner. And yes! I'm one of those things you think.}**

Partner? What's he talking about? Huh? The entity I thought? No way! So ...

"So you're a dragon?"

Is this a joke? What am I having in the head?

Being named Ddraig in its name goes on with a confident face of yourself creature:

 **{Both the strongest ones. In fact, they call me the universe as follows: Red Dragon Emperor.}**

Red Dragon Emperor ... Very cool nickname. It looks very compatible with the body colour. There must be such an entity as essential as this. Because he's never been bluffing. But now it's my turn to talk.

"Well! My name is Halil Bozkurt. But my real question is. If this place is my mind with your words, what are you doing here, Mr Red Dragon? And I could not understand how I'm your partner. Can you explain me the subject? "

At the moment I'm calmer. I don't have too much anxiety. I understand it doesn't work to attack me or anything. I remember now, he warned me to get stronger when I heard his voice. I mean, why would anyone want to hurt me? And when I feel he will talk, I focus on the saying that comes from him:

 **{Of course! Consequently, we must be open to each other. All right! This is the inside of your mind and I've been expecting you to contact me here for about 2 years.}**

"Is 2 years? How so?"

It's true, though. I heard his voice for the first time, taking Risa to the hospital and not before you fainted, did I? He goes on with a face like I understand what I think:

 **{Girlfriend while moving the hospital did not you hear me?}**

"Yes ... I remember such a thing. But that doesn't explain how it's in my mind and how we're "partners".

 **{I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me.}**

"Excuse me! The trauma of the incident that I had that day was still on me. I can't help myself when it's about Risa."

Calm down, Halil! He's obviously trying to help you. Listen to the end! When he finished the promise you ask questions! Everything's a turn. Don't be hasty!

I think he understood my thought. And he continues to speak from where he left off:

 **{I can understand is important to the loss of the person is not forgotten easy. However my observations in the following two years, I would like to say I'm pretty impressed for his work to collect himself.}**

"Thank you!"

 **{You're welcome! But the self-hating in this way I think it would upset her. Am I right?}**

What should I say ... He's right. If Risa saw me like that, she'd be very upset. But it's not that easy. How to get it easy? 16-year-old stabbed the woman you loved in front of your eyes. You're desperate. How could you forget? He keeps telling me this:

 **{It is not easy to forget such events but self-blame will not help you. And so what would you say if I offered you the opportunity of a power that would help you protect yourself and those around you?}**

When I hear what they say, I ask with my suspicious eyes:

"Power? Opportunity? Protection?"

 **{Yeah!}**

"Are you kidding me? Or are you trying me? "

He responds with a confused and bored face:

 **{Do I have to mock after so many conversations?}**

"I do not know. So ... You don't look that way. But the first time I chatted with the dragon, I still can't help thinking that it's still a dream. It is not that logical? "

Ddraig answers me with a little smile:

 **{OK! I agree you. You're right to doubt. But you can be sure of that. I don't have any lies. And I'm totally truth.}**

OK! I think you're telling the truth. But let me also qualify! Which person wouldn't doubt at first? My first job after leaving here will be to investigate these Ddraig. Then I speak by shaking my head:

"All right! I believe in you. So this "power" how does it work? Surely there will be a price, right?

Ddraig looks in an affected way:

 **{Hmm ... You're quite a logical person. Normally direct care of the rest, though someone else would like to use this opportunity. Impressıve!}**

"Well ... things you do in life you should do first once thought alone keeps 1,000 times. Is not it right?"

He responds with laughter my words:

 **{HA HA HA ... Nice! You're a smart kid. I always respect smart and interesting people. I see we'il get along well with you. All right! At "Partner" Let me explain the issue. This is happening because I am bound to you with a very powerful objects found in you.}**

"What kind of stuff?"

 **{In this world to them, "Sacred Gear" or "The Bible is God's Blessing" is called.}**

Sacred Gear? God of the Bible? I'm confused. He said the Bible God? Is this about Christian faith? But there is a problem:

"Good but there must be a mistake. Because I'm not a Christian. Such an article ... What is it? Yeah! "Sacred Gear" How can you say something to me? "

After Ddraig's facial expression was confused, he started talking by laughing at me, turning into a shape that kept him hard to laugh.

 **{HA HA HA ... honestly did not expect to ever say such a thing.}**

Eyebrow begins to twitch.

"Is that funny or? I'm looking at you pretty fun. "

This overgrown reptile actually started to break my nerves. So what? The question I asked is very logical, isn't it? Look at this moment! Still, he continues to laugh with laughter. I'm making it hard not to hit him now. My fist, though, will have an effect on that giant body? I do not think so.

"Stop! Don't laugh! I asked something serious. Is it really funny?"

He slowly stops laughing and looks at me and says:

 **{Well ... I'm sorry! Nobody's asked such a question before. I couldn't stop laughing when I heard.}**

"The man should be laughing a little properly."

 **{Wow! It's been a long time since I've had a bit of a shame. Thanks!}**

"Are you going to tell me about this?"

 **{Okay okay! This isn't about religion. There were others who held this power before you. And most of them had different beliefs. So don't worry!}**

So it is! Apparently, this creature must have lived a long time. "Others," he says, must be very old. Although it sounds like a 25-30 year old man. Anyway, I'll ask you for another age.

"What is the "Sacred Gear"? Is it a healing feature?"

It was a glance like approvals and spoke:

 **{It can be said.}**

"This answer did not satisfy me, actually."

 **{You don't have to be so hasty. We talk a lot now you'd better go to sleep.}**

"What! You did not answer my question."

 **{Remember the two things when you wake up!}**

"What exactly?"

 **{The Sacred Gears are fed by the strong feelings of their owners.}**

"Strong feelings? Well! What are the other things I should not forget? "

Ddraig's face continues to become more serious:

 **{Be careful of the people around you! Because of this, you have the "Sacred Gear" will draw you towards some assets. Do not forget it!}**

I've seen that he's disappeared with the flames around us. I'm waking up. There were a lot of questions I wanted to ask, but it seems like we will be seeing you again in the future. I have to reconsider what I've been through. But I'd better not forget the last thing you said. Apparently, this "Sacred Gear" called things should be very rare. I don't want to worry about me unnecessarily.

When I open my eyes, I look around me quickly. I have a serum in my arm. I'm probably in the nurse's room. Since I'm in bed, someone must have moved me here after I passed out.

While she was thinking about all this, the nurse noticed me, and he smilingly turned to her right and spoke:

"Headmaster! Halil-Kun awoke."

Headmaster? Is Venelana-san here? Oh no! I fainted even without a further 2 days. She must be very worried. I better apologize.

Venelana-san came right to me and hugged me immediately. It's obvious he's worried about his face. She asks me directly:

"Halil! Are you all right? I came right here when they said it fainted. "

I don't want to see him so sad. That sad face doesn't suit that smile. I think I could tell her about it. He said he would always listen to me, right? I turned to the nurse says:

"Nurse, would you excuse us?"

Smiling Nurse:

"Of course! If you feel comfortable ... ...

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Turning to Venelana-san after seeing the exit from the door:

"Do you want to listen to me? I mean about my life story. "

She answered with a smile.

"Always!"

And all this time I've ever experienced events began telling respectively. From the release to the orphanage to Kuoh. After hearing these, his face became upset. Then he smiles, spread his arms around me. The same peaceful feeling. Nevertheless, she leaves me and stares me in the face:

"Thank you for your trust in telling me his life story. From now on, whenever you want to talk, my door is always open to you. Okay?"

If it's easy, tell this smiling face "No!" Indeed, no man can resist that smile.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

In one of the books I was reading, one writes: The compassionate arms of a mother heal any disease. It's really true. I never knew my mother. Would he heal me by wrapping his arms affectionately? Maybe I feel peaceful and comfortable with Venelana-san because it makes you feel this feeling. His kids are so lucky to have a mother like that.

I put these thoughts aside and wonder:

"Sir! Who carried me here in the cafeteria? "

With a facial expression that wants to have fun:

"Why so much wonder?"

"Just to say thank you."

"Is that so?

"What else would happen?"

Then he continues with a smile:

"I think you should find it yourself."

"Come on!"

When I was thinking about it, I came to my mind to ask who the girl was. I would probably answer that.

"Meanwhile, Sir! There was someone in the cafeteria who saved me from falling to the ground before he fainted. The last thing I remember is a red-haired pretty girl. And I guess I had blue eyes. You know who he is? At least where can I find it?"

He looks at me as if surprised, and again he responds with a face that wants to have fun:

"A beautiful crimson-haired girl ... Where do you find that?"

I guess he won't say it again. She obviously enjoys it. Well! If my name is Halil Bozkurt, I will find that girl. I can't forget that face. It was like a copy of Risa. How could I forget?

After deciding what to do:

"Okay, Sir! I will take responsibility and I will be the person to whom it is and I will present it to my persuasions. Are you satisfied? "

He applauds me with his sweet smile:

"Bravo! What a brave man! "

I slowly get out of bed and fix my clothes. I'm looking right at the wall clock. Apparently, I slept 2-3 hours. Venelana-san looking at me:

"If you want, you can join the rest of the course. But if you're not feeling well, you can go home. I can write you on leave today. What do you want to do?"

Actually not a bad idea to go home. But I want to find the girl before the end of school.

"I do not want to stay back from the course. Thank you!"

"I'll give you a clue that you're the owner of Responsibility."

"No! I take care of my own business. "

"Well!"

We're leaving the nurse room. I'm going to Venelana-san up to my class. I hope she can see her daughter again before the end of school.

(Venelana Gremory POV)

When I see Halil going to class, I walk to my room. I'm still smiling when I go through the door. I'd like to see your face when you found out who Rias was. But now I have another problem. The events in his life story told me are filled with a lot of pain for a boy like him. Especially the one she's saying was her deceased girlfriend. I think his name was Risa. Maybe there's a picture of the head of the old school. Because I want to confirm something.

After contacting me, they sent me a picture of the girl as a message on the internet.. 'Let's see how you look, Risa?' In I was surprised when he saw the girl's picture.

"Is that him? It is quite normal for Halil to be surprised at seeing Rias. I never thought there'd be such a similar person to Rias. When he saw it in front of him, he must have remembered his old memories."

When I said all this, a small smile appeared on my lips and I thought:

"Perhaps Rias will be the medicine to heal his heart. Who knows?'

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

Those in the classroom are pretty worried about me. Even those two perverts. In fact, we should not be prejudiced to witness people. Who would not be certain that there is good and who bad? Time is a must to get to know some people better. I hope they're better in the future.

When I get the opportunity, I ask one of the girls:

"Can I ask something?"

"What is the problem?"

"I saw a girl with red hair in the cafeteria."

"And?"

"Where can I find her? No need to say his name. "

"OK! I know where you can find it."

"Where?"

Whispering in my ear:

"Old School Building"

(Rias Gremory POV)

It's been about two or three hours since I got through the nurse's room. And I still have one thing in my mind: Halil Bozkurt.

Dark energy filled with pain from it. And his sad black eyes. Why can't I forget those eyes? It was like he was waiting for someone to heal his. Did Akeno find anything about his?

While I was thinking about them, I saw Akeno come smiling with a file in his hand. Looks like she found something.

"Is that what I think?"

"Hmm!"

She's handing me the file he's got. I look at the file without any waiting:

"Halil Bozkurt / Turkish / 18 years / Orphan"

"He is 1 year older than us?"

"Yes! The last two years have taken a break from schooling for a particular reason. But he does not say what it is. "

Akeno looking down from the window glass towards me laughing:

"Maybe you should ask her yourself why."

"Why?"

"Come and see for yourself!"

When I went up to her, I knew what you meant by looking down the window.

'He's coming here.'

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

'I came all the way here. At least I want to see her again. I must be calm. Remember Halil!'

I take a deep breath with these thoughts and knock on that old school building.

"I hope it's still here."

The other girl I saw from the inside of the cafeteria opens the door. Very nice ... But I have another job right now. The girl asks sweetly:

"How can I help you?"

Wow! Sounds like an angel. A woman to fall in love with.

"Well ... Excuse me! I was looking for someone."

"I know who you're calling. He's inside. Do you want to come?"

"Well ... then with your permission!"

I look around when I walk through the door. Obviously, it looks pretty clean and firm. The building should be maintained regularly. Otherwise, this wooden building would have been destroyed by this time. After passing the hall, we enter into a large room. By the way, I'm a little nervous.

Inside, I see someone standing up to us. Very beautiful girl with red hair. She looks just like Risa. It won't be easy to get used to.

Going towards us:

"You seem to be healed."

"That was he who led me to the nurses' room."

"I'm feeling much better."

"I was worried about you when I saw you fainted there."

"Actually, I came here to thank you for your help."

He answered with a smile:

"It doesn't matter! If you're better now, that's enough for me."

Don't be surprised if I'm in love with this girl who is so sweet and sweet.

"You are so kind. In the meantime, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Halil Bozkurt. I'm pleased. "

I handed my hand to shake. He squeezed my hand in response and introduced himself:

"My name's Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you."

Huh? Gremory? No way! It's not what I think, is it?

 **And I finish here.**

 **I think that's the most full chapter. I was pretty tired when writing. I don't think there's a problem with context.**

 **I hope you like. You can support my story by commenting.**

 **See you.**


	5. The Awakening of the Turkish Dragon

**Hello, friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of the friends who contributed to my story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** And we Meet Ddraig and seems he got a liked of Halil and their conversation was so funny and nice getting Halil to knew.

And Venelana being the mother of the year to help to attend Halil and helping him with his issues and how playful she was keeping the Rias identity secret.

And Rias got intrigued with Halil... hope she is honest with him.

Try to improve your grammar and mistake of spelling buddy, look for a beta reader.

 **Thank you for your interest in the series. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. I tried to make sense that the last part was officially met by our hero Rias and Ddraig. Let's see what's going to happen to our hero.**

 **SIGNS**

 **('')** = Thought in the character's head

 **("")** = Talking Characters

 **{}** = Ddraig Talk

" **Boost** " = Talent Voices

Chapter 4

I can't speak of surprise right now. I think you understand why I'm in this situation. Because I'm in front of Venelana-san's daughter right now. But that's not what really surprised me. I'm across this girl who looks so much like Risa. My slice has been held against this girl. I can not talk. I'm shocked that this beautiful girl is the daughter of the school principal. She'il realize that I'm hesitating, and she asks me:

"Are you okay? You look surprised. Is there a problem?"

What can I say? That's a lot of coincidence. I wouldn't be surprised. How many people encounter so much coincidence on the same day? But now I understand. I should have known when he hugged me before I fainted. She had the same peaceful feeling I felt next to Venelana-san. Now I'm just smiling and talking:

"Now I'm better. I understand why Venelana-san wanted me to find you. Obviously, I have understood who you inherited from your beauty."

My words will surprise the girl saying that her cheeks are a little red.

"Well ... my mother did not know you were so close. And ... Thank you for the compliment. "

So cute! The previously confident pretty girl has gone and she looks as if an innocent girl who is shy to replace her. Hey! Come on, Halil! What goes through your mind? Did you forget what you came here for? I blush when I look at her face now. Oh, what? Why can't I just be comfortable with a pretty girl? I thought I had already overcome it. How can I be comfortable now? The other girl who listens to all this conversation puts her hand on her cheek, speaking with her beautiful smile:

"UFUFUFU... You're a very flirtatious boy, Halil-kun. If you keep saying such good words, girls can't resist you."

Do you want to turn my face into a tomato? I'm already very nervous. You're pushing me harder. How do I talk in this case? I can't even pick the right words right now. And I noticed something. That laughter is like a very naughty person laughing. I'd better watch out for this girl. Or you can't save me from these shameful situations. Pssst! I have to correct and press situation. Come on, Halil! You can do it! You have to show that you're a man. Take a deep breath! You're a strong man. You're gonna get this. Come on!

I'm starting to talk to them again in the end:

"So I do not think I'm exaggerating. I said honestly. Please don't get me wrong! I had no bad intention. I'm just frankly a little surprised when I first heard your name. I had no intention to embarrass you. "

Her face is still red. But she smiles shyly:

"No! It's really not important! So no need to worry. "

She says it, but obviously, she's holding herself. The pretty girl around me still smiles at me. I'm sure he likes me. Somehow I have to change the subject. Think! Think! Then I notice the seats and ask:

"Well ... we can sit down?"

Rias immediately responds as if I knew what I was doing:

"Of course!"

The other girl is still laughing at our moves. In the meantime, I'il depicts her. He has a hair with a length from his head to his feet. She has a beautiful body, beautiful face, slightly larger breasts than Rias, and violet eyes that will melt you. Let me explain. Rias's breasts as they have at least 3 times larger than a normal girl. Think of those beautiful black-haired ones.

Black haired girl smiling towards us as I and Rias crossed our seats:

"Start talking to you! I'll make some tea. "

I immediately intervened:

"If you didn't bother."

Sweet sweet smiles:

"Does not matter!"

After that, he leaves the room to make tea. Right now the room is only Rias and me. I'm still not comfortable. She's not comfortable either. I need to find something and relax the environment. But what? I'm glancing around. It's a little dark, isn't it? I understand that there are around candles. And the shelves in the room have strange shapes and strange thick books. This is the "House of Horror Club" or something? Although these two beautiful girls are responsible for here, it is an upside. But we need also to be respectful of people's thoughts. Someone else might not like what you like. I'm starting to talk on the shelves as an excuse:

"Well ... here I wonder what exactly are you interested in? Is it a "House of Horror" or something? There spooky stuff on the shelves. "

She will hear that I say, he begins to answer:

"Huh? No, no! They just decor. Meanwhile, our club's name is " **Occult** **R** **eseached Club** ". "

I was a little surprised to hear the name of the club. Just out of curiosity:

"A research club! Well ... what exactly are you investigating? Are the ruins of the historical sites? I love learning new things. "

She is smiling, focusing on her azure blue eyes:

"No! We are usually investigating supernatural phenomena. Mythology, monsters, gods ... We are investigating supernatural beings like this. "

Supernatural creatures huh ... Here's the opportunity! Maybe that's how I can find out about this Ddraig. The more I know about this creature, the more profitable it is for me. But I'd better be careful. After all, it is not warned me to my environment? I'm not gonna suspect Rias. But I need some time to get to know him well. I mean, in an exciting way of thinking about them:

"Wow! So you're investigating the assets described in myths? Wow! Here began to pull me really interested. "

"Is that so?"

"Of course! I wish I had the powers they had. At least I'd like to be able to experience flying in the air. "

Rias looks at me like he's a suspect. I wonder if I'm too specific? Why is she looking at me like that? I've been a little too excited? But then she starts saying:

"What assets are you interested in exactly?"

Come on! If I call the dragon, I will raise his suspicions. I need to get an idea! But what? Huh? Of course! If there are other dragons like this Ddraig, I can learn them. Besides, there are not only dragons in these legends. There are people who have fought against them. If I can find a book with all of them, at least there won't be much suspicion. I never had the opportunity to learn such fantastic characters in the orphanage. Here's my chance! Here you go!

"I stayed at the orphanage until I was 12. There were no books about supernatural beings. There were no fancy heroes to come and save you. I've already heard this from some kids at school. They're not real, but when you're a kid, you really want them to be real. Even without. A hope. Only one hope. "

When I say these things, I start thinking. By the way, what I'm saying is not a lie. I'm sure the orphans in the orphanage are sure of the same thing. They're waiting for a hero to help them. A hero who will protect her in her difficult situation, and make her smile on her sad face. I would love to be such a hero. Their strong hero in their innocent dreams. But how can I be a hero when I can't even protect Risa? The person you call a hero must be like **Kursat** as **Alparslan**. Someone has won a tremendous victory in **Malazgirt** against 50,000 troops and 200,000 Byzantine armies. The other, with 40 of his friends, fought against the Chinese army for freedom. And his courage has been a glimmer of hope for the Turkish communities in captivity. What about me? I have no heroism. I do not know true even my own history properly. Who knows how much more heroic heroes we have? I don't even know much of it.

There was a sad expression on Rias' face when I was thinking about them. Look! You did it again. A sad one again, Halil. So that's the result you got from training yourself for two years? You still can't go forward. You're standing on the ground. Don't look at me like that! Don't worry about me! You do not deserve it!

To relax, I take a breath and tell her:

"Sorry! I wouldn't want to upset you. Sometimes I can not control my emotions a bit. "

He gets up and sits down next to me. Looking at his face in a regret:

"No! You didn't do anything to apologize. I must apologize. I can sometimes be a little selfish because of my curiosity. When I said you were interested in supernatural things, I was overwhelmed with curiosity. That's why I apologize for my ego. "

When I look at him, I think of him:

"Because of your curiosity ... The truth is a bit like each other. Maybe I was the first time I saw him I knew that I likened to Risa. A hope. The hope of seeing him again. '

After thinking about them I say smiling:

"No, no! I understand you very well. After all, it's perfectly normal to be curious if someone you know speaks like this for 5-10 minutes. So you don't have to apologize. Indeed, my curiosity I can be selfish sometimes. "

Now she's smiling. That's it! I can relax now. Now comes the black-haired girl with a tray of tea in hand. I need to know your name now. It's a little rough to introduce her like this. When you see us sitting on our same sofa, we go back to her cheek with his smile:

"UFUFUFU... I think you two are very close. Did I come at a wrong time?"

No such luck! I'm looking at Rias right now. Her face is red like her hair. How can I stay calm if you blush? I'm going back to the girl to explain the situation:

"No no! We were just talking about mythology with Rias. Is not it?"

Surprised:

"Rias? UFUFUFU... Apparently, you've even started to say your name was pretty comfortable. Halil-kun, it seems you've already conquered the heart of the Rias."

Whoa! How did this happen? That's my ungodly slice! Fix it now if it's easy!

Rias was red. She squeezes his fists. Her face is fried angry I hear the voice of Rias:

"Oh! What do you think, Akeno? Will you stop playing with our guest, please? You're embarrassing her and me. Halil is telling the truth. We were just talking about mythology. "

Halil? Did you have to do the same mistake I did? Now she'il like it better. His name was Akeno, wasn't it? A note you should not forget Halil: Be careful of this Akeno! She sings the same smile:

"UFUFUFU... It's really fun to tease you both."

No doubt about it. Although you're the only one here. We can't look at each other with Rias right now. I feel sorry for Rias. How does he deal with this girl? Although this "Akeno" girl looks like her closest friend. Or he can't make fun of Rias. The two must be like sisters dealing with each other. I'il is careful anyway.

After this incident, Akeno offered tea to each of us respectively. The tea plate hold is very elegant. Obviously, his family is very careful about his education. In the meantime, the smell of the tea is trying to seize my body. What does he put in when he prepares the tea? Bud? The structure of this tea is not very similar to our Rize tea. That's what they call green tea. I'm taking a sip of tea without! What kind of aroma is this? I must learn the description of this tea. For someone who doesn't go over the stress like me, this tea is a complete medicine. With a cool smile:

"How can I convince you to get the recipe for this tea?"

Again he put his hand on his cheek. Wait! He's going to want something bad? And he starts talking:

"Hmmm? I do not know. Maybe you can tell us in your own life. "

I'm surprised.

"Only this? Is not there anything else? "

I'm still a little afraid of this girl. She answers with her smile:

"Don't be so afraid of me! Do not worry! I do not eat you."

All right! Except for some special cases, it's not a problem. I'm so comfortable now that I can tell Venelana-san. I'm starting to tell you. They both listen carefully to me. I'm not telling you some parts of my life story. They don't need to know them all. And finally, I finish my speech by explaining how and why I came to this country. Finally! They do not ask anything else. Because I want to go home and have a cold shower.

When they listen to my story, they both look at me with sadness. Please don't make that face! I do not want to pity myself.

Akeno speaking as the first person:

"You've had quite a hard living alone. I apologize for my jokes. I hope I didn't hurt your heart."

She lowered his head. As I said before, time is a must to get to know some people. Think! The girl who just joked me to piss me off. Now, instead of her, a very mature lady-lady has arrived. The book should not be judged by its cover. With her smile:

"If you teach me how to make this tea, I will accept your apology. Deal?"

She nodded, smiling. Imagine that when I came here, there was nothing left of me that was worried. I'm very comfortable now. And I'm chatting with two beautiful girls. Perhaps this is due to the comfort of the tea. When I take another sip of tea, I listen to Rias:

"If you yourself feel better if you can come here any time. We do our best to help you when you have a problem. Isn't that right, Akeno?"

"Of course! And there's nothing wrong with calling us in our name. Because we are younger than you are."

With tired expression:

"And now you're not going to treat me like an old man, are you?"

Both laughed at what I said. What can I say? I laughed too. According to the doctors, people who are smiling stay younger. So don't miss your smile face in life! There will always be troubles. Of course, finds its way everything in one day.

My face turned to the books on the shelves:

"Can I take these books to read?"

Rias pleased:

"Of course! What are you interested in?"

I answer as follows:

"I would rather start with dragons. I think the myths are the coolest creatures. Do you have this kind of book?"

Rias stood up slowly and picked up a book from one of the other shelves and handed it to me. Then he went back and started talking.

"Halil! Do you want to join this club? "

I'm looking right at him. I haven't chosen a club yet. So ... I'm a comfortable and nice chat with them. If he knows about it, maybe he can help me with Ddraig. It bothers my longing for closeness to him. Not Risa, but it's enough for me right now. So there's no need to overdue, is there? I'm saying it with a smile:

"If it's okay it would be a shame to reject such a beautiful girl in the proposal."

With a warm smile:

"Then I'll introduce you to other club members tomorrow."

I wonder, I ask:

"Is there someone else?"

Akeno answers:

"We have 2 other members. You see with your own eyes when you tomorrow. "

I'm going to stand up slowly.

"Thank you for your hospitality today. As a Turk, I would like to serve you this way. I won't be where I stay, but at least I would be honoured to serve and serve a Turkish Coffee here."

They both smiled. Especially Akeno with a curious face:

"I realized that Turkish Coffee is very famous. I can't wait to try."

"Is that so? I can at least rival your tea."

"UFUFUFU... I accept your challenge, handsome."

I'd better get out of here before I'm embarrassed. I take the book in my hand and head towards the door. The last time I didn't leave, I'm looking at that beautiful red hair. Then like a gentleman:

"Then, ladies! See you again tomorrow."

Two at the same time:

"See you."

After thanking this way he would go up to my apartment, walking towards the old building.

(Rias Gremory POV)

Halil Bozkurt ... The new student of the school that is not out of my mind. I'm watching his get home that time through the window. Indeed, this man has become one of the most difficult mysteries I have ever experienced. I can make her talk magic. But I don't think I can do it anymore. Especially after his heart-wrenching story. I don't think about how he survived on his own by this time. He's either too brave or something. For some reason, I think he's hiding the reason he left school. Something that pushes him hard. But what?

Akeno asks me when I think of them:

"Rias exactly what goes on your mind?"

"There's something he doesn't want to tell us. But I can not. "

"So why did you want her to join the club? "

"You remember the energy from him that we feel today, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe he has a Sacred Gear. If we're here in front of you, we'il understand. It makes sense, right?"

"Are you sure of what you're doing? Or not have? "

"He remains a pure-hearted friend who is then unaware of who we really are. Do not you want, too?"

"UFUFUFU"

"I accept that as yes."

After that, looking at her picture in the file under my desk:

"I'll find the mystery behind you, Halil. "

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

I come to my apartment about 5-10 minutes after he left the old school building. Today was a very tiring day for me. I need a cold shower. Normally not very healthy, but it is necessary for me to collect myself. After I put the book and my bag on the table, I quickly undress and go into the bathroom. After I open the ice water, I rest against the wall with my arms. Very cold! But I used to take a shower for 2 years in this way. That's why I can stand this cold. Let's remember!

Today I am:

-I was surprised when I saw a girl like my dead girl.

\- I spoke in my mind to a creature who calls himself "Ddraig".

\- At the end of the day, I joined a club with the name "Occult Reseached Club".

It's a pretty long sequence of events for a single day. At least I took care of two of the incidents when the house came. The only thing I need to do now is "Ddraig" and "Sacred Gear." I hope I can find information in the book that Rias gave me. In the worst case, I'll ask her tomorrow.

After I get out of the shower, I dry my head and my body. I'm finishing work and wearing casual clothes. What did they say? Time is money! Time is precious to me. I need to confirm and learn about this dragon thing. Let's see if Ddraig's name is mentioned in this book.

As I turned the pages, I saw so many dragons in the legends that it wouldn't be easy to finish this book. There are even the names of the dragons in Turkish mythology. **Bukrek** and **Sangal**. I'm going to look at them.

I stood on the page of a dragon called " **Welsh Dragon** ". Because the shape is exactly the same as the dragon I see in my mind. Information As follows:

- **WELSH DRAGON**

- **Name:** Y Ddraig Goch

- **Class** : Heavenly Dragon

- **Followed Names** :

\+ Dragon of Destruction

\+ Red Dragon Emperor

- **Properties:**

\+ Destructive devastating flames that can kill even the gods

\+ Ability to improve continuously doubling its power

In amazement:

"Actually, he wasn't bluffing. What the hell is that? If the living creature in me is such a scary being, this "Sacred Gear" can be a big problem for me. I shouldn't be surprised if he warned me."

While saying these, my friend in a proud voice answers me:

 **{So ... Now do you believe I am telling the truth?}**

"It's annoying but I agree. But if you're so strong, why are you connected to a simple person like me?"

 **{A little long story. When the time comes I'll tell you everything in order. Are you ready now?}**

"Actually I'm a little scared. What's this "Sacred Gear" on my body? If you live in it, you know where it is."

 **{All right! Normally, I wouldn't go through this much, but you're pretty interesting. So I will help you.}**

"Thank you, partner!"

 **{HA HA HA ... Well! Now put your left arm up!}**

I'm doing what he says.

 **{Now imagine the most powerful thing in your mind! And ask him to be him!}**

'The powerful thing? What could it be? Focus on Halil! Focus'

When I think of it, I remembered " **Fatih Sultan Mehmet** ". And I started to say the word perseverance following its full following:

"Or I will conquer Istanbul. Or Istanbul me!"

When I said this, I felt something strong and intense in my body. It's like I can do anything. And my eyes were shocked by a lush green light rising from my left arm. The light is so bright that you're blind. What the fuck did I do?

With the diminution of light, my left arm turned into a monster arm covered with red scales just like Ddraig's body. Or rather a dragon arm.

I am examining my arm in amazement. My fingers are covered with sharp claws. In the middle of my hand is a jewel like the emerald green eyes of Ddraig. And there are projections Ddraig gold on my elbow like yellow horns. There's a cool image of this thing. But it looks terrible. I heard Ddraig's powerful voice while the jewel on my arm was flashing.

 **{Congratulations partner! What you were thinking was carrying such a strong will that you could awaken Boosted Gear. And today, you're officially the new Red Dragon Emperor. From now on, let's be more strict friends! OK, partner?}**

I'm still thinking. If this is a dream, please wake me up!

 **And here I am.**

 **Again, I think it was a very nice section. Halil and Ddraig had funny dialogues. I tried to make the characteristics of Rias and Akeno as good as possible. The name of the story as there will be certain I will continue to give the place to Turkish history and mythology characters. There will be great surprises in the future.**

 **I hope you like. You can support your story by commenting.**

 **See you.**


	6. A New Beginning

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** You made it fine, it feels like a teen meets the ghost an old love and was fumbling the whole conversation and both Rias and Akeno were IC very well and Akeno was an as cruel tease as she is.  
Well, Seems Halil already activates his SG and Sultan Mehmet was a nice choice as a power thing.  
Well he knows have the Boosted Gear, hope he learns to use it, wonders how people will react to that.  
Nice chapter so far, the grammar and spelling improved massively, keep that way buddy.

 **Shiwft Sitri** : Oh ...

It must be nice to see a Turk in my DxD Fandom.

I haven't read the story yet, but you can be sure I'm gonna read it, and I appreciate what you're doing. English is a hard job knowing to read and write fiction, I know. After a while, you're losing enthusiasm, you're thinking complex stories and you're headed for yourself.

Good luck with the DxD Fandom. Also Long Live Kebab!

 **Thank you for your interest in the series. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. The last part of our hero "Red Dragon Emperor" as I tried to process the awakening. Let's see what happens to him!**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '') =** Thought in the character's head

 **( "") =** Talking Characters

 **{} =** Ddraig Talk

 **"Boost" =** Talent Voices

Chapter 5

Believe me! I'm stunned by what's happening to me right now. Because I have been the new Red Dragon Emperor of the 21st century. And be sure! I can't find words to talk. My left arm almost ceased to be human arm condition. I hope my arm does not continue to appear consistently in this way. I do not know how else I can explain the situation to people. So we ask our respectable dragon friend:

"Look at me, Ddraig?"

 **{I am listening.}**

"My arm won't stay that way, is it?"

He knows what I mean:

 **{Don't worry! Just think about the disappearance of the Sacred Gear! The arm will return to its original state.}**

I'm doing what he says. The dragon arm disappeared. And my left arm was turned into the human arm. Finally! So this is how the Sacred Gear works.

Now that we've done this, let's find out what this "Sacred Gear" is for.

"All right! Tell me, Ddraig! What does this "Sacred Gear" do? And does it have a special name? "Boosted Gear" you did mention something. Or is this the name of this thing? "

Ddraig told me:

 **{You're very careful, partner! You do not miss any important part of my speech.}**

"You're the one who told me to be careful."

 **{Okay! Just like you thought. This Sacred Gear is called the Boosted Gear. "Red Dragon Emperor Scale Left Arm" known as.}**

"Name's pretty tall. It's just enough for me to remember "Boosted Gear."

 **{As you wish! Boosted Gear's property, which is my special talent "Boost" is to have the ability. This ability allows you to double the power of a person every 10 seconds.}**

Because I don't fully understand:

"How so?"

 **{Let me give you the example. When you punch someone with your bare hands, you're going to get that person's face darker. If you use the Boost ability, you always make your fist 2 times stronger.}**

"So I can break the bones of the person in front of me with one fist. Did you mean that?"

Ddraig in a smiling voice:

 **{Exactly! You can say that.}**

"Whoa! If I had not hit my left arm, the man would be dead. Dude! You're a really scary monster. "

Ddraig laughed at what I said:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... More this is the beginning! If you make more efforts, you can even reinforce your own skills with Boosted Gear. It depends entirely on your effort.}**

I was a little interested in his last words. But such a power must have a price, right? Imagine you're constantly increasing your strength. Eventually, you explode like a bomb. I'd better ask that.

"Ddraig! What happens if I use the Boost skill all the time? If I know right, the human body cannot handle such a great energy."

Ddraig for my logical answer:

 **{Bravo partner! You're observing very carefully. Like you said. Durability is the most important thing for this ability.}**

I'm starting to understand slowly. If you continue to increase your power in an unbalanced way, your body will collapse. Because that's the maximum point you can endure. Apparently, I'm going to add a little bit to my daily sports. If I can learn to use the Boosted Gear properly, I can help people around me. In this way, I can protect both myself and my surroundings. Apparently, tough training days are waiting for me. But I can take it. That's why I'm telling Ddraig:

"It seems that I will have to increase my daily sports activities. I hope you're helping me, partner."

Ddraig likes my words:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... That's what I call the soul. If you continue to be so determined, it won't take you a long time to reach Balance Breaker.}**

One more thing that's curious. I immediately ask:

"Balance Breaker? What is that?"

 **{Now is not the time. I'll tell you when the time comes. Because that's enough for today. You better get ready! I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tough day.}**

Typical Ddraig. He always runs away without answering my question. If that's not the time then why are you leaving me wondering? But I give you credit. Some time is necessary to realize things. I better get my stuff ready. I have to get up at 4:00. A hard workout is waiting for me.

(Rias Gremory POV)

In the club room, I felt a very strong energy wave while examining some documents. Very intense and destructive. And suddenly, it suddenly disappeared. It was such a powerful energy that my body is still shaking. The source of energy should be very close. I'm sure my beloved servants have even felt it. The door of the room opens. The first to come to the room was Akeno. Quite seriously:

"Rias! Did you feel that?"  
"Yes! I'm still shaking. It was so strong."  
"Could it be an enemy?"  
"I don't know. But it was very close to the school."  
"So what should we do?"

I can't pass a man with such power. I am responsible for this area. Nobody can show power in my area according to his head. So I must find the source of this power. Returning to Akeno immediately:

"Let's send our watchers around the school immediately, and if we feel an abnormal wave of power in the environment, we will intervene immediately, because someone with such power can be extremely dangerous."  
"Roger!"

Let's see if the source of this power is a friend or an enemy?

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

I still wonder. How did I gain such power? I mean, I'm just a normal person. Why is such a scary dragon attached to me? The information in the book is still out of sight. A dragon that competes in the power of the gods. Ddraig told me that the Sacred Gear I had was going to pull some of the assets around me. And since I just pulled that power out partially, I may have caught some people's attention. I'd better talk to Ddraig about this. I wouldn't want someone to disturb me in the night.  
I bring my left arm towards myself:

"Hey Ddraig! Are you still awake?"

Blinking a green light on the left hand:

 **{What is the problem?}**

"I just awakened your power, didn't I?"

 **{Yeah!}**

"Could I have attracted someone's attention? You mentioned something like that. Is it true?"

Ddraig in a relaxed tone:

 **{You do not need to worry! You're right at what you said first. You got my power. Some beings may be worried about the power wave. But I've stabilized your energy. So it will not be a problem.}**

Finally! I'm relieved. I don't want to get in any more trouble than the first day. Then I can sleep now. I'm gonna get up early. I can do any kind of hard work with a vigorous body. Sleep well!

(Rias Gremory POV)

I'm still investigating the source of that power around the school. An instant increase in power. And it just disappeared. I wonder who he was from. The number of mysteries still continues to rise. Halil Bozkurt is a male student who fainted at school before. And now a powerful energy that suddenly disappears. Now I think when I first met Halil for the first time, there was a strange strange energy on him. I wonder if they're both connected. Where's his house? I'd better check it out.  
I can see in the school records that she was staying in an apartment allocated for students with the scholarship. It's not far from the school. This reinforces my suspicions. Ever since we met today, he's never been out of my mind. Oh, my impatient curiosity! If I don't check it, it won't rest. I hope he's still asleep.

Akeno asks me when I leave the room:

"Rias, where are you going? Still no news from the scouts."  
"I have to check someone."  
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter! Just out of curiosity."

Akeno wanting to have fun with the facial expression:

"Can you explain this curious situation?"  
"There is nothing to explain, Akeno. And this time you can't make me angry."  
"ARARARA ... You're not fun."

However, I am being teleported to Halil's apartment. When I take a look around I realize that his room is quite small from my apartment. I've never been in a man's room before. Without permission. This is his privacy. What I'm doing is wrong, but I have to be sure. I notice that his face was quite scared when I came near him. Is he into a nightmare? He mumbles something, but I don't understand. He's pretty sweaty. What makes him so upset? Then I focus on my ears to him and the only thing I hear is this:

"Don't go, Risa! Every moment without you is like poison for me. Don't leave me alone in life!"

Tears come from your eyes. I wonder who's Risa? He must be very important to that girl. Is she a girlfriend? Did she leave? Halil had said her name before she fainted. I wipe the sweat from the bathroom with a towel on his forehead. His whole body is sweaty. I hope he doesn't get sick.

After wiping the sweat away, he keeps my wrist up. And I hear from your lips:

"Please do not go! Stay with me some more!"

What should I do? It's wrong to be here right now. But I still don't want to leave him like this. Today, as I learned from our conversation, it is a man of arrogance against the girls. Maybe I should stay with his a little bit. What is he doing now? I just came by to check him out for something. But now I'm lying next to him. When I lay down next to her, there was a peaceful expression on her face. I can't get enough of looking at this guy even if he's not even a date. She must have a charm that attracts women. Or why should my mother get so close to this person?  
When I think of them, he whispers to my ear:

"Thank you!"

What did I intend to do here? But what do I do now? Apparently, it's not going to be easy for you to solve your mystery, Halil. But I don't want to solve it now. I want to know you better and discover you. I hope you sleep now.  
I just want to do one last thing when I'm about to leave.  
'If he were my servant, how many pieces would it cost?'

I call my chess pieces called "Evil Pieces" from my magic circle. What chess piece would you be?

' "Knight" do not react to the piece. "Rook" piece does not respond. He doesn't have that much power. I suppose for him, but "Pawn" would be appropriate. '

I'm a little disappointed. But it does not matter. It's just out of curiosity. Finally, I look at the "Pawn" pieces. Huh? I don't see it wrong, do I? Is that why he reacted to other chess pieces? This can not be!

"You are a very unique person, Halil. To be equal to 8 pieces of "Pawn" is almost like being "Queen"."

I never expected that. Maybe you could be a saviour sent to me. I'm not gonna push you. But I hope you'il be with if you don't join me, I'll do everything I can to help you. I swear by my honour as Rias Gremory.

So I left his room and went back to the club room. And I still have a beautiful smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling, Rias?"

Keeping smiling:

"It just came through me."

Maybe he is the one I want in my fate. Who knows?

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

It's 4:00 in the morning. Ddraig and my agreed exercise time. I saw one of my old nightmares again. She was the nightmare that Risa had left me in this world. But then we came across a strangely relaxing feeling. When I was angry or scared, Risa was like a gentle sensation that comforted me.  
When I come to myself, Ddraig calls me:

 **{How do you feel, partner? Did you sleep well?** **}**

"First I had a nightmare. Then I felt a relief for some reason. A relief I need for a long time."

 **{I understand. Then it's good for you.** **}**

"It's been a long time since I've had such a good sleep."

 **{Okay then! Are you ready? Time is important to us. So the sooner we start, the more progress we will make.}**

"Let's start then!"

Time 05.30 ... Since I left my room, I've been running around the city I've been paced. The weather is a bit cold. There are no people on the streets. One who sees, "What is this crazy doing outside this hour?" I would not be surprised. But I'm not gonna quit my job. I need to increase my strength. So don't stop. Keep running.  
After about an hour and a half, I sit on a park bench. That's enough warm-up. Now I have to start push-ups, shuttle and other movements. So I'm asking Ddraig:

"Okay Partner! How should I do the movements now?"

 **{Don't try to do it in an extreme way! It only hurts you. Keep working on your usual form! But this time, try to make 150 instead of 100 push-ups! I will increase the number over time.}**

"So we're going to go step by step. So when do I use Boosted Gear? I want to know at least how many Boost I can endure."

 **{At the moment we will only try to increase your resilience. The first thing this priority!}**

"OK! Then I start with push-ups."

This way I started my daily practice. A recommendation to you. Run a little before you start doing sports! This allows your muscles to move more freely by accelerating your blood circulation. That's why I run a certain amount every day before I start my routine practice. But I ran a little more today. Ddraig said it was necessary for my leg muscles. There is nothing to do! He's my training coach from today. I have to listen to your words carefully.  
Ddraig asks me:

 **{Partner! I'm going to ask you something, but you'il be honest.}**

"What?"

 **{What do you think of that red-haired girl?}**

When he asked this, I was distracted and I fell to the ground. I didn't expect him to ask such a thing. Why did he stop talking about Rias?  
He started laughing when I saw this move.

 **{HA HA HA HA... Or are you in love with h** **er** **?}**

My face started to blush because of what he said. I'm talking to the overgrown lizard:

"What are you saying? What's that got to do?"

 **{Come on, partner! You can be honest with me.** **}**

"Blank speech! It's been a day when I have known the girl. How did you come to such a conclusion?"

 **{Why was your face blushed?}**

I don't know how to answer that. Really! Why did I get distracted when he mentioned Rias? Why would my face be flushed? I don't even know her well. But why am I excited when Rias comes to my mind?

"I can't answer that for now, Ddraig. But I don't know why."

This is what Ddraig says in a savvy tone:

 **{She reminds you of her dead girlfriend, right?}**

"Huh?"

I thought Ddraig had a cynical structure. That's what he said and it shocked me. In amazement, I'm just standing where I am. And he keeps talking.

 **{I may be a scary creature in your eyes. But make sure you understand your condition. It's not easy to forget the past. But is not it time to open a new page in his life?}**

I was impressed by what he said to me, I'm just telling him:

"I do not think I want to open a new page in life Ddraig? But do not ever go out of my heart for her suffering. Remember, it's not easy at all."

Ddraig again in that insightful tone:

 **{I'm not telling you to forget your past completely Partner. But you never get stronger if you get stuck in the past.** **}**

"You're right, but it's a little late to start from scratch, isn't it?"

 **{** **It's never too late. Open a clean page in your life from today on! Don't forget Risa, but try to get to know Rias. New people know! You can only get stronger.** **}**

He is right! I can't be happy if I've always been tied to my past or Risa. Risa wouldn't want me to be like this. She would want me to be happy. Then it's time to open a new chapter in my life.

"Thank you Ddraig! For guiding me."

 **{Always Partner! Maybe this girl can give you the light of hope in your new life. Don't lose this light!** **}**

"Thank you! For your wise words. But there is something I want to ask."

 **{Of course! What do you want to ask?}**

"Why did you start talking about Rias?"

Ddraig laughter:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... I'm just curious about the shape your face will take.}**

"Oh, what a fun one! I would expect it from an overgrown lizard."

Ddraig continues to speak with a laugh:

 **{But hasn't it motivated you, Partner?}**

"I can't say wrong. But I'll get you back on your revenge!"

He's still he's very frustrating, but he understands how good I am. Thanks to that, partner! Well, at least it's nice to know someone's listening to my troubles.  
And so our day of work done with our joke was finished. I have to go home now. I don't want to smell sweat at school. I'd better go get a shower.  
I take my shower and leave my apartment and go to school. As Ddraig said. Today I start my life with a new page and a new purpose. From today on, my first goal is to get to know Rias better. I don't know why, but if I were ever close to her, I feel she would have a new hope for my life.  
After I finish the lessons until noon, I leave my place. Some girls in the class ask me:

"Bozkurt-kun! Where are you going?"

I answer them with a smile:

"I joined a school club. I'm going there."

Some out of curiosity:

"Which club?"

I answer immediately:

"Occult Research Club"

When I say this, everyone in the class is together:

"WHAT?"

They're starting to ask. Especially in a jealous tone:

"How did you manage to join? No one has succeeded in that."  
"Do you have a connection with Rias-onee-sama?"  
"Are you dating Rias-sempai or Akeno-sempai?"  
"I'm so jealous!"

You'd better get away here. Or they break me into pieces.

"Well ... See you later!"

I run away in class. Men yelling behind my back:

"Don't run, man!"

I find myself in the schoolyard with a thousand difficulties. I should be careful if Rias and Akeno have so much influence on the school.  
I'm at the door of the old school building. Or the Occult Research Club. My new starting point. I'm knocking. That beautiful face of Akeno is welcoming me.

"Welcome back, Halil-kun! Our other club members are waiting for you."

Greet with my head and walk to the room next to him. When we come in, I see two different people sitting in the seats. Blond handsome boy. Petite cute girl with white hair. Blonde boy and this petite girl should also be famous at least until Rias and Akeno at school. Now I can understand why the students in the class showered me with questions. How's this research club? Stars passage?

I start talking with these thoughts:

"I thought I was in the zombie movie when I said I was in this hut in the classroom. They almost took me to pieces. Rias, I think you gave the club the wrong name. Instead of "Research Club", it should have been more "School Stars Club."

They all smiled. Blond handsome boy and the white-haired little girl said:

"We seem to have a pretty funny member."

Rias speaks after hearing this:

"All right! Then you two introduce yourself to our new member!"

They both nodded towards me and headed towards me:

"Of course! I Kiba Yuuto. Kuoh second-year student at the Academy. I'm glad to meet you."  
"My name is Koneko Toujou. Kuoh first-year student at the Academy."

So it is! Then it's my turn!

"I'm very pleased to meet you both. My name is Halil Bozkurt."

However, Rias:

"Then welcome to the Occult Research Club, Halil Bozkurt!"

Satisfied with the phrase:

"Thanks!"

This is where I start my new life. And I'm with the woman I want to get to know better. Rias Gremory.

 **And here I cut.  
I think it's a pretty full section. I will continue to process the love of Halil and Rias as beautiful as possible. I will try to write Rias' relations with Halil with a heartfelt feeling. Action scenes will be filled with surprises. Please be patient! I think you will like it very much.  
I hope you like. You can support my story with your comments.  
See you!**


	7. Love Does Not Know The Rule!

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** I loved this Ddraig, is so a snarky mentor and one seems to care a lot for Halil and helped a lot to activated his sacred gear and grow his power naturally and safe and both are doing very onward inroads so far.  
So you're going the new love route between Halil and Rias and yeah, this feel so natural and nicely done, you're on track on your objective of being a beautiful romance and one might work very well(far better than canon) and was so lovely so far, very well done and natural and like Ddraig day, to turn a new page...still is so morbid Rias looked like Risa(was Risa a half devil or something?) and Risa is like you say, a more orange redheaded Rias them? or some other image for her?  
Nice chapter, waiting to see what come next, how rias convince Halil to join her peerage and how to achieve it.

 **I would like to thank the friend for his interest in my story. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. The last part I tried to make sense that our hero moved towards a new life and a new love. Let's see what happens to our hero!**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

Chapter 6

It's been a week since I joined the Occult Research Club. Other than that, you're guessing my other daily routines. Exercise, school ... And today I have a different job. Currently, I am making Turkish coffee in the kitchen of his room.  
I have had many different jobs in order to make my living up to this time. And one of my experiences was learning to make Turkish coffee. If you want to enjoy the Turkish coffee, you should cook it in the coffee pot. And while preparing, you should take care of your love. For this reason, a Turkish proverb " **A coffee has a 40-year sake.** " It was called. So, understand how much effort you have to make out of here.

"The colour of the coffee according to the colour must have been sitting. Now let's put the Turkish coffee in these coffee cups!"

As I prepare to serve coffee, the kitchen door opens. The person who came was Akeno. He said he was interested in Turkish coffee. I think he came to check.

"It has a really nice smell."  
"You better understand how good you are after drinking."  
"UFUFUFU ... I can't wait."  
"All right! There's only one missing."  
"What exactly?"  
"That's it!"

We Turks do not drink **Turkish coffee** only as coffee. We have a **Turkish delight** next to it. These two are inseparable.  
Akeno with quite prying eyes:

"Halil-kun! What is this exactly?"  
"Have you ever tasted **Turkish delight**?"  
"Turkish delight?"  
"You and Rias are very good friends, right?"  
"Yup!"  
"There is such a friendship of Turkish delight and Turkish coffee. They cannot be separated from each other."  
"UFUFUFU ... Can I taste one?"  
"Well ... No!"  
"Why is that?"  
"I do not have waited patiently for your tea? So then you have a little patience."  
"Well! Let it be!"

I put coffee and delight in a coffee plate. Aesthetic important. If you want to like a job, you should take care of it. That's why I want my coffee to be liked by those in the club.

Since the coffee tray is ready, we can now serve. I'm getting out of the kitchen. I see other members in the room when I enter the club room. Yuuto reads in his own case. Koneko has a snack. According to a little girl, she has quite an appetite. Every time I see that girl in a week, she eats something. I wonder! How could she not eat so much, though? Her metabolism must be very fast.  
And finally, the person I want to impress most now. Rias. I will take every opportunity to get closer to him. At least to get a place in your heart.

"Halil Bozkurt duly arrived in the Turkish coffee. Be sure will be worth the wait."

They all answer with a smile:  
"Let's see, is it as beautiful as you've boasted?"  
"I am very curious about the workmanship of Khalil-san."  
"Looks nice."  
"ARARARA ... In the kitchen, he did not allow me to taste. Impatiently waiting."

However, they all started to taste my coffee. And what I've been waiting for. Astonished face expression. That's why I didn't do the coffee because I did what I intended to do. To show people a good talent they never expected.  
They're out of surprise. And:

"Wow! What is this coffee? It's different from what I've tasted before. And it tastes great."  
"It really deserves praise. I didn't expect that much."  
"I can make this coffee a favourite, Halil-san."  
"Sempai's coffee is so beautiful."

I just smile and say:

"I think you'll be more shocked by the delight of the Turkish delight I give you."

They do what I say with interest. I'm just waiting for their reaction right now.

'One ... Two ... And Three. "

At the moment they have the same shocked expression on their faces. And then their statements turned into a very pleased smile. This time, the first answer was Akeno.

"UFUFUFU ... I think I've lost the challenge. Turkish Delight and the harmony of Turkish coffee is exquisite."  
"As long as I said, right?  
"I must learn more from you."

I just laughed. And others are talking:

"It is a perfect combination! Both of them are beautiful together, but they become a myth. Halil-san. Turkish society has a very nice palate."  
"Thank you!"

Rias is confident:

"I think we should put these two on the club's drinks list. It would be a great choice for our guests."  
"I am glad you like it."  
"I'm fascinated by the likes. I didn't know you had such good tastes. You're really unique."  
"Let me not exaggerate it! I just intended to like you."

At that moment I noticed that Koneko's eyes were focused on me. Like a treasure hunter who's found his treasure. He comes towards me and holds my hand. And:

"Sempai!"  
"What is the problem?"  
"I want more of this Turkish delight."  
"Did you like that much?"  
"Yup!"

Can I tell you that she doesn't have those yellow eyes? I respond with a sad smile:

"Well ... Koneko! This little difficult to find in Japan. But I promise you! I recently ordered several packages for your move from Turkey. Is that a deal?"  
"Thank you so much!"

That little girl had a sweet smile on her face. It's as if the worlds were his. His beautiful smile right now was the biggest prize for me.  
When Koneko started to laugh, Rias, Akeno and Yuuto with a confused smile:

"I'm surprised Koneko is so happy. You can't see him smile all the time."  
"ARARARA ... Halil-kun knows how to make people happy."  
"You're really Halil-san! You have a very unique heart."

So much praise is a little too much for me. So I only served one cup of coffee. No need to exaggerate this much.  
I've been embarrassed to hear all this. But I'm still shaking my head by a smile. I could make them laugh, that's enough for me. Especially Rias. Her smile he gives peace to my heart. What else would I want? That beautiful smile gives me hope of survival. It feels closer to her. So I want to keep that smile. Perhaps this will be the torch of my new life. Who knows?

So this school ends in days. Time to go home. Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko told me before leaving the club building:

"Halil-kun! Thank you for this special day. I want to drink your nice coffee again soon."  
"Thank you Halil-san! I would like to drink again from your coffee."  
"Sempai! Don't forget to order the delight!"

I respond to them:

"Of course! Koneko! You can be sure. I order this evening."

Koneko's eyes shine:

"Yes! I will wait patiently."

I'm just smiling. She must love sweet things. But if she's going to keep showing that innocent smile, the rest is not important.  
Everyone is gone. There are only me and Rias in the room. She's checking a few documents at his desk. Maybe I can take this time. I'm moving to your side. Smiling at the moment he noticed me:

"You haven't gone home yet."  
"Maybe I'll go soon."  
"All right then! We'll go together then. Can you wait for a little?"  
"No problem! I'll wait."  
"Thanks!"

I do not know if I can talk to him alone again. Come on, Halil! Here's your chance! Talk to him! If you do not take a step even an inch of the goal shall not advance. Come on!

I was just gonna start talking to Rias first.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you."  
"Huh?"  
"Huh" what? Give the girl the right answer, you stupid! '  
"Well ... No thanks! I just fulfilled my promise."  
"Please don't say that! You made everyone happy today, including me. Especially Koneko. It's been a long time since I saw that girl was smiling."  
"No, dear! I think you're exaggerating."  
"Believe me, I'm telling the truth. Koneko doesn't laugh a lot. But you did it."

He must have known Koneko for a long time. That's what you talked about. As far as I understand, he must have known each other for a long time. Just like brothers who can't be separated. Like a family.

"Apparently you've known people in this club for a long time. Your speeches show that."

"We've been together since we were kids."  
"It's like a family."

When I told her about it, I got a little quiet. When Rias realized this:

"I'm sorry! I forgot about your situation for a moment."

She has no blame!

"Why do you apologize? You just answered my question."  
"But!"  
"Don't blame yourself, Rias! I've got used to this situation a long time ago. So, you don't need to apologize! Get comfortable! Because I am happy now."

Surprised Rias:

"Are you happy?"  
"Yes! Because you gave this orphan child in your family. When you fainted, you and your mother took care of me. You gave me the opportunity to know new people. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

After these words, she came to me and hugged me. Her hug makes me comfortable. That way I can stay forever. I wish she hugged me like that when I saw those nightmares. The next day I would wake up more peacefully.  
When we're in this state, Rias says in my ear:

"Know this! You are not alone. And I promise you I will do my best to make you happy if you make others happy. I swear!"

And here you see. This is a simple example of a man forcing his feelings when he says it. For men, they use the term "wood". Uncut wood. So what is to be chipped this wood? A heart that can understand it.  
That's what Rias is doing right now. Understanding my wounds in my heart. Some are small and some are big. My wounds I'm afraid to say. I'm just curious, Rias! Can you be the one who will have ointment on these wounds? Would you be my hope light if you were that person? If I lose my way in the dark, will you find me? Will you be with me when I move on? Or not?

After thinking about thoughts, I ask her:

"Hey, Rias!"  
"What happened, Halil?"  
"Can you be a fairy girl?"  
"What?"  
"I'm telling you, could you be a fairy girl who came into this world?"

She laughed at me:

"I don't know! Who knows?"  
"Are you an angel?"

She frowned and said:

"Not even!"

Looks a little-pissed off. Is she mad at me for saying "Angel"?

"Why did I say something wrong?"

As she realized that she had made a mistake when she heard the question:

"Well ... I'm sorry! It's not your fault! I just don't like the word" Angel. "

Obviously, I found it a bit odd, but to comfort her I say:

"So ... Of course, you prefer! You don't like it. You prefer."  
"I'm sorry Halil! I know you want to compliment but I got angry for a moment. Please don't misunderstand!"

It means she doesn't like the word angel. Well, then to make her smile, I say:

"Well, I don't know if you're a devil. But it wouldn't matter to me if you were. I wish all devils were like you."

After what I said this I was a bit embarrassed though Rias was surprised before the face flushed. That's strange, but I like what I said?  
When I think about it, she asks me with a shy face:

"Really?"  
"Well ... it's hard to say that you are the devil. But even if you are, it's okay for me."  
"I get it! It's not a problem!"

Her face started to smile. A smile from the sweetest. Just like Koneko's smile, I saw today. And somehow I can't keep my eyes off her. I can watch this scene without getting bored until the morning. It is amazing to see the little girl in a girl who is usually mature.  
After this scene Rias asks me with a shy face looking at me:

"Halil! I'll tell you something. But you won't be afraid of me. OK?"

Why did she say that? She's not scary. Why would I be afraid? I mean, Rias isn't going to be any more intimidating than Ddraig. I mean, I gotta give it to her.

"Don't worry, Rias! You're not scary."  
"Do you really promise? Are you not afraid?"  
"I promise! I will not be afraid of you."  
"Then be ready to be surprised!"

What can she say that will surprise me so much? I mean, now she's like, "I'm a devil"?  
While I was thinking of them, I heard from her:

"I'm a devil!"

Huh? Did I hear it wrong? Did she say the devil? Thinking I didn't hear well:

"Well ... Did I hear it wrong? Did you just say" I'm a devil? "  
"Yeah!"  
"The Devil? You?"  
"Hmm!"

I don't know what to say. Is she serious? Why am I surprised, though? In my head ... No! There's a terrible dragon living on my left arm. I made a promise to Rias, right? So I'm asking to make sure:

"Well ... Can you prove it? So ... that you are a devil."

She looks at me surprised:

"What? So you weren't afraid of me?"  
"I promised, right?"  
"Huh?"  
"So ... Can you prove it to me?"  
"Of course!"

Her face is smiling in a very relaxed manner. So, if this is normal, the devil state is not bad.  
That's when I saw a pair of wings coming out from Rias' back. Just like a bat. And ... just as much? Isn't she going to get horns in the head? She doesn't look too bad. But certainly, it looks very charming. After making sure that:

"That's it? You don't look scary at all."

Excited by what I said:

"Is that so? How do I look?"  
"It's a little fancy. I just want to be sure of something."  
"Of course! What is it?"  
"You're still the person I know, right?"

A confident manner:

"Yeah!"

Yeah! I can never forget this smile. It's still the same Rias. I would be lying if I said I was a little surprised. But it does not matter! Have you ever encountered an honest devil against you in life? Someone's standing right in front of me.  
And then Rias:

"Well! What do you think?"  
"Thank you!"  
"Huh? Thank you? Why?"  
"For your honesty. They don't normally say that there are many honest beings for demons."  
"You really think so?"  
"I will never forget your smile. Because I can sense how sincere your smile is."

Her face flushed. Just like when I first saw it.

"Alright, what now?"

Rias with a sweet smile:

"Do you want to be a devil like me?"

A devil! Like her.

"How so?"

Rias explains:

"As my servant."  
"Servant? How will this be?"

Rias raised her right hand and the inside of her hand began to shine.

"Wow!"

After the brightness went out, a box appeared. When she opened the box, the things in her looked like this: Chess pieces.

"These chess pieces are called "Evil Pieces". It makes a person into a devil."  
"So these chess pieces make you a devil? Wow! Whoever thought this should be very clever."

Smiling at me:

"Who knows? Maybe you'll meet him someday."

I have the chance to be near her! But am I in a bit of a hurry? Because if my guess is true then there will be no return. I want to be close to her, but not as a servant. As a man. I have to ask her. Go ahead, Halil!

"All right, I've understood! I only have one request.

Rias with a joyful smile:

"Of course! And I want to say that Halil! If you are not willing I will not force you in any way. I swear!"  
"Then can you listen to my request?"  
"Of course! What exactly do you want?"

Listen to your heart, Halil! Just like Mecnun.

"I want you to love me!"  
"Of course I love all my servants."  
"My love for the servants of love I'm talking about, not Rias."

The last words I said surprised her. She probably didn't expect me to ask for something like that. And I keep going:

"Not as a servant. I want you to love me as a man who is heartily in love with you. I know maybe I want something very big but I promise you too. I will die and kill for the woman I love."

Rias tried to talk:

"Halil!"  
"I know I'm shocking you, but believe that what I've told you is completely pure and honest."  
"I do not know what to say."  
"You don't have to say the answer now! I just want you to know that. Whoever breaks your heart I will break his head."

In this way I hug her and whisper to her:

"Whoever you are, only one thing is important to me: It's you. Nothing else."

When I said that, he held me tightly. And from her eyes, she came, saying:

"What kind of man are you? From the moment I first saw you, I can't do my own things even when I think about you. Now you say to me, "Love me as a lover." Why is that?"

I'm telling him:

"Because he wants to protect your beautiful smile."  
"But why?"  
"Because your smile was a new hope for me to live. I want to keep this last hope until the end of my life. "

However, Rias looked at me. They still have tears in their eyes. I'm erasing her tears. And she looks at me and says:

"I hope I don't hear you saying such beautiful words to another girl from now on."

Her voice sounds pretty serious. And it continues:

"Because after that I'll keep an eye on you. Darling!"  
"Huh?"  
"You've been so confused, waiting for another answer?"

That's when I felt a new power. The power of love from love. I kiss Rias on the forehead and I say:

"I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise!"

"Then you will be my darling devil?"  
"I think we're late."

She took out pieces of the pawn from the box. I ask:

"Am I just a pawn?"

Rias answers:

"Yes! But a special pawn!"  
"Special Pawn! So what is the feature?"  
"First, you're going to be my only and last pawn. So you have 8 pawns."  
"Is not it almost equal to the queen? What is the second feature?"

She looks at me laughing:

"Still being my confused boyfriend who doesn't understand my joke."  
"HAHAHA ... Oh how funny!"

Her face is laughing again. I'm laughing at her. And it's time to make the deal. She asks me:

"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah!"

After putting the pawns on my chest, something on the ground called the circle of magic. And Rias started to read:

"I'm Rias Gremory! Halil Bozkurt! I call you as my first and last pawn servant. Then live for me and serve me!"

And so Halil, who is now human, was born instead of the devil Halil. Now you're gonna ask me. Don't you ever regret it? I can only tell you, my friends. Love Doesn't Know the Limit! And I will sacrifice everything to be with the woman I love. And that's why I don't regret it.  
I'm opening my eyes after the ceremony. When I awaken the Boosted Gear, I feel the power close to the power that I feel. By the way, now I'm the devil, is Ddraig still with me? I ask my mind:

'Partner! Are you still with me? '

 **{Yes I am here! You could ask my opinion though, right, Partner?}**

'You knew Rias was a devil before, right? Don't lie! "

 **{HA HA HA HA ... OK! You got me. But isn't it good? If you knew that she was the devil, would you welcome her in a mature manner like today, Partner?}**

'Anyways! We'll talk later! "

 **{HA HA HA HA ... I'm waiting!}**

That Ddraig is turning my back on his head again. But thanks, Partner! I think it was the best way to find out the truth from Rias' language. That's why I'm grateful! You showed me a new way and a new target. I hope you will guide me later. I'm not a human anymore. But I will never lose my human feelings. I will be the same person now. I promise!  
Rias came to me smiling:

"You are my boyfriend and servant now. Are you happy now that you have a girlfriend like me?"

That's what you're gonna talk about? Well, then you asked for it, honey.

"I am so happy! Are you happy to be the girlfriend of the 21st century Red Dragon Emperor?"

As a shock to what I say:

"WHAT?"

Here is an invaluable facial expression.

 **And here I am.**

 **As I promised. Now we're going to go into action events. It was a very enjoyable work to handle these two pure-hearted lovers. I will continue to make quotations from Turkish culture. I'm reading all the comments, friends! So don't forget to comment!**

 **I hope you like. You can support me by commenting.**

 **See you.**


	8. Life Is Filled With Surprises!

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo** : Yeah this chapter feels like those Turkish soap opera my family love to watch, very melodramatic and cute in the romance, this is how you earn a peerage member rias and the surprise at the end about Ddraig worth it.  
The coffee part was so fun and nice, this chapter was amazing.  
Seems the fun will start next chapter, waiting to see what will come next, buddy.

 **I would like to thank the friend for his interest in my story. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. Last part I tried to process our hero's official entry into the supernatural world. It's time to take action! Let's see what happens to our hero!**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

Chapter 7

The expression of amazement on Rias' face is a myth. She seems to think she's a bit of a dominant character. But I'm sorry, honey! A wolf can't make it easy. Shocked by a news like a bomb is the most effective.  
I can watch that sweet expression on your face forever. But apparently, she wants to talk. She says:

"You're not lying to me, are you?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"To make me like this."  
"HA HA HA HA ... Not a bad idea. I'll tell you! I'll keep this in mind the next time."  
"Of! I'm asking something serious because what you're saying isn't that simple."

I won't embarrass her any more. Keep it a little later. I extend my left arm. And I say:

" **Boosted Gear** "

 **{Boost}**

With this command, my left arm becomes the dragon arm of Ddraig. When I see this arm, I'm still a little upset. But I get used to it. Look at Rias right. She's looking at my left arm with admiring eyes. And smiling at me:

"So you were telling the truth."  
"Why would I lie to my girlfriend?"

Rias lowered her head with a sad expression and said:

"Sorry!"

I put my hands on her cheeks and look at her face. How can you be a loyal man if you don't know how to comfort your girlfriend from the very first day? I respond to her with a smile:

"Hey! That face doesn't suit you well. You should never miss a smile because of this beautiful face!"

After you say that, I kiss her on your forehead. And I keep going:

"You can be assured, Rias! I learned to be loyal to the woman I fell in love with. Not to lie. So you don't have to worry about your suspicions about me. I won't lie to my girlfriend!"

Rias left that sad face after what I said. Now she's smiling at me. Here's the smile I want. And she says to me:

"Do you think there are women who can stand up to these words? Because you are a man that every woman will desire."  
"Do you think like that?"  
"Yeah!"

Women and men are like two halves of an apple. When they are a whole, they complement each other. Risa and I have shown it to be this way. I want to do the same with Rias now. Just like Turkish coffee and Turkish delight.  
I'm telling her to be more careful after this conversation:

"Good! But there's something I want from you, Rias!"  
"What?"  
"Can you keep my secret that I have Boosted Gear?"

Rias was a little surprised when I said this. And she said to me:

"But why? Akeno and others don't have the right to know?"  
"I'm afraid they shouldn't know."  
"Okay but why?"

After I take a deep breath, I start talking:

"Look, Rias! The people who have the power of the dragon will attract their enemies. And the fact that this person is the Emperor of the Red Dragon will attract the attention of stronger beings. That's why I want you to keep this secret from everyone until it's time. "

After listening to what Rias said:

"You're right! Those who learn that you have this power will target you. But you don't have to be scared, Halil! My parents won't let you get hurt in any way. "  
"I believe you, honey!  
But there's something else I want to do. "  
"What is Halil?"  
"I want to keep Boosted Gear as my trump card for the worst cases."  
"Trump card?"  
"Yes! Without Boosted Gear, I want to be able to protect myself and other club members."

Rias will be very impressed with what I'm saying that she clung to me tightly. And:

"You have a very gentle and strong heart. You think of others before you. I promise you! I'll keep your secret until you let me. "  
"Thank you!"

Then she stopped hugging me. And continued:

"And so I will do my best so that you can get stronger. You better get yourself ready! "  
"Well! I'll make you proud as your boyfriend!"

We're both smiling at each other. I will preserve her beautiful smile for my happiness in this new life. Because I'm not gonna let any harm come to her either!

After this, we're both going home. Today is a very special day for me. Because I became a devil for the woman I love. I officially entered the supernatural world. I should be more careful now. From now on, I have to diversify my training exercises. I'm sure Ddraig will help me. I'm entering my apartment. Demons are not called night creatures in vain. Although my room is dark, I see it very well now. Good! The sensitivity of my ears has improved very much. I can hear the sound of the water dripping from the valve in the bathroom. I'd better close the valve. No waste. Nice! My physical senses and features seem to be improved. So what do I need now? I'm asking Ddraig:

"Hey, Partner! Are you awake? I want to ask you something."

 **{I'm Listening, Partner! What do you want to ask?}**

"What is the increase in my power because I am the devil now?"

Ddraig likes my words:

 **{Beautiful! I like it when I ask. And you're right! The strength of his body and his predisposition to magic greatly increased.}**

Magic? Do I have that power? I immediately ask:

"My magic? I don't think you ever told me that, Ddraig."

 **{Because we focused on another factor. Remember, Partner? Your resilience.}**

"Okay! You're right! Can we focus on it now?"

 **{Endurance training will not leave?}**

"No man! It's a part of my daily life. I'll keep on doing it!"

Ddraig will be affected by my attitude:

 **{Great! Then I say to you, "What's magic?" and "How to"? let me tell. Listen to me carefully!}**

"You have my ears."

Ddraig takes a deep breath and starts talking:

 **{Magic power, it is the power to manipulate the energy called "mana" in various forms.}**

"So this is not something like" abracadabra ". It's more like scientific data than you're telling me. "

 **{This way you can think. Just as there is a variety of scientific data, there are varieties of magic.}**

"How many spells are there, Ddraig?"

 **{You don't have to know them all right now. The three kinds of spells that interest you:**

 **\- The Devil Magic  
**

 **\- Light Magic**

 **\- Dragon Slayer Magic**

 **For now, it is enough to learn them.}**

"I'm more or less guessing why he told me about the first and third spells. But what about Light Magic, Ddraig? "

When Ddraig heard my question, he started to laugh:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... Bravo, Partner! You never miss the finer details in my conversations. I'm proud of you.}**

"Thank you, partner!"

 **{You're welcome, Partner! The reason why I specify Light Magic because your next biggest weakness is that magic.}**

My greatest weakness? Is it because I'm a devil now?

"Because I'm a demon now? After all, I'm known as a night creature. "

 **{You're right, Partner! When the demons represent darkness, Angels represent light. So the powers of these beings, opposite to each other.** **}**

"This is a bit troublesome for me right now."

Ddraig in that wise voice that relieves me as in the past:

 **{** **Don't lose your hope, Partner! As long as you train yourself, the effect of the light magic on you will be reduced.}**

Ddraig relaxes me again. In spite of its terrible history, I think it's a pretty good friend. He's guiding me when it's my problem.

"Thanks, Ddraig!"

 **{No matter, Partner! We must help each other.}**

"Thank you! Well! What kind of difference is there between Devil Magic and Light Magic, Ddraig?

 **{One takes power from desires. The other takes power from belief.** **}**

"So one gets power from the imagination, the other gets stronger than believing. Is that so?"

Ddraig said in a voice confirming what I said:

 **{You've understood your logic a lot. Just like you think, Partner.}**

Imagination... Believe... These two concepts are like puzzle pieces that complement each other. When you do a job, you can imagine. And in doing so, you believe in that dream. Then why can't I learn these two spells together?

"You talk about faith in the Creator when you say faith, don't you?"

 **{Same Partner! But this is impossible in your present state. That's why you can't learn the magic of light.}**

"I can understand, Partner! I just asked him how advantageous it would be. But it seems impossible."

 **{Hey! Don't hang your face like that! Can I tell you something to relax?** **}**

Ddraig is a knowledgeable dragon. Maybe I should listen to what you say.

"What are you gonna say?"

 **{Remember, Partner! There are always interesting things in life. Who knows? Maybe you could be someone who could use these two contradictions in the future. Life is full of surprises.** **}**

I'm smiling. Ddraig is a dragon who likes to fool a little. But he's got a very strong heart. It's his partner who cares about me. Thanks, dude! I'm asking you not to deviate:

"Then can you show me that I can cast a spell on you? At least the other two. "

Ddraig speaking towards me:

 **{** **I don't know about Light Magic and Devil Magic. You can ask Devil Magic to teach you about your new girlfriend. I teach you the basics of Dragon Slayer Magic. But if you want to improve yourself, you have to work hard. Getting used to magic is not easy.}**

"Understood Ddraig! Show me the way! "

And so I listen and practice the basics Ddraig told me. Above all focus on the main magic. The easiest way to do this is to close your eyes. I must feel the sense of mana in me. And so I start. Focus on Halil! Focus!  
About 15-20 minutes later I felt a strange feeling in my body. It's like blood in my body. Slowly opening my eyes. I have a layer similar to a red dust cloud around my body. So that's the sense of mana? Then I managed to make the first basic movement. Ddraig laughs when I think of it:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... Congratulations Partner! On the first attempt, you managed to focus on the sense of mana. From this feeling, I can say that you have a great potential as a human being. After you become a devil, your predisposition to magic seems to have increased considerably. You didn't even have that kind of magic in human form.}**

"Thanks! Then let's keep moving!"

When I said that Ddraig:

 **{Today it's enough Partner! You better sleep now. Did you forget You have practice in the morning? You should rest.}**

He's right. I shouldn't be hasty. I'd better increase my expertise every day. You can't learn everything at once. Tomorrow is Saturday. School holidays. After my practice, I can go around the city. It's important to rest. I buy food or something, and I just hang around. So I'm telling Ddraig:

"You're right, Partner! I learned a lot today.  
I need a good rest to get to know them all. Besides, it would be a good thing to do a little bit around the city or something. If we keep doing the same things every day, it'il be annoying. Am I right?"

Ddraig confirms:

 **{You've thought well, Partner! Education is not just about physical education. Socializing is important. You must be able to distinguish it well when choosing your friend.}  
**  
"Then we agreed! Tomorrow we're having a holiday after training."

 **{Agreed!}**

After this conversation, I walk to my bed. I'm reaching for you. Ohh! There's nothing better than a comfortable bed. Tomorrow, let me listen to my head. I'll call Rias. Maybe we'il have a little chat. After all, I'm her boyfriend, right? She'il understand me.  
Since I've been to Japan, things have developed so fast in the short time that I wonder what will happen next.

I get up at 4:00 in the morning and do my daily training. Today, as I do every day, I increase my daily activities by doing a little more. As my body is stronger due to my new strength, I am a little more challenging in my current education. Now I can take 300 push-ups instead of 150 push-ups. The power difference is quite remarkable. If I continue like this, I can easily take 500 push-ups. How many people can do that easily? Let me see if I can go beyond my own limits.  
It's almost sunrise. I'd better get home. I don't want to smell sweaty like that. On the one hand, I am looking at the developments in my body as I travel towards my house. Since I started training with Ddraig, my abdominal muscles have become very clear. It's even more pronounced than my previous two-year practice. I can say the same for my arm, leg and chest muscles. With that going, I'd better get some bigger clothes. I don't want all of my body lines to appear. That would be a bit disturbing. I like to wear a slim body in a T-shirt. But not in pants. Men should be more careful about this.

I'm taking a shower in my apartment right now. A good shower after training is good. After I take my shower and dry myself, I choose clothes to wear on me today. Let's see! This is not! That's not it! Huh! Here it is! My T-shirt with the "Bozkurt" picture. The wolf, the source of my last name. A sacred being for the Turks. The leader of the herd of wolves that never let him be tamed. I'm gonna wear this. I feel more comfortable. In pants, I choose linen pants with multiple pockets. Everyone has their own style. That's mine!  
Okay, everything seems ready. Now I can call Rias. Let's see if it's available. I'm calling right now. About 10-15 seconds later the answer from the phone comes to her:

"Hello!"  
"Hi, sweetie! I hope I didn't bother you in the morning."  
"No! I just didn't sleep well from thinking about things a little yesterday."  
"Because I'm your boyfriend or are you regret it?"  
"Of course no! It was just a day when I was pretty shocked."  
"I can guess! The same goes for me."  
"What did you call?"  
"Well ... Are you available today?"  
"Why?"  
"I thought we'd travel a bit in the city centre. But if you're busy, then we can do it."  
"I am sorry my darling! I have a deal with a client today."

Customer? What's she talking about?

"What's the customer Rias?"  
"Of course! Because you're a demon yesterday, you don't know what we do. The demons deal with people for a certain fee and fulfil their wishes."  
"Thing... What kind of requests? I hope it's not a bad thing."

Rias answers by laughing:

"Don't worry, Halil! Don't let bad things happen!"  
"All right! So how does this work? So how do you fulfil your wishes?"  
"Some of them cook. Some people want a friend to read to him. How? Was there something to worry about?"

What the hell is that? I also thought that the person who is the customer wants home-car or something.  
If this is the case, there is no problem.

"I understand dear! Then let it be easy for you! "  
"Thanks, honey! But I promise when I'm done I'll come home to see you. "  
"Okay, agreed! Just be careful! I love you!"  
"Me too!"  
"See you!"  
"Hmm!"

After this answer, the phone was interrupted. I can't stop him. As a result, he has a job that needs attention. Of course, I'm going to have to do things soon. Then only Ddraig and I are going. That's why I'm asking Ddraig:

"Then we're with us, Partner. Shall we go?"

 **{You're the Captain! Let's go!}**

I walk out of the apartment in the city centre. Kuoh Town is not a very big place as a face measurement. 15-20 minutes between the city centre and school. So it's not too far. I am walking.  
On the one hand, I look around. There are kids in parks because it's the weekend. Their families are with them. No matter how old I am, I would like to have fun with my family just like those children. I hope I have good memories with my new family.  
I was very interested in a shop when I arrived at the location of the shopping centres. There was a smile on my face when I got closer. You ask why? This is a Maras Ice Cream Shop. This is a special ice cream for the Turkish community. There are three things that make this ice cream special:

\- This ice cream is made with goat's milk instead of cow's milk.  
\- This ice cream is so strong that you can lift a car to this ice cream.  
\- It consists entirely of natural substances.

I never thought I'd see one here. It reminds me of my country, and how delicious it is. I immediately go to the seller and tell him in Turkish:

"Hayırlı İşler! Kolay gelsin!" (Good work! Good luck with!)

When the man hears my voice, he answers with joy:

"Vay vay! Demek burada da bir Türk var. Eyvallah kardeş!" (Woow! So there's a Turk here, too. Thanks, brother!)

"Ben de burada bir Türk ile karşılaşacağımı ummazdım." (I didn't expect to see a Turk here.)

"Seni rahatça anlayabiliyorum. Farklı bir ülkede kendi ülkenden birini görünce çok mutlu oluyorsun." (I can easily understand you. You are very happy when you see one of your own country in a different country.)

"Aynen! Buraya gelmişken memleketimin dondurmasından biraz alayım değil mi?" (Exactly! When I'm here, I'll take some of my hometown's ice cream, right?)

"Hay hay! Nasıl istersin? Külah olarak mı yoksa kutuda mı?" (Of course! How would you like it? In the cone or in the box?)

"İki kutu olsun!" (Two boxes!)

"Hemen hazırlıyorum." (I'm preparing right now.)

He took two ice-cream boxes under the counter. The best of Maraş Ice Cream is the milky one. If you want to try, try the first milk. You can understand why I praise so much praise. After preparing boxes handed it to me and said:

"İkisi birlikte 700. Ama sen 500 versen yeterli." (Two together 700. But if you give me 500, that's enough.)

"Sağol Abi! Çok teşekkür ederim!" (Thanks, brother! Thank you so much!)

"Rica ederim! Ve afiyet olsun!" (You're welcome! And bon appetit!)

"Hayırlı işler!"(Good work!)

After leaving the ice-cream shop, I'm walking to the next park. I'm opening the ice cream box on a bench to eat ice cream. How long has it been since I last ate? I don't really remember. But it doesn't matter now.  
I've noticed that when I dipped my spoon into the ice cream box, someone was looking at me. A little girl. She looks at me with empty eyes. I think her appearance is at most 7-8 years old. She has long black hair. A frilly headband on her head. And there are black eyes just like me. It's like she's observing me. Why is she looking at me like that?  
Then I remember that I have ice cream with me. Her eyes suddenly locked in my ice cream box. Of course! She obviously has no money to buy. I ask her smiling:

"Do you want to eat with me?"

She nods with a neutral expression. Then I urge her:

"Come!"

She comes and sits next to me. I'm giving her a spoon. I take a spoonful of ice cream and I get a familiar look at her. Just like Koneko's first taste of delight when she wanted more than me. Her black eyes like me have found treasure to lock up at me. Apparently, I can't eat much of this ice cream. But there is nothing to do! I'm talking smiling:

"You can eat them all."

The little girl in an emotionless tone:

"Aren't you going to eat?"  
"I'll eat later. Do not worry!"

She nodded and continued eating. Did she ever eat? I can't even eat such an appetite. I don't think her parents have a good income. She seems so hungry. I ask:

"Are you hungry?"  
"Hmm!"  
"So it is! Shall we eat together? "  
"Hmm!"  
"All right! Let's go!"

If I remember correctly, there would be a Turkish restaurant. I still can't get used to the food here. I need some time. I'm holding the little girl's hand. She's focusing her attention on me. I feel like I'm her brother now. Even if our clothes don't fit.  
I found the restaurant after a little walk. The adorable smell of doner kebab is wrapped around the street. Little girl with curious eyes looks out at doner kebab. And in their own specific tone:

"What is this?"  
"Doner kebab! It's my country-specific meal. "  
"How does it taste?"  
"Thing... I think you should learn after eating. "  
"Hmm!"

I'm ordering 2 servings of doner kebabs for the waitress myself and the little girl. We're sitting at a table right now. What's his name? Well, at least it's better than a little girl.

"What is your name?"

She answers with an emotionless tone:

"Ophis!"

Ophis? What a strange name. Apparently, he's not Japanese.

"Ophis... I've never heard of a name like this before. What does it mean?"  
"Serpent!"

Serpent? Why would a family name your child in such a way?

"Snake? Why is that?"  
"I'm a serpent."

She sees herself as a snake? She seems to have adopted her name. She is extremely calm, though she is responding to my questions. Interesting!  
To avoid Ophis being too bored:

"Well! If you say so, I believe you!  
"Hmm! What is your name?"  
"Halil. Halil Bozkurt. "  
"What does Halil mean?"  
"Friend!"  
"What's a friend?"

She can't be serious, can she? She doesn't know what a friend is? Her parents are a little irresponsible. Does she have no friends?

"Don't you know what a friend Ophis?"  
"No! What is a friend? Something I can eat? "  
"No no! A friend isn't something to eat. "  
"What then?"

I don't know if Ophis is trolling me right now.  
She doesn't seem to be joking with me at all, for the way she does. How do I explain to her?

"OK! What are we doing now?"  
"We are waiting."  
"Why are we waiting?"  
"For the doner kebab."  
"But we're both together, right?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Here! That's what a friend is."

Ophis's gonna get a little confused:

"Are friends waiting to eat together?"  
"Something like that. But they just don't do that."  
"What else do they do?"  
"They talk like us."  
"Another?"  
"They help each other when they need help."

Ophis with a thoughtful face expression:

"I do not know! I've never had a friend before."  
"Really?"  
"Hmm!"

Her face doesn't look surprised. I wonder what kind of home was raised?

"Where is your home?"

When I asked this question she frowned a bit.

"Stupid-Red stole it."

Stupid-Red? Who is he?

"Why did he do that?"  
"I do not know!"  
"So no reason?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Did you ever talk to him about it?"  
"No!"  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
"I will fight him!"

Her face turned into a childish but very determined expression.  
But somehow she looks so sweet.

"Thing... I hope you get your house back. But I'd suggest you talk to him anyway. Maybe he didn't do it willingly. "  
"But I don't want to talk to him."  
"Why is that?"  
"It's too noisy. I don't like the noise. "  
"Why do you like it?"  
"Silence."

Ophis could be the most interesting kid I've ever seen. Silence huh... When other kids want toys or something, does she just want silence? Is there such a quiet place in the world? What does her family do in this situation?

"Isn't your mother and your father angry at Stupid-Red?"  
"My parents don't."  
"Huh? Do not you have a family?"  
"I am alone."

So she doesn't have a family. Just like me. I mean, she's an orphan. Isn't it dangerous for her to walk around like this? After all a little girl.

"You shouldn't go around alone like that. Someone might want to hurt you. "

She's looking right at me. This look doesn't look scared at all. And she answers me:

"Impossible! Because I am so powerful!"

She has a bold confidence. I'm almost convinced. I hope nothing happens to her.  
While we continued these conversations, we ate our doner kebabs. Facial expression shows a lot of appeals. Good! I met someone interesting today. It's not good to leave him alone, but there's nothing I can do. What should I do?  
After eating our food, I paid the bill. I gotta go home right now. The air slowly began to darken. Looking at Ophis, I say:

"I should go now. But I'm so glad to meet you. After that, I'm your friend. Deal?"  
"Hmm! You are my first friend! "  
"Yeah! I am. I'll help you if you need help. "  
"Then I want to help my friend!"  
"Thank you!"

And so I look toward her as I move towards my house. I hope there are a lot of places to stay. I'm worried about her. I hope she's safe.  
On the way to the road, I heard the sound of bushes from there. The hissing sound. Then I looked at a purple-coloured snake, almost 2 meters tall. Where did this come from? It's coming to me. But there's something strange. It doesn't look like it wants to attack me. I wonder why?  
The moment I handed my hand towards its slowly, it started rolling itself into my left arm. For some reason, it has no intention of quitting my arm.

"Let go of my arm!"

After that, my eyes were getting dark as I wanted to break my arm. I think I'm gonna pass out. When I looked at my left arm again, that purple snake was no longer there. My head starts to spin. I must go home immediately. Looks like that snake bit me. I must have been poisoned. Ddraig may help maybe:

"Partner! I need help!"

 **{Partner! Keep your consciousness open! I'll keep you sober until I get home.}**

"OK!"

I'm coming to my apartment quickly. I'm almost going to faint. When I threw myself into my bed, my eyes were closing. I don't feel so good about that venom poison. That's not the end for me, is it?

{Ddraig POV}

My partner has an interesting feature. To attract strong beings. And today Infinite Dragon encountered him. Not yet aware of their own. But that's not the point.  
That snake gave Ophis's dragon blessing to my partner's body. She must have been very impressed by my partner. Apparently, Halil Bozkurt, my partner, may be able to do something that might be interesting.  
Don't worry, partner! I'll help you as far as I can. I swear as a heavenly dragon!

 **And here I finish.  
The sequence of events that our character lives in will be very different. How did you find him meeting Ophis? By the way, I'm not gonna be that character's lover. I will continue to write in my own way to obtain its existing powers. I think I've worked well on Ophis's character structure. The next sections will be understood by yourself.  
I hope you like.  
I'm going to take the chapters 2-3 days apart. Remember to comment on your ideas.  
See you.**


	9. A New Way

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Well, Rias got surprised Halil revelation and that helped to understand each other more.  
Nice Ddraig being so cool teacher to Halil...Dragon Slayer magic? is that a Fairy Tail reference?  
Seems Rias should have explained better what is to be a Devil to Halil. Still Kuoh have Turks? That was nice and meetingthe mysterious girl... Ophis, the Infinite Dragon, and that snake seems to coincidencial, seems that will be something will affect Halil in the future.  
Write the story as you want buddy, don't write another canon rehash, your fic is far better that other thanks how you're writting and this chapter was so nice, waiting to see how that snake will affect Halil.  
Very nice chapter buddy, waiting for the next one.

 **I would like to thank the friend for his interest in my story. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me.** **The last part I tried to make sense that our hero moved towards a new life and a new love.** **Let's see what happens to our hero!**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

Chapter 8

(Rias Gremory POV)

I finally got this deal. I'm in the club room with my other servants. Maybe I should tell them about my new boyfriend. I'm turning to them for the explanation:

"Everyone! Can you listen to me for a few minutes?"

They all looked at me and nodded. Beautiful! I will not tell them the true secret of Halil. But I don't need to hide that he's my new servant and boyfriend. I'm starting to talk:

"I have two good news for you."  
"What is Buocho?"

I say smiling:

"I have a new servant. And I think you're gonna love his a lot."

They were all surprised except for Akeno. She knows who you are. And first she started talking:

"Rias! Or is he who I think I am? "  
"Hmm!"

Koneko and Yuuto ask:

"Buocho! Or Halil-san? "  
"Yeah!"  
"So Sempai was a devil?"  
"Exactly! And he has a lot of potentials."

When I said this, they were all more curious. They immediately ask:

"Sempai which Evil Piece '?  
"Pawn!"

When I say a pawn they look at me with a look that I could not understand. Yuuto asks:

"Pawn? If he has so much potential, there shouldn't be one piece. Is not it right?"  
"You're right, Yuuto! Halil was my first and last pawn. "

They were all shocked. Of course! I was very surprised when I first tested Halil. I understand them perfectly. Akeno starts talking immediately:

"So her strength is almost rival to my power? If this is the case, certainly Halil-kun should have a very strong Sacred Gear. Because a normal person cannot be so powerful."  
"I agree with Akeno-Sempai. The certainty can't be an ordinary Sacred Gear. I think he should have a Longinus."

My smart servants! They immediately understood the incident. I don't want to lie to them, but I made a promise. I cannot tell them what Halil has yet. That's why I have to ask them.

"You're all right! He has a Sacred Gear. But I can't tell you right now."

Akeno will be suspected that:

"Why is that! Don't you trust us, Rias?"  
"Of course no! That's not my request, Akeno. Halil's request. And I want you to understand him!"

Yuuto asks his curiosity:

"Why doesn't he want us to know? If he made such a request, he must have another purpose. "  
"Why does Sempai want this?"

I explain to them:

"It's the case! He told me that he wanted to develop other qualities in order to protect both himself and us without being bound to this power. Because he doesn't want to hurt us because of him. At least he promised that she would tell when he felt ready. That's why we have to respect him. Is not it?"

He must have understood what Akeno Halil was saying. With his unique smile:

"UFUFUFU... What a savvy man! Maybe I should get closer to him after that."

Yuuto and Koneko understanding:

"Halil-san if he wants this I respect him."  
"Sempai is very kind!"  
"UFUFUFU... Can I take him for myself, Rias?"

So this is Akeno. But now I've got you.

"I'm so sorry, Akeno, but you've lost your chance."  
"ARARARA... What does this mean, Rias?"  
"Because he's my boyfriend now!"

All of them:

"WHAT?"  
"Are you serious, Buocho?"  
"So Sempai and Buocho ..."  
"Are you two now, dear?"

Answering a smile:

"Yeah!"

They all continue to look at me in surprise. Because it's a move they never expected from me. But then the faces laughed and they said:

"Congratulations Buocho! I think you're someone who can understand you."  
"I think you and Sempai will be a good couple together."  
"You really think so, Koneko?"  
"Hmm!"

Akeno putting his hand on his cheek:

"ARARARA... I never thought you'd be so brave about these things, Rias."

That's a little bit of what she said. This girl knows how to fry someone's face. And she continues:

"UFUFUFU... I don't think I'm still lost."  
"What does that mean?"  
"UFUFUFU... Maybe I want to be his mistress."

I'm so angry at this.  
With my right index finger pointing to him:

"Listen to me, Akeno!  
If you try to put my boyfriend's head off with something like that, I won't forgive you."  
"ARARARA... You don't know how to share, Rias. Isn't it finesse to keep a handsome, talented, and understanding man just like him?"

This girl never stops. She could be my best friend. But I'm not going to give up.

"For the last time, Akeno! Halil is my darling! Did you understand?"  
"UFUFUFU... It's fun to make you mad like this."

Yuuto and Koneko are laughing at our discussion. Ugh! Why am I always blushing so quickly?  
In this way, the devil's job was finished. Everybody, except for Akeno, goes home:

"Buocho! Good evening and congratulations again. "  
"Congratulations Buocho!"  
"Thank you! See you on Monday!"  
"See you!"

Yuuto and Koneko are going now. Only me and Akeno are left behind. In a more serious tone than the previous joke:

"Rias! Don't you think you're a bit impetuous about that? After all, he knew Halil more than a week ago."  
"You're right, Akeno! But I have no regrets. You can be sure."  
"How can you be so sure? Yeah, he's handsome, he's kind and gentle. Is that enough for you to trust him?"

I look right at her and smiles:

"Do you know why I trust him so much, Akeno?"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because he swore on his honour to protect me, no matter who the enemy was, as long as I kept smiling. I never felt a lie in him when he said that. And he agreed to be a devil for me, knowing that he could no longer be human. Would you not believe the love of such a man?"

Akeno started to think a little bit about what he heard. And then in a friendly way:

"I'm a little jealous, Rias. It's hard to find a man loyal to his love.  
I'm glad for you."  
"Thanks, Akeno!"  
"So can I ask you for something?"  
"Of course!"  
"Can't you share Halil?"

Same subject again? But she doesn't seem to be joking about at all.

"Halil is not something I can share like a pie slice, Akeno."  
"Rias! You know exactly what I'm talking about for sharing."  
"Akeno! Can't you love someone else? "  
"Maybe! But Halil has one in this world, isn't he?"

Akeno normally doesn't have much to do with men. Since when did you start thinking about Halil? Or... Of course! Which woman he could hear Halil's beautiful words would look at Halil differently. It's not the same for Akeno.  
She is my best friend. I went out this road with him. She's my first servant. I'm the only one who knows his background. It wouldn't be too weird that she was interested in my boyfriend because he spent so much time with me. I'd like him to be happy before everyone else does. But Halil ... Ugh! What can I say? Should I share Halil with her?

"Ugh! All right, Akeno! I will share Halil with you. "

Akeno looks at me with joy. And hug me:

"Really, Rias? Thank you so much. You're my best friend. "  
"Of course! But I have a condition!"  
"What?"  
"You will not try to steal her from me. But I can accept that. "

She pulled his arms away from me. And putting her hand on her cheek:

"UFUFUFU ... Agreed!"

I don't believe in your smile. But I guess it wouldn't be a problem. Apparently, I can't keep Halil to myself. But I wouldn't mind if the control was in my hands. After all, the harem thing is quite well known among the demons. Even my father has one. My mother has control of his harem. I could do the same. Yeah!  
That way the problem was solved. Now I can go home to see him. I should at least make up for today, right? Returning to Akeno:

"Then I'm going, Akeno?"  
"Where?"  
"To Halil's apartment. He called me out for a while. But because I couldn't go because of the devil's work I told her I was coming home. "  
"Hmm! Then I'm going to my new boyfriend's house. "  
"Huh? No no! You can not come!"  
"ARARARA ... Did you forget your word, Rias? UFUFUFU ... "

"It's something completely different."  
"UFUFUFU ... Or do you have another plan, Rias?"

I feel like I'm blushing now.

"Ugh! What do you say, Akeno? There is no such thing!"  
"ARARARA ... I never meant anything like that. Are these in Rias is mind?"

Now I'm covering my face with my hands. I was very embarrassed. This is what Akeno enjoys.

"Ugh! Anyway! Even if I gave you permission, you can't come! "  
"If you don't let me come, I'll keep frying you like that."  
"Okay okay! You can come! But you will not say anything to Halil about this matter!"  
"ARARARA ... What are you talking about?"

Ohh! At least Akeno is a good friend in my secret. I won't mind sharing Halil with her. After all, she's my most trusted friend.  
We're both doing our teleport round to go to Halil's apartment. One two Three ... And we're here.  
Huh? Strange! Why are the lights off? I can see it in the dark, but that's not the point. Where's Halil?  
Just as I was thinking about it, I noticed Halil, who was lying in bed. But there is something else. I feel more powerful energy than before him. What's going on? Akeno is also aware of the situation.  
She asks me:

"Rias! Doesn't the energy coming from him exceed almost the power of both of us?"

"You're right, Akeno! When Halil was a devil, he did not have so much mana energy. But his current obstacle goes beyond my power."

I'm coming to him. His whole body is sweaty. I put my hand on her head. What the hell is that? His body is burning in fire. I tell Akeno:

"His fever is too high! Like it's going to explode. Akeno! Let's take off Halil's clothes! We need to cool him down! "  
"I understand!"

We're taking it out quickly. My face is blushing while I look at his body. I've never seen any man's body so close. Akeno understands my condition. But to me in an angry tone:

"Rias! It's not a moment of embarrassment. Our boyfriend is sick right now and we have to make an effort to heal him."  
"Of course I know! This is the first time I've ever touched his. Of course, I'm embarrassed!"  
"It's not the time to be an innocent girl. Let's wash him in the shower! We should take him to the hospital if his fever goes away."  
"OK!"

What happened to you, Halil? How could you be so powerful? I know you want to protect me. But not by hurting yourself. Please come on, Halil! You made me a promise, didn't you? You always told me to smile. But I can't smile now. Please open your eyes!

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

Extremely hot ... Ah! I'm burning! My eyes hurt. I feel my body will explode. Is this what they call the grave punishment? So the bite of a snake killed me? Is it that easy? Where is your fighting spirit, Halil? Will you surrender to a snake bite? No! Then I must fight! Come on! Come on!

As I thought about it, my body started to disintegrate. It's like a torn caterpillar. Interesting! It's like my power's growing. I gotta move! Come on! Slowly stepping. Where should I go? There's a door-style thing there. I can't see another place anyway. You don't always know where the luck will come from. Sometimes you should take a risk. I don't have any other way out now. Let's see where.

The moment I stepped through the door, the room started to be white. What the fuck is this place? I was in my bed at home, wasn't it? How did I get here then?  
When I looked around, I saw a group of people in a few robes. They're sitting in an amphitheatre. I think I'm dead. A white room ... A group of people waiting to account ... It's for sure! What shall we do? This is our life. In the end, every mortal day will taste death.  
Oh, shit! I met this girl I was in love with. I was just about to start a new life, and I fell for a snake bite. My luck is ... Anyways!  
Let me just sit in one of these places and wait for my turn. Look at these guys! Guys don't have a blindfold. You think the crows have cut the eyes of these men. Don't Like what I call a man! There are women among them. Their situation is no different.

Do they see me? I have nothing to do after this time. What can I say? I'm starting to miss Ddraig. He used to make annoying jokes. But he knew how to make love. He He He! Forget all this! At least he was a friend to talk to. They're just standing there like a ghost you know. And I say loudly in the room:

"Hey Ddraig! I don't know if you can hear me, but thanks, man. You haven't been long to meet, but you're a very good friend. I hope you find a better owner. "

When I left myself to the flow of the environment, I began to hear a very strong laugh.

 **{HA HA HA HA HA HA}**

You can ask what the problem is. Because I know the owner of this laughter very well.

"Ddraig, I'll fuck you! Is this a joke, asshole?"

Normally I'm not an abusive person. But I do not know people who will not swear in such a situation. There may be people who think I'm wrong. I respect them too.  
Our overgrown motherfucker starts talking:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... I didn't know you loved me so much, Partner. Your speech was very impressive. I was almost crying.}**

He's our touching friend. He almost cries.

"I'll show you crying, you bastard!"

He must have understood the Ddraig error:

 **{HA HA HA ... Okay okay! Sorry! But make sure this isn't exactly a joke.}**

"I cursed so much because of you that I would go to hell even if I am no longer evil."

 **{OK! Sorry! But listen to me!}**

"Ugh! Ugh! All right! I'm listening. I hope you have a good explanation."

Ddraig in a serious tone:

 **{After a snake bit you, a reaction has started in your body. I was trying to balance its.}**

"What reaction? The snake's poison started sifting me off?"

 **{No Poison Partner! That snake strengthened your body oddly. You feel that?}**

Now, when I think about it, it's like my body explodes first. Then I began to get stronger quickly. Is he talking about that?

"My body seemed to explode. But then it improved. Did you mean that?"

Ddraig Approving:

 **{Same Partner! You were getting so strong that your body could really explode. Your girlfriend and the black-haired girl next to him is still trying to make you better.}**

I was shocked to hear the news:

"Is Rias and Akeno in my room?"

 **{So! They even took their clothes off to wash you.}**

"Whoa! Hoot! What happened when I was out?"

 **{That's the case! But you're getting better now. This is the replacement of consciousness.}**

What did the hell happen? I thought I'd make a holiday. Look at me. Turks call it crazy. But that's a little too much.

First a huge dragon ...  
Then a new girl who looks a lot like Risa ...  
Then you become the devil ...  
Blah blah blah blah.

I have to do this properly. Rias is currently concerned. Although Akeno did not know why she came to my house, she was very worried. I should wake up now. Wake up! Wake up! Why can't I wake up? It hadn't been this long before. Is this about the room?  
I have to ask Ddraig.

"Ddraig! Why can't I wake up from my sleep? It hadn't been this long before. Let's go through this! Where is this place?"

Ddraig responds with a distressed smile:

 **{Well ... Partner! You can't leave this room for a while!}**

"Why is that? I don't want Rias to be more upset."

 **{Maybe! But if you're a little patient, I think your girlfriend will be most happy with things.}**

Again, I'm missing an important detail that tells me about patience. Because when I'm in a hurry Ddraig warns me about important issues. Apparently, there's something important to me in this room. But what?  
I'm asking Ddraig:

"I think if you're saying that, it's about the room. And if you're here, those here must have a connection with us."

Ddraig laughing:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... That's my partner I know! You're doing a better analysis when you're calm. That's why I'm telling you to be patient.}**

"All right! I am listening to you. Who are these people and where are we?"

Ddraig showed me the people in front of me:

 **{Partner! I think it's time I told you about the Balance Breaker.}**

"Balance Breaker? Yeah! You mentioned it, but what does it have to do?"

 **{This is the inside of Boosted Gear. And these people are the former owners of Boosted Gear.}**

You know what it's called here. It's like this:

"No way!"

(Rias Gremory POV)

Halil's fire fell a little.  
But he still has the fever.  
We've cooled Akeno and his body as much as possible.  
But that is not enough!  
We have to get him to the hospital.  
Akeno tells me:

"Rias! His fever is still going on. We have to take him right away."  
"OK, Akeno! You take her to the hospital! I'm going to contact Beelzebub-sama."  
"You think there's something wrong with Halil's pawns?"  
"Beelzebub-sama is an expert in the control of magic. Evil Pieces his work. If you have a problem you will understand."  
"I get it, Rias! Then I'll take my dear boyfriend to the hospital."  
"Our boyfriend!  
Don't forget that, Akeno!"  
"ARARA ... You misunderstand me, Rias."  
"Making the word game Akeno!"  
"UFUFUFU"

Akeno Halil embraced the room and enchanted the room with magic. I'm the only one right now. I must not tell anyone the secret of Halil. But when Beelzebub-sama sees Halil, he will understand. I have to ask him. He'll understand me. I hope you won't be mad at me.  
I'm calling Beelzebub-sama right now. He doesn't call me with his gentle voice:

"Hi, Rias-chan! Is there a problem?"  
"I'm sorry to call this hour, but I could only ask you."  
"What's wrong, Rias-chan? It must be very important since your voice is very worried."

"First of all, I don't want you to mention my brother in this conversation, Maou-sama."  
"What does Sirzechs have to do with it?"  
"Because when he hears the news, I'm afraid he'il kill my boyfriend."  
"What? Is he your boyfriend? Who is this lucky and unlucky young man?"  
"He's my new pawn! And one! "

Maou-sama must be surprised that I said:

"One pawn? Did you find a servant with eight pawns? Congratulations Rias-chan! "  
"Thank you, but that's not the point!"  
"What is it?"  
"There's an abnormal increase in his mana power. And that seems to have led to the firing of his body."  
"An abnormal increase? That's interesting! It could be a mutation. Where is the pawn now?"  
"At the hospital. That's why I called you to check. If you are available!"  
"I understand! Sirzechs won't know about it yet. At least for now."  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome! I'll be there in a few minutes. See you!"

And the connection was broken. What happened to Halil? I hope nothing bad.

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

Some are very young. Some are very old. If I counted right, there are 15 people here. So these people are the old Red Dragon Emperors. But why do they seem to have no spirits? None of them have the face of hope to live on their faces. Why are they like this?  
I'm asking Ddraig:

"Partner! Why are these people looking so empty? "

Ddraig with a serious tone:

 **{Take good care of people here Partner! The people here have lost their minds because of the power of the Boosted Gear. If you are greedy for great powers in life, you will harm not only your own but also your beloved ones. That's what people here are doing.}**

After what Ddraig said this clearly:

"Look Ddraig! If Balance Breaker is gonna put me in this position, I'd better not have him. Because I want empowerment to protect only those I love. Not more."

When I said this, one of the inhabitants spoke:

"I wanted the same, son. I'm sure most of them wanted the same.  
But not enough. We weren't strong."

Ddraig smiles at me:

 **{HO HO HO ... Apparently, someone heard your voice, partner.}  
**  
I'm looking at the man who talks about Ddraig. His face is full of wrinkles. More than 50 years old. I'm approaching. And I say:

"Was it worth such an end?"

He says with a slight smile to me:

"You're too young, kid.  
You have more time to understand us. "

I can't, huh? Let's see!

"Well! Then all of you briefly listen to my life!  
I didn't know my parents. When I was 12, I was fired from the orphanage. You know why? For protecting the innocent.  
Do I regret it?  
Never!  
I have been subjected to various insults in my teaching life. I watched my girlfriend Risa die before my eyes. I hated myself. I couldn't help her.  
But she told me, "Live!" said. She said, "If you want to know that I'm happy, live." So I've been looking for a new life for me in my life.  
And I found it. And I promised her. As long as she smiles at the mountains in front of me, even though I Ferhat the mountains would punch her for.  
So tell me now!  
Was it worth your love for this greedy power?  
What would your loved ones want from you?  
Or do you live?"

When I started to tell them my words, they slowly started to focus their attention on me.  
Ddraig is watching my movements from behind me carefully.  
Their empty eyes began to revive after my words.  
Young-old doesn't notice.  
Apparently, what I said should have opened their hearts.  
Most of them are watching me with interest.  
And I keep going:

"15 times the state has been destroyed by Turks in history.  
But each time, they held a new hope and established a state for the 16th time.  
Just because you know why? "

One of them answers by laughing at me:

"Because the Turks prefer to die instead of living in captivity.  
Ain't that boy?"

When I looked at the person who said this, he became a buzzing among others:

"It's a first!"  
"Attila responded to a Boosted Gear owner for the first time."  
"This kid is a first."

Attila? Or ... Come on! Was there another Turk using Boosted Gear? Ddraig never told me.

"Attila? Attila, the Hakan of the European Hun State?"  
"HAHAHA ... I'm proud to see a young man like you who didn't forget me, kid. I am the great commander Attila whom the Europeans remember as "The Whip of God". What's your name, son?"  
"Halil Bozkurt!"  
"Bozkurt? HA HA HA HA ... You carry the name of the sacred animal that is a companion to Oguz Khan. Now I like you more. "  
"The Europeans don't mention you very well."  
"Because you can't find anyone else who can bring the Pope to my knees before me. It's normal they hate me."

While we speak, others continue to speak among themselves:

"Attila must have loved this child. Look at her, you know, talking comfortably. "  
"You're right! This scary man cared no one. "  
"Maybe we should get to know this young man. We can prevent him from doing the mistakes that we have in our time."  
"Who knows, maybe the world is a brand-new Red Dragon Emperor... No! Turkish Dragon Emperor will show the whole world."  
"I'd really like to see this. Maybe we can forget the regrets we do this way."

Attila seems to like me very much. He says to me:

"Kid! Do you know how to use a sword? "  
"Not much, but if you do, you can learn."  
"HAHAHA ... I've been sitting here for a long time. Hey! Can you help me train this young man?"

Others nodding at me:

"We are ready to do our best to see what this young man can do.  
Maybe this young man will be a new light of hope."

Will they train me? But how? Get that! How could Attila train me?

"How will this be possible?"

They're all gonna understand me:

"This is where we will train you. You will be reinforcing what you have learned here, in fact."  
"And your education here will be reflected in your real life. So you can think of it as a double-sided mirror."

Wow! The person asked for an eye. God gave two eyes. Knowledge is the greatest power. It's good if I learn anything different.  
Returning to all:

"Thank you so much! Today I know you as my teacher. "  
"Thank you, young man!"

Ddraig, watching all this, laughs at me and says:

 **{HA HA HA HA ... I can't tell you how proud I am, Partner! No doubt you will be the most interesting in the history of the Red Dragon Emperors.}**

"Do you think like that?"

 **{Yeah! But that's enough to chat. Because it's time to wake up.}**

"What? Did you tell me about the Balance Breaker?"

 **{I'll tell you, Partner! You've led a way forward more than Balance Breaker.}**

"I do not understand what you're talking about."

 **{You will understand yourself in the days that follow. But it's time to go.}**

Yeah! I don't want to keep Rias waiting longer. I wouldn't want to upset my beautiful face red smile.  
Returning to my new tutors here:

"Then see you!"  
"We will all be waiting for you, son."

And I started to wake up from my sleep to leave the room. Before I left, one of them told Attila:

"Surprise us all, Attila. We'd never expect anything like that."  
"Because I saw what I lived for in that child's words."  
"For what?"  
"Love!"

I feel awake. What time was it? I'd better see Rias as soon as possible. She must be very worried.  
I noticed something when I started to open my eyes. This is not my room. It looks like a hospital room. My dear!  
She must have carried me here.  
When I looked around, I saw a handsome guy sitting in a chair in front of me. Green hair. Who is this? It doesn't look like a doctor.  
This mysterious man smiles at me:

"Looks like you're cured."

I immediately ask:

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Smiling at me:

"My name is Ajuka Beelzebub. Pleased to meet Red Dragon Emperor Halil Bozkurt-kun."

God damn it!

 **And here I finish.  
I think it's nice to have the most known character in Turkish history working this way. Attila is a great Turkish warrior. I thought it would be good for the lead character to have Attila's former owner of Boosted Gear. In this episode, Ddraig was quite funny. What's going to happen next?  
I hope you like. You can support me and my story by commenting.  
See you.**


	10. Self-evolving Events

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Amazing chapter buddy, the start was funny with Rias informing her friends about Halil and their reaction, specially Akeno one and was so funny and them the jump to drama of Halil post snake state and how critical he was after that, nice think from Akeno to help him and later rias asking more 'professional' help.  
Dunno what Halil will think about harem but that is other chapters.  
Halil is so lovely and with such amazing personality, he feels so alive and the whole scene inside his mind was good, especially meeting previous boosted gear users and Attila being one was a big surprise but nice scene, Halil will be very powerful soon.  
Amazing chapter buddy, lovely and full of tension and revelations, great work, waiting for the next one.

 **I would like to thank the friend for his interest in my story. Don't forget to comment if you want to contribute by writing to me. In the last episode, our hero was initially in pain. But he had achieved a new way of getting stronger. Let's see what happens to our hero!**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

Chapter 9

I curse my situation now. One of the guys I haven't even met has learned my secret identity. But it is clear that this person is not human. How does he know me? I haven't exposed my identity yet. Only Rias knew who I was. He must have learned from her. How else would he know?  
Let me describe this guy to you a little bit.  
This guy has green hair, little blue eyes and a green outfit that looks like European nobles.  
Did he say "Ajuka Beelzebub"? Beelzebub? What a weird name.  
After thinking about all this, I interrogate him:

"Excuse me, sir, but where do you know me? As far as I know, I've never seen you in my life."

He smiles at me:

"No need to worry, Halil Bozkurt-kun! Like you said. We haven't met before."  
"Then why are you calling me" Emperor of the Red Dragon "? And who did you hear of my name?"

He understands the situation and answers me:

"Don't suspect Rias-chan! She didn't tell me who you are. She made you a promise. She just said you were her boyfriend.  
I was the one who discovered your secret identity."

Finally! My redheaded lover kept her promise to me. I doubted it. Although I am in a state of distress. She must have taken a risk to help me. My dear!  
Huh? Did he discover my identity? How the hell? How did he find out about me? Apparently, this guy is not simple. If he knows Rias, he must be a demon. But this information still does not explain how he discovered me. Although Rias was a "King", she did not know that I was the "Red Dragon Emperor". Then this man must be stronger than Rias. I can't think of any other explanation. Let's see who this guy is.

"Well ... Your name was Ajuka-san, wasn't it?"

He gave me a look that was impressed by me:

"Wow! There are not many people calling me this way."  
"What do I have to say? If you know me, then there should be no problem talking in a sincere way."

He laughed and said:

"UFUFU ... You're right, young man! This way we can talk more easily."  
"Good! Then I'm asking. How do you know me?"

Ajuka-san leans back into his chair and answers me:

"I can easily identify what magical powers are."

I was surprised and asked:

"Can you figure out what kind of magic I am? How?"

He answers with a smile:

"The magic you're working on is " Dragon Slayer Magic", right? A person who can do this should have a connection with a dragon. And if this person is worthy for a piece of 8 pawns, this person must be connected to a very powerful dragon.  
In that case, I thought you should have Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing. The Red Dragon Emperor was just my guess.  
And your first reaction proved it."

Oh, fuck! I have revealed myself to the man myself. What the fuck is that? Is this guy a detective? How did it come to this conclusion? Let's just say she figured out what my magic power is. How did he know about Boosted Gear? If I try to lie to this guy, he'll catch me. What kind of analytical skills is that?  
And he told me "Divine Dividing" he mentioned something. What's that? Does Ddraig know? Because he didn't mention that to me. Apparently, there's another powerful dragon Sacred Gear.  
That Ddraig! He always keeps things important from me. I'm gonna ask this Sacred Gear when I get home. I've been walking around ignorant.  
Not to admire this man's analytical intelligence. I need to know this guy better. So I'm telling you:

"Well ... Wow! I'm kind of scared of you being so smart. I'd like to know you better. After all, you know me very well. Are you "Detective Sherlock" or something?"

He started to laugh at my answer:

"HA HA HA HA ... Is he a very smart person?"  
"I'd say a crazy analyst for that person. Even if that person is a fictional character."  
"Hmm! Very interesting. I'd like to know him. But after I'm done with you."  
'What are you doing with me?'  
"What kind of a job are you talking about, Ajuka-san?"

He asks me seriously with a focus:

"It's kind of weird that a reincarnation devil gets stronger so quickly. The more strange thing is that the devil has mutated the Evil Pieces. And in less than two days. I still wonder how it is."

"Mutation? Have my pawns mutated? Something like that ... Huh? A minute! How do you know it happened? So I'm talking about my pawns."

With a proud face expression to me:

"Because they are my work!"

Come on! So he invented the evil pieces? Rias said I might meet him someday. But she didn't say I could meet him so early. And he's standing right in front of me. Now I'm starting to like this guy. Maybe if I hang out with him, I can make some interesting inventions. Maybe I can make things from my own culture.  
I correct my posture immediately and talk:

"So you made those chess pieces. I have to say clearly that I admire your intelligence."

Smiling:

"Thank you, young man! What is the reason for your admiration?"  
"Idea!"  
"Idea?"  
"I am very impressed with the idea that you are based on chess pieces to become a demon. You must have a very creative way of thinking."

Focusing on me when I told him my thoughts:

"Is that so? Are you curious about such interesting things, young man?"  
"Discovering new things with interesting ideas is a great success. I'm kind of curious about this kind of thing."

He answers me with his eyes shining:

"Really, right? It is a great passion for me to explore interesting ideas and invent inventions."

I think he broke off from the world. He has such a passionate expression on his face right now, like a child. And why do all the weird people find me?  
I almost forgot. What kind of mutation is he talking about? Do Evil Pieces have such an event? It must be very important. And I better get Ajuka-san out of this trance.  
I'm telling him:

"From the world to Ajuka-san! Please come to yourselves!"

After this, Ajuka-san immediately stopped when he understood his situation. Then he turned to me and tilted his head:

"I am so sorry! I think I'm a little lost. I can't brake myself when it's "inventions".  
"I understand you well. But can we go back to our subject? It's about the mutation that happened to me."

He is again with a serious face:

"Yes! Mutation!"  
"A frequent situation?"  
"No no! This is an extremely special occasion. An event that proves the abnormal development of your magical powers."  
"It doesn't look good to me."

He responds with a smile:

"On the contrary, young man! This shows that your tremendous potential is growing even further. The mutation of Evil Pieces is very difficult."

Potential? In my dream, Ddraig mentioned something like that. He said my power grew so abnormal after the snake bit me. So my Evil Pieces were affected?

Is my "Evil Pieces" affected by my empowerment?  
It's like a living thing. "

He answers by confirming what I say:

"Exactly, young man!  
Ultimately Evil Piece is an integral part of you. "  
"Haaa ... So I'm in a good state and I don't have a problem.  
Is that so?"  
"So so!"  
"So so?"  
"Normally, it takes months or years for such mutations to occur.  
But you're a very strange case.  
It is almost impossible for a two-day devil to have a mutation so quickly.  
And that's why you're a very strange case. "

Oh, ask me! In my one-week adventure in Japan, I've been involved in so many strange things that you agree with me. When I learned that the dragons in the myths were actually real, I almost had a heart attack. So this mutation thing doesn't sound very strange to me. I'm not even surprised that I have such a crazy chance.

"It is God's blessing! What else do you say?"

Huh! Did I just say "God"? I'm the devil! Doesn't that harm a devil?  
I'm looking at me. There's no pain in any place. How the hell?  
When I look at Ajuka-san, it looks strange to me. What I'm saying must have seemed strange to him. He asks me:

"Halil-kun! Are you okay? Did you just say the name of the God?"

Now it's weird. I believed in God before I became a devil. But now that I'm the devil, I'm not anymore. Then why don't I get hurt? How can I explain that?

"Well ... Yes! I believed in God because I was a Turk."  
"Didn't you get hurt when you said that?"  
"I mean ... I don't feel any pain. Isn't that weird?"

Ajuka-san began to think. His eyes seem to be analyzing me. After thinking for a while he tells me:

"Halil-kun! I need to investigate better to understand that. This is your mutation, it's getting weird. I'll call you to investigate this matter soon. Because this is very important!"

How did it happen? What happened to my body?

"When?"  
"I can reach you in a day or two. In the meantime, your true identity will only be known by Devil Kings. Only this way I can hide your identity."  
"Devil Kings? "Satan" isn't the only one?"

He started laughing at me:

"HA HA HA HA ... Halil-kun! One of the Devil Kings is standing before you."

What? Is this guy a king? King of demons. I've been chatting like a friend with a king since the beginning? Oh, man! I hope I won't have any more trouble.  
Still, he never talked to me like a king. He chatted with sincerity. I hope this sincerity continues.

"Ajuka-san! I'd like to ask your courtesy. Our sincerity, no problem, right?"

He smiles at me:

"Don't worry, Halil-kun! Normally, I wouldn't let him be so friendly with me if he was somebody else. But you're an exception."  
"Oh! Thanks!"  
"As I said. I'll communicate with you soon. By the way, thank you for giving me an interesting research topic. I can't wait to start my studies."

Oh, God damn it! This crazy scientist hopes he won't tear me apart.  
I'm convinced he's a devil king right now. Who knows what goes through his head?

He gets up and says:

"Glad to meet you again, Halil-kun. A warning to you, by the way!"  
"What warning?"  
"You will certainly not mention Rias-chan in this matter."  
"But..."

His eyes narrow to me:

"This is an order! You're not going to tell me that until I and the other Devil Kings will let you. I hope I can tell it clearly."

Damn it! I've just seen that the guy who smiled at me was actually a very frightening side. But he's right! I can't risk anyone knowing the truth of this mutation. Especially Rias.  
I don't know how she might be affected by such a situation.  
Already the current Ajuka-san "No!" I don't think I can. After all, the reason is superior to mind.  
Acknowledging what Ajuka-san says:

"I understand! I won't say anything to Rias!"

Smiling again on my face:

"Beautiful! Then I'll see you again in 1-2 days, Halil-kun."  
"See you!"

However, he opened the door to the room. And outward:

"Your boyfriend is back, Rias-chan. He's in good health."

Rias? Was he waiting outside?  
When I thought about it, Rias entered the room with his crimson hair. The moment he saw me well, he ran to me and hugged me. Akeno's here. Ddraig said that Akeno was trying to help me.  
I must thank her.  
I'm looking at Rias. Looks angry at me. Of course! She must be very worried. She says to me:

"Stupid Halil! Do you know how worried I was about you? You were always going to make me smile? Is that how you make your girlfriend smile?"

I'm in trouble! She can understand it upside-down. So there's only one thing to do. I hold my arms around her. And I say:

"Now I know why I'm in love with you. For keeping the promise you gave me for everything. But the real thing is that you love me with your heart."

Do you think I've been able to recover? I'm sure she'il forgive me when I hear these words. She stopped hugging me and she looked at me with a flush face on my compliments. I think that's a good sign. Mumbling to me:

"That's unfair!"  
"Unfair?"

Then she raised her voice:

"It's unfair to make me blush my face with words like I'm the wrong one."

The usual innocent girl Rias. My poetic words always cause her to get red. I kiss her on the forehead when she says that. Then I say:

"But I was able to forgive myself, didn't I?"

Pouting at me:

"Not yet!"  
"What else am I supposed to do?"  
"Well ... today you will give me the promise you gave me tomorrow. Only then I can forgive you."  
"Promise ... Of course! You're not talking about the meeting?"  
"Hmm!"

Kissing the cheek:

"Whatever you want!"

And now her face starts laughing. You're never sulking, my red rose! You're a lot more beautiful when you laugh.  
Someone who has witnessed our intimate moments:

"Ahem! You guys love each other. "

Oh, fuck! I forgot that Ajuka-san is here. Akeno's here. Now I'm embarrassed. Rias is trying to hide his face. Returning immediately to Ajuka-san:

"Well ... I was just trying to make Rias smile."

Smiling at me:

"Is that so? I saw you do more."  
"Well ..."

By the way, I'm looking at Akeno. Huh? She's holding a camera. No no! Is she recording our conversations?

"Akeno! What are you doing? Please give me that camera! It's not funny!"

She laughs at me:

"UFUFUFU ... I'm sorry, Halil-kun! But I can't!"

Rias in an angry voice:

"Akeno! I'm warning you last time. Give me that camera!"

Ajuka-san responds:

"She's just doing her duty."  
"Duty?"  
"Yeah! I gave her this assignment."  
"Ajuka-san!"

Ajuka-san takes the camera from Akeno and answers us:

"It's a document that proves how much you two love each other."  
"For what?"  
"Sirzechs to approve the two of you."

Rias' face began to look at her with surprise. Who's Sirzechs? What kind of connection with Rias?

"Who is he? Rias' father?"

Hearing this, Ajuka-san and Akeno started laughing. Rias is still looking at it with surprise. While still laughing, Ajuka-san says to Akeno and Rias:

"I've never laughed so much in a long time. Akeno-chan and Rias-chan! You both won't tell him who Sirzechs is. This is an order! Understood?"

Are you serious, Ajuka-san? Should I take the consent of a man I don't know about my relationship with Rias? Who is this Sirzechs? Is he one of Rias's parents?  
Now, are the girls gonna tell me who that man is? Are you kidding me? I'm looking at Akeno. Smiling at me:

"I'm sorry, Halil-kun! The order is from Maou-sama!"

Rias, dear! Please tell me something! Rias me tilting his face:

"Halil, my love! I'd tell you if it wasn't for Maou-sama's order. Please forgive me!"

Oh, how nice! My God! Help me!  
Look, I did it again. When I prayed to God, I should have burned. Then what's the problem? I hope Ajuka-san will find the answer quickly. Ajuka-san us:

"By the way, Rias-chan! I will summon Halil-kun in 1-2 days. I want him to help me with something. I can't tell you the details. But I will inform you after the result has come up."  
"Maou-sama! Is there a problem with Halil? He's not in danger, is he?"  
"No! He's perfectly healthy. I just want to talk to him a little private."

Rias didn't like it, but she agreed. She looks at me anxiously. Just with her hands on her cheeks:

"Don't worry! Nothing will happen to me! Ajuka-san also said, didn't he?"

Rias is still worried but she smiles at me. Don't be afraid, sweetheart! No matter what, every trouble has a solution. By turning to Ajuka-san, I say:

"I'll wait for your news. But I'd appreciate it if you'd let us back for tomorrow."  
"Of course! After all, you promised this beautiful lady."

We're smiling with Rias. And leaning at the same time:

"Thanks"  
"You're welcome! Then give you a good day!"

Having said this, a circle appeared under his feet, and he disappeared. Wow! It's a cool thing. Is that what they call transporters? I need to know that for sure.  
But for the time being. I'd better get home. Returning to the girls:

"Thank you for taking care of me!"  
"Now you're one of our family. It's our responsibility to help you."  
"Thank you again! But I better go home."

When I said that, they both rolled their arms between their breasts. What the fuck? This feeling can be a great moment for a man. But his embarrassment can also cause fainting.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

They both smiling at me:

"We're stopping you from going, handsome."  
"And let me go home!"  
"No!"

I understand Rias. Why is Akeno hugging me so tightly?

"Akeno, at least you leave! I'm not comfortable here. "

Akeno wrapped even more:

"Can't I hug my boyfriend?"

What? Boyfriend? What's going on? Asking Rias:

"Rias! What does Akeno say? "

Smiling at me:

"I'll tell you when I go."  
"Where did you go?"  
"My house!"

Ddraig! I know what I'm going to do if you don't tell me about the events around me.  
In this way, the three of us were beamed into the house of Rias. What a day it was, friend!

(Ajuka Beelzebub POV)

I haven't had such a fun time in a while. I normally deal with making new inventions. But in the meantime, it's not bad to witness funny events. Rias-chan and her boyfriend Halil-kun were very charming and funny with each other. I can only say that by looking at Rias-chan's sincerity with that boy. These two love each other very much. That's why I shot this camera. Rias-chan looked very happy next to Halil-kun. I'm sure Sirzechs will be very happy to see this.  
That's why I'm looking for Sirzechs. He is the leader of hell. And my best friend. Let's see what he'll do when he sees his sister's boyfriend. By answering my call:

"Hello, Ajuka! Is there a problem, man?"  
"Do you have time?"  
"There is!"  
"Good! I have good news for you! "  
"Oh! I'm listening! "  
"You should see with your own eyes when you come along, man."  
"I understand! I'm waiting!"

I'm teleporting him when I'm done talking. His desk is really full of paperwork. Serafall must have put all his work on him again. My dumb-ass buddy! He has an aura on the battlefield that scares everyone. But it's not good when he comes in contact with women. Especially with his wife. I'm closing in and I'm saying:

"Serafall has left all his business for you again."  
"Ah! Leaving the foreign affairs department with him seemed like a mistake, huh?"  
"Don't say that, man! Serafall is successful in doing his job more face to face."  
"You're right, Ajuka, but I'm dealing with paperwork all day."

I'm sitting in the chair next to you. Meanwhile, Sirzechs' wife Grayfia entered the room with a tea tray in hand. These two are the most beautiful couple I've ever witnessed.

"Sirzechs, I brought you tea."  
"Thanks, honey!"  
"Ajuka, welcome!"  
"Welcome, Grayfia!"

Meanwhile, Sirzechs turned to me:

"Yes, Ajuka! What's the good news for me, man?"  
"Here it is!"

I'm handing him the camera. He asks me:

"What's inside the camera?"  
"Let's watch it all together on the widescreen!"

I connect the camera to the projector and project it.  
Sirzechs saw Rias-chan and Halil-kun on the screen and got angry:

"HEY, Ajuka! Who is this guy? What's he doing next to my Ria-tan?"

In the meantime, be wise! My buddy is a siscon. He gets very angry when his sister comes close to a man. Maybe I was in a bit of a hurry. But I love how he reacts.

"Sirzechs! My friend! This young man's name is Halil. And he's Rias-chan's boyfriend!"

The Grayfia doesn't normally show her astonishment. But even she was very surprised. Sirzechs now asks me in surprise:

"WHAT? Ria-tan's boyfriend?"  
"Yeah!"

His fearsome aura just started spreading. Grayfia holding him:

"Sirzechs, calm down!"  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard!"  
"No, you won't!"

She started to take his side.

"It hurts Grayfia!"  
"I'm going to keep pulling you down to the calm."  
"Okay okay!"

In this way, he slowly began to calm down. The good Grayfia was here just in time. I'm saying:

"Sirzechs! I don't think you're so angry! I talked to the young man myself. Quite interesting."  
"When did you meet?"  
"This is another matter. But first, watch this record until the end!"

Calmly watched the video recording. When Rias-chan was beside Halil-kun, he began to cry with joy as he saw what he smiled and said:

"It's been a long time since I've seen Ria-tan smile like that."  
"So what do you think about this young man now?"  
"Hmm! I accept him! But I want to ask! Who is this Halil?"

Good! Now I can explain things better.

"This young step is called Halil Bozkurt. He is a reincarnation demon who has become the only pawn for Rias-chan."

When I heard this news, I was very interested in:

"So this kid's got eight pawns?  
"Hmm!"  
"Wow! Just like I expected from my Ria-tan. She found himself a very special boyfriend."  
"Very special!"  
"To be so special this child must definitely have a Longinus class Sacred Gear. Is it correct?"  
"Just like you thought. This young man is the Red Dragon Emperor himself."

When he heard this news, he was surprised:

"What? Are you telling the truth, Ajuka?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Now I have two good news."  
"Yes, it is! But there is a problem!"  
"What is the problem?"  
"The kid wants to keep his identity from everyone!"

After this news, Sirzechs became serious:

"What does it mean?"  
"He said he wanted to use his power as a trump card for the worst cases."  
"Trump card?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Why so?"  
"I heard that from Rias-chan. He didn't say Halil-kun had a Boosted Gear, but he said that. This young man was training himself to protect Rias and his friends without this power. "

After thinking a few Sirzechs:

"This is a very brave act! But why would he want to keep his identity?"  
"Because he doesn't think he can protect Rias-chan with his current strength, he doesn't want to take his enemies on himself. You know, those who have a dragon power will attract their enemies."  
"I understand!"  
"So I thought it would be good if only 4 Devil Kings knew that.  
The boy agreed."  
"Who do we know outside us Ajuka?"  
"Rias! And here she is with us, Grayfia."

Sirzechs Approving:

"You thought well. We must respect the decision of the child."

Grayfia turned to me:

"I would love to meet this young man, Ajuka."  
"Of course! You can meet face to face in two days."

Sirzechs asks me:

"Two days later? Why is that?"  
"Of course you should know him!"  
"You invited me?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Can I find out why?"

Now it's time to explode the bomb!

"There are two reasons!"  
"Two?"  
"Yeah! One is very interesting!"  
"Hmm!  
How's the other one? "

I'm making it hard not to laugh right now.

"So funny!"  
"Oh! I'm listening! "  
"Which one would you like first?"  
"You pick!"  
"Then I start with the funny one."  
"Is it funny? You don't laugh a lot, Ajuka. What's so funny?"

I can no longer hold myself:

"When I told you I would bring this to you, Halil-kun thought you were Rias' father."

Sirzechs was shocked when he heard this:

"Huh? Ria-tan's father?"  
"HA HA HA HA HA ..."

Even the Grayfia started laughing. Sirzechs turned to him:

"Sweetie, you too?"  
"Sorry, honey!"  
"Ajuka, don't laugh too!"  
"HA HA HA HA HA"

Sirzechs is trying to hide his face. He must be embarrassed. And I'm saying more.

"There's more! I've ordered all the girls not to tell you who you are. He still doesn't know who you are. "  
"Oh, funny!"  
"Hey! The kid will be very surprised when he gets here. Isn't that fun?"  
"Ajuka! Sometimes you can be very dirty."

It's been a long time since I've seen him with that confused face. Still old Sirzechs. It's good to know. Sirzechs asks for his nerves:

"Well, what's interesting?"  
"Oh! This young man is a very interesting case."  
"How so?"  
"His Evil Pieces have been mutated. And Halil-kun, a 2-day devil."

His face suddenly became serious and:

"Mutation? Is this so quickly? I want to see this young man as soon as possible."  
"Me too!"

He was very interested in both. Halil Bozkurt-kun! I can't wait to examine you.

 **And here I am.  
The editing of this section took a little longer. Because I'm trying to make sense of the plot. I think the Ajuka Beelzebub will be quite effective on Halil. This is because Halil loves learning new things. I tried to properly express the increase in Khalil's potential. I write the story from one person's perspective. Because I want to make you feel what the event looks like.  
I hope you like. You can support my story by commenting.  
See you.**


	11. Surprising Facts

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Amazing chapter buddy seems Halil and Ajuka clicked very fast with each other and become Friends and we got how surprised he was with Halil Quick Mutation plus other details.  
The meeting with rías was so cute and funny and that was Nice their Quick jokes.  
And Akeno is so forward, Halil now the harem Insanity is starting, get used to it.  
And Sirzechs learning of Halil...when Grayfia meet him...or Venelana did tell about him? Still, the joke of mistaking Sirzechs as Rias's dad was funny.  
Very Nice chapter buddy waiting for the next one

 **Hollowreaper 93:** You say you improve but it's still the same writing style. Words are either spaced too much or clumped together. Plus some sentences are cut off halfway. I strongly recommend looking over your next chapter before posting it to fix grammar and spacing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.  
Anyways! In the last chapter, Halil had officially met with Ajuka Beelzebub and had become quite sincere. Ajuka seems to have interesting plans for him. And then Halil heard surprising news from Akeno. Let's see what happens in this chapter.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Teleportation was a very cool move. I need to know that for sure.  
Now I've come to a much bigger apartment than my apartment with two beautiful girls. How many people live in this apartment? My apartment stays here like a small cardboard box.  
I suppose Rias doesn't live here alone. Even though Akeno is staying here, at least 10 people can live in this apartment.  
I'm not comfortable in a house like this. Because I'm used to living my life simply, this house is too luxurious for me. The items around look pretty expensive.  
No, man! I need to go to my own house. I tell the girls:

"Look, girls! I understand very well that you are concerned. But I'd better go to my own apartment. Because I don't want to bother you any more."

Rias tells me in a cute tone:

"Don't even think about going, honey! Because I won't let you."  
"Look, Rias! I..."

I was just talking, but suddenly, my stomach rumbled. No wonder. It was noon the last time I was eating. It's 23:30 now. I'm sure the cows can't stand that hunger. Think of the people in the desert now! I'm wondering how they're hungry for 11-12 hours at 50-60 degrees. I'm hard to adapt to the normal climate.  
Smiling Akeno who heard the sound from my stomach:

"UFUFUFU ... Someone looks very hungry."  
"Well ... I'm not that hungry."  
"UFUFUFU ... Do not worry! We didn't eat, darling. You sit down and I'm gonna get you some food for the three of us."

She called me darling again. Rias doesn't really say much to him. If I don't learn this properly, my brain will explode.  
I need an excuse to collect my head. I gotta find something to stall.  
I'd better make dinner. In this way, I try to understand what I have experienced today. I can get my head together. I tell Rias and Akeno:

"All right! If you don't intend to let me go, at least let me do the food!"

Rias and Akeno surprised me:

"You know how to cook, Halil?"  
"ARARA ... Halil-kun was pretty talented."  
"Normally the landlord must do this work, Halil."

I keep going and telling them:

"Then let's do it in that way! You girls get the table! I'll make "menemen" for all of us!"

Rias and Akeno are asking what I'm saying because they don't understand:

"Menemen? What is that, Halil?"  
"Some kind of breakfast. Turkish people usually eat menemen when they are hungry. I think you should be a little patient! I'm sure I think you like menemen after eating."

They looked at each other. Then after confirming what I said, he told me:

"What do you need for your menemen?"  
"I need tomatoes, onions, green peppers, and eggs."  
"You have everything you want in the fridge."  
"Then let's go!"

Akeno smiles at me at me:

"Do you want me to help you, darling?"  
"Well ... I'll handle it."  
"UFUFUFU ... Akeno is always at your service when you need it, darling."

This girl, if I'm really my girlfriend, I should take care of myself when I go to bed. Or I have to wash my underwear every day.

"Well ... Thanks!"  
"UFUFUFU ..."

Rias is in a serious tone to Akeno:

"Akeno! I need to set up the table. Do not disturb Halil so that he can do his job!"  
"ARARA ... Or are you jealous, Rias?"  
"This has nothing to do with jealousy!"

It would be great if you had to get in the way before a fight broke out.

"Girls! No fight! Let's finish our preparations, okay?"

After this promise, they both gave me approval and started preparing the table. I went to the right kitchen. Please finish tonight without an accident!  
I wonder if the Boosted Gear owners' lives were as complicated as my life. I didn't have time to breathe in a single day. And there's this guy called Sirzechs, who I don't know who he is.  
Oh, what?

My God!  
I'm a devil, so you don't keep me out of trouble?  
Fucking! What am I saying? Is it certain that the creator hears my prayers now? You're the devil!  
I still don't understand. If I talk about God, then Rias would be hurt. The same goes for Akeno. Shouldn't it be valid for me? Then why? Whatever the snake did to me, something abnormal happened in my body. Let's see if it's good or bad for me.

I got the ingredients for the menemen from the fridge. I wash first. Hygiene is important. I'm burning the built-in stove. A big omelette pan will work.  
I'm digging some oil into the pan. While the oil in the pan is warming, I also chop the onions. Ah! Every time I chop this onion, my eyes water. If the girls would see me like this, they would think that I cried.

Anyway, let's go! I put the onions into the pan that I use. These chopped onions need to be cooked well in the pan until pink. Otherwise, the taste of the menemen that I made is not good. I chop green peppers when the onions are cooked in the pan. The best feature of this dish is that it can be eaten easily in 4 seasons without any problems. I also include the peppers in the pan. I'm starting to chop tomatoes. You must chop all the vegetables used in menemen with small pieces. I add the tomatoes last.  
These fragrances in the kitchen must have gone to the hall.  
Both girls came to me. They look at how I do menemen with great interest. Akeno seems to be impressed by my cook. She said to me:

"It smells very nice."  
"Not finished. I'm going to break the eggs after a little more baking on menemen."  
"You are very talented. Do you always cook yourself?"  
"A single man should be able to take care of himself."

When I say this, I tell them both:

The result doesn't always make girls just like this. Because girls like to eat their loved one's food."

Both of them smile at me sweetly. Rias says to me smiling:

"If you keep saying such words, the other girls will continue to fall in love with you."  
"That's why I started to love Halil. Just like the first day I met."

I say to both:

"I'm telling you honestly."  
"We know. That's why we love you. "

I'm watching this beautiful view at the moment. I have a girl I love.  
That's perfectly normal. But there are two girls who love me. Both are beautiful. But can you give two people a heart in the same way? Because if you have feelings for both of them, you must show the love you show to a girl for the other girl. So is this easy? Never!

Even if the two of them agree in a good way, will one day continue with the same understanding?

Women are jealous beings. I'm not saying this to discredit. They don't want a man to look at another woman. Men are the same, but women are experts in this field. Women are always above men in this world. Because they can direct men.  
Akeno said she loved me, but would I love her as Rias? Is there a rule in the world that will allow it? Is there anything that will allow you to love more than one woman? I do not think so.  
Anyway, enough chat! I say to the girls:

"Anyways! You get in there! I'm coming when the menemen is cooked."

Both went to the hall. I'd better hurry up too. After breaking the egg on the menu, add salt and mix. That's it! It's not such a tough meal, is it? It's easy to make. But still, it needs labour and patience to do this. Labour and patience.  
I grab the pan by the handle and put it in the middle of the table in the hall. Rias serve the plates. Let's see if they'il like it. Akeno and Rias put their hands together:

"Itadakimasu!"

This is in Japanese "Enjoy your meal!" means. We say "Bismillah" as Turks start to eat dinner. "In the name of Allah!" means. We say that to give thanks for the blessings given. If I say it out loud, they can be damaged.  
I still can not believe it. I hope Ajuka-san has learned the reason for this.

We started eating menemen with the girls. When human beings are away from their hometown, such little things lighten their longing for his home country. Now if I were to stay in Japan for a long time, even I will still go to Turkey. Because there is nothing like a man's house.  
I ask the girls:

"Do you like it?"

Rias and Akeno speak in order:

"Very nice. I can eat it in the morning without problems."  
"Quite healthy. Turks knew the taste of the food."  
"I should add the Turks to my research on the Japanese. To get to know you better."

Rias and Akeno are determined to be quite sincere. So now I have to find out why Akeno called me my darling. So I ask:

"All right! Rias! Will you give me an explanation, dear? "  
"What description?"  
"What does Akeno call me my darling?"

When I ask this, both of them correct their sitting. Then Rias told me:

"The truth is ..."

And she told me about what happened when I was downtown. In the long story short, Rias told our lover that she was our lover. Akeno has always liked me since we met.  
Come on, I got the point. But I have to ask:

"Well, Rias! You seem to accept this. But how will this be possible?"  
"Harem!"

I fell out of the chair when I heard that.  
Harem?  
How many years are we?  
Is this a harem of the century?  
Which country will allow it?  
According to the civil code, you may be married to at most one person.  
I get up and I tell Rias:

"Rias! My love! Harem in the 21st century? I don't think there's anything like that in the civil code."

Rias answers my question with a smile:

"Halil! This rule applies to humans. But we're not human, did you forget?"

Okay, that's right! But we live in the world. Is there a harem of demons living in this world?

"How so? The demons have such a law? "  
"Yeah! I can even give you an example. My father has a harem."

Huh? Even though she has a beautiful woman like Venelana-san? I wonder if Rias's father's eyes are blind.

"Rias! Can I ask something?"  
"What do you want to ask?"  
"Is your father blind?"

Rias surprised:

"No! Why did you say such a thing, Halil? "  
"Doesn't your father see you have a Venelana-san wife? Your father should be blind if he can look after other women while he has a woman like this. There is no other explanation for this."

Rias and Akeno both laughed at me. Rias and Akeno respectively answer:

"Halil, you are so pure."  
"I think we should adapt Halil to such habits, Rias."  
"You're right, Akeno! We have to keep his clean heart. Because we'il have to deal with other girls."

Is it bad to be pure-hearted? Even if I am a devil, no one can take this from me. But I can embarrass you.

"Hey! But didn't you fall in love with me because of this? Because if I am a gardener, you will be my delicate red and black roses."

After these words, they both stopped laughing and were a little embarrassed. That's why I love literature.  
A word is sharper than a sword.  
Akeno says to me:

"I think Rias and I are pure-hearted."

Rias then told me nicely about the rest of the matter. So I can have my harem, huh? That sounds pretty weird to me. After all, I've never looked like this.  
My heart belonged to one. Now can it belong to more than one person? Can I love Akeno with Rias? It is not at all possible to make a single girl happy. How can I make more than one girl happy? I hope not many people. Because it is impossible to love every girl at the same rate. There will surely be a distinction between them. Can I equalize this rate? God help me!  
Because it is impossible to love every girl at the same rate.  
There will surely be a distinction between them.  
Can I equalize this rate?  
God help me!

After cleaning the table, the girls wanted to wash the dishes. Not a problem for me. At least I thought I'd help. I also looked at all the dishes were washed immediately. That's not what I'm surprised. Akeno does this using magic.  
Come on! Can I even use magic for cleaning? How is it done? Ddraig said that imagination was the raw material for Devil Magic. I hope one of my masters in Boosted Gear teaches me how to cast spells.  
After that, I'm looking for the bed. I can sleep comfortably in the lounge. I say to Rias:

"Rias, can I sleep on that lounge?"

Rias immediately holding my arm:

"You can't sleep on the lounge, Halil! Not healthy at all!"  
"Don't worry, Rias! I'm used to sleeping in the lounge."  
"No! You've just been discharged from the hospital. I wouldn't know it would be for you at night."  
"Rias, don't worry! I'm fine!"  
"No, I won't let you! I'm not letting you leave me by tonight! That's why you're gonna sleep on the same bed as me."

Huh? Did I hear it wrong? Did she say the same bed? No no! I can't let that happen! I answer immediately:

"I can't let that happen!"

She got a little upset when I said that. With a sad voice:

"Why is that! Don't you wanna sleep with me?"

What do I do if you ask me such a question?

"Look, Rias! Sleeping in the same bed is a bit like ..."  
"What's a little like?"  
"Is not it early?"

Rias thought about this a bit, but it doesn't look like she's turned from her intentions. She answers me decisively:

"No trouble, Halil! And you don't have to worry about me! I just want you to sleep well. "  
"I understand, Rias! But ..."

She put her index finger on my lips. And she said:

"Please, Halil!"

If it's easy, say "no" to him now! I told you! Women are above men. Rias convinced me with a single move. Apparently today, events are happening outside my will for me. I didn't sleep in the same bed with Risa. But everything has a first. Shaking my head to Rias:

"Well, Rias! You won't let me say that."  
"Hmm!"

Hearing this, Akeno immediately grabbed my other arm:

"UFUFUFU ... Then I'm coming."  
"Haaa!"

Rias to Akeno in an angry tone:

"Akeno! No!"  
"ARARARA ... Halil is my boyfriend, isn't he, Rias? "  
"Could be! But this is a different situation!"  
"UFUFUFU ... I have the right to sleep on the same bed with Halil, right?"  
"Ugh! Leave us alone today! "

That's what I'm talking about. Why are women jealous? Because of this. I better get this under control.

"OK! If both of you keep fighting like this, I'm gonna go to my house. Either you two deal with each other. Or I'm leaving."

Sometimes I have to be the dominant man. Or I'll is among the girls. Rias and Akeno leaning towards me:

"We apologize!"  
"Promise?  
"Promise!"

Rias sighing:

"OK! Akeno, you can sleep with us!"

I'm glad this thing is good. At least for girls. The tension for me is still going on. The girls went to the room to change their superiors. I went to the sink. I wash my face with cold water. I can't calm down. That would eventually happen. But it's too much for me to be with two girls. Ddraig knows how much he laughed at my position. Ugh! Will, you do not have a normal day, my God?

After I wash my face, I go to the bedroom. When they took me to the hospital, they took a few of my clothes. I went into the room and started studying. Quite big. There's no word for bed. This bed, how many people? 5 people can sleep comfortably together.  
The door of the room opened and I heard Rias' voice.

"Halil, are you ready?"  
"Well ... Yes!"

When they came in, I turned to them. And I saw something I never expected. I cleaned my eyes, thinking I was wrong. But the landscape was the same.  
And I've fainted my words after I got out of my mouth.

"Naked."

Rias and Akeno were as naked as newborns.

(Rias Gremory POV)

I can't sleep with my clothes while I sleep at night. And Halil fainted when he saw me like this because he didn't know me.  
Oh, my pure darling!  
If he doesn't get used to these situations, his enemies can use his condition as a trump to him. Well, I'm just about to go and hug her, and I say:

"I'm sorry my love!"  
"I think we've become a little too much of him."  
"What are you waiting for, Akeno? You saw how he was."  
"Yeah!"  
"Let's get him on the bed!"

We both put Halil on the bed. I should explain to his when he wakes up. Akeno says to me with a serious voice:

"Rias, look at his body!"

When I say this, I look at Halil's body even if I am a little embarrassed. What is this? There are many scars on his body. Who did this to him?  
I say to Akeno:

"Help me heal his wounds with Akeno sensual contact!"  
"Of course!"

Mana can use your energy to improve one. To do this, you also need sensual contact. It is obvious that Halil had a very hard life if he had any injuries in his body.  
Do not worry honey! I'm not gonna let you suffer anymore! I promise!

(Halil Bozkurt POV)

When I opened my eyes I was in the white room I came in last. What just happened? I'm sure I saw something incredible. But I can't remember. It was very instant. I may even have seen a dream. What did I see? Ugh!

Anyways! Now that I'm here, I'm asleep now. I could chat with Ddraig and my masters and learn something.  
I'm on my way. They look at me with a smile. What did the hell happen? Is it funny? I'm asking Ddraig:

"Partner! What happened? Why are they laughing at me?"

Ddraig says with a laugh:

 **{HAHAHA ... Congratulations Partner! I thought you were just going to be dear with Rias. But I see you've already found a second girl.}**

Holy shit! This lizard sees everything I've been through, right? Then the others saw it.

"Ddraig! I'd appreciate it if you don't look at my personal life. Thanks to you, I don't have the privacy of my private life."

Ddraig responds with a laugh:

 **{Come on, Partner! Doesn't your new life continue to be very interesting? You won that girl's heart. Another beautiful girl loves you. I think not bad.}**

My normal life has now disappeared. Let me adapt to my new life!  
I'd better ask Ddraig about the things Ajuka-san told me. This lizard always interrupts his speech.

"Let's leave this to another time! There are other things I want to ask you."

 **{What do you want to ask Partner?}**

"I met a man named Ajuka Beelzebub. I'm sure you've heard our conversation."

 **{Yes I heard.}**

"He told me about a Sacred Gear called Divine Dividing. Do you know what happened?"

Ddraig's tone grew serious and he said:

 **{I know very well, Partner. Because this Sacred Gear is about us.}**

"Ours? What does that have to do with us?"

 **{Because this is our destiny!}**

Our Destiny? I don't like this destiny.

"Could you be a little clearer? Because I don't like this job, Ddraig."

Ddraig took a deep breath and began to speak:

 **{It was a great battle that occurred many years ago.}**

"World War I?"

 **{No Partner! This war took place between angels and demons.}**

"Angels and demons?"

 **{Yeah! The leader of the angels, the God of the Bible, was the name of the leader of the demons, a devil named "Lucifer."}**

"I heard that name. But I thought Lucifer was an angel thrown out of heaven."

 **{Resources does not write everything the same, Partner. According to the beliefs, this understanding may change.}**

Yes, he may be right. In the religion of Islam, Satan was against the command of Allah. Even before Satan was expelled, he was teaching angels. They called him Azazil. Looks like one, but names are different.

"You're right, Partner! Some events may change."

 **{Hmm! I'm glad you understand. When this war began, a group of angels and demons joined the war. Fallen Angels.}**

"Fallen Angels? In my belief, there were only angels and demons."

 **{This also supports my words.}**

"What is the fallen angel Ddraig?"

 **{The angel's wings, which have committed one of the sins that are forbidden to work, are darkened by their sin. These black angels are called the Fallen Angel.}**

Hmm! I understand! Sins such as arrogance, lust, greed, jealousy are a great sin. So the angels can't rebel. Otherwise, they will be expelled from heaven and their wings become dark. Just like everyone knows you're guilty.  
It was very bad. It is already known that Satan is evil. But when an angel does something bad, the beliefs of believers will be shaken.

"That's really bad, Ddraig. I was fine before, but now I'm bad. Something like to say to everyone."

 **{You're right, Partner! Look, I didn't think that way.}**

"And who was leading them?"

 **{He was a fallen angel named Azazel.}**

Whoa! Is this a coincidence? Satan was known as "Azazil" before being expelled from heaven.

"Let me tell you something, Ddraig?"

 **{What is it, Partner?}**

"The Satan was known as" Azazil "before he was expelled from heaven. Azazel and Azazil names are very similar."

When Ddraig heard this, he smiled at me:

 **{See, Partner? Written sources can describe the same event differently.}**

"I saw it, partner."

 **{Anyways! Back to the subject! In this war, there were two heavenly dragons that began to fight among themselves. White and Red Dragons.}**

Dragons? What are they doing in the battle of angels and demons? Let stand!

"White and Red Dragons? Somehow it seems pretty ridiculous to me, Ddraig."

 **{Why is that?}**

"You're red. You're in Boosted Gear. White is also the other dragon. He's in Divine Dividing, isn't he?"

Ddraig will have liked my analysis, which tells me:

 **{Bravo, Partner! You solved the incident very quickly. But I didn't understand what was absurd.}**

"Come on! What were you doing in the war of angels and demons? You do not fight! We fight for you. Did you say that, Ddraig?"

Ddraig felt uneasy when he heard this:

 **{Well ...}**

"I am very curious. What was the cause of the fight? Did he steal your girlfriend or something?"

 **{Well ... I forgot.}**

I was shocked when I heard that. What does a man forget about the fight?

"Did you forget? Ddraig, are you drunk? Does man forget why you had a fight?"

 **{It's been a long time, partner. It's normal to forget.}**

"If you forgot, why does the dragon remember the reason?"

 **{I do not think so!}**

Ugh! We've got another problem. Oh, good. There's a guy called Sirzechs. I do not know who you are. I have a fateful opponent with a power called Divine Dividing. I don't know who he is either.  
Friend! What a day. My troubles continue to grow exponentially.

"So why did they confine you to Sacred Gear? The answer is simple. The severity of your fight began to harm those 3 groups, right? They hunted you down."

 **{Yes, Partner! When angels, demons and fallen angels began to suffer from us, they made a temporary ceasefire. Everyone has withdrawn because they have a lot of losses. The God of the Bible imprisoned us in these two Sacred Gear. Since then, the owners of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have been fighting for us.}**

"And you want me to do this too, Ddraig?"

 **{Your pleasure, partner. I have no right to drag you into such a war. But let me say this! Your opponent can force you to do this, even if you don't. Do not forget it!}**

And that's the problem. If this person is a fuckin 'maniacal, he won't leave me alone. If he leaves me alone, someone else might want to try the same. So whether I want or not, this fight will continue. Apparently, I have to prepare myself well. My time is valuable. Every second just goes missing.

Oh, Ddraig! You got me in trouble again.  
I'd better investigate this dragon called Albion. If he is strong enough to be a rival to Ddraig, he must have a dangerous ability.  
I'm telling Ddraig:

"Look, man! You're a good friend. You're a good companion. But you're a little stupid. Accept this!"

When I say that Ddraig, to justify himself immediately:

 **{But Partner! I have the honour of a dragon. And since Albion challenged me, I had to answer his.}**

"But it didn't cause you to die, right, man?"

 **{Well ... Maybe! But I'm better than him.}**

"Okay okay!"

 **{So ... What do you think, Partner?}**

"I think I'd better speed up training. What else can I say?"

When Ddraig heard this, he was delighted and said:

 **{Thanks Partner!}**

"I'm writing this on your account, Ddraig. You can think of a friend as the sacrifice. "

 **{Don't worry, partner! I'm ready to help you with all I know!}**

Ddraig was delighted as a child. Wow, dude! What strange beings are there in the world?  
After I finish this conversation, I'm going to the old owners of Boosted Gear. They all keep smiling at me. Attila comes to me and says:

"You're the most interesting person I've ever met, Bozkurt. I've never seen anyone scolding Ddraig before. I really admire you."

One of the others continues:

"He has never been so friendly with us normally. But you and Ddraig can talk like brothers."

I tell them the pain but the real thing:

"Because you just wanted to use his power, didn't you?"

When I said that, they all bowed. Even Attila. But they have opportunities to correct these mistakes.

"But now you have the opportunity to correct this mistake."  
"How?"  
"You can do this by teaching me what you know. And I can complete this unfinished war. That makes him grateful to you."

When they all heard it, one by one:

"It is an honour for us to teach you!"

Attila laughs and says:

"Then you better be ready, Bozkurt! Because my workout won't be easy."

And so I started practising with these new masters. I started to get training from each master when I said magic education, sword training, martial training.  
He gives the right of Attila. This guy is a real warrior. The use of his sword is subtle.

Since this is a dream world, you can use the object you dream in your mind as real here. But you can only use it here. I'm not used to European-style swords. Turkish swords are crescent. This gives you the opportunity to quickly block the incoming sword. While your opponent is trying to hit you with his own sword, you can injure him with one move.  
Attila uses a crescent sword because he is a Turk. I'm gonna learn a lot from him.  
In doing so, Ddraig warns me of my work:

 **{All right, Partner! It's time to wake up. You know, morning practice.}**

"Was it that long?"

Attila says to me:

"You didn't realize how long it took to devote to learning, Bozkurt. It is very good not to be distracted."

So I say to all of them:

"Thank you, everyone! I will repeat when I wake up what I learned. "  
"Thank you, Halil! You understand very quickly. We can say that he will be quite skilled soon."  
"Thanks! Then let me out!"

When I closed my eyes to wake up, I heard them say:

"He will be very strong."  
"He's smart and careful."  
"He's a bit impetuous, but he's making a lot of effort to learn."  
"What do you think, Attila?"  
"Halil will be a warrior to honour the supernatural world with the power of a Turk. Even those who are enemies of him will respect him. I wonder where he might go."

I'm starting to open my eyes slowly. It was a very

tiring education, even in a dream. But it was worth it.  
This was Rias' bedroom. Did I faint? I can't remember the last thing I saw.  
Strange. Why can't I move my legs? I'm taking my hand on my legs. What is this thing? Was my leg so soft? And why isn't their shorts on?  
Wait a minute! This is not my leg.  
After I removed the blanket from me, I understood the issue. Why have I fainted? That's it!  
Rias and Akeno were lightly awakenings, and they said:

"Halil, can you cover the blanket on me? I'm cold."

And I'm shouting at them:

"Why are you naked?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
Friends! My final exams start. So it won't come for a while. When I'm through my exams, I'm gonna throw in the new part of this story.  
I think it's a pretty good section. Halil learned some facts about his fate. He learned who the White Dragon is. And he'il know what kind of skills this dragon has. How will Halil Akeno feel to his feelings?  
I hope you like.  
As I said. This is my writing style. Since the languages are not fully compatible, some sentences may seem strange to you. Please understand me! I'm trying to do my best. My English is not very good. I know that, too. So don't forget to comment to help me.  
See you.**


	12. The Way of Love and Justice

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Amazing chapter very packed and evolved nicely the story with Halil now having to accept the Harem with his two devil girls...for now, learning more about angels and devils and now learning about the divine dividing and Albion that will be his rival and learning.  
The chapter was so fun with Halil cooking menemen and how he defused the situation of Rias and Akeno and now accept the harem to the typical harem attack.  
Very nice chapter, good luck with your exams buddy.

.

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! We continue where we left off. In the previous episode, Halil encountered a surprise he never expected. This surprise affects both his love life and his future. For this, Halil accelerated his work.  
Let's see what happens next.**

.

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

.

Chapter 11

.

There are men who want to be in this position right now. Because right now I'm between two smooth girls, unbelievable beauties and two naked girls. I can imagine what's on your mind right now.

-Wow, lucky bastard!-

That's exactly what you're saying. I'm not gonna lie. I can't believe I can count myself so lucky right now. No, that's too much for me.  
I'm trying to dominate my sergeant.  
I jumped out of bed and got out of the room. I closed the bedroom door. I say to myself:

"I just saw the forbidden fruit."

Then I shout Rias and Akeno after the door.

"What were you two thinking? Are you trying to get me a heart attack? Why are you lying naked on me?"

Rias tells me with a hectic voice.

"Halil! Sweetie! I can explain."

There's gotta be an explanation for that. You can tell me that.

-And you found the grapes. You're asking about the vineyard.-

But how did you expect me to react first? I'm not going out of sight. I've seen a lot more, even though the room's light is off. My heart beats like a machine gun. I can't find anything to say to my guy in my tracksuit. I better get my daily practice. Or my heart won't last.  
I'm telling you both to the back of the door.

"I don't want to hear anything right now. We'll talk about this when I'm out of training. Deal? I'm leaving now. Both of you, please dress up! I'll see you at breakfast."

After I say that, I'm out of the apartment. I'm still breathing.  
But I'm just saying this before I leave the building.

"I will not forget this landscape even if I die."

Oh, Ddraig! Before I wake up, warn me about what's happening around me! Dude, if it goes like this, we've got a lot of business with you. I'd like to have a good talk with you during practice.  
Anyway, let's run!

.

 **(Rias Gremory POV)**

.

I didn't think Halil would react so much. Although he fainted when he saw me and Akeno naked. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised.  
Oh, my pure-hearted darling!  
I guess he's not used to these situations. We're looking at each other with Akeno. Then we're smiling. I'm telling her.

"Apparently, we're going to need to get him into that kind of situation, Akeno."  
"UFUFUFU ... His reaction was so sweet."  
"Yes, he was."

So Halil does sports every morning at this time. I hope it doesn't force your body. I don't want to see his injury again.  
The time now is 04.15.  
It's still too early, but I have to make a nice breakfast for Halil. He said he's not used to Japanese food. He can't eat pork. What would I do?  
I'm asking Akeno his opinion.

"Akeno! What should we prepare for breakfast? You know Halil can't eat Japanese food."  
"Oh right! Last day he had tried sushi. He almost vomited."  
"You're right! So what should we do?"

Akeno started to think. I must think too. What would I do? Hmmm?  
Actually, what would I do if I did it yesterday from Halil's menemen? It was pretty easy to do. I can do other things for breakfast.  
OK! I found it! I'm telling Akeno.

"I have an idea, Akeno!"  
"ARARA ... I have an idea! "  
"Is that so? What do you intend to do?"  
"Fried Fish!"  
"Does he like that?"  
"I think he will like it. What did you think?"  
"Menemen!"

Akeno was shocked when she heard this. Apparently "make menenen" had not come into Akeno's mind.  
She tells me in disbelief.

"How could I not think?"  
"So, what do you think?"  
"I think it's a reasonable decision, Rias. But I think we should both show our skills."  
"Like a match?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hmm! Let's show Halil, which one of us is a better girlfriend."  
"UFUFUFU"

Then let the match begin!

.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

People are giving their own years to develop themselves. I need to know the value of time. The days out come back. I have to work hard for that.  
Bruce Lee's statement about the importance of time is quite clear.

 **-If you love life, don't waste time. Because life is time.-**

This new life is different from normal life. Because in this life I just don't talk. I'm in a world of magic. There are not only people in this world. Demons, angels, dragons; and there are beings I don't know the name of. And now I'm one of these beings.  
I only had an ordinary life 1-1.5 weeks ago. But now this ordinary life has disappeared. Because I have a rival I don't know.  
This person has the power of the heavenly dragon Albion, in which Ddraig fought in the past. The Ddraig has enough power to challenge the gods. This is the same class dragon as Albion da Ddraig. Then he must be very strong.  
Ddraig said it was my destiny to fight the owner of Albion. But why does that have to be? I wanted to help my loved ones. I don't need such gaudy things.  
But I made a promise to Ddraig. I told him that I would end this senseless war. I will not end this war with death, no matter who rivals me. I will do what the fairness requires. After all, the person in front of me is a person. He doesn't know how strong he is. Maybe he's stronger than me. Maybe he's weaker than me. But no matter what, I won't underestimate my opponent. Because it's my respect for him.  
Do not see anyone weak in this universe! Because a tiny ant can lift 50 times its own weight. And he never gives up.  
That's why I'm pushing my limits very hard in this exercise. I'm trying to understand the effect of the mutation on my pawns. I've been running for two hours. Normally I'd be tired of running so long. But I'm not very tired right now. I can run at least a half hour. My leg muscles are constantly improving. Soon my legs will be as strong as a rock. Since my calf muscles are well developed, I can take longer steps.  
I'm starting to do my other exercises. Thanks to my push-up and shuttle movements, my arm and abdominal muscles have great improvements. I don't want my body to be overly muscular. But it's better for me to be a little above average.  
In the meantime, there is no sound from Ddraig. I'd better wake this up.

"Hey, sleepy dragon! Are you going to sleep?"

Hearing this, Ddraig answers me immediately.

 **{I was not sleeping, Partner. I didn't intervene so you wouldn't distract yourself. Meanwhile, I see you trying to break your own records.}  
**  
"Of course! Because I have to make myself more difficult because of a friend who is always hiding the truth from me. You know who he is? I'll tell you! You!"

Ddraig answers me with a regret.

 **{Sorry, Partner! After today, you can be sure. I'm not interrupting my conversations.}**

"Is that so? Do I believe you?"

 **{A dragon keeps his promise.}**

"Well, let it be! Then tell me what this Balance Breaker is! I understand this must be an evolution of Boosted Gear. Is it correct?"

Ddraig responds with a ton of approvals.

 **{You're right, Partner! The Balance Breaker is known as the Forbidden Move that removes the restrictions on the Sacred Gear. Removes the Boosted Gear's 10-second time limit.}  
**  
Forbidden Move? Why should I reach such an evolution when the Balance Breaker is a Forbidden Move? I can't even imagine what would happen when Boosted Gear worked unlimitedly.

"Why does the Sacred Gear have such a feature, Ddraig? Why did the God of the Bible allow something that was forbidden? "

Ddraig thought for a while when I said this. I think Ddraig in the Boosted Gear knows that. Soon after, he answers me.

 **{I have no idea, partner. I don't know why that old man would let him. Maybe he thought this was necessary for people. I have no other idea.}**

Does he call the God of the Bible an "old man"? Wow, buddy! Ddraig is pretty comfortable.

"Is that what you call the God of the Bible, Ddraig?"

 **{I'm younger than him, Partner.}**

"I see, I understand. What else does this Balance Breaker benefit me?"

 **{Balance Breaker gives you a red armour made from my dragon skin to protect your body. So its name is known as Boosted Gear Scale Mail.** **}**

An armour, huh? It looks pretty good to reduce the blows to my body. I wonder what that armour looks like. If it is very heavy armour, that's a lot of trouble. Because the person in front of me can hurt me until I make my move.  
Can I see the balance breaker armour before I open it?

"Do I have a chance to see this armour, Ddraig?"

This question must have made Ddraig curious. He's asking me.

 **{Is not in a hurry but can I ask why you ask such a question, Partner?}**

"If this armour is heavy armour, it makes it difficult for me to manoeuvre. This allows my opponent to start the battle with a 1-0 lead."

When I said this, Ddraig began to think again. I must be advantageous in the war. If my own power hampers me, it would be like to declare my opponent a victor. My armour must be light and effective. After a while, Ddraig answers.

 **{Actually you have a good point, Partner. There is a way, even if it's not easy.}**

"I'm listening, Ddraig."

 **{Balance Breaker is divided into two types, Partner}**

"Like the talent tree in the games?"

Ddraig was a little surprised to hear that. Apparently, he never played a game.

 **{I don't know what you said, Partner. Balance Breaker, crest-side and ex-side are divided into two. Ex Side Balance Breaker can be considered as a half conversion. Some of the missing aspects need to be improved. You can open it now if you want.}**

"Now? How is it?"

 **{You can do this by sacrificing one of the limbs of your body. Increase this power, but the sacrificed limb is no longer human.}**

Is there something like that? Well, that's pretty serious. If this happens, there will be no return.

"No, Ddraig. I don't have a job with Ex Side. We deal with Crest Side. My ancestors said that. Health is the beginning of everything. Let's not bother ourselves for nothing!"

Ddraig laughs when he hears this.

 **{HA HA HA HA ... You're right, Partner. So I haven't finished what I have to say to you.}**

I'm in a hurry again. Ddraig always warns me when he's going to say important things. Then Crest Side Balance Breaker should be exactly what I want.

"Go on, partner!"

 **{Crest Side Balance Breaker is a completed Balance Breaker. And this is divided into two groups.** **}**

"Is there some kind of this, Ddraig?"

 **{Exactly, Partner! The first group is the Original Balance Breaker. It allows you to use the existing features of Sacred Gear without restrictions. Boosted Gear Scale Mail is an example.}**

"Got it, Partner. And what is the other group?"

 **{The second group is known as the Sub-Species Balance Breaker. That is the group that interests you, too.}**

"What is the Sub-Species Balance Breaker, Ddraig?"

 **{I have heard that this type of Balance Breaker is shaped by the Sacred Gear owner's will. Rumour has it that it is said to be more useful than the Original Balance Breaker. This kind of Balance Breaker could add new capabilities to the Sacred Gear. Maybe this information could be useful.}**

Is something like this possible? Can I do a Balance Breaker with the skills I've created? This gives me a great advantage if I have more than one option. Is there such a version of Boosted Gear?

"So, has anyone else from the other owners of Boosted Gear done something like this? Did Attila do something like that?"

 **{Sorry, Partner! It is very difficult to reach the original Balance Breaker. Even the Sacred Gear owner can die before reaching the Balance Breaker. Sup-Species Balance Breaker is a very special type. The previous owners of Boosted Gear have never been able to do so.}**

"So you're saying it's harder to get there than to reach the original."

 **{Yes, but maybe you can do it, Partner.}**

"God willing!"

I did the same thing again. I don't feel any pain in my body. Why can't something happen to me as soon as I name God? This is so weird. Maybe Ddraig can help me.

"Partner! If a devil prays to God, he should be harmed, right?"

 **{Sure!}**

"Then why isn't something happening to me?"

When I asked this, Ddraig replied to me.

 **{I don't know, Partner.}**

So he doesn't know either. I must solve this mystery. It's not a bad thing, but I need to know why. I don't know what's gonna happen next. It's almost sunrise. I continued my practice. On the other hand, I learned new things from Ddraig. In fact, I wanted to repeat the magic work my master taught me. But I don't want to get someone's attention right now. If I did that, I'd make myself a clear target.  
This mutation seems to have benefited me a lot. It's unbelievable, but I managed to do 500 push-ups in my exercise today. And I ran at least 30 miles today. This is a very good development. I wonder where I can reach.  
I finish my practice and walk up to Rias' apartment. When I come to the door, I think of the landscape in the morning. Let's see what's the matter. I push the doorbell.

 *** RING RING ***

Rias opens the door. She smiles when she sees me. Well, she's dressed. She wears pyjamas the same colour as her hair. It's beautiful even this way. She's hugging me around my neck.

"Welcome my dear!"

I'm walking away from her now. I don't want to disturb her because she's still in sweat. I'm asking you.

"Sorry, darling! I'm a little sweaty. I wonder if I can use the shower?"

She answers it with a smile.

"Of course! Do you want me to help you?"

Whoa! If things go so fast, I got a lot of work.

"No no! Don't you ever tire of yourself! I'm just gonna take a quick shower."

She was a little upset when she heard this. Then she understands the situation and answers me.

"What a pity! But I can't say anything if you want to. "

I must take her heart now. I whisper in her ear.

"We have a date after breakfast, right? I promise you! I'm gonna take you to a beautiful place."

When she heard this, I saw happiness in her eyes. She answers it with a smile.

"You better not forget your word, handsome."

And so I went into the shower immediately. I wish today would be very beautiful.I'm taking my shower. Today will be a long day. But I have a little job. When I'm away from the girls, I have some time to see this armour.  
I'm getting ready to close my eyes and go into the Boosted Gear's Room of Fate. I found this name. Ddraig also liked it. After a while, I opened my eyes and entered the white room. Ddraig notices that I'm here.

 **{What's the problem, Partner? You wouldn't be here at this hour.}**

"One of my masters told me to close my eyes and dream to come here. I could do it."

Ddraig congratulates me when I see this.

 **{Bravo, Partner! Learning about these links will accelerate your development.}**

The former owners of Boosted Gear heard us talking. Some were surprised because this was a first. They're asking me.

"Halil, why are you here? Not earlier?"  
"Is there a problem?"

I'm telling them and Ddraig.

"I actually came here to see that Boosted Gear Scale Mail armour. Ddraig and I talked a little bit about it. I was hoping maybe we could change the armour a bit."

Those who heard this were surprised. Some people look at me curiously. Some of them seem to be very interested.  
When Attila sees the events, he laughs and starts laughing.

"Bozkurt, I'm pretty impressed with your idea. So you want to change this armour?"  
"Actually I'd like to improve if possible. I must be advantageous against my opponents. What the enemy will do is unclear."  
"You're right! The water sleeps, the enemy does not sleep."  
"Exactly, Master."

My blonde lady master tells me how to get to this room, she smiles at me.  
And she says to me.

"You used the method I told you. And you came up with a very interesting idea. "  
"Really thank you so much."

The others are looking at the lady who spoke to me. One of them is talking.

"So you were the one who got Halil to come here, Elsha."

So her name is Elsha? Pretty nice lady. She has blonde long hair. She's wearing a blue lady armour. She comes and takes my hand and asks me.

"So what exactly is on your mind?"  
"I'm thinking of telling my mind after seeing this armour."  
"All right, Halil. Gentlemen, can everyone ladies put on your armour?"

They're all shaking their heads. And they say one by one.

" **Balance Break** "

What I saw next was a dragon-themed red armour reminiscent of Ddraig. But it looks pretty scary. What I saw was no different from a wild monster. There was a jewel on the abdomen that was larger than the jewel on my left arm. There's a helmet protecting the head. The helmet has horns reminiscent of wild boars.  
Ddraig really had good tastes. Whoever wears this armour gives fear to those around him. Well, I'd better start with an external appearance. They're asking me.

"Well, what do you think?"  
"I don't wear that."

They were shocked by this. Ddraig was even surprised. They didn't expect me to say that. Ddraig asks me.

 **{Why, Partner? Don't you like it?}**

"Your design is very beautiful. It resembles your structure. If I wear this armour, no one can challenge me easily."

 **{Isn't that good, Partner? You're the Red Dragon Emperor. This name has a weight.}**

"You're right, man, but it can't be armour. I don't want anybody to look at me with fear."

After this, everyone removed their armour. They're looking at me in surprise. The Red Dragon Emperor is a world known with fear. It is very afraid of having to deal with it. Because the Demolition Dragon Ddraig boasts an incredible strength. I read it in the book I read. There are very few assets that can challenge him from Albion. The influence of such a being on the earth would be great.  
I want to go the way of justice, not the way of destruction. I think even my enemy in front of me deserves a second chance. I could've succumbed to killing that kid who stabbed Risa. But that's not the case. It is fair to the oppressed and to be fair to the oppressors.  
Even if you're gonna kill someone, you have to think twice. This death is justice if it will prevent the innocents from being harmed. If not, it is murder. I don't want people who know me to fear me. I don't want the children to feel over me.  
The fact that the Ottoman Empire is the 600-plus-year state has two foundations. One is respect for the man. The second is justice. There's no justice in a place of no respect. I'm a son of an ancestor. If it's given me such power, I should use it to be fair. That's good for me. There are a lot of people who deserve to live even if the world is bad. So I have to change this awful looking armour first.  
I tell them all.

"Whoever knows the name of the Red Dragon Emperor, knows who is afraid of him. Even newborns begin to fear him without recognizing this person. Nobody believes he's a good man. Because they will believe in one thing.

 **-This person is going to have us destroyed.-**

I don't want to be the bearer of destruction. I want to be a defender of justice. I don't want to introduce the Red Dragon Emperor as someone who scares everyone in the world. I want to show everyone as hope. I believe even my enemy deserves a second chance. If this enemy's death will save the innocent, I believe that even this should only be with justice.  
I'm an Ottoman son. My ancestors ruled the world with respect and justice. And it is a way of respect and justice for me. That's why I want to change this scary armour first."

After that, they started looking at each other. Even Ddraig is watching me in surprise. He must have never thought of this all this time. I think my masters here are the same. In life, you need to learn from the past and adjust the future. Repeating past mistakes is just stupidity.  
I don't want Ddraig to be known as the most terrible monster. I have to help her fix his past mistakes. That way I can at least wipe out the bloody past of the Red Dragon Emperor.  
After a while, they all ask me.

"Tell us, Halil! You said you wanted to move on with Justice. There will be people who want to kill you on this road. Will you respect them in the same way?"  
"A Turk does not forget his promise."  
"There will be people who like to use their loved ones as a trump card. Are you going to do the same in them?"  
"I will do whatever the judgment of justice requires. Because it is my honour to protect my loved ones."  
"Are you going to be a hero for kids or a monster?"  
"I will be a hero to protect the dreams of innocent children. I'm willing to be a monster against those who want to steal their dream."  
"Are you going to be bad or good?"  
"I'm afraid of being a bad person, I try to be a good person."  
"Are you going to show Turkish Justice to the world?"  
"I will die on this road if necessary."

After that, they all started applauding me. Their faces are laughing. Even Ddraig seems emotional. I think they believe my words. Because I'm behind all of what I say.  
There are things in the world that are just as good as bad things. First of all, there is love. For the sake of love, Ferhat has drilled the mountains. For the sake of love, Mecnun has crossed the deserts. Life gave me a second chance to fall in love. And he sent that person the way I wanted to. As long as she is with me, the way I will go will be the way of justice.  
We're all mortal. Even if one of us dies, I'm still not leaving the path of justice. I'm sure she'll ask me that.  
Then Elsha, Attila and my other masters come and ask me.

"So how do you think of an armour?"  
"Actually ..."

Ddraig warned me.

 **{I interrupt your** **partner** **talk, but your girlfriend is calling you. She seems concerned that you've been here for a while.}**

Of course! I said I'd take a quick shower. It must have passed. I turn to my masters and I say.

"In the evening, we talk more comfortably in this armour design. I'd look at a few examples and come back. "

They're smiling at me. Attila laughs and responds.

"I'm going to wait for the armour you designed on your head. But girls have priority. "  
"Thanks! See you then."

I'm focusing right now, and I'm getting ready to go out. My masters are talking among themselves.

"Very brave and idealistic boy."  
"I want to see the way of destruction change with justice."  
"How does she think of an armour?"  
"How do you think this armour is designed, Attila?"

Attila took a deep breath and answered with a smile.

"Bozkurt loves the Ottoman Empire very much. If the prediction is correct, this will be the inspiration of armour. Even if I didn't see this Turkish state with my own eye, this state should have a great impact on Bozkurt. I look forward to how Bozkurt will design an armour."

When I open my eyes, the sound of Rias comes from outside. How many minutes have I been in Boosted Gear's Fate Room? Rias is calling.

"Halil, are you okay? Talk to me!"  
"No problem, Rias! I was doing some exercise. I was so focused that I couldn't hear you."

Rias is taking a sigh of relief and answering me.

"Oh! I thought you fainted for not hearing your voice. "  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, honey! I'm leaving now."  
"Beautiful! See you at the breakfast table."  
"Okay sweetheart!"

Finally! Good thing I got it. I shouldn't keep the girls waiting too long. I'm starting to dry. I put on my clothes.  
Ddraig ran full when I was opening the door. He sounds quite happy.

 **{Partner, thank you very much.}**

"Why, Ddraig?"

 **{Your words were so meaningful that they almost made me cry with happiness. Thank you for not looking at me like a monster. I will do my best as your companion on your chosen path.}**

In Ddraig there is an innocent child's heart. He may have made mistakes in the past to protect himself and not to be seen as minor. Why am I saying this? Because if a man has a heart that can really cry, I believe him.  
Don't worry, man! We'll change this fate with you.

"Not even a word, Ddraig. After all, we're partners, aren't they?"

When Ddraig heard this, he laughed and answered.

 **{We are also your partner, including death, Halil Bozkurt.}**

I'm just smiling. I wish I could see Ddraig in real life. I think we'd be a good brother. But walking around with a dragon 20-25 meters tall can be a little distressed. But who knows? Maybe we can do that too.  
I'm going to the breakfast table. Akeno and Rias are sitting at the table. They both smile when they see me. Akeno says, putting his hand on his cheek.

"I wish I could join you in the shower. I'd like to wash my boyfriend's back."

Rias immediately opposed Akeno.

"I'm sorry, Akeno, but I'm in line first."  
"ARARARA ... Is there a line, Rias?"  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
"UFUFUFU ... Me too that."

Here they are again. Why is it so difficult to choose between women? Because each one is a little selfish about sharing. That's where I come in.

"Girls! Did you immediately forget the promise you gave me?"

When I said this, they immediately understood their mistakes. Both of them apologized. Anyway, these things happen. It's my job to make them happy and to keep them from fighting.  
I'm sitting in my chair. I have a fish fry on my plate. By the way, I love to eat fish. Especially "Black Sea Anchovy" is my favourite. I could eat at least 30-40 in one sitting. There are also menemen on the table. I wonder who did this. The most indispensable element of Turkish Breakfast is menemen. I did this from dinner last night.  
Girls look at me. I think they both made different things. What food will Halil enjoy more?  
The menemen and fish is the nicest breakfast for me. It will be difficult to make a choice. Because someone prepared the fish taking risks. The other one made my country's breakfast for me. Now, do you understand why I've had so hard?  
I'm getting a little fish first. Akeno warned when I was eating exactly. She shows me the sauce in the bowl in front of me.

"It would be better if you eat with it."

So it was Akeno who made the fish. I answer immediately.

"It was clear that you were the one who made the fish."

Akeno smiled at me. I eat fish with sauce. Wow! The flesh of this fish is melting in the mouth. The sauce gives the fish meat a distinct flavour. Akeno must be a master cook.  
She asks me when I eat the fish.

"How is it?"  
"Perfect with one word."  
"UFUFUFU ... Thanks, darling! "

Rias looks at me pouting. So I immediately taste the menemen he prepared.  
Whoa! I need to tell you that you're more beautiful than me. And a little spice into it. It's hard to believe it's the first time you've done this. It's amazing that Menemen's consistency is so good.  
That's why I'm telling her.

"Did you do that, Rias?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Your menemen is more beautiful than my menemen. Health to your hands!"

She answers it with a smile.

"Bon Appetit Dear!"

That's how we started breakfast. It's been a long time since we had breakfast. I usually have breakfast alone. But today I have breakfast with my two beautiful girlfriends. This is where you become happy and peaceful. The smile on their faces makes this dish perfect. I will do whatever it takes to protect their smiles. I will because my happiness is their smile.  
That way we finished our breakfast and gathered the breakfast table. It was so good to have such a breakfast with me after the workout. And Rias stepped forward to ask what we know.

"Halil, who did you like the food better? Me or Akeno?"

I've already set myself up for this kind of situation. I'm coming to both. I'm answering.

"I have to say! I'm the luckiest man I've ever had. That's why I can't distinguish between the two of you. Because both meals were excellent."

After I say this, I kiss Rias and then kiss Akeno on the forehead. I'm hugging both of them and I'm telling them.

"I will do my best to be the best boyfriend for you."

They're both smiling at me. And then Rias says to me.

"You can be sure, Halil! You're more than a boyfriend. Am I right, Akeno?"  
"His heart is so clean that I fall in love with his more."

Then it's my turn to make them happy now. That's why I'm telling them.

"Then do these two pretty ladies go on a date with me?"

Akeno tells me when she hears this.

"You promised Rias today, didn't you? So you have to go on a date with her."

I'm asking him.

"Are you okay this way?"  
"You're going to make me a date, right?"  
"Of course!"  
"UFUFUFU ... Then I'll wait for my turn."

After he said that, he kissed me on my cheek. Her lips are soft.  
After Akeno kissed me, she went to his room. With Rias I was alone. I'm asking her.

"Are you ready?"  
"Of course!"

Just then, she covered his body with a circle of magic. Then one day, I was standing in front of me with daily dresses. I better get used to this magic thing. I'm holding her hand. And I'm telling her.

"Halil Bozkurt is at your disposal, beautiful lady."  
"Thank you!"

She smiles at me. I want to have one of my happiest days today. And so was my date with Rias started.

.

 **(Akeno Himejima POV)**

.  
Rias is my best friend. If there was someone else, he wouldn't share the guy he loved with another girl. But he gave me the opportunity to be with a beautiful man like Halil. It was Rias who saved me when I was dying in the past. She saw me as a sister. And he brought me to Halil.  
I feel so peaceful with Halil. That's why I'm very jealous of Rias. Because right now these two are on a date together. I wonder what they're gonna do. So I'm gonna follow them. But I won't follow by myself. That's why I'm sending Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun from my phone.

 **-Rias and Halil-kun are on a date. Let's follow them! After all, we should pay attention to Rias, don't we?-**

They all agreed. I wonder what will happen today. What's going to happen with Rias and Halil?

.

.

.

 **And here I finish.  
I told you the personality that Halil wants to adopt in this section. I will make her a defender of justice, not the bearer of destruction. First of all, I want to change the known armour. I want to show Ddraig and Khalil's friendship to you as brothers. In the next section, I will tell you the dates of Rias and Halil.  
I hope you like it.  
My finals have just finished. I am waiting for your comments for this section. You can support me by commenting on my story.  
See you.**


	13. An Interesting Date

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Very Nice chapter buddy, well worth the wait. Seems Halil is still flushed by the harem situation( and make sense he is not a pervert) and just enjoy the Say with both girls in his terms.  
Seems Halil wanted to know all the boosted gear Powers especially with Albion out there, and he learned a Lot and got the surprise of seeing Ddraig armour form and want to use those power for good. Umm might Halil armour be inspired by Suleiman armour?  
And the breakfast with the girls and now Akeno and co spying the date, that Will be very fun.  
Thanks for the chapter buddy waiting for the next one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! We continue where we left off. In the last episode, Halil had adopted the way he wanted to go for his own future. And at the end of the episode, Halil and Rias had gone to date.  
Let's see what's going on.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Today is a very good day for me. Because I'm going on a date with my girlfriend. We're holding each other's hands as we walk down the road. Rias' hand is very delicate and soft. If Rias puts her hand on your forehead, you don't have the disease. Because his affection and beauty is the medicine for your disease. Yesterday it ended in a rather troubled way. She was very worried about me. I will do my best to please her today.  
We are both quietly moving towards the city centre. I hope the students at the school won't see us. Since I entered the Occult Research Club, my boys in my class look at me with jealous eyes. I see this in their eyes.

\- Why only that kid?-

Back then, I wasn't even dear with Rias. Now they won't even let me into class when they find out we're both lovers. But whether or not! My private life is my business.  
Did Rias take me as a boyfriend? She had.  
Does she love me? Love.  
Do I need someone else's approval then? I don't have to answer anyone except Rias's family. We don't do anything bad after all. We are experiencing the most natural feeling in the world. We love each other. And this is no sin.  
Akeno said he loved me and that he was in love with me. It's my responsibility to respond to his feelings from now on. I have to take care of the feelings of these two beautiful girls. Because even Oguz Khan loved his 3 wives too. He valued all three. He pleased his hearts. The children of their spouses were not treated separately.  
It was all his son. His sons were the most precious treasures his wives gave him.  
I am not Oguz Khan. But I know him as the Ancestor of the Turks. Even though I can't be like him, I follow his example. I can't take Risa away from my heart. Because she was the woman who taught me, love.  
First love is different. Rias isn't my first love, but I don't think of her as my second love. Because I love her as a whole. So love the people you fall in love with as a whole! Only in this way can you know the meaning of love.  
Slowly we are approaching the city centre. Today is a very busy day. There are a lot of people around. Yesterday there was not so many crowds. I'm asking Rias.

"Is it always so crowded on Sundays?"  
"It's so crowded because it's the holiday day of people working on Sunday."  
"So that's why?"  
"Hmm!"

I found out where a few places were yesterday. I wonder where I could take her. If I were in Istanbul, I would take Rias to the Maiden's Tower. From there we would take a Bosphorus tour with the ferry. We used to make bagels for the seagulls. We used to eat fish in Eminönü. I hope I can make my dreams come true with him one day.  
Girls like ice cream. Maybe I should take Rias to the Maras Ice Cream Shop. I'm sure she'il like it. That's why I'm asking Rias.

"Should we have ice cream?"

Rias smiled. We're going to the ice cream shop together. When I approached the ice cream shop, I saw a person I knew. That little girl I met yesterday was Ophis. I just laughed. Looks like she likes ice cream.  
When I approached the store with Rias, she noticed me. She ran to me. When Rias notices Ophis, she asks me.

"Who is that little girl, Halil?"  
"That little girl I met yesterday. Yesterday we had ice cream with her."

Ophis showed me the ice cream maker with her little fingers after she came to me. And in her own distinctive tone.

"Halil! Ice cream!"

I smiled at her and I said.

"Okay, Ophis! Just wait! Okay?"  
"Hmm!"

Rias was very surprised when she heard the name Ophis. I would even say it was shocking. I was surprised when I first heard of Ophis's name.  
But somehow Rias seems a little scared. That's why I'm asking Rias.

"Honey, what's the problem? You look scared."

Rias came out of the trance when she heard my voice. It's weird to be so surprised. So the weirdest name in the world isn't just Ophis's name.  
I put my hands on Rias's cheeks. And I'm asking her.

"Are you all right, Rias?"

Rias smiled when she saw me. Rather she took a sigh of relief. This worries me. She says to me.

"Well ... I'm just a little surprised. But no trouble. Nice to meet you, Ophis-chan."

Ophis started to look at Rias with her pointed eyes. Then she asked me.

"Halil, who is this?"

I smiled at her to say that. I'm introducing her to Rias.

"She's my girlfriend."  
"What's a girlfriend?"  
"So, she's my lover."  
"What is Lover?"

Oh, how can I forget so quickly? Ophis has just learned what your friend is. Let her girlfriend and lover know how? Halil, sometimes your head isn't working. Just a little girl across the street. How could Lover know?  
Rias watch this dialogue in surprise. She must be surprised by the way Ophis speaks. That's why I tell Rias.

"Now you understand why he is so interesting, my dear?"

She smiles at me. And she answers.

"I guess now I understand."

We took three ice cream from our ice cream maker and sat in one of the tables. While I was eating our ice cream, I told Rias how I met Ophis. On the other hand, I explained to Ophis what "Lover" is.  
Since she has no one, she doesn't know some terms since she was born. But she's quite curious. She listens carefully and tries to understand.  
I'm asking Ophis while she's talking.

"Well ... have you talked to that Stupid-Red?"

When Ophis heard this, she shook her head. Apparently, they don't get along very well. What if I talked to that stupid-red and instead of Ophis? Maybe I can handle this way.  
Rias is asking me.

"Who is Stupid-Red, Halil?"  
"Well ... he was the one who invaded Ophis's house. She told me that."  
"Hmm!"

I'm asking Ophis. Maybe I can help her.

"Ophis! Shall I talk to that stupid Red? Maybe you can get your house back this way."

She looks at me and then she says.

"Halil, you're not very strong. Stupid-Red is too strong."

Is it too strong? What's this guy like? I was so curious about this Stupid-Red. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk.

"Well ... he can be very strong. But I don't think I want to talk to him, he doesn't. At least I'll talk to him for you. And know that! I keep my word."

Rias says to Ophis.

"You can be sure, Ophis-chan! Halil does not lie."

Ophis started thinking. Then she looked at me and said.

"OK! I believe in my friend Halil."  
"I will do my best to help Ophis. Deal?"  
"Hmm! When will you talk to Stupid-Red?"

Of course, there is this problem. Not today. Because I promised Rias. Not tomorrow. Because the Devil King Ajuka-san is waiting for me. The most suitable time is Tuesday. Somehow I need school permission. I don't want to hang school lessons. But I have to help this cute little girl. At least I should try my luck. Because it's not safe for her to go out here alone.  
That's why I'm telling her.

"Well ... I can talk to Stupid-Red on Tuesday. Is it OK for you?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Then we agreed."

Ophis got off the chair. I think she's leaving. Then she turned to us. And she said.

"My friend Halil, take care!"  
"You too, Ophis."  
"Girlfriend!"

She means Rias. Rias is responding.

"What is it, Ophis-chan?"  
"Take care of my friend!"  
"Of course! You take care of yourself, okay?"  
"Hmm!"

Then she left the ice cream shop. I'm still worried about her. With her little heart, she goes around without fear. She's pretty brave for a little girl. But she's quite pure-hearted. She does not know what is right what is wrong. I'm afraid someone's going to hurt her.  
After Ophis leaves, Rias and I are going out from the ice cream shop to Kuoh Park. We're sitting on a park bench. I'm still worried about Ophis. Rias must have understood what I was thinking. She puts her hand on my hand. And she asks with a smile.

"You're worried about her, right?"  
"You know me very well."  
"Why are you so worried about her?"  
"Maybe it's because it's like me. At least now I can take care of myself. But her age is too small."

When I said that, Rias kissed me on the cheek. That was a little interesting. Why did she kiss me now?

"Why did you kiss me?"  
"I kissed you because I found the right guy. That's how I registered."  
"Is that so?"  
"So."

I hold my arm around her body. I'm pulling her. She's resting her head on my shoulder.  
We're both looking at children playing at the pact. Children have no joy in their faces. But unfortunately, their family's wrong behaviour affects them. That's why the cheerfulness of those children's faces is replaced by anger and sorrow. Then those boys, they're going the wrong ways. They stop dreaming. And unfortunately, their lives end very badly.  
I learned by experiencing the reality of life. Sometimes I made mistakes. You understand what a small mistake will lead you after you pay the price. If I become a father one day, I will not interfere with my children's dreams. And I have to be good for that.  
I'm asking Rias.

"Tell me, Rias! Do you think I'd be a good father?"

When Rias heard this, she was surprised and blushed. Well done, Halil! Are you asked such questions? How are you gonna fix this?

"Well ... I just asked out of curiosity. I think I'm kind of ridiculous. Never mind what I asked!"

Rias is smiling at me. Her cheeks are still red. She answers me.

"Why did you ask such a question?"  
"Nothing. I'm just talking empty."  
"No, I think it was a very good question."

I'm resting my back on the park bench. And I'm telling her.

"I never had a family. I don't know daddy's love, mother's love. Just I think. And I wonder, would I be a good father?"

Rias smiles at me sweetly. Then she answers me.

"If you are Halil I know, you will be a very good father. Because you are very merciful to the people around you. You agreed to help the girl you introduced me to. You could've refused. But you helped. You can be sure, Halil! You will be a very good father."

I answer her with a smile.

"I'm sure you'il be a great mother."

After I say that, I kiss her on the forehead. Her cheeks are still red because of the compliment I'm saying.  
I'm grateful that God brought you to me, Rias. I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy.

Your heart is so generous that you've agreed to share me with Akeno. That's why you're not my second love in my heart. Because it's only insulting your love.  
I heard Ddraig's voice when we were in this state. And now it's time. I'm telling him.

'Ddraig! Do you have to ruin my beautiful memory?'

 **{No, Partner! I just wanted to warn you. You are being followed.}**

Are we being followed? Who's following us?

'Where are those who follow us?'

 **{I feel that the tree in front of you is there.}**

In order not to attract attention, I'm looking at the tree that the slow Ddraig talks about.  
No way! Not serious! Those behind the tree are Yuuto and Koneko? Probably the person next to them is Akeno.  
Rias looks at me and asks.

"Is it a problem, Halil?"  
"There are three problems, dear. You want me to tell you what they are?"

I got this message on all three of my mobile phones.

-Don't hide behind the tree! And come here!-  
.

.

 **(Akeno Himejima POV)**

.

.

In the morning we follow Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan and Halil and Rias. There was no problem. Their date was quite normal. They couldn't have noticed us.  
Or so I thought. Because at the moment Halil sent a message to our mobile phones.

-Don't hide behind the tree! And come here!-

Apparently, he noticed us. Yuuto-kun is telling me.

"Akeno-senpai! I think we underestimated Halil-san. He spotted us at such a distance."  
"ARARARA ... I think we got caught."  
"What should we do, Akeno-senpai?"  
"UFUFUFU ... We do what he says."

All three of us left the tree. I was shocked when Rias saw us. Halil-kun gives us a tired look.  
We're looking at each other. Koneko-chan never ruins his expression. This girl is very mature for her age.  
Together we go to Halil and Rias. Rias looks a little nervous. I guess my plan to follow up has failed.

.

.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

.

I think we have three secret followers. Who are they? I answer. Someone's my girlfriend. The other two are friends.  
Are you a child? I ask them directly.

"I am very curious. Who has this brilliant idea? Why do you follow us like a stalker?"

When I say this, I raise my tone a little. For just one day, Rias and I spend a day together. So can't you just leave us a little privacy in these special moments?  
I know very well the answer to my question. The owner of this idea is undoubtedly none other than Akeno. Just because she knew we were going to be our date.  
Rias also seems very upset. That's why she's mad at them.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuuto raises his hand with hesitation.

"Well ... Buocho! We just want to make sure you're safe."  
"Yuuto-sempai is telling the truth. We were following you for your safety."

Akeno puts his hand on his cheek and tells us.

"ARARARA ... My kouhai are telling the truth."

So this is the reason? I'm here as a field scarecrow. You don't think I can protect Rias? I won't let him get hurt. They should have understood that.  
Although I must give them the right. Akeno knows me, but Yuuto and Koneko don't know me very well. Trust is not a virtue that can be easily acquired. After all, Yuuto and Koneko know me less than Rias and Akeno.  
We look at each other with Rias. I'm giving her a tired smile.

"Looks like we're not really moving forward today, honey."  
"You're right, Halil! I think we should repeat it another day. Alone."

Oh, what? This is not the date I want. The date is when you spend time alone with a man's girlfriend. But for some reason, God does not want My and Rias to be more alone.  
Okay then! I'm gonna make up for this date. I'm telling Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko.

"Good! If you've come this far, then join us! After all, this is not -date- anymore."

All three apologize. Let's do what now! My goal was to spend some special time with Rias. But I think I should think of today as our club meeting.  
It's almost lunchtime. I'm asking them all.

"Who's hungry?"

They all raise their hands. Then I will take them to eat Doner Kebab. I'm asking them all.

"Have you ever eaten Doner Kebab? You've definitely heard the name."

Yuuto responds.

"Yes, I heard its name. A Turkish dish with meat, right? But I never had a chance to eat."  
"Okay then! I'm buying Doner Kebab for everyone today."

But Rias objected.

"No, Halil! Everyone should pay their own account."  
"Don't worry, Rias! We can handle."

Rias wasn't convinced, but he said okay. We're going to Kebab Hall altogether. As we approached the Kebap Hall, the smell of Doner started to fill our noses. Everybody says their opinion.

"What a delicious smell."  
"I guess they don't praise for nothing."  
"Smells delicious."

The waters of Koneko's mouth are flowing. I shouldn't keep her waiting long.  
We're entering Kebab Hall. I order one serving of Doner Kebab for all of us. I'm secretly paying the account while others wait for orders at the table. A Turkish man doesn't pay a woman a meal account. In my country, this is seen as very bad behaviour. I am the one who brought them here. They're my guests right now. A Turkish must be hospitable. Because our elders advise it.  
I have a request for a waiter for lunch. No surprise if I tell you right now.  
I'm sitting on my own chair. There's a little time until the order comes. I think I can chat with them right now.

"Yuuto, Koneko! Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"  
"Well ... Halil-san! Welcome to us. You're a servant of Buocho. You've become her lover. Congratulations!"  
"Sempai, take care of Buocho!"  
"What is buocho?"

Rias explains to me.

"I'm the president of -Occult Research Club- they call me briefly -Buocho. Because of respect."  
"Okay, I got it. Should I call you Buocho?"  
"No!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause you are my darling."  
"But I'm a member of the club, right?"  
"Halil!"  
"Okay okay! How you want, darling."

Her cheeks are pink when I say that. But she smiles charmingly. I'm gonna eat your sweetness. But our closeness makes someone jealous. You know who I'm talking about.  
Akeno takes my arm between his breasts. She whispers in my ear.

"Have you forgotten me, darling? It's not just that you're dealing with Rias."

What are you doing, Akeno? Everyone's looking at us.  
Yuuto and Koneko look at me in surprise. Yuuto smiles and tells me.

"Akeno-sempai also means your girlfriend, Halil-san. You're actually a little flirtatious."  
"Sempai, you're so flirtatious."

Did you do trouble, Halil? Now you're gonna try to explain the situation to them for half an hour. Why do all the troubles find me, my God? Isn't it my normal day?  
By the time I got my orders. On the one hand, we ate our doner kebabs. On the other hand, we told Yuuto and Koneko the truth.  
My only crime is to talk nicely to women. I'm not trying to seduce them. And I say my thoughts honestly as if they were inside me. What have I done to you, my God?  
When they listened to the event, they were understanding. At least they're nice to be understanding. Doner kebab looks like everyone likes it. This is the face of all of them. That's why I'm asking them.

"Well, do you like doner kebab?"  
"It was delicious. I haven't eaten so nice meat in a long time."  
"Thank you, Sempai!"  
"My interest in Turkish Cuisine has started to increase, Halil-san."  
"I think I should learn some new recipes, Halil-kun."  
"Then I have a surprise for you."

I'm giving the signal to the waiter. After taking my mark, she took the dinner plates from the table and put the dessert plates instead. The waiter then told my friends at the desk.

"It's a gift from our establishment, sir. Enjoy all of you!"

Rias is asking me.

"Halil! What is this? Is this sweet or something?"  
"Yeah! I won't tell you your name now. Please try it first! I'm sure you're gonna love it."

They took a little bite out of the dessert on their plates. Then there was a smile on their faces. I throw a slice directly in my mouth. You can call it down. But I don't eat Baklava with a fork. You should eat Baklava in a whole way.  
They're all looking at me. I explain to them.

"You should eat this way. That's the way it is."  
"I like this dessert very much. Halil, what is the name of this dessert?"  
"Baklava!"  
"Turkish Delight was very nice. But Baklava is better than Turkish Delight, Halil-san!"  
"Sempai, I want some more."

I'm giving the signal to the waiter. I'm telling the waiter. I'm making a package for Koneko. You can easily eat when you go home.  
After eating our meals and desserts, we go to the safe to pay the account. But I've already told you I paid the bill. Rias was a little upset with that. I told him the situation. This way the problem is solved.  
Five of us are going to a shopping store together. Tomorrow is an important day for me. I'll see Devil Kings tomorrow. I need a good suit. I'm telling everyone.

"I'll look for a suit for myself. What do you want to do?"  
"Looking for a suit, dear? I'm going with you."  
"UFUFUFU ... I'd like to help you, darling."

Yuuto responds.

"I'm going to the bookstore. Is there a book you want?"  
"Good thing you reminded me, Yuuto. Will you buy a book for me?"  
"What book would you like, Halil-san?"  
"I would be very happy if you could buy a book with pictures of Ottoman soldiers. Otherwise, it doesn't matter."  
"Don't worry, Halil-san! I'll look at the books for you. Will you come with me, Koneko-chan?"  
"Hmm!"

The two of us left. We also look at the stores to look for the suits for me. We're entering a store.  
I want a black suit. I'll buy a white shirt. In addition, I also think of buying a vest. I also need shoes. I hope I can find a suit for my budget.  
The saleswoman asks me.

"How do you want a suit?"  
"I want a suit that is black, simple and fit my size.  
I also want a white medium size shirt and medium size black vest."  
"Of course! I'll show you our suits. If you like a suit you like, you'll get it."  
"Okay."

She brought us a few suit models. All the suits look good. But what do the girls think?

"What are you thinking?"

The two of them looked at each other first. No! I remember this scene. Please don't try to fight with each other here! They both show two separate suits for me.

"Halil, this suit looks good on you."  
"ARARARA ... This suit would be very nice to you. "  
"Don't be silly, Akeno! The suit you choose shows Halil 10 years older. "  
"ARARARA ... The main suit you choose shows Halil-kun 30 years older."  
"Not even!"

Rias and Akeno don't look like they'il stop. I'd better stop them.

"Okay okay! I'll try both. If I like it, I'll buy them both. Okay?"

Both approved. I bought two suits to please both of them. However, Rias and Akeno paid their money. They told me to accept them as gifts. That's how we ended up shopping. We walk together towards our homes. As a result of his hard work, Yuuto managed to find a book in the style I wanted. Thank you, handsome!  
We started to walk on our way to our houses saying goodbye. I left Rias and Akeno home. Then I went to their apartment.  
Quite a long day. Home Sweet Home!  
I'm looking at the book that Yuuto changed for me. This book shows the pictures of all the soldiers of the old Turkish states.

 **\- Sipahi Military.  
\- Janissary Military.  
\- Kemankes Military.**

My goal is to design a new armour for the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. I'm looking for a Turkish Warrior Armor that can be inspired. I have to consult Ddraig and my masters.  
I'm focusing on Boosted Gear's Fate Room. I'm in the white room when I open my eyes.  
Ddraig is calling me.

 **{How was your day, Partner? Have you had fun? It didn't go the way you wanted.}**

"You're right, Ddraig! But we'il talk about this later. Now we have another job."

Then I call my masters who train me.

"My respectable masters! Can you come over here?"

They all came up to me with my command. They're asking me.

"So Halil, have you decided what kind of armour you would design?"  
"I brought you a few examples of Turkish War Armor. You are more aware of these issues than I am. Examine the structures of the armour first! I'll explain it to you if you don't understand."

After saying this, I am showing them the pictures of soldiers who are wearing the Turkish War Armor that I saw in the book. They're starting to review. I also introduce them to the soldiers in the paintings.

"These horsemen are called **Sipahi**. They wear light and durable chain armour on their bodies. This gives them good manoeuvrability. The shield in front of the armour allows the damping of incoming pulses."

There are those who do not know the Turks among my masters. That's why they ask me.

"What is the task of Sipahis in the army, Halil?"  
"They serve as horsemen in times of war. In times of peace, they raise soldiers from volunteer youth for the army."

Then I introduce the next military.

"These soldiers are called **Kemankes**. They are the most skilful archers of the Ottoman Empire. It is said that the arrows that they throw even pierced the iron shield."  
"Hmm! It's really not good to teach you archery, Halil. After all, you can't always fight your fist with your fist."  
"You, whatever you want."

And finally, I'm showing them a picture of my favourite soldier. When the innocent heard the name of this soldier would find peace. The wrongdoers are afraid. Because the Ottoman State trained them specially.  
My masters have started the military investigation in the painting. But Ddraig must have liked this military. Because the colour of this soldier's armour is red like Ddraig's body colour. This soldier has an imposing stance. If I can do it, I'd like to make a combination of Scale Mail and that soldier's armour.  
My masters ask me after a while.

"And what does this say to the soldier, Halil?"  
"This army is called the **Janissary**. They are the most well-known military troops of the Ottoman Empire. They wear light armour. But they wear a long red robe as shown in the picture. This robe has a chain-braided layer. The Janissary armour is light. This allows soldiers to be very fast."

My masters are listening carefully to my explanations. But Elsha-san must have understood the reason I told the janissaries in detail. She's smiling at me.

"You want to be inspired by the Janissary armour of Balance Breaker armour, right?"  
"You got me."

It is obvious that Attila wants to know more about the Janissaries. That's why he asks me.

"So what is this soldier special, Bozkurt? I think that if the inspiration is this soldier, he knows his abilities."  
"There are 3 things that make this military special, Master.

-First of all, these soldiers are not just close distance fighters. They also use gun or spring. So that makes them a shooter.  
-The second one uses a different sword called **Yatagan**. This sword, due to its shape, allows you to comfortably block the opponent's sword. With Yatagan, you can kill him with one move until the opponent does the move again.  
-And third, these soldiers are known as slapping soldiers."

"Did you say slapping soldier? Why is that?"  
"Because they use the slap as a second weapon during the war. It is said that a janissary could easily break a thick marble with bare hands. Imagine a soldier who can do it, slapping a human. And think that this soldier has no magical powers. It's just human."

When they heard the characteristics of the soldier, my masters were amazed. This thing may seem impossible to you. But this is a proven fact. That is why people are called **Ottoman Slap** for this slap. I want to make this slap as my special talent.  
Ottoman Slap has a very shocking effect. So much so that it can cause human death. This slap has quite a staggering violence.  
This way I can defeat my enemies. That's what I think about now. Let's see what Ddraig thinks.

"Well, Ddraig, what do you think about my idea?"

 **{You found a very interesting idea, Partner. I also liked the red colour armour. You've found the armour that matches the colour of the Red Dragon Emperor. Congratulations!}**

"You're welcome, Dude!"

I'm asking my masters.

"Well, did you like my idea?"  
"Pretty unusual idea!"  
"So the Red Dragon will be the Turkish Dragon. Interesting!"  
"I think the world will see a brand new Red Dragon Emperor."  
"HA HA HA HA ... Good work, Bozkurt!"

They all look like. Beautiful! I shouldn't waste time!

"We clarify all of them in time, Masters. We have to keep working if we want to do something nice. Am I right?"

They all nodded. We continued our training from where we left off.  
Today he runs me a master named Belzard. I heard he was the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor. He was able to kill two White Dragon Emperors. The man is quite wild. But he's so decent and honourable. He's teaching me how to fight better. He's not very talkative. He answers me very rarely. But when it comes to fighting, it looks like a lion. Or rather, it looks like a dragon. This guy is a rather fearless warrior. He's still teaching me things that are pretty wounded.  
Apparently, there was no Red Dragon Emperor who was a demon before. I'm a first. They say a devil has a very long life. Some of them died without a fight because they all died as human beings.  
Let's see how long I'm gonna live.  
It's time for me to go after long training. I need some rest. I have practice in the morning. I'm going out of Boosted Gear's Room of Fate.  
The time now is 02.30. I slept as soon as I got home. It was 19.30.  
I got hungry. I wish I didn't sleep so early. I'm looking at my kitchen cabinet. I'm making a quick noodle.  
In the meantime, I have a conversation with Ddraig.

"Tell me, Partner! What kind of talent does this Albion have? He must be pretty strong if he's a rival to you."

 **{Albion's basic ability is to halve his power, regardless of who his rival is. This adds half the power to its own power. Divine Dividing works in this logic. So, you know, Divine Dividing works in the opposite direction to Boosted Gear.}**

Oh, fuck! Isn't this more advantageous than me? For instance, if I'm 100 times stronger, he's gonna add half of that to himself. That's the burglary you know. Let me try to be so powerful, that guy, steal my labour like a thief. That's justice?  
Okay, I'm no different, but at least I'm trying to increase my power.  
I'm telling Ddraig.

"Ddraig, isn't that the theft you know?"

 **{Really, Partner! Now, do you understand why I'm fighting Albion?}**

"But at Divine Dividing, endurance is the most important thing, isn't it? You probably can't use this ability forever. There must be a weakness of this ability."

 **{Divine Dividing known as White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings in the world. The power of the entity that divides its power is accumulated in these wings. Excess power of the user is thrown out of these wings. In this way, the user does not lose endurance.}**

"Whoa! Then I'm more disadvantaged. He's a master you know about cheating.}

 **{Yes it is a bit, Partner! But don't bother! The wings can only store a certain value of power in them. That's not infinite.}**

"I want to get to know this Albion a little better, Ddraig. They always talk about him in the book he bought from Rias."

 **{Know yourself, Partner. But don't be too late! You know you have practice in the morning.}**

"I know. By the way, your name is mentioned as Welsh Dragon in the book. What do they call Albion?"

 **{I understand what you mean, Partner. Albion is known as the Vanishing Dragon. In the book, call this name!}**

After I eat the Noodle, I'm looking at this dragon book. I'm looking for the page where Vanishing Dragon is. Almost every nation has a dragon in mythology. A dragon caught my eye as I walked this way. More like a snake. Oddly enough, this snake's name is known as Ophis.  
I'm asking Ddraig.

"Partner! Are snakes known as dragons?"

 **{The majority of snakes are known as dragons, Partner. Why did you ask?}**

"Well ... the snake dragon described on this page caught my eye a little."

Information about the dragon is as follows.

 **.  
OUROBOROS DRAGON**

Name **:** **Ophis  
** Known Names **:  
-Infinity Dragon  
-Infinity Dragon God  
**Class **: Dragon God  
**

Abilities **:  
-Snakes with the power of infinity  
-Ability to turn into the desired format  
.**

How interesting! Does Ophis feel as strong as this dragon himself No wonder she's calling herself a snake? Why would they give Ophis such a dragon's name? And the dragons have gods?  
I'm asking Ddraig.

"Partner, do you know who Ouroboros Dragon is?"

Ddraig responds to me in an angry way.

 **{I know, but aren't you investigating Albion, Partner? Never mind, Ouroboros Dragon!}**

"Why are you so angry? I asked a lower question."

 **{Partner, I'm not mad at you. Just take your time! The most important thing right now is Albion. Then I tell you about Ouroboros Dragon. Don't be hasty!}**

It's really weird. Ddraig is hiding something from me. Why is he so anxious? There is a nuisance. But whatever! Ddraig knows one thing if he tells me not to hurry. I'd better leave this for the moment.  
I've found the Vanishing Dragon after I've turned the pages of the book a little more. The information is as follows.

. **  
VANISHING DRAGON**

Name **: Albion Gwiber  
** Known Names **:  
-White Dragon Emperor  
-White Dragon of Supremacy  
**Class **: Heavenly Dragon**

Abilities **:  
-To be able to halve opponent power and add power for himself  
-The venom, which is able to shrink everything that is organic forever  
.**

Wow! Now I understand that this creature is in the same class as Ddraig. Albion and Ddraig are the opposite dragons.  
But I wonder. If Albion is able to shrink everything organic, wouldn't Ddraig have to be harmed Very interesting?

"Ddraig, has Albion ever used his venom on you?"

 **{If you say "Reduce", that venom has no effect on me, Partner. Albion's ability does not affect me.}  
**  
"Finally! I'm relieved."

 **{Anyway, now it's time to sleep, Partner! I have practice after a few hours. Get some rest!** **}**

"All right, man! Let's have some rest!"

After washing the dishes, I reached my bed. There's still some up until 4:00. I am closing my eyes. I need some rest.

.

.

 **(Ddraig POV)**

.

.

My partner is quite curious and smart. I can't let him know about Ouroboros right now. Infinity Dragon God has accepted my partner as a friend. My partner still thinks she's a little girl. If I warned my partner when he first saw Dragon God, Dragon God could see him as the enemy. But on the contrary, she gave my partner a blessing. And my partner doesn't know that right now.  
Moreover, for tomorrow, my partner made a promise to Ophis.

 **-I'm gonna talk to Stupid-Red for your sake.-**

I hope my partner doesn't have a heart attack when he finds out that Stupid-Red is actually "True Dragon-sama". And worse, I hope True Dragon-sama doesn't kill my partner.  
Sorry Partner! I hope you won't be mad at me. I'm giving a little direction to your fate.

It's all for your future, man!  
.

.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

.

After a while, I stood up. After doing daily execution, I took a shower and went to school. The day proceeded normally. After school, we met in the club room. In the meantime, I wore my suit in the club room. I wore a piece of the two suits for Rias and Akeno not to fight.  
Yuuto is asking me.

"Halil-san, where are you going so stylishly?"  
"There's a conversation with Ajuka-san, handsome."

Yuuto was surprised at what I said.

"Do you know Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, Halil-san? And you call him Ajuka-san?"  
"Yeah, I met him two days ago. He didn't say to call him that. Someone who has modesty."  
"Wow! Are you so close with a Devil King? Something amazing!"  
"Thank you, handsome!"

In this way, a green circle of magic appeared in the middle of the club room as we continued our conversation. After the circle disappeared, a beautiful lady in her 20s appeared before us.  
And she introduced herself.

Good evening, Rias-sama! I came here to take Halil Bozkurt-sama by the order of Maou Beelzebub-sama."

What is Halil Bozkurt-sama? I still don't get used to those respects. That sounds pretty weird for me.  
Rias shook her head. She hugged me.

"Take care of yourself, my dear!"  
"No problem, Rias! Do not worry!"

I'm standing next to the lady sent by Ajuka-san. A circle of magic appears below us. I'm telling everyone before I go.

"See you later!"

After teleport, I came to a rather flashy castle. I am not kidding. This is not a mansion. It's a huge medieval castle. Where the hell is this? I'm asking the lady.

"Well ... what is this place?"  
"Of course! You're coming to Underworld for the first time, right?"  
"So this is Hell?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well ... it looks a little different from what's told."  
"Could be. Please follow me, Halil Bozkurt-sama! "  
"Yes, please! And I'd appreciate it if you call me Halil. I feel so comfortable."

She shook her head. And we started walking in the hallway together. So a Devil King lives in a castle like this. I can't walk here without the navigation.  
After walking for a while we stopped at the door of a room. The servant opened the door to me and said.

"Please wait inside, Halil-san! Maou-sama will see you a little."  
"Thank you for your guidance."  
"You're welcome!"

After I entered the room, she closed the door from the outside. This place is quite uncomfortable. It's not a bad thing. I can't be comfortable. This place is too luxurious for me. Rias's huge apartment is smaller than this room. Ajuka-san would be a little quick to come.  
After waiting a minute, the door opened. I got up from my seat and fixed my top. There were three more people with Ajuka-san. They must be the other Devil Kings.  
Someone is bald with a black armour that looks rather muscular. He must be the oldest. The other one is a pretty young lady. She must be the youngest. But I was shocked when I saw the last person. This person is like a male version of Rias. He wears a rather magnificent armour.  
Ajuka-san smiled at me when I saw this guy staring at him with surprise. And he says.

"How are you, Halil-kun?"  
"Thanks, Ajuka-san! But can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course!"  
"The person behind you is Rias' brother?"

He smiled at me when I said so.

"I do not know! But why don't you introduce yourself to everyone first?"  
"Of course, sir!"

I introduce myself to everyone in the room.

"My name is Halil Bozkurt. Rias Gremory's only pawn."

Ajuka-san followed my words.

"Is that all? Didn't you forget something, Halil-kun? "  
"Got it, Ajuka-san! I'm the Red Dragon Emperor of the 21st century."

Two other people, except for the red-haired person, were very surprised to hear this news.  
The young lady asks me.

"Do you have the power of Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, young man?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

After this release, the red-haired man stepped forward and introduced himself.

"It's an honour to meet you, young man. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer. "

So this is the guy called Sirzechs? Lucifer? I hope he won't hurt me.  
In the meantime, he gave me a nasty look.

"And I'd like to point out, I'm not Rias' father. I'm his brother."

Holy shit! Rias' brother? So I thought Rias's brother was his father?  
Ajuka-san is making it hard not to laugh. Everyone started laughing except the red-haired guy and me. Ajuka-san, how is this joke? Why do all the different people find me, my God?

.

.

.

 **And here I finish.  
The longest episode to date has been this episode. I tried to tell you both romantic and funny events as much as I could. I shared the armour model I thought of for the story as a cover picture with you. I won't give you the name of this armour. I want you to be a little more patient. The events are totally moving according to my own ideas. I'm trying to write an original story as far as possible from the sequence of events.  
I hope you like.  
Don't forget to comment! Take a look at my other story, Mafia DxD! In a completely different concept, it became a Highschool DxD FanFiction. Must be read!  
See you.**


	14. The Birth of Reverse Devil

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Woah this was such a long chapter and worth the wait, was packed of content and a contrast side to side  
First, we started with the date and the surprise of Ophis meeting them when asking for ice cream and seem Halil promise Ophis to help her with her stupid-red problem and later the little fumble about kids but that was a nice way to get closer and give a nice word to each other.  
To the ORC being spotted thanks to Ddraig and how they were for the save even if that was a life, at times this one looks like those cooking manga, with now they eating kebab and baklava and loving it..and now I want to eat those too ... jejeje. To more harem competition between Akeno and rias and the girls competing for those suits, that was so IC.  
Them getting the inspiration for the armour(the same one in the cover? that would be very unique and different anything else) by Turkish/Ottomans warriors was nice and was a way to bond with all former BG users and getting more with Ddraig learning about their future rival...and they learned what Ophis really is and what will come next..  
And we ended with the big meeting and the surprise..hey you should have to make Halil ask Sirzech first...that would have brought a lot of extra laughs.  
Amazing chapter, so packed yet funny and very romantic, great work buddy.

 **Ddraig12:** Good story like where this is going keep up the good work.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In the last chapter, Halil met with Devil Kings. And when he met Sirzechs, he was shocked. Let's see how the meeting with Underworld Leaders will continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12

 **.**

 **.**

I'm so nervous right now. Because of Ajuka-san's joke, I thought Rias's brother was the father of Rias. He looks so embarrassed. Everyone in the room is laughing except me and him.  
Ugh! I have to make this happen. I say Sirzechs-san respectfully.

"Sorry, Sirzechs-san! When Ajuka-san called your name, Rias looked very scared. That's why I thought you were Rias' father or something."

When I said this, he looked at me in shock. No, he looks more scared. He grabbed me by the shoulders. Did I say something wrong? Almost tears will fall through his eyes.  
He started shaking me. What the hell? He asks me.

"Was Ria-tan afraid of me? Tell me, Halil-kun! Or does Ria-tan hate me?"

What is Ria-tan? Is that how he calls Rias? And why does Sirzechs-san think Rias hates Sirzechs-san? Looks like Rias is Sirzechs-san's most precious sister. I need to comfort him.

"No no! I don't think Rias hates you. She has a very considerate brother like you. So let your heart be comfortable!"

He stopped shaking me. He looks at me anxiously.

"Really? Ria-tan doesn't hate me?"  
"Of course!"

Then he took a sigh of relief.  
Wow, there are strange people in the world. This is a Devil King. This is Lucifer. Underworld's chief leader. So if he's Lucifer, he should be. But it was just like a child in front of me, like a child trapped in the adult body. He must be very attached to Rias. I hope I can get out of here in one piece.  
We sat at a table after the laughter was over. They told me to sit in front of them. It's like a job interview. I'm a little uneasy. But Sirzechs-san, who understands my situation, is comforting me.

"You can be comfortable, Halil-kun. A very precious friend's unpleasant joke must have scared you. There is nothing to afraid of. Anything spoken here will stay here. No worries!"

I'm taking a deep breath. I need to relax. After all, they don't eat me. Let's see how my day ends.

"Let me introduce myself again! My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm the leader of Underworld's 4 Devil Kings."

Then he spoke Ajuka-san.

"You already know me, but let me introduce myself again! My name is Ajuka Beelzebub. I'm a Devil King."

I know a little something about Lucifer, but I have no idea what Beelzebub is. Anyway, I'm going to ask them about this.  
Later, the lovely beautiful lady next to Sirzechs-san started talking. By the way, how old is she?

"Hello Hello! My name is Serafall Leviathan! But you can call me Levia-tan!"

This lady has a very cheerful and sweet tone. After she said that, she gave me a strange superhero pose. What is Leviathan? More precisely, what is Levia-tan? Is she a little girl or something? The number of questions I asked was two. Here you go!  
The last time the old bald guy came in. But when I looked at him, I heard that voice.

"Snoring!"

This man is sleeping with the snore. He looks very tired. He must be doing the hardest job.  
So I ask the other three Devil Kings.

"Well ... is your friend working too much? He must be the busiest employee amongst you. She looks so tired."

When I said this, they smiled at me. Ajuka-san is answering me.

"In fact, he is the laziest man among us, Halil-kun! He'd rather sleep at every opportunity."

Huh? Lazy? What the hell is that? Is there any normal person in the Devil Kings?  
Then the three of them are trying to wake the bald man.

"Hey, Falbium! Wake up! It's your turn to introduce yourself to the young man!"  
"Wake up, Falbi! Let's! We must set an example for young people!"  
"Come on, Falbium!"

The man slowly woke up.  
His eyes are still closed.  
Sleepy began to introduce himself sleepily.

"HUAAAA ... Huh? Is it my turn? Hua ... I'm Falbium Asmodeus. This much. If you need me, then you wake me up."

And he started snoring again. I haven't seen any more people until this time. If that's the way he's doing his job, it's bad.  
All right, let's have a look! We have one mad scientist, our brother who has one sister obsession, one lady who thought he was a little girl and one lazy old man. Yes, there are no normal people. God, where did I fall?  
Calm down, Halil! The night just started. Maybe if I talk to them a little more, I can break my prejudices about them. Here you go!

"Very pleased, sir. Now I'm a little calmer."

Sirzechs-san responds with a smile.

"Very good! Then tell us about yourself! Who is Halil Bozkurt? What does he do? What does he want to do?"  
"Only this?"  
"Well ... of course, these are just what I want to know. I believe my other friends will have different questions for you. Especially Ajuka."  
"Exactly!"

Okay, let's explain!

"I'm a Turk. I grew up in the orphanage until I was 12. Then I ran away from the orphanage. I took an exam to study abroad as a scholarship. After the exam, I went to Germany. I started my high school education in Germany. Towards the end of the first year of high school, I stopped at school for some psychological reasons. I've seen the commercial of Kuoh Academy on the Internet. I applied and I'm here now."

I told them about my life story and summarized them. Of course, all of the events I experienced while telling were coming to life in front of me. The things I've been telling you might be ordinary. But I'm sure I've had a hard time explaining the events I've been experiencing. Especially when the day of Risa's death came to my eyes, my breath began to become narrow.  
I'm opening the top button of my shirt. And I go back to 4 Devil Kings.

"Excuse me! I need some air! "  
"Of course!"

I got out of the room. This huge castle almost began to narrow me. After a little progress in the hallway, I found a balcony.  
I need to breathe. I think I screwed up before the first interview.  
Ddraig asks me.

 **{Don't worry, partner! You're gonna get through this. I believe you!}**

"God willing, Man! God willing!"

.  
 **(Sirzechs Lucifer POV)**

.  
I just noticed something about Halil-kun. When he started to tell me he had a break from school, he had difficulty speaking. I think he must have remembered something that was bad for him. Because during this time, he had difficulty breathing.  
Ajuka told me that he met Halil-kun. But apparently, they only had a superficial acquaintance. I'm telling Ajuka.

"Apparently, this young man has a bad event in his life. Did Rias ever mention anything like that to you, Ajuka?"

Ajuka shakes his head.

"No. She did not give such in-depth information about Halil-kun. I think that something like this has something to do with the psychological distress he had in the past."

Serafall says with a tone that makes her sad. This girl is always upset when there are bad incidents.

"Halil-chan's face looked very painful. We have to help him. He looks like a very nice and decent boy."

Even the sleeping Falbium always responds.

"I agree with Serafall. As a matter of fact, it is very important that people who have the power of Heavenly Dragons have a healthy state of mind. Otherwise, they can cause a disaster."

Falbium has a very important point. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing can trigger a curse called Juggernaut Drive when it gets out of control. So many people have disappeared.  
I think I should run about Halil-kun alone with his past. Maybe that's the way I can remedy the trouble. I'm telling all my friends.

"Then I'll do it alone with him about your past. Let's not stop further on this issue when it comes inside. Because I can clearly say that. This guy is honest. But I guess he can't open his heart. So after I talk to him about it, I will let you know. I hope it's suitable for you."

They all approved. She even offered Serafall her own opinion.

"Sirzechs-chan, I can talk with Halil-chan if you want. You know I'm an expert on these issues."  
"Thank you, Serafall!"

And then I tell them all.

"Let's leave Halil-kun's past for now! Let's get back to the main reason we're gathering here."

They all know what I mean. I'm telling my wife, Grayfia, from the magic circle.

"Grayfia! Can you come here with Halil-kun? "  
"Roger!"

I should be interested in the mutation thing right now.  
.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

The sky here is dark purple. I'm breathing, but what I'm getting right now isn't breathing or I don't know.  
I thought I had learned to face my very bad past. If I'm so weak, then I'm gonna be lying to my masters. Ddraig didn't tell me to open a new page for my life? Don't let your past defeat you!  
I must give Sirzechs-san a credit. After all, he wants the best for his sister. And she would like to know the man who said that he would make his sister happy.  
I have to go back. After all, the people inside are my leader.  
I'm taking a breath. A beautiful maid with silver hair came to me. Her hair is braided and long. She has white skin. This one looks like the goddess of beauty you know. Wow, dude! How can all the devil women be so beautiful?  
She handed me a water and told me. I drank water. My body overheated because of breath. I'm so thirsty. This is a glass of water. I'm telling the maid to turn her face.

"Thank you so much. That glass of water was very good."

Quite plain but responded with a ton of soft.

"You're welcome! Are you better now, Halil-sama?"  
"I'm better. But please don't call me Halil-sama! Halil is enough to say."  
"Whatever you want, Halil-san! The Devil Kings are waiting for you."

I shook my head and started walking together. I wonder whose servant? If this is so beautiful and elegant, Sirzechs-san's maid must be a fagot. Or the servant of Ajuka-san.  
Oh, yeah, it doesn't matter who cares. She's human. What's the difference?  
We came to the same room. She came in with me. The maid, who brought me here, didn't go in. Apparently, this silver-haired lady must be a very senior woman. When we came in, the silver-haired lady started talking.

"I brought Halil-san as you say, Sirzechs-sama."  
"Thanks, Grayfia!"  
"Should I go?"  
"No, no, no problem!"

So the name is Grayfia. Must be 1 or 2 years older than me. Anyway, I'm telling them after I get to the place I've been shown to sit down.

"Sorry! I've had some breathlessness. I hope I haven't had a disrespect."

Serafall-san answers with his childish and cheerful voice.

"No, Halil-chan! You have no disrespect to us. You're a good boy."  
"Thank you, Madam!"

When I said this, she was objected and she warned me.

"Call me L-E-V-I-A-T-A-N or S-E-R-A-C-H-A-N.  
"Levia-tan or Sera-chan?"  
"Hmm!"

Levia-tan is over, and now he says Sera-chan. There's only one thing to do! Sometimes you have to be a kid and a kid. That's why I'm telling you not to break it.

"Serafall-san would be a nuisance?"  
"Well, whatever you want, Halil-chan."

Sirzechs-san begins to speak after Serafall-san.

"I think we've pushed you a little, Halil-kun."  
"No, sir! After all, you have a right to know me for your work and your sister."  
"If that's right for you, then let's talk in a relaxed way.  
Is it okay?"  
"As you wish, Sirzechs-san!"

He shook his head. And he asked me to tell me.

"Do you know why we called you here, Halil-kun?"  
"Obviously, I think it's only about the mutation that occurs in my pawn parts. It's the only thing I can think of."

"Just like you thought, Halil-kun. And as a plus, you're the Emperor of the Red Dragon. That's why I was very interested when you talked about Ajuka. Ajuka thinks he has quite a huge potential. I wanted to see this person with my own eyes."

The other three people agree. But we shouldn't be surprised. After all, I have the power of Ddraig. This gives both confidence and fear to some. There's a lot of work here. I have to trust them.  
That's why I'm asking.

"I listen to you, Sirzechs-san."

Sirzechs-san is looking at Ajuka-san. Ajuka-san shakes his head and then tells me.

"Listen to me now, Halil-kun! As I promised, other Devil Kings promised to keep your identity a secret. No doubt about it!"

When he said that, I remembered Grayfia-san was here. One person knows my secret. I'm asking Ajuka-san to show Grayfia-san.

"Well ... either Grayfia-san?"

Sirzechs-san replied to me by showing his heart.

"Don't be afraid, Halil-kun! I entrust my life to Grayfia."

Grayfia-san answered again in a flat tone.

"Your secret is safe with me, Halil-san. I swear on my honour."

I have no doubt about that elegance. If the leader of Underworld gives so much assurance, then there is no problem. I'm telling you, Grayfia-san.

"Thank you for your favour."

She shook her head with a smile. Okay then.

"Let's go, Ajuka-san!"  
"Very good! Now I'm gonna take you to my research centre to test your mutation. I'm gonna ask you to do things. There's nothing to fear, Halil-kun! In this way, we will understand the structure of the mutation better. And you're definitely not gonna take it off! Everything spoken and discussed here will remain a mystery. Did you understand?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, then let's go!"

We're off the ground. We fixed the top. I was going to go right in the door, so Ajuka-san asked.

"What are you doing, Halil-kun?"  
"Didn't you say we're going to the research centre? That's why I'm heading for the door."

4 Devil Kings smiled at me. Grayfia-san comes up to me.

"You can teleport there, Halil-san!"  
"Huh?"

That's right! I forgot I came here as a teleport. That's why they're smiling at me. Serafall-san answers with a smile.

"Don't worry, Halil-chan! As a result, you are new."

Oh, what? I have to learn and experience the teleport magic. Grayfia-san is smiling at me. After we stood together, there was a green circle of magic. I hope this crazy scientist doesn't make me do anything weird.  
I closed my eyes to focus. I opened my eyes after the irradiation.  
No ones with me. The room I teleport is white. There's a desk in the middle of the room. There are some boxes on the table. I wonder what's inside.  
After a while, I started talking.

"Ajuka-san! Do you hear me?"

When I said this, a screen appeared in front of me. Looks more like a hologram. I see 4 Devil Kings and Grayfia-san on the screen. He then says Ajuka-san.

"Have you finished your review?"  
"Yeah, I've been looking around. I guess this test should be about the boxes on that table."  
"Excellent! Now open the boxes one by one, Halil-kun!"

I shook my head and stood in front of the table. I opened the first box. A bottle of water and glasses. So what does this have to do with the test?

"Now pour the water from the bottle into the glass and put your finger in the water!"  
"Another thing?"  
"Just do it, Halil-kun! I will give you the instructions, respectively."

This is a small bottle. I opened the lid and started pouring it into the glass. After I filled the cup, I closed the bottle and put it back. He said he was touching my finger in the water. Let's see what will happen?

.  
 **(Observation Room)**

.  
"What exactly are you testing, Ajuka?"  
"I'm testing what I saw at the hospital was a dream or a reality."  
"Dream or reality?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What's in that bottle, Ajuka?  
Just normal water? "  
"No! Holy Water!"  
"HUH?  
"Ajuka-chan, Halil-chan may die."  
"I just wanted to touch it, Serafall. I will stop the test when any painful sensation occurs on Halil-kun from this monitor. No worries!"  
"Ajuka, what exactly are you investigating?"  
"The truth is, I heard that Halil-kun prayed to God. When he did that, I felt a bit of a pain on myself. But there was no sign of pain in Halil-kun."  
"What do you mean there was no sign of pain?"  
"What I'm seeing is a dream or a real one."  
"I hope the child is not hurt."

.  
 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.  
I'm touching my finger right now. There is nothing! I'm turning my finger in water. Why am I being subjected to such a test?  
I ask for a while after turning the finger in the water.

"Ajuka-san, should I continue?"

No response for a while. I hope it's good! He probably didn't hear my voice. I am asking again.

"Ajuka-san!"

After that Ajuka-san replied.

"Well ... it's okay, Halil-kun! Well ... go on for a while! "  
"OK! There is no problem, right?"  
"Huh? No, no, your test is going well. I'm gonna give you a new instruction in a minute."  
"Well ... OK!"

What's the matter? It seemed a little strange to talk.

.  
 **(Observation Room)**

.  
"I can not believe this."  
"Ajuka, is this a joke?"  
"Ajuka-chan, Halil-chan is not damaged by the Holy Water."  
"Unbelievable!"  
"There is no indication of pain on the monitor. I guess I should try something else."  
"What do you think?"  
"I will ask him to drink the water. If the result is the same in this test, I will have to investigate a whole new phenomenon, Sirzechs."  
"If you succeed in this test, what are you going to do to him, Ajuka?"  
"Wings!"

.  
 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.  
I'm still turning my finger into the water. I even dip my finger in the water. How long will this test last?  
Ajuka-san gave the next instruction as it continued.

"That's enough, Halil-kun! Now I want you to drink that water."  
"But I put my finger in this water."  
"You can drink the remaining water from the bottle, Halil-kun."  
"Okay, I got it."

I opened the lid of the bottle I put in the box. What's the nature of this water? It doesn't look like different water. Well!  
I took the water bottle to my mouth. I am drinking. Hmm! The taste is not bad. It has a different aroma, but it's not that exaggerated.  
I'm done finishing up the bottle. There's nothing strange. I'm telling you Ajuka-san.

"The taste of this water is not bad, Ajuka-san. Do I have to drink more?"

There's no sound again. Is my voice not being recognized by the microphone?

"AJUKA-SAN!"

After saying this, the boxes on the table disappeared. The test's over, I suppose. Good.

"Is the test done?"  
"Well ... it's over. I want you to do one last thing, Halil-kun. "  
"Yeah?"  
"Open your wings, Khalil-kun?"  
"Wing?"  
"Yeah!"

Well, I don't know how to unleash my wings. I'd better ask Ddraig. I'm telling Ajuka-san.

"Wait a minute, Ajuka-san!"

I'm asking Ddraig.

'Partner, how do we open the wings?'

 **{Just imagine your wings open, Partner! And be ready for a surprise!}**

'What surprise?'

 **{HA HA HA HA ... See for yourself!}**

'God damn!'

Good one. I am closing my eyes. I have to imagine my wings.  
Hmm! I can actually imagine Ddraig's wings. The wings I remember most clearly belong to him. Red big dragon wings.  
I imagine my wings coming out of my back. The moment I thought about it, I felt my feet go off. It's like I'm flying. I wonder how I look now?  
.

 **(Observation Room)**

.

"He drank Holy Water, didn't he? Is this boy really a devil?"  
"No pain detection. There was no rebound in the body. Unbelievable."  
"Ajuka-chan, look! Halil-chan's wings."  
"Four? These are dragon wings."  
"Who is this child exactly? I never saw a reincarnation devil with four wings."  
"This is the sign that his ultimate level is at the dragon level."  
"The Ultimate Level Dragon?"  
"A high-level dragon becomes a pair of wings. The Ultimate level has a dragon, four wings or a larger double wing. The wings are a sign of power in dragons."  
"So Halil-kun is now an Ultimate-level dragon, Ajuka?"  
"Even if not completely yes, the ultimate level."  
"Unbelievable. This child will soon amaze the whole Underworld."  
"Halil Bozkurt-kun will go down in history as a new kind of devil."  
"What kind of name do you think of him?"  
"Reverse Devil"  
"Blessed Satan"  
"Holy Devil Dragon"  
"I think we will hear different names for him soon."  
"I'm sure of this, Ajuka!"

.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

I'm opening my eyes. I'm really standing in the air. Wow! I've never thought of doing this before. Flying has been a dream of mankind for centuries.  
I'm looking at my wings.  
1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4?  
4 wings? I have four wings? This is not possible. I dreamed of a pair of wings while dreaming of Ddraig's wings. Where did an extra pair of wings come from? Is this the surprise Ddraig is talking about? What the fuck?

'Ddraig, where did an extra pair of wings come from?'

Ddraig answers with a laugh.

 **{HA HA HA HA ... Congratulations, Partner! Good luck with your new wings. Do you like my surprise?}**

'How did this happen?'

 **{This is a sign of the increase in your power level, Partner. So you can think of it as your seniority among your dragons. You are a second-tier dragon. As evolution evolves over time, the number of wings will change. So congratulations!}**

Wow! That's a sign of my workouts. If the number of wings will increase in time, how many more wings will I have? That's when I made some progress. I'm not supposed to be lazy. When I get the Balance Breaker, will there be a change in the wing count? We'll see.  
I'd love to fly a little, but this place is a little tight. Even my dragon wings are fixed. Anyway, I'm trying to make a flight test in a better place. Ddraig would probably help.  
I closed my wings and I went down. A circle of magic appeared beneath me. The same colour as the circle that teleported me here. Shortly after, I was in the room we were talking to. They're all smiling at me. They even seem to be affected by me. Then I look back on the test successfully. That's why I'm asking.

"Okay?"

Ajuka-san smiled.

"All right, Halil-kun! I've done the necessary tests. You're in good shape. No trouble!"

Sirzechs-san continued.

"Ajuka was right about you. I saw it today with my own eye."

Serafall-san continued with a childish and excited voice.

"Well done, Halil-chan! Very impressed."

Even the Falbium-san replied to sleep.

"Congratulations, boy!"

Hmm? So he's awake when he's something that interests him. So you shouldn't judge the book by its cover. Okay then. I need permission to go home now.

"Thank you so much. If you'il excuse me, can I go home? "

Sirzechs-san was found.

"I want to talk to you alone, Halil-kun. I hope you've got time."

Sirzechs-san wants to talk to me alone. Haaa ... I get it. He probably wants to talk about me and Rias being lovers. In the end, Ajuka-san said that Sirzechs-san had to approve the relationship between me and Rias. That should be the point.

"Of course, Sirzechs-san! As you wish!"  
"Very good! Is there anyone else to say anything? "

Ajuka-san again warned seriously.

"Halil-kun, don't forget what I said to you! Everything here will stay here! Did you understand?"  
"Of course, sir!"  
"Good, that's all, Sirzechs! You're in charge now!"

Sirzechs-san shook his head and told everyone.

"Well, everyone, good evening! By the way, Serafall!"  
"Hmm!"  
"Don't forget to do your paperwork, please!"

His voice sounds so tired.  
Serafall-san combined her hands. She spoke to Sirzechs-san in a cute voice like a kitten.

"S-I-R-Z-E-C-H-S-C-H-A-N"

I couldn't resist that sweetness. I don't think Sirzechs-san could oppose that. Indeed it was. Sirzechs-san would object, but he gave up.

"Okay okay! Apparently, I'm going to sleep late again."

Sirzechs-san must be collecting the back of Serafall-san. But the two are just like siblings. Maybe I should help Sirzechs-san.

"Can I help you, Sirzechs-san?"  
"No no! I have to fulfil my responsibilities as a leader. Thanks anyway!"  
"You're welcome, sir!"

We said goodbye to other Devil Kings. Together with Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san, we teleport to another place.  
Oh, fuck! Ajuka-san's castle was large, but the castle is even bigger than it. How do they clean this place? How many people work here? I would like to continue living simply. These big buildings don't give me any comfort. I'm asking Sirzechs-san.

"Excuse me, but how many people live here, Sirzechs-san? Because living in such a large structure alone is a little uncomfortable."

Sirzechs-san laughed at me.

"Maybe in the future, you can have such a castle."

Castle? Whoa! I'm not used to this much luxury. And if I have something like this in the world, people are afraid of me.

"No no! I'm glad I am. The simple life is peace for me. Would that happen in a place like this? I can't be more comfortable. Thank you very much, but I'm fine."

Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san smiled at me. Then he said to Grayfia-san Sirzechs-san.

"Apparently, Ajuka was right, Sirzechs. Halil-san is indeed a new kind of devil."  
"You're right, Grayfia!"

A new kind of devil? What are they talking about? Anyway, good luck.  
The three of us are walking a little. The walls are red coloured. Apparently, the hair colour of Rias' family shows their identity. But why Venelana-san has brown hair? So Rias must have inherited the hair colour from her father. Though I still don't understand that guy. Why do you need a harem when you have such a beautiful and intelligent wife? Really men sometimes can be very greedy. Wow!  
We moved into a room. There's a lot of paperwork here. Sirzechs-san's became clear why he was so tired. I understand that Serafall-san is now the devil. You don't have to mislead someone to do evil. How's he gonna do this job all by himself?  
I'm asking Sirzechs-san again.

"Don't you really need any help, sir?"

Sirzechs-san drew a tired sigh.

"Oh, Serafall, you fooled me again."

Which one is the real devil?  
This guy is quite nice. And Serafall-san knows this very well. So she must be luring Sirzechs-san all her work. It's a pity, man!  
Sirzechs-san is pointing me to the seat. I'm sitting in the chair he pointed to. I apologize to me.

"Sorry for the mess, Halil-kun!"  
"No, sir. I understand your situation very well. It is not easy to dismiss women."

He nods at me.

"Exactly. Since Serafall handles his work more and more, he always runs away from paperwork. I have to do her work."  
"Good luck with!"  
"Thank you, Halil-kun!"

As we speak, Grayfia-san brought us tea with a tray in her hand. There's a snack at the side of the tea. Tea is the best drink while chatting. I told Grayfia-san.

"Thank you. The smell of the tea is very familiar."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, it is reminiscent of the tea that Akeno has prepared. But the beauty of the tea varies according to the one who prepares it."

She smiled at me. She gave tea to Sirzechs-san. She took a cup of tea and sat down with us.  
I took a sip of tea. Hmm! Yeah, the same feeling. The same peaceful feeling I feel when I talk to Rias and Akeno. I'm asking Grayfia-san.

"Yeah, the guess is right. This tea has the same sensual feeling. Where did you learn to make tea? I need to know the recipe for this tea to get rid of my stress."  
"Akeno-chan didn't teach you?"  
"Not yet."  
"I think you'd better learn from him. I'm sure you'il learn more easily."

I shook my head. I wish I had drunk this tea before I met 4 Devil Kings. At least I wouldn't be so hard. Still, the interview isn't over.  
Everyone was very satisfied. This is a good thing. Let's see how this chat ends.  
After taking another sip of Sirzechs-san, he replaced his glass. And he asked me.

"How are you now?"  
"I'm much better. This tea came very well."  
"Thanks to the tea prepared by Grayfia I can get rid of the stress of this paperwork."  
"Happy to tell you!"

And then asked with a ton of insightful.

"Even if you have told your past very straight, I still understand what you have experienced."  
"Thank you."  
"If it is appropriate in you, would you share your story with us?"

This question would be asked sooner or later. So far, Venelana-san knows all my story. Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san want to get to know me. They have rights. Come on, Halil! It doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't tell the feelings you're holding.

"Of course, sir!"

Sirzechs-san is telling me.

"Think of me now as a brother, not a leader, Halil-kun!"

Grayfia-san also loved it.

"Think of me as your sister, Halil-san! No need to fear!"

Big brother and sister, huh? I think the Gremory family started to think of me as a family member. Venelana-san wanted me to know her as my mother.  
Tears began to fall. Come on! It was time. Why are my tears falling off?  
Grayfia-san looked at me with concern.

"Are you all right, Halil-san?"  
"Well ... I don't know what to say. It felt like I had been my family for the first time after a long time. That's why I'm confused."

They looked at each other. Sirzechs-san is telling me.

"You're a member of the Gremory Family, Halil-kun. Know that! Because our servants are our family. No worries!"

Grayfia-san hugged me. She told me.

"We know that there is a lot like you, Halil-san. You can see us as the family."

I shook my head.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

This so peaceful feeling gives me strength. Thank you, my God. In spite of everything, you didn't leave that servant alone. You gave me a family. And I swear, I will protect the family with my life.  
Grayfia-san sat down. I think it's time, to tell the truth. Don't you think so, Ddraig?

 **{Go, Partner!}**

You're right, I have to go on. I'm taking a deep breath. And I'm telling my new brother and my sister.

"I hope you have enough time to listen to your little brother."

They both smiled. Well, then, I'm starting to tell you.

"When I first opened my eyes to the world, it was an orphanage. The name they gave me was Halil Bozkurt. I don't know why they gave me that name, but I love my name. My name has a beautiful meaning."  
"What does Halil mean?"  
"Friend!"  
"Friend?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hmm! Good, go ahead!"  
"Twelve years of my life passed in that orphanage. One day, there was a boy who thought that he had beaten a weak child who had been despised, and thought he was a bum. He was always bullying that frail child. I've been bothered by this. I beat the overbearing boy very badly in everyone. That tyrannical boy argued that he was innocent because he threatened the weak child. The director of the orphanage found me guilty."

Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san were very surprised. They were very sad.

"There are such people everywhere, right?"  
"You were found guilty of protecting an innocent. That's unfair."

I'm telling them both clearly.

"True. This life is full of injustices."

Sirzechs-san told me.

"That's why you ran away from the orphanage."  
"Yeah. I'm not saying what I did was right. Fighting is not a solution. I have experienced this phenomenon."

Grayfia-san is asking.

"And what did you do after you escaped from the orphanage?"  
"For a while, I lay on the streets. I've done odd jobs to feed my stomach. On the other hand, I went to school."

Grayfia-san was surprised.

"Aren't you scared when you were so young?"

I need to speak honestly. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

"Of course, there were times when I was scared. If you don't take responsibility for the things you did, then you wouldn't be a man. Life can be cruel. But you have to know to protect yourself."

Both of them listened to my words carefully. Sirzechs-san said.

"You're a very mature man for his age. There are some young people I know at your age. I'm sure if they lived half your childhood, they'd have committed suicide. So I congratulate you."  
"Thank you."

Sirzechs-san looked at the clock. Then he said to me.

"Let's not worry about you. It was already a long day. Let's talk like that, will you?"

Grayfia-san also loved it.

"Remember that you had a brother and sister when you had a problem! We always listen to you."

These two are like each other's mirror.  
Could it be the thing that comes to my mind?

"Are you a lover or something?"

They both smiled at me.

"Much more. We are married."

Wow! Both seem compatible as they book each other. I wonder how they met?

"I'd like to hear your story someday."

They smiled at me. I stood up. I'm telling them both.

"Thank you for your hospitality."  
"You're welcome. I'm glad we met you. Remember what we said, okay?"  
"Thank you so much!"

Sirzechs-san handed me a sheet of paper. There's a symbol on it. I'm asking him.

"What is this?"  
"You can teleport with this. You're gonna need it."

Of course. I can't walk from the underworld to the human world.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself!"  
"You too!"

I'm holding the paper. And there was a circle of red magic beneath me. Apparently, everything is red.  
I'm going back to both.

"Good night, brother and sister!"

They're smiling at me. Sirzechs-san adds.

"Take care of Rias!"

I bring my fist over my heart.

"I will keep her smile forever!"

They smiled at me. Wow! I have new things every day. But it's time to go!  
The circle of magic teleported me to my house. Finally! I am so tired. But for the first time, I will have a peaceful sleep. I changed and I slept directly. Morning practice!  
.

 **(Sirzechs Lucifer's Office)**

.

"You couldn't listen to the story."  
"After seeing Halil-kun's tears, my heart felt bitter, Grayfia. He was so emotional, for a moment I thought he was a Sirzechs in the past. I was born in the war and seen as a monster. But this child has not lost any struggle to survive without any family. He was found guilty of defending the right thing. Just like in the civil war with the Old-Satan-Faction. I still have people who accuse me of trying to protect our people. Who knows what that kid has been through?"  
"Hey, I'm always there for you, even if everybody blames you. I'm sure Rias will be with Halil-san in the same way. Because I didn't see a lie in that kid. Maybe it's because it's the Reverse Devil."  
"Do you think like that?"  
"Or you, having Rias' obsessive brother, would have killed her."  
"Am I so bad?"  
"Hmm! But I will always be there for you because you are honest in your heart. I promise."  
"Thanks!"  
"But now you have to get back to work. You have responsibilities as a Devil King."  
"You're right!"

.  
 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.  
I went to school after my early routine. I need permission today. I promised to help Ophis. Rias told me to go to the Student Council. They're gonna help me. I didn't say anything to Rias and other people in the club because of the order of Devil Kings. Only me and Ddraig know what's going on right now.  
I learned the location of the Student Council. When I approached the door I saw someone familiar. Beautiful girl with snow white hair. Momo Hanakai. She was the one who took me to Venelana-san's room. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, Bozkurt-kun!"  
"Hello, Momo-san!"  
"You haven't forgotten my name."  
"I'm not someone with fish memory. I won't forget the people who helped me."

She smiled at me. And she asked.

"Do you have a job with the School Council? I can help."  
"How so?"  
"I'm a member of the School Council."  
"Is that so? Very good, it makes things easier. Actually, I came to talk to the school president."  
"Come in!"

We're both in the room. It's a normal room. There's a big table in the middle of the room. Beautiful girl with short black hair and glasses sits at the table. She's got a pretty serious mood. She looks like a school president.  
Momo-san spoke.

"Kaichou, Bozkurt-kun had a job. He wants to talk to you."

Quite plain but answered in a soft tone.

"Come, please!"

I walked over to the chair in front of the table. She said focusing on me.

"Yes, you're Rias' new pawn."  
"Pawn? Or are you devil? "  
"Yes, my name is Sona Sitri. And the people here are my servants."

So Momo-san is the devil. There are other demons in school.  
Anyway, I gotta be fast.

"Nice to meet you, Sona-san. I'm Halil Bozkurt. You already know who I am."  
"Yes, a little. Rias wanted me to get you a school permit. May I ask why?"  
"A friend of mine has a problem. I promised to help her. You can also ask Rias."

She shook her head. She wrote me a pass. And she said.

"I can let you today. But please don't ask for permission!"  
"Do not worry! I don't like to hang my school."

She smiled at me. I took the paper and headed for the door. Sona-san said as I left.

"Don't forget to take your lecture notes from your friends!"  
"Roger!"

I'm leaving school to go home. When I got closer, I noticed Ophis. So she got my address. She came up to me when she saw me. And she said.

"Halil, let's go!"

Looks very impatient. But we shouldn't be surprised. She's been waiting for this for two days. I smiled at her.

"Okay okay! Let's go!"

Ddraig tells me this time.

 **{Partner!}**

'What is it, Ddraig?'

 **{Don't be panic, okay?}**

'Panic? Why is that?'

 **{Just do what I say!}**

'Well!'

Why did he say something like that? In the end, I'm not going to fight. I'm just going to talk. What is the problem?  
In the meantime, a dark magic circle began to form around me. What's going on? I'm looking at Ophis. She looks at me. And she says.

"We're going to Stupid-Red. Hold tight!"

Hold tight? A minute! Does this magic circle belong to Ophis?

"AHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes after opening my eyes. I said I was a big monster for Ddraig, remember? I take my word back. The present being is a giant creature at least 200 meters long. And this place is so weird, I don't even know how hard it is.  
I'm looking at Ophis. It looks pretty normal.  
My cell phone is ringing. It's Rias. I'm picking up the phone.

"Halil, darling!"  
"Rias, we'd a better talk later."  
"What is the problem?"  
"Never mind!"

I close my phone and put it in my pocket. I'm telling Ddraig.

'Ddraig!'

 **{Are you all right, Partner?}**

'God give you damn, Ddraig!'

Where am I? Where is this place?

.

.

.

 **And here I finish.  
This part is a little late. Because I was working on my rescue exams. But as much as possible, I have prepared a full section. I finished this part right on the spot.  
Would it be his luck that Halil's misfortune? How will Ddraig defend himself for this? Will he stay without panic after seeing Halil Stupid-Red?  
I hope you like.  
It was a long section. In the meantime, I changed the name of the series to Turkish Dragon Sultan. I design suitable armour models for my stories. What are your ideas? Be sure to read the story of Mafia DxD. Don't forget to comment. Your comments are valuable to me.  
See you.**


	15. Life is an Exam

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Another very long chapter buddy, I loved how all were So in character and allowed Unique interactions buddy.  
The introduction was so funny and allowed a very Nice exchange. Them the experiments...those were a legit surprise and seems any exorcist Will get a surprise facing Halil.  
Them the private conversation with Sirzechs and Grayfia, I knew Halil have it hard but that was harsher I thought. But seems now the Gremory are Halil new family, not bad.  
And now Halil goes to help Ophis and the stupid red is giant stupid red, that phone calls of rías were very funny buddy, Nice one.  
Nice chapter buddy. Waiting for the next one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In the last part, Halil was subjected to some tests by Ajuka Beelzebub. Although he doesn't know the truth proved in the test, he thinks it's not a problem. And at the end of the episode, he sees Stupid-Red not actually human.  
Let's see what Halil will do.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm very curious. Are you as unlucky as me? I do not think so. Sometimes I think. I wonder if I'm too pure?  
I was just here to talk to that Stupid-Red guy to help Ophis. And I thought he was human. I was wrong. What's going on? Is this where Ophis calls his Home? What kind of house can this place be? This place looks like a black hole with a messy colour. What's more, now that this monster in front of me is stupid or am I stupid?  
I'm telling Ddraig.

"Ddraig, what did you do to me? Where are we?"

Ddraig responds a little hesitantly.

 **{Well ... calm down before partner! I'll tell you about the situation.}**

"Hurry up! This creature looks at me upside down."

When I say that, Stupid-Red is what I know.

"I can hear what you have in mind, boy."

I'll talk right. Even the intensity of his voice can swing me like a leaf. What an imposing asset.  
Huh? Do you hear? How? Ddraig is telling me quietly.

 **{Partner, he is the most powerful dragon in the universe, ruling imagination. More precisely, he is known as the "Dragon of the Dragons". That person is True Dragon, the Dragon God. That person, the Dragon of the Dream, is the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red.}**

Now you know what it's called.

"Fuck!"

There are so many titles. His nickname never counted. He is obviously a very famous being. So this person is the god of dragons.  
Huh? A minute! Ddraig said, "The Dragon of Dreams"? Alas! Is that why he can hear my thoughts? Ddraig, why don't you warn me?  
Halil, you're a very unlucky man. You came here to talk, but you can't come back. Read all the prayers you already know, Halil! Because you may not have a chance.  
I'm slowly turning my head to Ophis. Looks pretty quiet.  
Ophis? Huh? OPHIS!  
Oh, sure! Now the stones sat down. Ophis wasn't actually kidding. She was telling the truth when she said: "I am a serpent." OUROBOROS DRAGON!  
Oh, Ddraig! I'm with the dragon gods right now? Ooh! Oh, Halil! Where did you fall?  
The little girl I thought was a girl, was actually one of the most powerful dragons in the universe. I wonder, how true shape of the Ophis? I suppose this is as big as his true shape of the giant red dragon. Ophis, though, doesn't look as scary as this Great Red. I hope she always stays that way.  
Anyway, I shouldn't keep this red dragon god waiting longer. Come on, Halil! Be a little bit brave! First of all, you made a promise. Show them that you're true to your word! If he wanted, he would have killed me already now. That's why I'm gathering my courage and I'm starting to talk.

"Well ... nice to meet you, Mr Red. I wanted to talk to you about something."

I said that, but ask me how I said it. On the one hand, I'm trying to stay calm. On the other hand, I'm trying to prevent my trembling.  
Great Red just looked at me. He's probably analyzing me. Then he turned to Ophis and started to speak in a loud voice.

"It's been a long time, Ouroboros. Did you come to challenge me again? With this weak devil, huh?"

OK, this person can be the biggest of the dragons. But his speech is like a bully. And he obviously enjoys it. What are you, a bum?  
Ophis shut her eyes and answered Great Red without changing her tone.

"As always, you're still so loud, Stupid-Red. I want the quiet of my house back."

Great Red started to breathe angrily. The pressure on his breath is tremendous. Imagine that the light breeze of spring turns into a tornado. God, what have I sinned?

.

 **(Rias Gremory POV)**

.

Very strange. Why did Halil want to turn off his phone immediately? His voice sounded very upset on the phone. I hope he doesn't have a problem.  
And there's this little girl named Ophis. She looked like a little girl. But is she really a little girl? Halil was not aware of the little girl's aura. I never felt the little girl's aura. She seemed as if there was none there. That's why I was so scared when I first heard her name.  
Ophis. The eternity dragon in the universe. It is said in his books that his power scares the Gods. But really that little girl, could she be the same being the dragon? The interesting thing is that Halil was having a good conversation with her. She didn't try to hurt me. Could it be just named similarity? I guess it is. Otherwise, he would have noticed that I and Halil were devils.  
I hope you're okay, my love! I can't stand to see you as more wounded. Please be good!

 **(4 Devil Kings's Meeting Room)**

"Yes, friends! Yesterday I examined all the data I collected from Halil-kun's test one by one. And as a result, there's only one thing I can say. I discovered a brand new type of Evil Piece Mutation. Reverse Devil Mutation."  
"So a new kind of devil was born, Ajuka?"  
"Not a new kind of devil, Falbium. A new kind of special mutation."  
"So Halil-chan was a special kind, Ajuka-chan?"  
"It seems so, Serafall. According to the test results, it seems that all the holy objects that damage the devils are ineffective for Halil-kun. I wonder how much Light Magic is effective for Halil-kun? FUFUFUFU ... Halil-kun has become a new research topic for me."  
"Don't do anything crazy to the kid, Ajuka! This smile is not normal at all."  
"Don't worry, Sirzechs. I don't want to upset Rias-chan."  
"What kind of a relationship between Halil-chan and Rias-chan? Is there something else we don't know, Ajuka-chan? "  
"Huh? Sirzechs didn't tell you anything?"  
"NO"  
"Halil-kun, Rias' lover, Serafall."  
"Wow! Sirzechs, you've already begun to choose that kid as your brother-in-law. When's the wedding?"  
"It's too early for them, Falbium."  
"But Rias-chan is engaged to Riser-kun from Phoenix House, isn't she Sirzechs-chan?"  
"I know, Serafall. This is Halil-kun's exam."  
"His exam?"  
"I told Halil-kun to take good care of Rias. I looked into his eyes when he was answering me, Serafall. If it is Halil-kun, he defies the whole Underworld, takes back all kinds of Rias. I can swear to that."  
"Wow! Sirzechs, you're serious."  
"Next time, things look interesting."  
"When this happens, I look forward to seeing those arrogant geezers on the council, my friend."  
"The child's strength is now higher than a High-Class Devil. How strong would that child be when he opened up the Balance Breaker, Ajuka?"  
"Time will show, Falbium. But I wonder."  
"I hope Halil-chan gives a good lesson to those boring old geezers."  
"We will see, Serafall. I can't wait to see it."  
"What will you say to your father if this happens, Sirzechs?"  
"Something in Devil Faction needs to change, Ajuka. If we continue to follow the old rules, the numbers of our race will disappear over time."  
"You're right, man! Time is changing."

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

My unfortunate luck never leaves me. And that's because of my good intentions. There are severe shocks in front of me. The reason is the two gods of dragons that cannot agree. They look at each other upside down. And the aura that is revealed from them shakes this strange space.  
I'm very curious. Could I reconcile them? Hurry, Halil! Or these shocks can cause worse things.  
I say it as loud as I can.

"Please both of you to calm down! You're hurting the ground."

Ophis and the Great Red looked at me. Ophis started to calm down after she heard me. But the Great Red thundered at me with that loud voice.

"Are you trying to give me orders, devil boy? Know what you do."

Friend, what have I sinned? Normal people reconcile the cruellest families. I'm trying to reconcile two extremely strong beings here.  
Ddraig, God damn you! I'm dancing here with death. You don't even hear me.  
Calm, Halil! You can get through this. I breathe and answer.

"I'm not trying to give you orders. How about we just settle this issue calmly? Ophis didn't come here to fight. I swear. Ophis brought me here to talk to you."

Great Red started looking at me with suspicion. Do not you believe me? I'm not going to lie about anything the last time I do. Do you hear what I think right now?

"Of course I am."  
"OK. You can hear my thoughts. Then you should know I'm not lying."

Great Red keeps looking at me, squinting at me. Apparently, he doesn't trust me for Ophis. What would I do?  
Wait a minute! Ddraig is a dragon, right? He said a dragon was honourable. Then he can testify to me. That's why I'm telling Ddraig.

"Ddraig, the Great Red doesn't trust me. Can you help me?"

{Of course, Partner!}

Then I tell the Great Red.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Ddraig."  
"What will you do if he lies to protect you?"  
"Then you can kill me without hesitation. If I was a liar, Ophis would never trust me. Even if I know I'm dead, I won't lie to anyone. Because I don't dirty my honour."

I didn't have any chills when I told him that. Because I can't let anyone see me as a liar. Because God knows, I'm not a liar.  
By the way, I forgot to ask Ajuka-san. But no trouble.  
Great Red laughed at me.

"HA HA HA HA ... very brave, child. You were just shaking in front of me, but you're standing up right now. You passed my exam."

An exam? Was that a test? So he was testing how honest I was and how brave I was. Is that what Ddraig wanted to say? Calm down and I trust you.  
My ancestors, they did not say in vain. Everything has a favour as well. So let's find out the problem right now.

"Good, then can we talk?"  
"I am listening to you."  
"Well, let me tell you. Ophis said that you took her house away from her. Is that right, Ophis? "  
"Hmm!"  
"I want to know the truth of this matter. In this way, we can find a solution without war. Is that right for you, Mr Red?"  
"Great Red! My name is Great Red. It's not Mr Red."  
"Well, Great Red, could you tell me about it?"  
"Will this work?"  
"We can't know without trying."

Great Red shook his head and started to tell the story. He says he was born a long time ago in this black hole-like place. This place is called "Dimensional Gap." It is known as the infinite dimension that connects all the realms.  
Great Red is supporting Ophis on something. Yeah, Ophis was born in Dimensional Gap a long time ago. So logically this place is Ophis's House.  
After that, he continued.

"When I was born, Ouroboros was no longer here. That's why Dimensional Gap is my home. "

But Ophis immediately protested.

"No, it's my house."  
"No, it's me."

Yeah, I gotta stop them before the fight starts again.

"Okay, okay, no fighting. I only have one question, Ophis."  
"What is it, Halil?"  
"Why are you born in Dimensional Gap, Ophis? Why were you born here not in the world?"

When Ophis heard this question, she looked at me in a strange way. I wonder if she didn't understand my question. You might wonder why I asked this question.  
It's actually quite simple. It is imperative that Ophis or Great Red is born in Dimensional Gap for a significant reason. The only thing I can think of is the law of balance. Ophis was born in Dimensional Gap because it provided the balance here. The Great Red was born after Ophis left here because the balance had to be protected. It must be a concept represented by the two. But what?  
Ophis answers me.

"I do not know!"  
"Huh? Do not you know?"  
"Hmm!"

Ah! That's the answer I'm really expecting from Ophis. Just like a little girl. I'm asking the same question for the Great Red.

"So why were you born in Dimensional Gap?"

Great Red started thinking. Friend, are you kidding? You've been living all this time, but you never thought about what you were living for? Oh, Halil! What a strange thing in the world, you pull them all like a magnet.  
Think, Halil! Why were these two powerful dragons born here?  
The Great Red replied after thinking a while.

"I've been flying to infinity ever since I was born. That's my reason."

Fly to infinity? Infinity ... Infinity? Sure thing! Both of them represent infinity. Ddraig said, "The Dragon of Dreams" for the Great Red. Dreams are an infinity.

"I think I understand your purpose to be born. Great Red, you're known as the Dragon of Dreams, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Because you were born of dreams."  
"Yes, it is. I control dreams."

Then it must be a concept Ophis represents. It's a concept of infinity. If I solve this, maybe I can solve this dispute between them.  
Strange, but my head works pretty well today. Oh, don't let the evil look, God!

"So Ophis, what were you born from?"  
"Hmm? Nothingness!"  
"So you were born of Nothingness? An infinite absence. Like this?"  
"Hmm!"

Okay, I just got it. An endless hole in the Dimensional Gap. Just like the Wormhole. Based on the subject of the "Wormhole" in the physics lesson, they are doing a stabilizer to prevent the Dimensional Gap from turning into a black hole. It balances an infinite thing, just an endless thing. Ophis is the representation of Nothingness's Infinity. Great Red is the representation of the Infinity of Dreams.

"Dimensional Gap, an infinite hole, right? You were born here because you are balancing this endless hole. So you're a stabilizer so that this hole doesn't swallow the other dimensions."

Great Red told me after I heard what I said.

"Wow! You're a pretty smart demon, kid. I'm impressed."  
"Thanks, but I have a name. My name is Halil Bozkurt."  
"Halil Bozkurt, huh? So you're the new owner of the Red Dragon Emperor."  
"It's nice you remembered Ddraig. Did you hear it, Ddraig? The Dragon of the Dragons recognized you."

 **{It is an honour to meet you, True Dragon-sama!}**

Great Red then asked me.

"So what's your solution for our problem, Bozkurt Kid?"

Bozkurt Kid? Is that what he calls me? Anyway! It doesn't matter now. I'm telling Ophis.

"Ophis, I think Great Red should stay here."  
"Why, Halil?"  
"Actually, he doesn't steal your house. He's protecting your house."

I'm sure you'il tell me how to lie. But what I'm saying is not a lie. Logically, a correct expression. Dimensional Gap, home of Ophis. And the Great Red, who's protecting his home right now.  
Ophis responds decisively.

"I can protect my house myself, Halil. I will keep my silence."

Silence, huh? Yeah, Ophis mentioned it. Now I can understand. Dimensional Gap is really overly quiet. I don't think there's such a quiet place in the world.  
But wait! I'm the one who makes noise. I'm making noise because I'm talking.

"Well, Ophis, I'm making noise too. Why aren't you mad at me then? In the end, I break the silence."

Ophis said straight.

"Halil is my friend. The voice of Halil's speech does not bother me."

So it doesn't bother me. Then I'm telling her.

"Then when my voice does not bother you, then stay with me in the world!"  
"With Halil?"  
"Yes, it's not too big, but at least it's nice."

Ophis started thinking. Great Red is telling me.

"I didn't know Ouroboros had a friend. Quite interesting, Bozkurt Kid."  
"Well ... I met her by chance. But I did like her after meeting her."  
"How did you get her attention?"  
"Well ... I offered her some ice cream."

When I said that, Ophis locked her eyes on me. Then she answered.

"Halil, ice cream."  
"Ice cream?"  
"Will Halil buy me ice cream? If he takes it, I live next to Halil."

Huh? Did she just accept the offer for ice cream? I am not kidding. She's just a kid. Even if she has the power of infinity, her mind is like a child. I don't know if that's good or bad.  
If Ophis is going to live next to me, I have to protect her. Otherwise, she may want to take advantage of her pure heart.

"Get the ice cream you want. It's okay, Ophis."

Ophis hugged me when I said that. Strange! Then Ophis replied.

"Halil, thanks!"

Huh? Ophis thanked me for the first time. And I hadn't taught her that. So there are things she knows.  
Stupid Halil! As a result, the concept of time for this person who hugs you is trivial.

"Then you don't have to fight with Great Red again."  
"Hmm!"

Ophis then pointed his finger towards the Great Red and told him this.

"Keep our house, Stupid-Red!"

Great Red didn't believe it at first but then he answered.

"All right ... Ouroboros! Take care, too!"

Ophis then turns to me.

"Let's go eat ice cream, Halil!"  
"All right, Ophis! But we have to go back to the world first."  
"Hmm!"

Ophis lifted her finger and a black magic circle formed beneath us. Apparently, I've solved a big problem. Good! Good luck!  
I tell Great Red before I go.

"Take care, The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red!"

Great Red called me a loud voice.

"Take care, too, Bozkurt Kid!"

I shook his head. Wow! I've met a lot of supernatural beings in those two days. I don't know if it's a chance. But my meetings ended in a good way. Let's see what is going to happen.  
The circle of magic teleported us to my house. Ophis says it again.

"Halil, ice cream!"

I'm smiling at her.

"Let's go!"  
"Hmm!"  
.

 **(Great Red POV)**

.

I'm looking at things that are amazing. I'm Great Red. The most powerful dragon in the universe. I control the dreams of assets. I was born in Dimensional Gap centuries ago. For centuries I've been fighting with Ouroboros Dragon, who is Infinity Dragon God. Until this day. By this time, I had chosen to fly only to infinity. But I didn't think why I did this. Until I saw a little demon telling me why.  
Halil Bozkurt. For years, the boy managed to solve the trouble I could not solve. Unbelievable. His strength is almost like sand, compared to my strength. But his intelligence is closing this difference. Bozkurt Kid. Not only did you earn my respect, but you also didn't even ask me for a reward. You are a very honourable and honest being. That's why I'm gonna reward you. If Ouroboros sees you as the Friend, I will know you as the Honest Devil Boy. And I bless you.  
I wonder what kind of an impact on the supernatural world. Are you in the way of your destruction, or are you going, to be honest?  
.

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

.

Like I promised, I got Ophis's ice cream. We are walking. Ophis continues to eat her ice cream while walking on the road. Looks pretty fancy. This is a good thing.  
But there is a problem. Should I tell the real identity of Ophis to Sirzechs-san? As a result, I am a servant of Rias. And if we find out that an entity like Ouroboros Dragon is on my side, there may be great problems.  
But I made a promise to Ophis. It's my responsibility. At least let me ask Ophis this problem. If there is no problem for her, I will discuss this with Sirzechs-san. That's why I'm asking.

"Ophis!"

I've asked it but it's a nuisance. Ophis is sniffing around. It's like a hound dog. What's going on?

"Ophis, what's wrong?"

Ophis showed me a house with his little finger and said.

"Halil, there's blood in that place."

I am surprised to respond.

"Huh? Blood?"  
"Hmm! Too much blood."

Too much blood? How did Ophis know the smell of blood on that floor? And why did she pay attention to that? This is not a good sign. Must be something about me.  
That's why I'm telling Ophis.

"OK, Ophis! I'll check it out right away. You can go home, right?"  
"Should I help Halil?"  
"No problem! You go home and wait for me!"  
"Hmm!"

Ophis immediately disappeared in the form of a black mist. Dude, I want to find out about the teleport magic. But now is not the time.  
I come in front of the house that Ophis points to. I get out of the steps slowly. God, what's that smell? There's more than the smell of blood here. I'm trying hard not to vomit.  
I'm going through the door. Meanwhile, Ddraig warns me.

 **{Be careful, Partner! You better be prepared for everything!}**

'Thank you, Ddraig!'

When I entered the house there was no light. It's pitch dark. But thanks to my devilish talents, I see my surroundings very comfortably. I saw a little dim light in the room ahead of walking a little further. Looks like candlelight.  
God, my nose broke. The source of the disgusting smell is there. The person in this house cut a cat or something?  
I heard a woman scream when I came closer to the room.

"Nooooooooo!"

Whatever's going on in this room, things are getting worse. Then the screaming girl says.

"Father Freed, what did you do? That's terrible!"

Freed? So there's someone else in there. And whoever it is is the cause of the smell.  
I heard the sound of a disgusting person from the inside.

"What's the matter, Asia-chan? I just paid for this sinful scumbag who tried to sell his soul to a devil. How? Isn't that exciting? HeH HeH HeH HeH!"

The devil? Sell your soul? Could this be "Devil's Job" that Rias told me? By the way, did that person say Asia-chan? This name seems familiar to me from somewhere.  
And the owner of that disgusting voice continues to talk.

"And now I will punish this little demon girl. No, maybe I could have a little fun with her first, right? And then I tear him to pieces like this man of sin. MUAHAHAHA."

Whoever this asshole is, I can only say one thing for him. The death of this man is necessary for justice. Because living this diseased creature means more innocent people die.  
I heard Asia's voice again. Why does this name look familiar to me?

"Father Freed, please don't! God does not preach to us. Please don't do bad things to this girl!"

Father? A minute! There's a priest inside? And a priest talking about raping? And he argues that you did it for God? Repentance of repentance! How's that, priest?  
And the son of a bitch started screaming angrily.

"Protecting a demon, bitch? Apparently, I have to give you some training first."  
"No, please forgive me! Please, this is wrong."  
"I will teach you right and wrong now."

The sound of a fabric tearing from inside came. Wow, bastard! Did he tear up that girl's clothes? That's too much. I have no reason to wait anymore.  
I ran and broke through the room door. I saw three people in front of me. One is an ugly man with white hair with priest attire. The other one is a beautiful girl with golden hair with nun's clothes. I know this girl from somewhere, but I don't remember. And the third one ... Koneko. Koneko is very injured. Did this priest injure him? And this bastard would try to rape her?  
When the white-haired priest looked at me in surprise, I prepared to slap him. But not a normal slap. A slap that could break even the most solid marbles. A slap that will shatter his bones when you shoot him. A slap that you can never live again after you eat that.  
My hands started to shine when I imagined them, but I didn't mind. That disgusting priest asked me.

"Where did you get out?"

I just said that when he said that to me.

"In the name of justice, take the **Ottoman Slap**!"

The moment I said it, I slapped him in the face. But the strength of the slap was so intense that he flew to the wall. Moreover, the windows of the house were broken by the pressure of the slap. I couldn't believe my eyes that I turned my eyes on the wall. There was a big hand on the wall. Moreover, my dream came true. The man had turned into jelly for my slap. It's all white. All his bones are in dust.  
Unbelievable! I was right thinking that dreams were infinite. I have just imagined that slap. And I slapped that son of a bitch for justice. And I killed him for justice.  
A little later the wall with large slap marks was destroyed. There's a big hole in the house right now. I created a new talent for my imagination. I don't know the details, but it's not the time.  
I'm going to Koneko now and asking.

"Koneko, are you okay?"

Koneko is barely answering me.

"Halil-Sem ... pa ... i!"  
"Yes, it is me! I'll call Rias now. Please stay a little longer!"

I'm taking my phone off and calling Rias.

"Rias, get over here now!"  
"Halil, what's up, honey?"  
"Koneko was attacked. She's bleeding."  
"Is she bleeding?"  
"Yeah, she's trapped in her Devil's Job. Hurry up!"  
"I'll be right!"

I'm telling Koneko after I close my phone.

"Please stay a little longer!  
"All ... right!"

After that, I am going to the nun who is trying to protect Koneko. Because his clothes are torn, he's trying to cover up. And she's telling me.

"Please don't hurt me, sir! Please!"

She must be afraid of it.  
I'm looking around. And I have a hard time against the brutality I see. That psychotic priest hanged a man on a cross. And he riddled the man.  
How is this a priest? How can someone who believes in God and tells God to people to do such brutality?  
I'm coming to the dead man. And I'm closing his eyes. I put a blanket on it. May Allah forgive your sins!  
Then I'm taking my jacket off. And I cover it on that nun. She looks after me after this move. It's like she's trying to define me. Interesting.  
Then she looks towards Koneko. She tells me right away when I see her.

"I can heal her wounds. Please believe me!"

I look into her eyes. Green with beautiful eyes. And there's no one in the eyes who wants to hurt someone. She's obviously innocent. But I still have to make sure.

"How?"

I was a little sceptical when I asked this. She understood my attitude. Then a green light came out of their hands. And two rings on her fingers.

"What is this?"  
"Please believe me! With these rings, your friend's wounds will heal."

I need to be sure. That's why I'm asking Ddraig.

'Partner, do you know anything about these rings?'

Ddraig responded after a while.

 **{Partner, I've seen those rings somewhere. I don't remember the name of those rings right now. But I would say it is a Sacred Gear with healing properties.}**

A Sacred Gear with a healing feature? Then she's telling the truth. That's why I tell the nun.

"Okay, I will believe you. So please help me!"  
"Of course!"

She got up and sat down next to Koneko. The rings in her hand began to emit green light. And I witnessed a miracle. The scars on Koneko's body began to disappear. I should even say it's gone. I'm surprised. It's like she's never been hurt.  
This priestess turned to me after completing her work and said with a smile.

"I would heal her wounds. It will be better after resting."

I'm still looking at him. And I think. What kind of a job does a respectful and compassionate priestess have with that ugly priest? Besides, where did I see this girl? Her face and name look very familiar. I'd better ask her.

"Thank you for your help."  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"No, don't hold yourself with that disgusting pastor."  
"Thank you for your kindness."

She's embarrassed looking at me. So innocent. But I'm asking.

"Excuse me, but can I get your name, Sister Lady?"

When I said this, she looked at me with shock.

"Did you call me Sister Lady?"  
"Yeah! Is there a problem?"

She then asks excitedly.

"Is your name Halil Bozkurt?"

Huh? How does she know my name? Have we met before? But her face is so familiar to me.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

She said with joy when she heard this.

"God sent you to save me for the second time. Do you remember? A year ago you guided me to Hagia Sophia."

Hagia Sophia? No way! Oh, sure! I know this girl. I helped her get to the Hagia Sophia.

"Now I remember! You're that nun. Your name was Asia Argento, wasn't it? You offered me tea."

After hearing this, she answered in a soft tone.

"Fortunately, you have not forgotten. I owe you a lot."  
"No, I'm just humanitarian."  
"Thank God I was able to reconsider with you."

The moment she said that she grabbed my neck. Girl, what are you doing? You're a nun.  
A red circle appeared in the middle of the room. And you know who got out of it. My love is Rias and her servants. When Rias saw me, he was shocked. And then she asked frustratedly.

"Halil, my love! Who is that girl?"

You can see all the veins on his face right now. Her jealousy has been overcrowded. The same goes for Akeno. She smiles at me with sparks on her hands.  
That's why I'm telling Asia.

"Miss Asia! Can you leave me alone? Please!"

Ms Asia apologized immediately after noticing the situation and left me. Rias asks me after examining

Koneko.

"You said Koneko was wounded. But no wound, Halil. What's going on?"

I'm telling you about the situation.

"Miss Asia healed her."  
"How?"

Then I ask Asia.

"Sister Asia, can you show us the Rias ring? If it's right for you."

Asia is a bit shy. She looks at me. I'm shaking her. Then she smiles at me and shows her ring to Rias. When she saw Rias Asia's rings, she was surprised and asked.

"Are these rings what I think? Twilight Healing."  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Still a little uneasy. I keep her hand for relaxation.

"No need to be afraid, Sister Asia. Nobody here will hurt you."

She smiled a little after hearing that. During this time, Rias continues.

"Thank you for your help, Asia. If Halil believes you, I don't think you're a bad person. Thank you for treating my wisdom."  
"No no, I have used this gift that God has given me for good."

She was shy when she said that. What a pure girl. She was ashamed when she complimented her.  
Meanwhile, Yuuto controls the area. He asks me when he sees a priest who has turned to jelly over there.

"Halil-san!"  
"What's wrong, handsome?"  
"Can you come here?"

I'm going to him. Now I see the final version of that ugly priest. Only a flattened piece of meat in front of me. The slap is so effective, the blood is coming from the body.  
Yuuto is asking me.

"What happened to this priest?"

I answer him by showing my right hand.

"I gave him an Ottoman Slap."  
"Ottoman Slap? How much did you throw at him from this Ottoman Slap?"  
"One!"

He looks at me with shocked eyes.

"One? Did you just slap him one?"  
"Look at the shape on the wall!"

Yuuto looks at me in surprise when he sees the shape on the wall. Even though the wall was demolished there was almost a slap shape of my height. Terrific. If imagination is so powerful, I can understand why the Great Red is called the most powerful entity in the universe. An eternity dragon that controls dreams. I don't even want to think what effect he would have had on the world if he had imagined what I had imagined.  
Yuuto responds after a while.

"I cannot measure the magnitude of your magic, Halil-san. This ... how can I tell you? Unbelievable!"  
"Even if I didn't have magic, I would have made this disgusting man this, Yuuto."  
"Reason?"  
"Because he did not kill the innocents and rape them. And he was enjoying it. And he was doing all this on behalf of God. What would you do?"

Yuuto took out a sword after my words. And that pile of meat cut the body into pieces. Then he told me to nod and tell me.

"I'd do what my brother did."  
"Brother?"  
"Yes, we are a family. And I'm your little one because you're the biggest man in this family. I hope you don't mind me calling you brother."

Big brother, huh? This is a family matter. First mother, big brother and big sister; now he was my younger brother. I'm saying that with a smile on him.

"I'd be honoured!"  
"Then I will call you Halil-oniisan."  
"Have fun, Yuuto!"

We smiled at each other. Then we went to the others. I'm telling Rias.

"Let's host Sister Asia in a safe place, Rias. We'd better get out of here right now. It was pretty loud."  
"Don't worry, honey! The life of someone who has helped me with my precious servant is my life. We've been seeing you. You're still the same Halil, no matter where you are."

Wow! They agreed. This is nice.  
By the way, I've got Ophis waiting too long. I hope she didn't worry. That's why I'm telling Rias.

"Honey, I have to go emergency. I hope you won't mind."  
"We can go together."  
"I go alone. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay, be careful!"

I'm kissing her on the cheek. I got my eye on something before I go. There are two silver objects on the sofa there. I understand what happens when I go to your side. A pistol and a sword. These must be that ugly priest. I wonder if I could take it with me.  
But let me first ask you what they are.

"What are these?"

Yuuto is answering me.

"The priest used exorcist weapons. I wouldn't touch them if I were you."  
"It's more dangerous if we leave it here. I'd better take it. Maybe a good benefit."

In the meantime, Rias responds immediately.

"But you can't even use it, Halil."  
"Why is that?"  
"Very simple. Because you're a devil. And if a devil touches things with holy aura, he will suffer. You have to have faith to use those weapons."

Hmm! Faith! It has the same logic as Light Magic.  
But I wonder. If that disgusting priest can run this weapon, why don't I say it? I am not boastful, I am a man who believes in the existence of God. Even if I'm a devil. I believe in Allah.  
In the meantime, the sword was revealed in response to my thoughts. I'm holding a lightsaber in my hand. So it worked?  
Ddraig, I see it.

 **{OHO OHO OHO ... Congratulations, Partner! So you got a new alternative power for you. Let's explore this more in Fate Room.}**

Ddraig seems very pleased. Can I now use two opposing powers? I don't even know what happened yet. Who am I really?  
My friends are looking at me in shock. Rias and Akeno clean their eyes. Yuuto looks at me admiringly.  
And they say.

"Halil-oniisan, are you really a devil?"  
"I can not believe this. What is this?"  
"You can even use weapons with holy aura."

It really started to be very interesting. It's like I'm a hack in the existing system. Can I call myself a devil? Or an angel? Not two.  
I tell them all after I've taken the pistol and the sword.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow."

After I said that, I walked quickly to my house. The sequence of interesting events has become more complicated today. First the dragon gods, now this. Will my normal life never be? I'm sure Rias will have concerns for me. Because the odds don't let me go.  
After I opened the door to my house I immediately went to the sink. I am washing my face. What's happening to me?  
I saw Ophis eating ice cream when she came into the living room. I forgot to tell you. Almost all of my money in this month I bought Ophis ice cream.  
I'm looking at the fridge. She put all the other ice creams in the closet. Good for you, little girl.  
Ophis asks me when I'm next to her.

"Is Halil okay?"

I smile to her and I say.

"Halil is fine. Just a little tired."  
"Hmm! Let Halil rest then! "  
"Will not you sleep?"  
"I never sleep."

You never sleep, huh? Happy for you. A mortal being like me has slept.

"Good night, then! If there's a lot of noise, tell me, okay?  
"Hmm! The house of Halil is quiet."  
"Good!"

What am I gonna do with these guns? I can't carry it with me every time. It attracts a lot of attention. Maybe Ddraig has an idea. I'm calling to Ddraig after I go to bed.

"Hey, Partner! I have a question!"

 **{I'm listening, Partner!}**

"Is there a way to carry this gun and sword without being seen? It gets a lot of attention every time I carry it with me."

Ddraig was silent for a while. He must be thinking. And after a while, he replied.

 **{I actually came up with an idea.}**

"What?"

 **{I told you that Sacred Gears is fed by emotions, right?}**

"Yeah, you said you reacted to strong feelings."

 **{You can combine this gun and the sword with Boosted Gear.}**

Huh? Combine? Is there such a feature?  
I need to learn more about this Sacred Gears. Asia's Sacred Gear was called Twilight Healing, wasn't it? What kind of features does it have?

"Why do you always tell me things like that?"

 **{To be honest, you've got the most bizarre I've ever encountered. I had no user who met the most powerful beings of the universe. But you meet a new person every day. So we don't have much time to chat with us. Am I right?}**

"Okay, okay, what am I supposed to do?"

 **{Remember what I said to you! Imagine! Imagine that Boosted Gear combined with this gun and sword!}**

Haa ... got it. I have to dream.  
But I want to modify this sword and pistol a little. If my arm is red, they must be red. And I like to use Turkish swords. Can I change this lightsaber? I'm just hoping, but I'm still trying.

'Become a Yatagan! Become a Colt Python! And the two of you join Boosted Gear!'

While imagining these, a red and green light began to rise from Boosted Gear. There's a lot of ants in my arm. Ddraig, what's going on?

 **{Did you imagine something different, Partner? The green light is normal, but we'll know in a moment why it's red.}**

"Is it normal for my arm to become numb?"

{Will I tell you something, Partner? I wonder what you're dreaming about.}

After a while, there was a big light inside the room. It was so intense that I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes after a while I just smiled. The lightsaber was fastened to my arm, but its shape had changed. It was covered with the scales of Ddraig and transformed into a Yatagan. And there's something new in the glove. There's a symbol on the green jewels. One is a sword and the other is a pistol. This must be showing that the sword and pistol are connected to the Boosted Gear. Hmm! I didn't dream like that, but it doesn't look so good.  
When Ddraig saw the sword that I created, he was surprised.

 **{What is this sword, Partner? What exactly did you imagine?}**

"I imagined the sword to turn into a red bed. That wasn't the look on my mind, but it looks good. What do you think?"

Ddraig but he still sings in a hectic voice.

 **{Come to Fate Room now! You have important developments.}**

Hey! I didn't know if he was excited or excited. Did I do something wrong? Anyway, we'il figure it out. I close my eyes and focus. I've already had my sleep.  
I fall asleep into the Boosted Gear's Fate Room. Every one of my masters speaks with a whisper. So Ddraig was right. Must be something important. I go over to my masters and salute.

"Good day to everyone! What is the problem?"

Attila and Elsha-san are telling me earnestly.

"Bozkurt, we just felt great power here. And this was coming from you. What did you just do?"  
"Halil-san Ddraig told us that he made us a new sword. Can you show us?"

Sounds very serious. I wonder if I made a mistake. I call my Boosted Gear and say it out loud.

"Yatagan, come out!"

When I said this, Ddraig's voice came from Boosted Gear.

" **Dragon Sword!** "

Dragon Sword? What's that? I don't remember that Boosted Gear is such an ability. Moreover, I only changed the look of the lightsaber. I wonder if I made a mistake or something?  
Attila began to study the sword. My other masters look at me with curious eyes. After a while, Attila laughed laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

I am asking.

"Why are you laughing, Master?"  
"HA HA HA HA ... Well done Bozkurt! You didn't fail my trust in you."  
"Reason?"  
"Reason? Do you realize what kind of sword and pistol you still create?"

I'm confused. What have I done?  
Attila later began to explain.

"You've done 3 things ... no 4 things today."  
"4?"  
"First of all, you turned us into **Ottoman Slap**. You don't know it, but that slap's power was incredible. I hope you don't try this slap on an innocent."  
"So I did this?"  
"This is the product of your Devil Magic power. Congratulations! Impressed!"

So I've turned a myth into reality. My master is right. It would be bad if I used Ottoman Slap on an innocent person.

"So what's the second thing?"  
"The second thing is that the dragon power continues to rise steadily. This increases the potential of your dragon abilities. We don't know why. But it's a very good situation for you."

But if he knew that, Ddraig would know. After all, he's the only dragon here. Or ask Ophis? As a result, she is a god of dragons.  
Anyways! This is my advantage!

"Go ahead, Master!"  
"The third thing is that you're doing two impossible things today. Do you know what's going on?"  
"Impossible? How so?"

Attila took a look at me. Then he said it.

"Bozkurt, are you all right? Normally, you'd know things like that."

I'm telling Attila directly.

"Sorry, Master! I used most of my intelligence today. I hope you understand."

My other masters started smiling at me. Elsha-san says to Attila.

"Don't give him any more, Attila! As a result, he had a very unusual day."  
"Elsha is right, Attila. Don't wait for our young student again!"

Attila answered after everyone listened.

"Okay okay! I want to show him my surprise, as much as you do."  
"Surprise? What surprise, Master?"

Attila laughed at me.

"Be a little patient, Bozkurt! I'm not done with what I have to say."  
"Sorry!"  
"No problem! That's the third thing. One, by this time, no devil has ever been able to use a sacred element. Because they will suffer. But you did it. Two, no one has ever been able to combine the Sacred Gear with another. And you could do it."

First? I mean, is there anyone who can do this before?  
But one minute! That wasn't my idea.

"But Master, this idea gave me Ddraig."

Ddraig's voice came from behind.

 **{Because I believed you could achieve this, Partner. And you did it.}**

"So what? Don't you normally have such a feature?"

 **{Sacred Gears are quite interesting. Their secrets are still unknown. But maybe I learn thanks to you, Partner.}**

"Good, come on!"

And I'm asking Attila.

"What is the fourth thing, Master?"

Attila and Elsha-san smiled at me. In the same way, Belzard-san even makes me like a sign. All my masters are pulling over, and they say it in one hand.

"Fourth, the world's new Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor."

They all started cheering. And I admired the work in front of me. A brand new Turkish armour that we have been constantly designing for days. More precisely, the Janissary armour. It looks like a fusion of the janissary armour and the dragon armour that my masters wear. But more humanoid. The helmet resembles a janissary cap. There is a red and gold embroidered vest on the armour. Of course, there is also a dragon tail. The arrangement of the jewels is arranged as in the original armour. And there's a detail. Ddraig's golden horns made of a helmet with a moustache. Very nice.  
My masters ask me.

"Did you like it?"

I say turning to them.

"Don't worry about your hands! The design is very good. How did you find Ddraig?"

 **{Interesting! But it looks good.}**

"Yes, it is. But this armour is missing."

My masters ask me.

"Missing? We did what the model looks like."

"That's it!"

I touch the jewel on the chest. And I'm making an addition. Crescent and star. Symbol of Turkishness. It's a beautiful crescent and a star on the flag of my country.  
They say it after what they see.

"Moon and stars?"  
"No, crescent and stars."

Attila explains.

"Now I understand why Bozkurt finds this armour missing. HA HA HA HA HA."

The others are asking him.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing funny. This boy actually formalized the name you told him."  
"What name? Turkish Dragon Emperor?"  
"Yeah! Crescent and star is the symbol of the Turks. In this way, Halil, a complete Turkish Dragon Emperor Armor was made."

My masters said after I heard this.

"This boy continues to surprise us."

That's what I'm asking Ddraig.

"Do you like it now, partner?"

 **{It's more meaningful now. But one last thing.}**

"What?"

 **{One name. This armour must have a special name. The result is a brand new Balance Breaker.}**

A name, huh? This huge armour needs a special island. What would I say? Red Janissary? No, it's simple. Dragon Janissary? This is classic. I need a cooler name.  
Justice ... fire ... janissary. Welsh ... welsh dragon? I think I have an idea.  
I'm telling everyone.

"All listen to me! I found a name for this armour. I hope you will like it."

They're all nodding. Meanwhile, Ddraig asks curiously.

 **{I hope you thought a cool name.}**

"I think you'il like it the most."

 **{Well, what?}**

" **Welsh Justice Blaze's Ottoman Janissary** "

Everyone looked at me for a few minutes. They don't like it?  
Later, everyone started to clap. Attila answers.

"Justice Blaze, huh? Nice name!"

Ddraig then responds to me laughing.

 **{HA HA HA HA ... very cool name, Partner. After that, all the bad people who hear this name will fear you. Congratulations!}**

My goal is not to scare. Hope to be. But there will also be people I have to scare on this path I chose.  
But I will never forget that. **I'm an advocate of justice, not destruction.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
How are you? I hope you are fine.  
As you can see, Asia is now part of the story. The way Halil met with Asia was upon a friend's request. Of course, I'll tell them better in the following sections. I found it appropriate to connect the case like this. You can ask. Where's the Fallen Angels? I connect events with a different stream. There's more to them. What kind of hope does Great Red have from Halil? We will see them in the following sections.  
I hope you like.  
This episode is a little off. Because I still haven't recovered. But I keep writing as much as I can. So I have written this section quite long. I hope that you appreciate. Don't forget to comment and follow my stories. Read my other story, Mafia DxD. A darker and more realistic FanFic. I opened Halil Bozkurt's page for DxD Fanon. You can check.  
See you.**


	16. Patience Effort Success

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Very long chapter well worth the wait  
Jejeje, the thing with Great Red was funny, how they hypothesize how Great Red and Ophis come...and the bargain of Ophis going with Halil...another harem get. That was so funny.  
And Ophis smelled blood...and was what just expected, Freed...and Asia...and Koneko, poor Koneko, even her strength Freed is truly vicious and Ottoman Slap worked, and death Freed, nothing of value was a loss.  
So Asia met Halil in Istanbul in Hagia Sophia..in a way make sense as a religious symbol Hagia Sophia is and was a grateful surprise, already meet her and seems she is part of the story, I thought you will adopt her out.  
The armour thing was funny, cheesy but very funny, Halil is a very nice charming character, nice work with your fic so far

 **MrKristoffer1994:** It is the first time that I read a DxD fanfic story with the main protagonist of Turkish origins, and I must say I really enjoy reading his story. I'm looking very forward to chapter 16! :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! The last section Halil saved the lives of two girls (Asia and Koneko) who were important to him. He used his new power, Ottoman Slap, to pay for the perverted Freed Sellzen. Halil and Asia had already met. But how? What are the new weapons of Halil?  
Let's see what happens.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[One Year Ago, Istanbul]**

 **.**

It's been almost a year since Risa's death. My nights are not comfortable because of my nightmares. Every night in my dream, I see Risa in blood. I wake up in sweat and throw up all my food.  
So I'm getting tired of the day. I started to control my nerves for some reason since I started my practice. Even if only a little.  
After his death, I came to my hometown the Turkish Republic. I'm walking around Istanbul now. I visit museums, mosques or something. By the way, my hair and beard are a little long. I don't care for myself anymore. I have a pretty normal white shirt on me.  
And I wear blue jeans. My hands are in my pockets, I'm going around.  
Normal this great historic city, it relaxes me. But somehow I'm more annoyed today. Because I would love to show this big city to Risa. But unfortunately, he is not here anymore. Is she peaceful right now? I do not know.  
I stopped there for a walk to a building. I sat in the shadow of the wall. Just asking. Why are you dead, Risa? Why did you leave me alone in the world? I only have nightmares at night without you. I can't taste what I eat. My anger to myself is not leaving me alone. Every day I start the day tired. I'm practising with this tiredness. I can't feel my muscle pains anymore.  
In all these thoughts, my nose started to bleed. According to the doctor's narrative, excessive fatigue and stress could cause it. It was just time.  
Someone handed me a handkerchief while I was trying to keep the nose closed. A lady with a dark-fitting outfit. I can't see her face because of the sun rays. She told me.

"Please take this!"

Huh? In English? I think it's foreign. And the accent is weird.  
Anyways! The important thing is helpfulness. The rest is just details.  
I stand up and answer with my English.

"Thank you!"

That's when I realized that the lady was actually a girl my age. Beautiful girl with green eyes with golden yellow long hair. What was that outfit? Is this cross? Haa ... I remembered. It's a nun's outfit. So there are nuns at this age. I have not seen much of them in Turkey. Because most of my country is Muslim. There are not many Christian people living here. And Istanbul is the majority of their numbers. Because this beautiful city is one of the meeting points of every religion.

I'm cleaning my blood with a tissue from the nun. I tell her later.

"Thanks for the handkerchief! I come and clean your handkerchief right here."

But she stopped me.

"It does not matter! Keep your handkerchief, mister. If your nose bleeds again, you use it."

Her voice is very innocent. Her age must be smaller than me. But it does not matter.

"You are very kind. Thank you for the handkerchief."  
"You're welcome! How are you now?"  
"No problem. This is a normal case. I'm just a little tired."

Meanwhile, she took out a thermos and cup from her bag. And she put the glass in and handed it to me. Is this tea?

"Drink this, please! This will help your tiredness."

Nice to smell. The smell gives people refreshment.  
I'm looking at the young nun. She gives me a glass with a shy smile. God, I wonder. Did you hear my problem and send this girl to help me?  
I nod at her and drink the tea she gave me. Hmm! A refreshing herbal tea. That's exactly what I need. I'm finishing my tea now. The young nun is asking me.

"Would you like more, mister?"  
"Thanks! That's enough for me."

She shook her head and put his thermos and glass back into her bag. I'm telling her.

"Your tea is very good for my tiredness. Health in your hand."  
"You're welcome. God recommends that we help people who need help. I'm glad to help you."

Wow! Have you had as many believers as her at this time? Especially at the worst time. Unfortunately, the pain is real.

"God bless you!"  
"God bless you too, mister!"

Meanwhile, she looks at a piece of paper in her hand. What is she doing here? As far as I know, there is no church near here.

"Can I help you, Sister Lady?"

She tells me hesitantly.

"Thank God I was able to find someone who spoke English. How can I get to Hagia Sophia, mister? I don't think there are so many people who speak English."  
"It is true. But if you'd told anyone in Hagia Sophia, they would help you."  
"I guess."

I smiled at her. I have to help someone who helps me. That's why I asked.

"I can guide you to Hagia Sophia if you wish. Is it suitable for you?"

Suddenly she flashed beautiful green eyes.

"Really? Thank you so much. God bless you eternally!"

Pure and childlike excitement. It's kind of helpful to help someone who's stuck on the road. Which religion doesn't matter.

"You're welcome! Then let's go."

We're walking with the nun. We walked on one hand. I also introduced her to the environment. After a while, we came to Sultan Ahmed Square. So the Blue Mosque. The big building opposite the Blue Mosque is the Hagia Sophia Museum. For both Muslims and Christians, Hagia Sophia is a sacred place.  
When the girl saw Hagia Sophia, she began to cry with joy. And she put her hands together and said.

"Thank God! Thank you for letting me see such a sacred place. "

I can comfortably look at it. Even though our beliefs are different, she is a true believer. You can understand that by looking at those tears.  
Then I go into Hagia Sophia and introduce her to the place.

"This historic grand structure is the only church converted into a mosque by Fatih Sultan Mehmet as a sign of Istanbul's Conquest. But as you can see, Fatih Sultan Mehmet did not destroy the original form of this important place. The illustration of the Prophet Jesus in the dome is clear proof of this. Only the cross in the dome of Hagia Sophia was replaced by a crescent. And this is the edict of Sultan Mehmed who said that he was protecting the Orthodox Christians in Istanbul."

The blonde nun listens to me carefully. And she's telling me.

"Indeed, the pictures of Jesus remain intact. You're very knowledgeable, mister."  
"Our beliefs may differ, Sister Lady. But this city and this venue is the meeting place of people from different religions. But we human beings have forgotten the importance of something at this time, unfortunately."  
"What, mister?  
"Very simple, Sister Lady! Respect and tolerance."

After that, I continue to breathe and continue.

"In this city, people of different religions lived in peace and peace. But some of these low-spirited people, seeing this peace, made the innocent people enemies of each other. People used to love each other in the past, but now they hate each other. How pathetic isn't it?"

She was a little upset when she heard this. And she said.

"You're right, mister. However, God advises us to be respectful and true."  
"I wish there were more people who thought like you. Can I tell you something, Sister Lady?"  
"Of course, sir!"  
"The greatest power that sustained the Ottoman Empire was respect for the people. Imagine that in the face of justice a Sultan and a normal person (no matter who own religion) was equal. If the guilty Sultan, he would have accepted the penalty anyway. But unfortunately, you cannot see such justice in the world. May Allah forgive us all!"  
"Amen!"

Anyway, I did my duty. I have to go now.

"I hope I can help you. You have now learned how to get to Hagia Sophia."

The nun asked me.

"Are you leaving, mister?"  
"Excuse me! You're here a little bit more."  
"Yeah! I just want to pray a little more here."  
"Well, then Allah will accept your prayers."

The blonde nun called from behind.

"Excuse me, mister! Can I learn your name?"  
"Halil. Halil Bozkurt. Your name?"  
"Asia, mister. Asia Argento."

I hope you're like I'm thinking, Sister Girl.

"Take care, Miss Asia. If Allah permits, maybe we will meet again someday."

That's what she said when I said it.

"I will pray to God for you. I hope we meet again."

I smiled at her and started walking. Who knows? We never know what fate will do to us.

 **.**

 **[Nowadays]**

 **.**

You heard it. This is my story to meet Asia. There's only one thing that hasn't changed since then. She still has a pure heart. She loves to help people in any need regardless of race. A girl who found it difficult at this time.  
It's been a week since that eventful day. When I went to school the next day, I came across a surprise. Whatever Rias did, she persuaded Asia to join her. She's in the same class as me right now.  
But of course, there is another side to the events. While Asia served in the Vatican, they excommunicated her because she healed a wounded devil. But there is something interesting. Special girls like Asia were called "The Holy Priestess". That is to say to a girl who is protected from every sin. According to the Vatican, Asia committed a great sin.  
That's why they declared her a witch. Witch. Apparently, the Vatican still continues to give such ugly names. I'll tell you what the reason is. Because of the Twilight Healing with her Sacred Gear. There are two things that surprise me. The first is about the devil she healed. The Vatican is the headquarters of Christianity. How did the devil meet the best-protected girl in the Vatican? And how did the devil's aura not be felt?  
As I said. Asia is a very pure girl. She didn't see that a wounded man was a devil. On the contrary, she healed the wounded devil. And certainly, she did it with her pure heart. There's something weird about this, but soon it'il smell.  
The second thing is about her Sacred Gear. Twilight Healing. According to Rias and Ddraig, this Sacred Gear is a rare blessing that can heal any wound. It's incredible, isn't it? It cannot form a broken limb, but it can heal any wound in the body. But that's not what surprised me. When the God of the Bible created this Sacred Gear, didn't he know that this power could even heal a devil? No doubt. Then does that make Asia a sinner? After all, the God of the Bible who created these things, wouldn't Sacred Gear have to work in such a situation?  
This is so weird. First Balance Breaker, now this is the event. There's a connection between the two, but I can't say anything yet. But I have a feeling that the end of this thing will be quite complicated. I hope this is just my fiction.  
Another issue is about the perverted priest I killed. Asia says that freak's name is Freed Sellzen. Rias researched the priest so that I wouldn't have trouble. It seems that I have done something very auspicious by killing that pervert for the innocent in this world. This guy's at the top of the Vatican's list of criminals. He's sadistic about every disgusting thing a clergyman shouldn't have done. He even enjoyed it. The Vatican sent many bouncers to kill this Freed psychopath, but they all died. And brutal.  
But he's not going to be able to do all this anymore. I hope his sins cost heavily. Amen!

Except for these days, the days continue as usual. Thanks to my masters, I keep getting used to my new weapons. I've changed the shape of the sword and the pistol well. Who knows how many innocents killed that sword and pistol? So it's better than a new design.  
I call my sword **Dragonic Yatagan**. Because it's a **Dragon** **Sword** now. And also my sword has a holy aura. In other words, it can cause great harm to someone who is a devil. Other than that, this sword is quite tough and sharp. My master Attila liked the structure of this sword. It's a pretty stable sword for my swordsmanship. I'm gonna use this sword before Boosted Gear.  
Another is the **Colt Python** model pistol that I've redesigned.  
When I used this pistol for the first time during practice, Boosted Gear called my new pistol " **Dragon** **Gun** ". According to Ddraig, this exorcist equipment has evolved and evolved through my imagination. More precisely, these equipment are reconstructed in accordance with my dragon construction. Even Ddraig is surprised at this. I tried the pistol a few times. This pistol can throw bullets into a sacred aura combined with dragon energy. It's stronger than it is now. Like a dragon. That's why I named the land of **Red Buka**. Buka means the dragon in the mythologies of Turk and Altai. A mythical creature similar to a snake is a giant reptile. I was very impressed when I told this to Ddraig.  
Already this name is suitable for a dragon gun. You ask why? Ddraig told me that snakes are dragons. Ophis is the most obvious example.  
That's the way I go. But today is very important to me. Because Ddraig told me that.

 **{Partner, now it's time to gain experience in a real war.}**

"Are you sure, Ddraig?"

 **{Partner, you'll never reach Balance Breaker if you don't experience your savings in the real world.}**

"Of course! I've never tried the power of Boosted Gear in the real world. Though I don't want to hurt me around, Ddraig."

 **{Hmm! Can't you ask your devil lover for help? Probably helps you with this.}**

"Huh?"

 **{If you tell her, she's going to help you, right?}**

"But how will this happen?"

 **{You tell him it's for practice. And I've got some things I can teach you about Boosted Gear. I can't teach you this in Fate Room. So you better get ready. Because I'm gonna exhaust you.}**

That's why we're going to the mountains for training together. More precisely, this is Rias' private property. So Sirzechs-san wasn't really joking about the castle. How is Rias's family so rich? And this question, Halil? Your girlfriend's brother, chief leader of the devils. I've never seen such a big castle in my life. This place will be like a compulsory house. I don't understand rich people.  
In the meantime, I reported 4 Devil Kings to Ophis. As expected, they were all overwhelmed and anxious about this news. I witnessed Falbium-san listening to me for the first time. But I can understand them quite well. The result is that we speak of one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Sirzechs-san was quite annoyed about it. I understand that the existence of a dragon-like Ophis can lead to bureaucratic problems. But I told them about the events that happened before me. I listened with surprise. Even Ajuka-san finally told me that.

"I can't even guess how much more it will surprise us now, Halil-kun. I don't know what to tell you right now."

I assured them about Ophis after talking to them. 4 Devil Kings couldn't tell me anything but say okay. I'm a really weird person. I don't know what's gonna happen next. But now is the real training time!

 **.**

 **(4 Devil Kings's Room)**

 **.**

"I don't know what to say anymore, friends."  
"I accept the determination of Ajuka, Sirzechs. That boy is really a Reverse Devil."  
"Is it good or bad, Falbium?"  
"HA HA HA HA ... of course in a good sense, my friend. He unwittingly saved all communities from a catastrophe. And think he did it without interest. That was the only meeting I ever wanted to sleep in my whole life, Sirzechs. You know what I mean!"  
"There's something about that kid. How did he manage to reconcile the two dragon gods that couldn't agree? What kind of courage? It's not my mind. Moreover, how was it possible to convince a dragon of faith like Ophis?"  
"Be sure, I'm curious as much as you do, Ajuka. We've been talking about him at all our meetings since we met him. How did Rias find such a man? This kid is the Red Dragon Emperor. He's immune to holy objects. And someone who has earned the respect of two great assets. This is hard to say."  
"Halil-chan is a very interesting boy, isn't he?"  
"The word interesting is little to him, Serafall."  
"Really, Sirzechs-chan. But I'm happy about something."  
"Which topic?"  
"Halil-chan is an honest and true young man. Maybe an entity like Ophis wouldn't trust the devils. But she trusts Halil-chan. And because Halil-chan also trusted us, he did not hide the truth from us and told us. Do you know? I started to love Halil-chan more."  
"I agree with Serafall, man. He's a very honest boy. I was right to find his interesting."  
"I agree, Sirzechs. Your brother-in-law is a very nice young man."  
"I was just looking for the best young man for Rias. But fate brought the young man in front of Rias. I sincerely agree with a young man of such courage, friends. My feelings aren't wrong. Halil-kun will be a torch for the welfare of our people. I believe it."  
"By the way, what do you think of Rias' engagement with Phoenix House's heir?"  
"As I said before, Ajuka. This will be the exam of Halil-kun"  
"Isn't that a little risky, Sirzechs?"  
"Not at all, my friend."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I believe in that child."  
"If Ophis gets upset, that's a big problem, man."  
"Not, Falbium. He is very courageous. He will take responsibility for his own responsibility. Believe it!"

 **.**

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

 **.**

I'm in my room in this mansion where we come for training. Normally I was just training myself, but Rias said it would be better to work together. After all, Rias is my king. And other club members need training as much as I do.  
I don't know their abilities yet. I've seen Akeno do magic while washing. I know that Yuuto used his sword, even if I didn't know his full talent. I never know Koneko's talent. Could it be gluttony? She's overly tempted for a little girl. Asia just joined us, but I know her talent. Healing. That means she can cast a spell.  
But I have no idea how strong Rias is. Rias is the King of this chess team. That makes him the most powerful person. I also have at least one Queen of piece value. Let's see what I can do.  
I get out of my room and meet our team in the yard. And Rias explains.

"Yes, darling. Are you ready for training? "  
"Yeah. But I have to say something."  
"What?"

And I have to use my real strength to improve my abilities. After all, they're my family. And I trust them. I already asked Sirzechs-san about this. He told me to be open to my family. This is important for mutual trust. I'm telling all my teammates.

"Can anyone listen to me for a few minutes?"

They're asking me.

"What's the matter, honey?"  
"Is there a problem, Halil-oniisan?"  
"Sempai, what's wrong?"  
"Did something bad happen, Halil-san?"

I smile and answer them.

"Today I will share a secret about you. Because I see you as my family. And my family has a right to know that. It's also necessary for my practice."

They're all focused on me. After a while, Yuuto speaks.

"This secret ... Can this be related to your Sacred Gear that Buocho told us, Halil-oniisan?"

I was a little surprised when he said that. Wow! Yuuto was smart as I thought. I'm impressed. The wolf came out of the boy.

"Well done, Yuuto! You know."  
"Huh? But are you sure, Halil-oniisan?"  
"As I said at the beginning, Yuuto. This is important. And I want you to keep this secret. At least until the time comes."

They all nodded. Meanwhile, Rias asks me.

"Are you sure, Halil?"  
"I talked to you about this with your brother, honey. He told me to be open against my family."

She smiled softly at me.

"Whatever you want!"

Then it's time. I hope I won't distort anything. Ready, Ddraig?

 **{Let us show ourselves, Partner!}**

After I take a deep breath, I tell them.

"That's my Sacred Gear. Come out, **Boosted Gear!** "  
" **BOOST!** "

With this order, an intense green light began to emerge. But the interesting thing is, it's got a lot of pressure. That makes me look strong. In the meantime, my friends are fighting against the pressure from Boosted Gear.

"This pressure is very strong!"  
"The Boosted Gear?"  
"Is this his power?"

Then, the red dragon arm appeared in my left hand. Greenlight went into the jewel on the arm.  
Yeah! Now I'm getting used to this arm. But I have a question.

"Ddraig, look! Last time, there was no pressure. What is the problem?"

 **{No problem, Partner! I just left out the excess energy in the gauntlet. To keep Stamina from falling.}**

So it is. Durability is important. Meanwhile, my friends are looking at me with shock.

"I didn't wrong. Halil-oniisan owns a Longinus. He's also the Red Dragon Emperor."  
"How powerful energy! UFUFUFUFU"  
"Sempai is too strong!"  
"Amazing, Halil-san!"

Rias is asking me with surprise.

"This power level exceeds me, Halil."  
"Is it really?"  
"Do you think I look like a joke?"

Really, huh? They're all looking at me in a way that's affected. But Rias and the other girls look at me differently. It's like they're going to eat me. She licks her lips with Akeno. The other girls bite their lips. What the hell is that? Ddraig, what's going on?

 **{Well ... there's one more thing you should know, Partner.}**

'I am not surprised. Typical Ddraig. What is the problem? There is an abnormality in girls 'movements.'

 **{The reason for this ... is about the energy released from the gauntlet.}**

'How?'

 **{Dragons only attract strong assets, Partner.}**

'Or else ... can't be what I think?'

 **{Women can feel lust against strong dragons, Partner.}**

Oh, God! Ddraig, do you have any trouble with me? God, what have I sinned? What am I supposed to do now?  
I can hardly take care of the two girls. So I'm surprised what I'm saying. Do you have any other talents I've hidden, Ddraig?

 **{Why are you so angry? It's a good thing for you.}**

'Are you kidding me?'

 **{I think something nice for you, Partner. You shouldn't be afraid to take responsibility. Have you forgotten what the devil lover told you?}**

'Did I forget what?'

 **{You can have a harem, Partner. And your harem hasn't already begun? You have two beautiful lovers. They are also interested in the harem. I think you're trying to escape responsibility.}**

Look at this! Both guilty and strong. You're troubling me first. Then you give me a life lesson. I mean, Ddraig, if we were brothers with you, we'd fight every day. Oh, what?  
Anyway, I got a question for you, Ddraig? Yuuto called me a Longinus owner for me. What does he mean?

 **{Longinus is the special name given to the 13 most powerful Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear is one of them.}**

'Why Longinus?'

 **{This Sacred Gear can have a huge impact on the world. If you could specialize in Boosted Gear, you could kill a God, Partner. Divine Divining is one of the 13 Longinus, man. Your gauntlet is stronger than you think.}**

That's a joke? What was going on in your mind when creating these objects of the God of the Bible? In the wrong hands, these objects are no different from the atomic bomb. The responsibility for me is more than I thought.  
Boosted Gear. It's a power source that doubles its owner's power every ten seconds. When the Balance Breaker is reached, the time limit is lifted and can reach infinite power. Divine Divining works in reverse.  
I'm really going to use this power for justice. I hope the other Longinus owners think like me. Otherwise, it may turn into chaos. It seems that I may have to struggle with several people who cause headaches in the future. I'd better not waste any more time.  
The way the girls look at me is still the same. I've got to turn the interest in me.

"Well ... as you can see. The reason I keep this secret from you is that I think you understand better now."

They are all responding respectively.

"I understand your concerns, Halil-oniisan. But no worries! I'm ready to help you with everything I can. Brotherhood requires it."  
"Your beautiful heart makes me fall in love with you. I'm ready to serve you everything. UFUFUFU."

I hope there are no seductive things for this, Akeno. Because you seem to think you're thinking naughty.

"Sempai saved my life. He made me eat really good desserts. I will help you."  
"You're like the person we met, Halil-san. I'm gonna do what I can."

And she said the last word. Beautiful woman with red hair in love. My red rose.

"I will guide you with all my heart."  
"I know."

Then let the training begin!

 **.**

 **|Halil & Yuuto: Sword Training|**

 **.**

I started practising in areas where I had experienced first. So sword training. Rias said that Yuuto was the best person to use the sword. Yeah, I've seen this kid use a sword, though I don't know it. You remember what I'm talking about.  
We confronted Yuuto. Others are watching us from the edge. He's asking me.

"It might be good to train with the real sword, but are you sure, Halil-oniisan?"  
"No problem, Yuuto! My master thinks this is more appropriate."

He looks at me in a weird way.

"Your master?"  
"Yes, I learned to use the sword through my master."  
"Can I ask you your master's name?"  
"Maybe you've heard of her. His name is **Attila**."  
"Attila? Yeah, that name is familiar to me."  
"You didn't recognize him? Europeans know him as **the Whip of God**."

They're all looking at me with shock. Especially Asia. And she answers.

"I heard stories about him. They know him as God's punitive ambassador. Pope saw him like a plague sent by God. To warn the sinners."

Wow! That's how Pope describes Master Attila. Poor Asia!

"Almost right. Pope's a little overrated. In fact, my master is not that scary."

Rias is asking me.

"How did you meet him?"  
"My master is an old Red Dragon Emperor. I met Ddraig through him."

They say it all by mouth.

"WHAT?"

Uh ... I forgot. They just found out I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. It's normal for them to be surprised. Anyway, I'll tell them all about the time.

"Anyways! Let's go, Yuuto!"  
"Huh? Uh ... sure."

Before I start practising, I take off my T-shirt. I'm half-naked right now. My muscles are noticeable. And I call my sword.

" **Dragonic Yatagan!** "  
" **Dragon Sword**!"

And my red dragon-scale sword is revealed. Turkish sword in crescent style.  
I keep Yatagan in my right hand. Yuuto is asking.

"Is this your sword?"  
"Yeah!"  
"A strange sword. It has a holy aura. What is this sword?"  
"In some sources, this sword is known as **Turkish Machete**."  
"I understand. Then I'll show you my sword."

Yuuto focused and said.

" **Holy Eraser!** "

After that, a black sword was formed. Is this Yuuto's sword? I didn't see this sword last time. It's emitting strange energy. I must pay attention to.

"Let's start, Halil-oniisan!"

I shake my head and hold my sword. But something happened. Yuuto began to attack me with incredible speed. Too fast. Thanks to Attila's hard workouts, I can well block the attacks coming to me. But I'm just blocking it. How can he be so fast?  
I expect him to attack me again. I'm focusing on my Yatagan when his sword collides with my sword. This row of my sword begins to spread the holy aura. It starts but there is a problem. Yuuto's sword turned into a strange shape. His sword sucked the holy aura of my sword. The sword is named after this property. Holy Eraser. It's wiping the holy energy.  
But I noticed something. Yuuto is having a hard time holding his sword. So this feature has a limit. Like Sacred Gear.  
Yuuto began to have a hard time holding his sword. He's asking me.

"Aura of this sword does not end."

Finally, his sword was shattered. I blew Yuuto with Yatagan's hilt. I hit the hilt of my sword on her abdomen. Because of this effect, he rolled on the floor twice. What happened to me? Obviously, the holy aura of my sword comes from my magic power. I didn't get any injuries, but I'm in sweat right now.  
Yuuto's sword's ability is very good. So that's why he studied my sword. Smart kid.  
Rias announced the match.

"Winning, Halil!"

Asia immediately went over to Yuuto and began to heal him. Ddraig was right. Real war experience is important.  
Akeno gave me a towel. I wiped the sweat off my face. Meanwhile, Yuuto slowly came to me. He's telling me.

"You're stronger than I thought, Halil-oniisan. I chose that sword. But I guess it wasn't enough for you."

That sword, huh? So he uses other swords. Is your guess correct?

"Is this sword your Sacred Gear?"

He smiles at me.

"So you've noticed. Yeah, but it's not just this sword. I have a lot of swords."  
"A lot of swords? How so?"

He stood up and said.

" **Sword Birth!** "

He was surrounded by swords. Sword of any shape. What the hell is that?  
In the meantime, he explains to me.

"This is my Sacred Gear. Sword Birth. I can create a Demonic Sword with my imagination. **The Holy Eraser** is one of them."

Wow! Very good! He can create the sword he wants by imagining.

"Wow! Nice trick! This gives you a great advantage in the war."  
"Yes, but this has a limit. For example, the Holy Eraser could not erase the whole holy aura of your sword."  
"Squeeze your life! Perseverance cannot get rid of anything. I'm sure you'll have more powerful swords soon."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Halil-oniisan! I'll do my best!"

After resting for a while we repeated this exercise. I need to speak right. This kid is more capable of swordsmanship than I am. He just needs a little help with durability. If he can handle it, it's pretty powerful. But I'm sure he'il make it.

 **.**

 **|Halil & Koneko: Martial Art Training| **

**.**

I met with Konuto after training with Yuuto. She said she could help me with fighting training. I wonder, though. I'm surprised that such a little girl can give me combat training. But she's quite normal about it. Rias has the same idea. Here you go.  
Koneko passed at me and started talking.

"First of all, if you want to give your opponent a good blow, you must focus on your strength and aim at the centre of his body to defeat him, Sempai. Now I'll show you an example."

It was in front of a huge rock. She made her fist. And she punched the rock. The rock was shattered.  
Whoa! Such a power cannot be the power of a little girl. If this little girl can break a big rock with a fist, think about what it would do to a person with this punch. They didn't say in vain. You're gonna be scared of the person with her ass on the floor. Not size, the function is important. A note here, Halil. Don't tease Koneko.  
After this move, she asked me.

"Do you understand, Sempai?"  
"Well ... I get it. Now, should I try?"  
"Huh? Are you sure, Sempai? "  
"Of course! There is no better live experience."

She looked at me surprised. And she said.

"So ... okay. But it's not as easy as it sounds."  
"Experience, isn't it?"  
"Well, whatever you want! But don't be too hopeful."

I guess she can't trust me at all. I mean, I'm gonna break my hand. What could be more?  
Meanwhile, Ddraig laughs and tells me.

 **{KUKUKU ... a little later you will be surprised at your own power, Partner.}**

'How so?'

 **{Remember how powerful the Ottoman Slap is, Partner?}**

'So ... yes, but ...'

 **{Why don't you use it now? Finish these pieces of training quickly and let me start the special training.}**

Here you go. Attila also drew attention to my talent. He said my talent was very strong. Well, let's try it again.

"Koneko, you better back off. No dust or dust in your eyes.  
"Sempai, what are you going to do?"  
"I will test my magic talent."

Looks weird to me. But she backed away. I'm focusing on power. I feel all the feelings I felt that day.  
And finally, my right-hand start to shine. Curled red waves from around my hand. White dots appear in my palm.  
Koneko asks me in surprise.

"Sempai, what is this?"

I'm giving her my answer. I'm telling my slap by hitting the giant rock.

" **Ottoman Slap!** "

With the effect of my slap, the giant rock became powder. Not finished. The slap has very strong air pressure. The pieces of the rock, which become dust, are spreading like a cloud in air pressure. Pressure shook some trees around us.  
In the meantime, I closed my eyes because of the dust. I cough. In the meantime, I clean the dust cloud. I'm asking Koneko.

"Koneko, are you okay?"

I can see Koneko after the dust cloud has been cleaned. Looking at the landscape with astonished eyes. I'm looking in the direction she's looking at. And that's all I can tell you. There's a big handprint on a big tree behind the rock. It's like they scratched the tree.  
Oh, fuck! That day I made a legend a reality.  
Koneko is asking me in a confused way.

"Sempai, is that your talent?"  
"Well ... yeah."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Actually ... I just imagined."  
"Have you used this on a person?"  
"Obviously ... yes. I killed the priest who tried to kill you with this slap. To save you and Asia."

When she heard that, she was a little blushed. Come on! Did I say something wrong?

"That's why."

Then she told me.

"Sempai, use this talent only in people like that cruel man. But don't use it in a normal one."

I'm smiling at her. I'm petting her hair.

"Do not worry! I believe in justice. I don't use that power on an innocent person."

She smiled at me.

"I believe you. Then let's continue."

Together with Koneko until the sun went down we continued to break a few rocks. And so I finished my exercise with Koneko.  
Next.

 **.**

 **|Halil & Akeno and Asia: Magic Training|**

 **.**

It's evening and it's dark. This time we're in the mansion. Akeno and Asia will teach me how to make magic. I'm surprised Asia is so talented in magic. Rias and Akeno became guarantors. People should not judge according to their appearance. Akeno tells me the logic of Devil Magic.

"Anyone with a mana power can appear to be magic. But the lower the susceptibility of a person to magic, the more difficult it is to make a spell. That's how it works in Devil Magic. Devil Magic's raw material is desires and dreams. The more you concentrate on your dreams, the more you can create your own special magic talent. Now focus on your hands. And imagine that magic is coming out of your hands."

So I have to focus. So it's the same logic that Ddraig tells you. I know at least the basics of Dragon Slayer Magic right now. Elsha-san and my other magic masters train me on magic control. Elsha-san said the most important point of magic was controlling. Master Attila told me that Devil Magic was the source of the magical movement that I created. That is how I created the Ottoman Slap.  
Can I create another special talent? Ottoman Slap is a very powerful talent, but only if my enemy is close. I need something that I can use from a distance. Red Buka is my advantage in this regard, but I can't always trust it. I need something. It's like a mortar. It's like a rocket launcher. Ddraig, do you have any idea?

 **{You already found the idea, Partner. But you still don't realize.}**

'So what? Can I do something like a mortar?'

 **{Feed from the strangest dreams. Does that remind you of something?}**

'The strongest imagination ... of course. You're talking about Sacred Gear's logic, aren't you?'

 **{HA HA HA HA ... here I respect Halil Bozkurt. You just figured out a little tip. Now it's up to you.}**

Thank you, buddy. So this is the plan. To fuse Boosted Gear with Devil Magic. If it worked in Ottoman Slap, that would work. Yuuto said that he even created a sword in many different ways. Then what are we saying? When the Turks dream, the mountains are aligned. Here you go.

"Akeno, I think I understand the logic of Devil Magic."

I go over and kiss him on the cheek. She looks at me with shocked eyes. This was blushing because of my sudden movement.  
I hold her and I say.

"There's something I want to try. But not in the mansion."  
"Huh? Why is that?"  
"Well ... it's kind of a crazy idea."

She called me one thing with the red cheeks.

"Well ... okay!"

Wow! Even Akeno was shy. There's also to see this in life.

"By the way ... what I want to try is a land."

She asks me oddly.

"Land? Honey, what are you planning to do? "  
"Just trust me! I believe in myself even more if you believe in me. "

Akeno finally agreed but on one condition.

"You will show what you want to do to Rias and the others."

There is nothing to do. As a result, so many people have been working to help me in the morning. Knowing rights.  
Rias took us to good land. Flatland. But we have a huge mountain ahead of us. To be honest, this is what I do ... a scary. I hope I don't make too much fuss.  
Rias, Akeno and the others are looking forward to me.

"Akeno told me you had an interesting idea, my love. It was so interesting that you needed a suitable land. What exactly are you up to?"  
"ARARA ... waiting with excitement."

Okay, Halil! Focus! You can do this. Ddraig gave you the recipe for the food. All you have to do is the cook.  
I'm taking out my Boosted Gear. I raise my arm and focus on the mountain. In the meantime, ours speak among themselves.

"Halil-oniisan, what exactly is he doing?"  
"Focusing on Boosted Gear?"  
"Sempai, I hope he won't hurt himself."  
"Don't talk like that, Koneko-chan!"  
"I believe him. He knows what he's doing."  
"Akeno's right. Let's stop talking and let Halil be distracted."

A mortar. Or a rocket launcher. I have to think of something like this. Come on, Halil! Test your memory! Which things will suit you?  
Think of something like that, only to scare the brutal enemies. Let them never persecute the innocent. Think of something so that he can destroy the curses. And think of such a thing, let it kneel before even the most difficult walls. But this thing will never harm the innocent.  
That is exactly what I had in mind. Something that changes the course of history. Something that closes the Middle Ages and opens the New Age. Something proving the great intelligence of Fatih Sultan Mehmet. It is something that exceeds the city walls of Istanbul.  
Something amazing happened when these ideas wandered in my mind. A big power surge in my body began to occur. And I started to sing that chant from my mouth.

 ** _._**

 ** _Greet all the glory of justice._**

 ** _Greetings to those who are despised._**

 ** _From now on, the thunder comes in, let the red come out._**

 ** _The chains that are struck by justice are broken._**

 _ **Everyone in the world should greet the Dragon of Justice.**_

 ** _._**

And I finally said that.

" **Balance Breaker!** "

After that, I heard Ddraig's loud voice. He said that.

 **{Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker}**

Intensive printing began to shake the environment. Our people are shouting in shock.

"What? Balance Breaker?"  
"Very incredible pressure! But somehow it doesn't hurt me. But I can feel this power to my tick."  
"How much more am I supposed to surprise me, my love?"

My goal was different, but I think I went to the next stage. Unbelievable. Is Balance Breaker something like that? My right arm is covered with red scales like my left arm. I can feel a helmet on my face. But it makes me feel like a limb.  
I heard Ddraig's laughing voice after the aura slowly began to decline.

 **{HA HA HA HA ... what did you do, Partner? What you have imagined has made the impossible possible.}**

'So it was impossible to reach Balance Breaker?'

 **{That's not what I'm talking about, Partner. This ... how do I explain it? Unbelievable! How did you manage to do this?}**

'Well ... then I'll tell you.'

I'm on my way back. They're all looking at me with shock. More precisely, they examine the armour above me.  
Rias asks for a surprise.

"This armour is ... very strange. It doesn't look like the Red Dragon Emperor's Armor. Design ... very interesting."

I explain to them.

"Because I am not the bearer of destruction, I advocate justice."

Rias was immediately wrapped around my neck. The others are looking at me with excitement. Akeno just says that.

"You really have a crazy idea."

Then Rias stopped hugging me. I should also go without armour. Ddraig can you help me?

" **Reset!** "

The armour on top of me began to disintegrate. Like it never happened. Finally! What did I intend to do, what happened? Everyone started applauding me.

"Congratulations, Halil-oniisan!"  
"Congratulations, Sempai!"  
"Congratulations Halil-san!"

Rias and Akeno both held my arms.

"You're the only secret I can't solve."  
"And everything is first ... you're crazy."

I'm telling them smiling.

"After all, the world calls us crazy Turks."

But after I said that, I got a very bad weight on me. It's like all my muscles stopped working. Ddraig ... what's going on?

 **{This ... very normal, Partner. Did you forget? Every power has a price. Your strength has dropped a lot because you've suddenly revealed so much power. Get some rest!}**

Relax, huh? I think that's a good idea. Rias and Akeno embraced me.

"You're so tired today. It's time to rest."  
"Well ... I get it. Let's go!"

But at that time my eyes closed and I fell. A soft pillow. Very soft.

"It's ... pillow ... so beautiful."

I heard a fairy sound whispering in my ear before my consciousness closed. You already know who I'm talking about.

"Good night, handsome! You can relax now."

Okay then. It's time to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
This section has a place for me. I'm going to continue to give you as much Turkish history as I can tell. By this time, it was the preparation stage. It's time for action! Occasionally I will share the memories of Halil's past with you. Today was the first meeting of Halil and Asia. I thought that Halil would need a chanting because his Balance Breaker was a special kind. Like Sairaorg's Regulus Nemea Balance Breaker. Halil Underworld will have a Turkish child who has new hope. Stay on track.  
I hope you like.  
I have some problems with my internet connection. That's why I tried. But it does not matter. That's the time to bring Halil to the battlefield. I can develop new ideas with your comments. So don't forget to comment. In the meantime, you can follow the DxD Fanon Wiki page to get to know Halil Bozkurt. The scenes in the paintings are entirely my design. I'm going to do some war scenes and pictures of romantic scenes. Don't forget to follow.  
See you.**


	17. Consciousness of Responsibility

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** So that is how those two meets, was a nice meeting and Halil work very well as tourist guide, that is a nice work for the future, the rest was a nice chapter, with Asia becoming a devil (Rias have a silver tongue when she needed it) and them they training hard ... so Halil got Balance Breaker? that was too fast for me, I thought you would have wait for it buddy. Still, a very nice chapter, Halil growing and getting new friends. Hope he can deal with Ddraig little new about the dragon aura and his little harem side effect ... that will be funny.  
Nice chapter buddy, nice work with this fic so far

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In order to be more sincere with the people he considers to be his family, Halil explained his real identity to Yuuto, Akeno, Asia and Koneko. And that's how he got to the Balance Breaker as a result of the family's ideas. But is it easy to control this power? Moreover, Halil is ready for the exam which he will have to give for the sake of love? Let's see it all together.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A Place Near the Underworld, Grigori)**

 **.**

"Huh? Where did this intense powerful aura come from?"  
 **Very strange!**  
"What's strange, Albion?"  
 **Somehow this aura is very familiar to me. But it's a little different.**  
"A familiar feeling? Do you know the owner of this aura?"  
 **If my centuries-old sensations do not mislead me, then this aura will surely belong to Red One.**  
"Red One? You mean ..."  
 **Yes! This aura belongs to our fate rival. I mean, the new Red Dragon Emperor.**  
"Then the new owner of Boosted Gear must be as abnormal as I am."  
 **I can't tell you anything about that. But the fact is that this person's aura does not look like the previous Red Dragon Emperors. This person has a strange power that has been mixed up with Ddraig's aura. For some reason, I can't quite understand the person's aura. Very interesting!**  
"Ooh! What can you say to him?"  
 **I think you should see it yourself, Vali. Because this person is your enemy now.**  
"I understand. I hope my rival can keep up with me. Because now I'm getting bored."

 **.**

 **(Living Room of the Mansion)**

 **.**

"Yes, I want to hear your thoughts on the exercises that you gave Halil. Let's start by in order of exercise. You tell me first, Yuuto."  
"I get that, Buocho. I must say clearly that Halil-oniisan uses better swords than I do. No matter how fast I attacked him, he has skillfully blocked each attack. Moreover, he was able to do so with his normal power. Although I used the weakness of his sword, he sliced my sword. And he knew immediately that I had a Sacred Gear after the war. I really admired."  
"So he earned you your dignity. Something you want to say?"  
"I have, but I want to say the last."  
"I get it, Yuuto. Thank you for your thoughts."  
"You're welcome!"  
"And you, Koneko? What are you gonna say for your Sempai?"  
"I would say he is quite talented and very powerful, Buocho."  
"Could you explain a little?"  
"When I told Sempai how to punch, he wanted to try it right away. In the meantime, I shattered a big rock with my fist in front of him. But he did that with an interesting slap on a giant rock. And I was shocked by the landscape I saw."  
"I ... did I hear you wrong, Koneko-chan? Halil-kun slapped a giant rock with a slap?"  
"Yes, Akeno-san. He used **Devil Magic** with this slap. He says it's a talent he made. The name of that talent was called **Ottoman Slap**."  
"Ottoman Slap? Are you saying that Halil-oniisan used to kill the roguish priest who attacked you, Koneko-chan?"  
"Yuuto what do you know about it?"  
"Halil-oniisan mentioned something like that. I do not know many details, but that talent has brought powdered bones all that rambling priest. And there was a huge handprint on the wall near the priest."  
"Exactly! Just like Yuuto-sempai told. That gigantic rock has become a powder. And there was a big handprint on the tree behind the rock."  
"So Halil can use Devil Magic? And he uses this as a special talent."  
"Yeah. Other than that, Sempai is quite familiar with the martial arts."  
"Well. Thank you, Koneko."  
"Hmm!"  
"Is there something you mean, Akeno?"  
"I've already seen everything I've seen, Rias."  
"I understand. You're talking about **Balance Breaker** , right? "  
"Yeah. He couldn't understand how I could have done it so soon."  
"What I am surprised is the armour of Halil-oniisan. Buocho, **Red Dragon Emperor's Armor** is very different in books. But the design of Halil-oniisan's armour was very interesting."  
"I'm curious, too, Yuuto. But I think it's enough for a chat today. Meanwhile, Asia. How's Halil?"  
"No injuries, Boucho-san. He sleeping now. After a while, he will come to his senses."  
"Thank you very much. Then sleep well for everyone! Tomorrow is the last day of training. Everybody do what you can!"  
"Yes, Buocho!"

 **.**

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

 **.**

Every side hurts. It's like I've struck bulls over my body. How can I feel so tired? The reason is simple. I wanted to create new magical talent. And while I was doing this, I was imagining something in my mind. That's when I was so focused that I suddenly felt a tremendous strength in my body. And the last thing I remember was Ddraig's astonishment about my empowerment. In the meantime, I said something involuntarily poetry. And in this way, I've been able to open that Jannissary Armor that I've designed with my masters for a long time. I mean, the Balance Breaker I created. But I never thought I'd feel so tired.  
Ddraig was right. I must increase my endurance even more. Moreover, I must train myself to use Boosted Gear before the Balance Breaker. I don't know, but somehow I feel like I'm gonna have to use this power very soon. I must be prepared. I need strength to protect Rias and the others.  
I'm opening my eyes. White. Everywhere is white. I'm lying on the ground. I need to straighten. After I lift my head off I look around. I have people on my right side watching me. You already know who they are. Yes, this place is Boosted Gear's Fate Room. The people looking at me are also my trainers. They're all weird looking at me. They even talk between them.

"I can't solve the mystery of this kid."  
"Really. I knew it had potential, but I never expected that much."  
"How could he reach Balance Breaker for a few weeks now?"  
"Of course, the Red Dragon Emperor of this time has a very abnormal potential."

You're talking like I'm not aware of this abnormal condition. A normal devil cannot use weapons with holy aura. I can use it.  
No one can easily agree with the most powerful beings of the universe. I can deal with those beings. One of them lives in my house. According to Ajuka-san, it is not easy for a reincarnated devil to mutate Evil Pieces. My Evil Pieces has mutated. In a couple of days. Even though I don't know the exact number of these mutation pieces, this is also abnormal. I don't know for sure, but I think that this list of anomalies is going to increase with time.  
In the meantime, Master Attila, Elsha-san and martial arts master Belzard are answering my other masters.

"Why are you so surprised? We decided to train Bozkurt because he was an interesting kid, didn't we?"  
"Thanks to his idealistic ideas, you all named the Turkish Dragon Emperor for Halil-san, didn't you? Did you all forget this?"  
"Kid's determination is impressive."

Master Attila gave me a helping hand to get up.

"Get up, Bozkurt! I'm sure you have something to tell us."  
"I understand, Master."

I held on to his help and got up. Elsha-san smiles at me. Master Belzard put his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me with a smile. They seem to wonder. Ddraig's voice came from behind us.

 **{Wow! So you've got yourself, partner. How do you feel?}**

"Obviously, I feel like I've got bulls over my body. More precisely, dragons."

Everyone started to laugh at this comment. Well, I'm laughing too. But that's what explains the situation the best. He then says Ddraig.

 **{I can understand, Partner. I never thought you'd get to Balance Breaker this fast. Suddenly you had a lot of burden on you.}**

"Well, wouldn't that be ... trouble?"

In the meantime, one of my other masters answered me.

"If you just opened up to the Balance Breaker as quickly as a normal person, you'd probably be dead. Just like me."

Oh, fuck! I never thought of it this way. The person who told me that was almost a teenager at my age. Is that why he died? Ddraig is responding.

 **{True, Partner. He was the earliest who opened the Balance Breaker. But he could not lift such great strength.}**

"So I was ... lucky?"

 **{More precisely, this is your abnormal potential. Being a devil, not a person gives you an advantage.}**

"Then ... we made a ... logical decision, Ddraig."

 **{You didn't even ask me. Don't think I forgot!}**

"Okay. That's it. We take lessons from the past and look at the future."

 **{Come on anyway! Let this be this time!}**

And he's tripping me like a teenager. You think I've forgotten about this lustful problem you've had on me. I hope this has not been effective in Asia and Koneko. Or they say " **Lustful Dragon** " not " **Turkish Dragon** ". That would be a nightmare for me.  
In the meantime, a strong aura was released from my body. Has it affected the assets around? I should ask Ddraig.

"The partner, the aura that has been exposed has affected anyone?"

Ddraig gave me a serious answer after these words.

 **{I don't think there's someone strong around here who can detect your aura. But ... }  
**  
"But what?"

 **{Your aura may have triggered White Guy, Partner. }**

"White Guy? Who is he?"

 **{Albion, Vanishing Dragon!}**

Come on! So you know I've invited our nuisance guy to my own battle. My friend, why aren't these things going at all the way I want?

"So you're saying trouble."

 **{But it is too early for a troubled situation, Partner. Your aura was instantly revealed. Your aura is stable right now. I mean, I don't think he can follow you.}**

"It doesn't ... trust ... Ddraig."

 **{I think we should complete your preparations by understanding the seriousness of this situation, Partner. When you wake up, I'm starting to train you. I'm gonna teach you to use some of my special powers.}**

"I hope ... you're not talking about ... a lustful talent again."

 **{Partner, I think you remember me wrong. I'm the Dragon of Destruction, not the Dragon of Lust. Anyway, lust isn't about me.}**

"I hope so."

Master Attila asks me when we speak.

"I'm also wondering how you opened the Balance Breaker, Bozkurt. What did you imagine?"

 **{Yes you did not tell me, Partner.}**

"All right ... so everybody listens to me carefully. The truth is ..."

And I started to tell them every thought I had. I continued for a while in this way. And finally.

"And everything was like that."  
"So, what made Fatih Sultan Mehmed so powerful, Bozkurt?"  
"Very simple, Masters. Perseverance, faith and effort. While nobody believed that Istanbul would be conquered, Sultan Mehmet believed that he would conquer Istanbul. Because he had faith in it. For this, he has persevered and struggled since childhood. And the end of Istanbul City (or Constantinople) was able to overcome the walls called insurmountable. At that moment I thought of Fatih Sultan Mehmed's efforts and I managed to reach Balance Breaker. Because I want to use Sultan Mehmed's determination for the sake of justice. This has deeply affected Boosted Gear and has responded to my senses."

History is a great guide for people. It teaches you the right and wrong things of the past. This way you can learn lessons from history for your life. At the moment, Turkish history is both my lesson and inspiration. After that, who knows where the Turkish history will help me? I hope you will help me later, the Ancients of Turkish History.  
After these speeches, my masters have begun to applaud me. Even Ddraig roars with excitement. Master Attila laughs at me.

"HA HA HA HA ... Well done, Bozkurt. You take lessons from your past and you don't make the same mistake we did. We're proud of you."

Then Elsha-san answered me with a smile.

"As long as you have this incredible will and belief in my heart, the innocent will always have hope for you."

Immediately afterwards, Master Belzard smiled fearfully at me and replied.

"May your courage in your heart give fear to the wrongdoers. Let you will show your enemies the way of truth."

Ddraig told me.

 **{As long as you have this belief, no enemy can stand in front of you, Partner. I'm sure even Albion felt that.}**

Of course, these are very nice compliments. But I will never forget one thing.

"Let's not forget that our greatest war is against our arrogance. If we succumb to our arrogance, then it all ends for us, Ddraig. We must not be too small even if our enemy is very weak. For the cause of the death of Nemrud who thinks he is a god is a small frail mosquito."

After these words, all my masters smiled at me. And they said.

"If you are aware of this situation, we have no doubts about you."  
"If you are aware of right and wrong, then we believe you, Turkish Dragon Emperor."

The most recent Master Attila said.

"You have the heart of an honourable warrior, Bozkurt. That's why we don't doubt you."

Then I greet all of them and told them.

"As Halil Bozkurt, I swear that I will do my best to keep your trust in all of you."

After I took this oath, Master Attila spoke in a loud voice.

"Then we have no time to lose. Even if we don't know who he is, the main opponent in our fate is now aware of us. Therefore, with all we know, we have to work to make Bozkurt a stronger justice warrior. So we will understand that all of our workouts after today will be more arduous."  
"Attila is right. We don't have time to lose, guys.  
"We must prepare Turkish Dragon Emperor against the challenging tests he will face."  
"Yeah!"

Wow! Everybody came to a very great scale. They almost open fire from their eyes. I guess I won't have much time to rest.  
During these events, Elsha-san tells me with a determined smile.

"I hope you're ready for this hard work, Halil-san. Because everyone has great hopes for you."

Really it is. When I first met them, they were almost like soulless corpses. But now they look like little children who are excitedly happy. I gave them a big promise for something. I promised them that I would turn Red Dragon Emperor into a hero who would be the hope of the world. They agreed to educate me as a penance for their past sins. Then it's pretty clear what I have to say, right?  
I'm giving a brave answer to Elsha-san.

"Anything that is difficult is accomplished sooner or later. It only takes a while to achieve the impossible, Elsha-san."

All my masters who have heard these words have said in a single word.

"This is the spirit of perseverance that we want from you."

And in this way, I had a harder training than my previous training until my masters woke up in the morning. Think I was already quite tired. But success is not achieved without a sweat. Because the sweat we poured on the road to success is sacred. This is proof of our efforts. So I have to stand up to all the difficulties to keep my promises. Normal world is not easy. But the supernatural world is not easy at all. I have a purpose. The aim is to be able to hope for the peace of innocent people. This is the beginning of a road that is very challenging and full of obstacles. If I can overcome this path despite all the difficulties, I will be successful. They will try to mislead me this way. Don't let those people do this, my God. Help me out on the way out. Because you're the biggest of the helpers, my God.  
I continued training at the Fate Room until the fourth quarter passed. I'm done here. Now it's time to practice in the real world. I wake up slowly. Still dark around. In the meantime, my head is between two soft pillows that smell so good. It's so soft, I feel like I'm drowning. Seriously. How can a pillow smell so soft and beautiful?  
I open my eyes slowly. My eyes are still blurred because I just woke up from sleep. It is strange. What am I doing between the mountains so light? What's more, the skirt of the mountain has red hair? Red hair? Red? RED! These aren't pillows. These ...

" _AAAAHHHHHH_!"

Suddenly I started screaming. Because the soft, smelly pillow I thought was ...  
At one time the owner of the pillows awoke. Red-haired owner of the softest pillows in the world. You know who I'm talking about.  
Rias. When Rias hears my scream, she immediately asks me with concern.

"Halil, honey! Did you get a nightmare? Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm here."

Now, I see this beautiful view from the distance that I have seen from a distance. It's a beautiful white skin and pretty big pillows ... ... that will blow your mind off every man. I feel the blood cells in my body stop. I'm standing in a breathless and frozen way in front of me. Rias put her hands on my cheeks. And she asks anxiously.

"Darling, are you alright? Answer honey."

That's when I was just out of my mouth and I loved it.

"Soft ... pillows ... white ... breasts."

I fell out of bed with these words. I heard Rias' voice when my consciousness was closing.

"Halil ... come to yourself ... my love."

Yeah, I forget every time. This is not the first time I've experienced such an event. Rias has a strange habit that she has used to sleep in. The habit of sleeping naked. Rias told me that if she wasn't naked, she couldn't sleep. I can't believe I forgot this. I mean, I actually thought the pillows were ...  
Anyways! For about half an hour they tried to bring me back. That glamorous landscape is still out of my sight. I stepped out of my place as soon as I left for my training. I'll talk to the others at breakfast. I went to the nearby forest for practice. I completed my warm-up and took a sigh of relief. Let's see what Ddraig will teach me.

"Yes, partner! Tell me. What are you going to teach me?"

 **{Listen to me carefully, Partner!}**

"You have my ear, Ddraig."

 **{You remember the basic ability of Boosted Gear?}**

" **Boost**? Yes, I remember."

 **{Yes, it. Well, do you remember the logic of Divine Dividing's work?}**

"Cut half the strength of your opponent. And add that power to yourself, right?"

 **{Exactly, partner. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing work in reverse logic.}**

"So you mean ..."

 **{Just like you think, partner. I can increase my own strength. I can even share my power with another person or an object. Albion can consistently cut someone else's power or object. And he can absorb the strength this half is.}**

Wow, dude! What a weird thing you are. One strengthens another. The other suck the power of someone else like a leech. But the owner of Divine Dividing cannot absorb all of the power. The same goes for the owner of Boosted Gear. I mean mine.

"And what is the name of this talent?"

 **{This ability is called Boosted Gear's Gift. I call this ability Transfer. This talent was one of the techniques I created against Albion when I was alive. I have a lot of talent, Partner. But you need more time to get access to these talents.}**

"Wow! So you have other interesting techniques. So how does this **Transfer** technique work? What should I do?"

 **{Why don't you try this ability on Yatagan or Red Buka? Then I'll have another surprise for you.}**

"Good idea!"

I focus on my sword.

" **Dragonic Yatagan!** "  
" **Dragon Sword!** "

I hold my red and yellow Turkish sword in my right hand. On the other hand, I'm calling my Boosted Gear.

" **Boosted Gear!** "  
" **BOOST!** "

I feel my strength growing. Now, do I have to transfer this power to my sword?

"What am I doing now?"

 **{Strengthen a few times, Partner! Boosted Gear will give you a Boost every ten seconds. At least wait a minute!}**

"One minute? What's going to happen that long "

Then another ten seconds passed. And once again the same sound was heard.

" **BOOST!** "

I feel that my senses become even more sensitive. Then a minute later Boosted Gear heard it.

" **EXPLOSION!** "

Suddenly I felt a strange power. This is not power like in Balance Breaker, but it's still a great power. Ddraig responded at that moment.

 **{OK it is enough strengthening, Partner. Now transfer that power to your sword. The gift is enough.}**

That's what Ddraig says.

" **Gift!** "

Echoes the voice of Ddraig's ability.

" **TRANSFER!** "

Suddenly, the great power that came upon me rose from my body. My sword on my right arm started to shine incredibly. Brighter than before. And more intense. It's like I'm holding a flame and not a sword. Ddraig gave me orders at that moment.

 **{Now swing Yatağan forward, Partner. Let the power wave in the sword swing out.}**

Let me do that. I align the Yatagan horizontally. And I swear, and I say it.

" _H_ _aaaaaaahhh_ _._ "

A power wave comes out of my sword in a green and white rope. This power wave is rapidly passing through the trunks of all trees. A sudden silence.

"What happened now?"

With that in mind, all the trees in which the wave passed through the trunks began to tip over one by one. What the fuck? It's starting to be dust. I am closing my eyes. Ddraig, what's going on?

 **{HEH HEH HEH ... you'll know soon, Partner.}**

"This smile ... is ... not good for me."

There was a tremendous noise in the forest that we were in for a few minutes. Looks like an earthquake. Oh, what? Why do all the bad things get to me like a magnet? Oh, Ddraig! Where have we made a mistake again?  
A few minutes later I opened my eyes. And I shouted as much as I could see in the sight I saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

I've probably heard my deaf. What the fuck is this? The power wave coming out of my sword divided the tree into a section of some of the trees in the forest. Half the forest is gone. You know what it's called.

"Fuck!"

Ddraig laughs at me.

 **{HA HA HA HA ... how talent, Partner? Isn't that impressive?}**

"Dude, that's not funny. Look at you. It's scary."

 **{Now, do you understand why the Longinus is known as the world's most powerful Sacred Gear? And think that this is the more basic version of Boosted Gear. Guess the power of Balance Breaker!}**

Oh, fuck! I never thought it was so scary. I thought Ddraig was exaggerating when he told me I could kill the gods with Boosted Gear. Will I be able to face this power? If Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have such scary power, I don't want to guess the powers of the other Longinus.  
Oh, by the way, my nose came in bad. A smell I've known before. Like ... blood. Yeah, I smell blood.

"Ddraig, I smell blood. Or did we accidentally hurt someone or something?"

 **{I don't smell human, partner. But maybe ... you killed an animal ... or something.}**

"I'm so relieved, Red Big Man. Let's go check it out."

I started to run in the direction of the smell of blood. My God, I hope I didn't hurt someone innocent. Otherwise, I'd be worse than betraying the way I believe. I have no obstacles in front of me because of the trees. I can see where I stepped. I smell the air. The intensity of blood odour is increasing.  
I found the scent of blood after passing a lot of trees. Yeah, I killed an animal. An ox. But somehow this ox is a little weird. The body of this bull resembles a muscular person you know. How do I understand this? Because his head and body are separated. The strange thing is that the forefoot of the ox is like a human hand with its hind legs. What the fuck is that?

"Ddraig, what is this thing?"

 **{Hmm ... it's been a long time since I've seen one of them, Partner. It's a minotaur.}**

"Minotaur? What is that? Is it a combination of a man and an ox?"

 **{You can think so, Partner. I don't know what he's doing here, though.}**

I said the following in front of me.

"I think it killed him in vain, Ddraig."

Ddraig told me when I said something like that.

 **{I ... I don't think so much, Partner.}**

"What do you mean, I don't think so? We have caused him to die by using uncontrollably force."

 **{I mean, it's different, Partner. Minotaurs are extremely wild monsters. They attack every living creature. So they are often used as dungeon guards. Obviously, this minotaur fought with an animal before he died. Look at the scars on his body.}**

Now, when I told Ddraig, I noticed. There's a lot of scars on this ox man's body. And all fresh wounds. There are teeth marks on your arms and legs. There are claw marks on her abdomen and chest. Did this minotaur ... attack a dog or something? Or a wolf? I noticed something glowing between the lawns while doing these investigations. I came right over that lawn. What I see is incredible.

"What a big axe this is. It's almost as long as my size."

 **{Probably the owner of this axe must have this minotaur. They are told in myths.}**

"An ox with a huge axe? It's really people's imagination."

Meanwhile, there are traces of blood on the sharp side of the axe. But I don't think this blood belongs to the minotaur.

"Probably the blood on the axe must be the animal that this ox is attacking or something. Let's take a look around. Maybe we can still save the injured animal."

 **{Hmm ... look at this road, Partner! There are traces of blood on the floor.}**

I'm starting to move in the direction Ddraig shows. The traces of blood are still going on. After all this blood loss, I hope I don't just find the dead body of the animal. Because of the death of that human ox will not be very good.  
As I continued to follow the tracks, I heard a bitter howling.

" _Aoooooohhhh!_ "

This is a wolf's howl. I'm curious about the wolves and I'm familiar with some of the personal characteristics of the wolves. I went to where your voice came from. The place where your voice came from was a bush in blood.  
And as I suspected, the wounded animal was a wolf. A big grey wolf. He tried to stand up when he noticed me. Blood from the teeth in his mouth. He snarled at me.

" _Rrrrrrrr ... rrrrrrr!_ "

He's still trying to resist. Just like I thought. Wolves prefer to die rather than surrender. He has major wounds on his back. If he keeps losing blood like this, he'il die here. I'm just telling him to get close and hear him.

"Let me help you. Do not worry. You won't hurt me. I don't attack the wounded."

Wolf squinted, looking at me. He probably suspects me. I have to earn his trust.

"That minotaur can no longer do you any harm. He attacked you, didn't he? But he can't do you anything anymore. Trust me."

He felt like he could tell what I was saying. But he's still on alert. Wolves are very proud animals. They don't give up easily.

"Now just calm down. I have a friend who can heal your wounds. Do not worry. She's not a bad girl. She won't hurt you. Now, calm down and we'll wrap your wounds. You won't lose more blood this way."

Upon this promise, the wolf began to calm down. It looks like he understood my words. I don't have time to lose. I'm pulling my T-shirt off of me. It's my only solution to wrap this wolf's wounds. After breaking my T-shirt several times, I approached the wolf. He's still watching me. I started to wrap the wolf's wounds with my T-shirts. Just like bandages. The wolf was having some difficulty while I was doing these things. But he's still trying to stay strong. An asset to be fully appreciated.  
I pulled back the wolf's wounds, and then I retreated. Wolf tried to stand up. But he can't stand. Apparently, there's nothing to do. I said to Ddraig.

"Partner, can you give me some reinforcement?"

 **{Understood!}**

" **BOOST** , **BOOST** , **BOOST!** "

 **{This will work.}**

"Thank you, buddy!"

I raised my great wolf carefully. I was a little confused at first, but I told him.

"Do not worry. I'll carry you right here."

In this way, I began to run a sneaky wolf, taking my back. But this time, my speed is faster than before. I'm already more powerful than a normal person with the help of **3xBoost**. I came quickly to the mansion. When I arrived in front of the door, I yelled at the inside.

"Rias, Akeno, Asia! Help!"

As I heard my voice, everyone went out. Rias is fussy in a hurry.

"Halil honey, what's wrong?"

I answer her immediately.

"We don't have time to lose. Asia, I need your healing power."

I just shot the wounded wolf on my back. The parts of my T-shirt are in blood until they get here. Asia came to me and began to use Twilight Healing on the wolf. In the meantime, Rias asks me.

"Where did you get this wounded animal, Halil? What happened to him?"

I told them about the event. They listened to the details of the incident. I'm asking Asia this time.

"How is he?"  
"I do my best, Halil-san. But my magic power is not enough."

In other words, even Asia's healing power compels her to heal her injuries. What can I do? Ddraig tells me this time.

 **{Partner! Or did you forget the training I gave you?}**

Training? Sure thing! Transfer!

" **Boosted Gear!** "  
" **BOOST!** "

I say to Asia after I've strengthened twice.

"Asia, I'll give you some support."  
"Huh?"

Then I'm telling you by touching my Boosted Gear from Asia.

" **Gift!** "  
" **TRANSFER!** "

Suddenly, the green healing light in Asia's hands began to increase. Much more than before. Asia was very surprised by the situation.

"Huh? My magic is increasing."  
"This is a little gift from Boosted Gear, Asia."

Rias explains it by the way.

"So you transferred the power of Boosted Gear to Asia."  
"I've been practising in this morning."  
"Just as you would expect. But ... it's kind of weird that the minotaur you killed is in this area."  
"Ddraig was also very surprised. You know, these oxen guards are in the dungeons or something. Are there any dungeons here?"  
"No."

Meanwhile, Yuuto and Koneko lined up to report the situation.

"Buocho! As Halil-oniisan explained, we came across a large minotaur just ahead of the forest. Even if it is not very strong, I would say that it has at least the power of the Mid-Class Devil. And his head and body are very ingenious. Apart from this, we came across a tree cut in the middle of a lot of trunks in the forest. It's probably the same thing that killed the minotaur."

Rias started looking at me.

"Did you do this?"  
"Well ... Ddraig gave me an idea. He told me to use **T** **ransfer** **P** **ower** ... on Yatagan."  
"How many **Boosts** did you pass to your sword?"  
"Well ... until you hear the **Explosion**. I don't know what happened yet, though."

Meanwhile, Ddraig explains.

 **{Explosion is a warning to use the power accumulated within Boosted Gear, Partner. This allows you to use my power for a certain period of time.}**

"Are you planning on telling me this in time, Ddraig?"

 **{Hey! We've just started training. Be a little patient!}**

Come on, anyway! In the meantime, Asia came to me and said to me.

"I have healed the wounds on the body of the wolf you brought, Halil-san. But this cannot bring back the blood it has lost. He needs some rest."  
"I get it, Asia. Thanks."

She smiled at me. Finally! I did everything I could. Asia did its best. Now it's up to you, big wolf.  
After Wolf's wounds were healed, we put him in a warm place. When he woke up, we left some food to eat. So we started our breakfast and started training today. Since Ddraig hasn't finished teaching me, Rias will teach me after Ddraig's training. Let's get a little quick.  
In order to prevent further damage to the forest, this time we continue to practice in the area where I have fainted due to Balance Breaker. The debris from yesterday is enormous. Due to the extreme aura that is exposed, this place has returned to the earthquake zone you know. Craters in places. The trees on the side are cut off from their roots. If I continue to do so much damage to the environment every time, " **Dragon of Destruction** " title will never change.

"Ddraig, I hope the Balance Breaker doesn't cause all this damage every time."

 **{Don't worry, partner! It is normal for this kind of damage to occur because it is the first time that you open it. The next time you do not cause such destruction. I mean ... probably.}**

"How can I be sure if you're not even sure?"

 **{Believe in yourself, partner. Because I believe you will bring a new breath to this world.}**

"Okay okay, don't exaggerate! What are we doing now?"

 **{Very simple. We're going back to yesterday's unfinished talent creation. So, I'm talking about combining with Devil Magic and Boosted Gear.}**

Of course! I've got it on my mind, and it's made me reach the Balance Breaker too early. Although my intention was so different, it strangely made me realize the power that Ddraig had said was impossible for me yet. Let's focus on what I want this time.  
I'm calling Boosted Gear.

" **Boosted Gear!** "  
" **BOOST!** "

 **{Do you decide what to do?}**

"Yeah! I'm focusing right now. You'il see for yourself soon."

I focus on. I imagine the demonic magic in my left hand. A little tingling in my left hand. Now I have to imagine the shape of this thing. Like what? It's like a ball. It's like a bullet.  
Ball ... bullets. Cannonball! Of course! I have to imagine something like a cannonball. A big strong cannonball.  
In the meantime, I was so focused that I did not notice the power that Boosted Gear gave me.

" **BOOST** , **BOOST** , **BOOST** , **BOOST** , **BOOST** , **BOOST** ..."

Strong ball. Who was the one who inspired me yesterday? Of course, Fatih Sultan Mehmed. Fatih Sultan Mehmed had built the world's strongest cannon in the 15th century. Shahi Cannons. Of course, **Shahi Cannonballs**. I have to imagine that. That's when two voices were heard from Boosted Gear.

" **EXPLOSION** , **EVOLUTION!** "

In the morning, I started to feel more than the enormous power I felt. And I felt an oddity on my left arm. When I opened my eyes I saw my environment shaking. What the hell is going on?  
Moreover, in my left arm, the red gauntlet began to change. The fingers of the glove are disappearing. The shape is changing. The gauntlet began to take the form of a cannon as I had imagined it. Imagine a cannon that is portable and tied to your left arm with a red and golden yellow embroidery. Ddraig yells at me.

 **{** **Partner** **,** **your** **body** **is** **overloading. Let go of this magical movement.}**

Now that I've noticed my body has started to struggle. I feel like I'm gonna explode.

"Where?"

 **{Leave it right on the opposite mountain. Hurry up.}**

"Are you sure?"

 **{Do it quickly!}**

My body's getting tired. There is nothing to do. Ddraig trusts me. I have to trust him.  
I'm firing a magical cannonball through the Boosted Gear.

" **Shaaaahiiiii Caaaanoonbaaallll!** "

A whole new voice came from Boosted Gear.

" **DRAGON CANNON!** "

And this time a huge cannonball left my left arm from my left. This cannonball began to swing around in a humorous way. The floor I'm standing on is even shaking. What the fuck did I do?  
In seconds, the massive cannonball struck the next big mount. Anyway, the real thing happened. It started blowing each tree and boulder into me, including the cannonball, which was a scary kick back after it hit the mount. What the hell is that?

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ "

I started rolling after I fell to the ground. I'm still going off with the pressure caused by the huge cannonball. Trees rocks above me.  
I heard someone's voice while this was happening.

" **DEFENSE SHIELD!** "

Suddenly, all the trees and rocks that lay down on me stopped hitting me. I'm breathing hard. My face remained in the ground. And I feel like my eyes are black. My eyes are closing.  
I hear someone's voices.

"Ha ... lil!"  
"Halil ... come ... to yourself."  
"Halil ... san!"  
"Sweetie!"  
"Sem ... pai!"

After a while, the voices were cut off. I wonder ... am I the bearer of destruction?

 **.**

 **(Rias Gremory and ORC)**

 **.**

"This ... is ... what is ...?"  
"Did Halil-san do this?"  
"That's incredible!"  
"The magic of Halil-kun ..."  
"Very scary!"  
"As expected from a Longinus. Extraordinary power."  
"How is Halil doing, Asia?"  
"Trees and rocks bumped into the body because of the fire. And he's fainted for overpowering the spell. It's a miracle that his body is still healthy despite all the damage."  
"Buocho, it's not my place to say, but ... Halil-oniisan is a little dangerous."  
"Am I different from Halil, Yuuto?"  
"I don't mean it, Buocho. If the harm came to us, then Halil-oniisan could have lost himself completely."  
"Sempai is extremely strong from us, Buocho. He can't control his strength."  
"That's why we help Halil. He's doing everything he can to protect us. And he sees us as his family. That's why he told his secret."  
"But ..."  
"Yuuto-kun, you're right to worry. But Halil-kun struggles with his past life. He's been through a very difficult road just like us. But he still does it."  
"Just like Akeno said. He cares more about us than for himself. We have to give importance to him."  
"You're right, Buocho! Sorry. I will try to help Halil-oniisan."  
"I'm going to help Sempai."  
"I will continue to heal whatever is Halil-san, Buocho-san."  
"Very good. Now let us rest a little."  
"Hai!"

 **.**

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

 **.**

Dark. Black streets. There are ambulance sounds coming from somewhere. A lot of people escape in the street in front of me. I see a few demolished buildings. Some women are wailing. What's happening in here?  
I'm asking one of the running guys.

"What's going on?"

The man sings in fear.

"There is a red monster in the sky. It destroys every side."  
"What?"  
"He throws flames on a lot of people. If you don't want to die, then run away!"

Where is here? The man kept running. Did he say a red monster? Flames?  
Suddenly, the streets in front of me began to ignite. Strange. For some reason, these flames are familiar to me. And then someone appeared in front of me. Red ... with armour... someone. This armour...  
A minute! This can not be! I know armour.  
Then the man in the armour lifted his helmet. And I'm starting to be frightened by what I see. How can I not be scared? This is the person I stand against ... my copy.  
Then the copy of me in front of me began to laugh at me scary. Her lush green eyes shine. And then he told me.

"Did you see? The power of destruction will be with us even if you don't want to."  
"We?"

Then he said to me in complete filth.

"You can't escape your essence!"

In the meantime, I shouted as much as I could.

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!"

It's a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. This is not real. This can't be real.  
At the same time, my vision began to change. The black streets and flames began to disappear. Destroyed buildings began to wipe from my vision. The colour of my surroundings began to change. A place in chaotic colours. This place looks familiar to me. I've been here before. When I was dealing with such thoughts, a very lush voice responded to me.

"You're weird. The biggest fear of the child who can speak to me without fear is his own power?"

I know the owner of this voice. Yeah, I remember this place. Suddenly, when I turned around, I met that person again. The Dragon of Dreams. Dragon of the Dragons.

"Great ... Red!"  
"Of course it's me. It's like you're having a really bad time, Bozkurt Kid."

What's Great Red doing here?

"I saw someone having the aura I knew when I was passing through. You seemed to be having a lot of trouble."

Of course. He has the power to influence dreams and visions. I take a good sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the help."  
"Not important."

And then he told me.

"I'm very surprised, though. You have managed to reconcile the most powerful beings of the universe. But it seems that you cannot make peace with yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The point is, Bozkurt Kid, you're afraid to face yourself."

I'm responding to him pretty flat but hard.

"You sound like you don't know that. I'm already aware of that. Unfortunately, not every person can understand my problems."  
"Oooh! I see you're angry with me."  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with myself. Maybe that vision can only be a nightmare. But what if that nightmare is real?"

After these words, Great Red squinted and spoke to me.

"Do you think you're the only one who sees these visions? Do you know how many people I've seen in Dimensional Gap having nightmares like you, brat? Are you the only one having trouble?"

I felt a shiver in me when I said that. The vision began to change. Great Red said to me.

"Do you think the 4 Devil Kings you met don't have a nightmare? In fact, let me just say. Do you know how the devil woman who smiles at you always has nightmares? Good watch!"

Suddenly Serafall-san's vision began to appear. Everybody's scared of her. They're looking at her as a monster. A similar nightmare also applies to Sirzechs-san. When I talk to me, I see people who are smiling because of their nightmares.  
After that, the vision disappeared. The colour of the Dimensional Gap has become old. Then the Great Red said to me.

"You are not the only one who is afraid or feared because of the destructiveness of his power. These were just examples. There are a lot of nightmares like this in the universe."  
"I ... "  
"Getting used to the supernatural world is not easy. Those people were just like you. But they don't escape responsibility."  
"I'm not running out of my responsibility."  
"Then why don't you keep your promise? Didn't you promise to be a defender of justice, not destruction? "  
"Of course I did. But ..."  
"Then you forget this responsibility, Bozkurt Kid."

Then he told me.

"Be sure to know that I know you're an honest kid. Even if you're a devil."  
"Well ... thank you."

Then the vision changed, and the Great Red began to disappear. He said that before he left.

"Ask Ouroboros to bring you with me. Until that time."

That way he disappeared from vision. What am I doing? I'm waking up right now. I have a weird weight. I'm in sweat. I hear the voice of ours when I open my eyes.

"Is he ... okay?"  
"He's sweaty."  
"I hope nothing."  
"Look, he wakes up."

They all look at me with curious eyes. You'il think I'm dead or something. They're smiling at me. On the other hand, they take a sigh of relief. I'm asking them to joke.

"What is the problem? Did the angel of death leave you to my sorrow? Apparently even after death, I have no salvation from you."

Hearing this joke, Akeno answers with a laugh.

"I guess you're good because you can make such wicked jokes. But out of curiosity. Didn't you like us as an angel of inquiry, honey?"  
"Well ... at least ... I will be comfortable to question."

They all started laughing at me. I'm laughing too. Well, at least. With these jokes, I think I've gotten some of their morale back. I can be comfortable now. Rias whispers in my ear.

"At least you made up for it a little."  
"Is that so?"  
"Hmm!"

I wonder how many hours? I'm looking out the window. A little dark. It was the middle of the day when I was in practice. What time is it?

"How many hours have I been unconscious?"  
"You've been out for about six hours, my dear. It's a miracle you've been recovering in such a short time. Because you lost a lot of stamina. But you look good now."

6 hours, huh? I've been unconscious for hours. But my head hurts. I guess I hit somewhere when I fell.  
I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'm hungry. Already the rumbling sound immediately gave me away.  
Our team is gently laughing. It's not funny. Akeno headed towards the door and said.

"I'll make dinner. Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun! Can you help me?"

They understood what she meant and nodded. And they all left the room. Now I have only me and Rias in the room.  
After the others came out, she closed the door. She came with me a towel. And she kindly began to wipe the sweat off my body.  
In the meantime, I'm taking off my T-shirt. Wow, dude! One day, two T-shirts were shattered. Halil, you think you're too rich.  
When I ponder these, Rias continues to wipe my sweat off my back.  
In the meantime, I'm telling her.

"I apologize for my carelessness."

Rias stopped. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, it was very careless. But it's impressive."  
"Impressive? What's impressive?"  
"For being faithful to the word you gave me."  
"But I didn't give that promise to bring destruction."

She wiped the sweat off my back with a towel. And left the towels in place. And then she sat down next to me and started telling me.

"Do you want me to give you my private lesson now? At least until food is ready."  
"Private lesson?"  
"Hmm! You're newer in the world of demons. That's why you have some important things to know. Do we even do that? You ask I will answer. Then I ask, you answer."

So you're saying the question and answer style. I don't say no to new information. There are things that I really wonder.

"Well ... well. As you said."  
"Hmm! What is the problem?"  
"Well ... I'm asking because it's my first time. This Yuuto ... how can it be so fast? In his sword training, I hardly met his attacks. "  
"This is because Yuuto has a **Knight Evil Piece**."  
"Does that give him more speed?"  
"Exactly, dear. A Knight Evil Piece owner has superhuman speed. But Knight's defence is low. So you should pay attention to. "

Haaa ... now I get it. So that's why Yuuto had a hard time fighting me. The lack of armour on defence. Let me watch this one more time.

"Okay, you're up."  
"Well ... then my question is. Did you just ... have a nightmare?"

It was good if she hadn't asked this question. But she has a right to know.

"Yeah ... a terrible nightmare."  
"Can you tell?"  
"Well ... long story short ... I've seen my own evil form. I've seen a copy of all that has been destroyed."

My eyes began to water when I told her. My tears began to flow. Rias immediately embraced me. She embraced me.

"No problem my dear. I am here. You're not an evil man. Do not be afraid."

But then I wipe my tears. And I'm telling Rias.

"I know. Thank you."

Rias then started telling me.

"Do you know? We are very much alike. Even our names."  
"Our name?"

She's telling me a little retreat.

"In the Underworld, they don't just know me as Rias Gremory."  
"Well ... what do you know?"  
"My mother descended from Bael House, **the Ancestor of the Destruction**. Destruction Power is an inherited clan magic power. "  
" **The Destruction Power**?"  
"Yes, and I and my brother inherited this power from our mother. That's why every family in Underworld knows me as **the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess**."

Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess? Is that ... really Rias' title? With such a title, this "Destruction Power" must be very strong.  
A minute! So what! Does Rias have power like me?

"So ... you have a power like mine?"  
"Yes, but you're probably stronger than I am right now. But know that I look like you, honey."  
"Well ..."  
"I understand your fears, Halil. There are a lot of people who see us as monsters and are afraid because we have this power. They're right. Except for one thing. What we do is our heart. As long as our heart is honest, we're never a bad person. Am I right?"

Thanks, Rias. What you're saying has made me so refreshed, I feel better now. I think I've forgotten the importance of three things for a Turk.

 **HORSE** , **WIFE** , **WEAPON**.  
 **HORSE** : It represents the way I'm going.  
 **WIFE** : It represents my love.  
And **WEAPON** : It represents my courage against my difficulties.

The way I go is clear. My courage is clear against the difficulties in this way. You're obviously my love. Then it doesn't matter what difficulty is ahead of me now. I'm over it. Then follow what I'm going to do now.

"Thanks. Then it's my turn, isn't it? "  
"Is that so? But didn't I answer another question?"  
"I didn't ask who you were. You tell yourself. That's why it's my turn to ask questions."  
"Well ... well. What's next?"  
"Hmm ... are you ready?"  
"Hmm!"

That's when I put my hand on her cheek. I looked into her eyes. She got a little flushed in the face. That's when I asked about my question.

"Can I ... can I kiss this beautiful girl?"  
"Huh?"

That's when I kissed him on the lips. It's not funnier. Not amateur. Or not lying. I kissed him with passion, completely pure and full of love. Everyone's belief in love may be different. But I believe in the passion in love.  
After a while, our lips were separated. The two of us look into each other's eyes. But I noticed something. I saw tears running out of Rias' eyes. But for some reason, her face smiles at me. I was wrong?  
I'm wiping her tears on her cheeks. Then she put his head against my chest. And she said quietly.

"Now I know that you love me with pure and clean love. And I can no longer live without you."

You can imagine what to say in these words.

"As long as you exist, I will always be strong. My love for you will be both my power and my life. As long as you always protect that smile. That's when I, Halil Bozkurt, will continue to love you very much. I swear on my honour."

She then smiled looking at me. And she said confidently.

"Don't forget to take responsibility from now on. Because you can't run away from me any more."  
"Well ... I don't know?"  
"HEY!"

I'm just smiling at her. And I say.

"Man who does not know the responsibility of his power is not called man. And you're my power. I'm a man who knows the responsibility."

There is no escape from responsibility.

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
We came to the end of a long section. In this way, I wanted to teach Halil an important subject. Responsibility. Every power has its own responsibility. In this episode, Halil recalled an important concept that should not be forgotten when using his powers. And he took the reward for responsibilities.  
I hope you like.  
I have an announcement. I decided to take a break from my story because there wasn't much interest in my Mafia DxD story. Maybe I'll go ahead.** **In this episode, Ddraig explained to Halil how to use the ability to "Transfer" one of his basic abilities.** **He even allowed Halil to create a brand new combined talent. Halil also saved an injured grey wolf from dying. I wonder who that grey wolf is? Why did Great Red ask Halil to meet him again? Will Halil pass the big test waiting for him? We will see them in the following sections. Don't forget to comment and follow my story. Your comments are valuable to me.**  
 **See you.**

 **Halil Bozkurt's DxD Fanon Wiki Profile**

 **wiki/Halil_Bozkurt**


	18. Everything For My Love

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** So might that wolf be Halil future Familiar? That is even his namesake too  
Very nice chapter, especially about the consequences of the new power and Halil fear of that power corrupt him  
A shame Mafia is not that popular when even worse AU are even more appreciate...maybe because that is no Issei?

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In the last episode, Halil won new powers and understood the importance of the responsibility of these powers. And using his powers, he saved a wolf's life. I wonder who that wolf is? Why would Great Red call Halil to meet again?  
Let's see what happens.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**

 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

We go back after very intensive training. This training helped me both to create new alternative talents and to better understand the responsibility of Boosted Gear's power. And ... it helped to deepen my relationship with Rias. And this benefit strengthened my feelings for her. To be honest, I've never kissed a girl before. Imagine that I even kissed Risa on the forehead. And I did that before she died. Because even though my communication with women is very good ... ... I find it more appropriate to slow my relationships. Because I'm afraid to break the feelings of the woman in front of me. That's why I don't want to break Akeno's feelings for me. You already know why. I hope I can protect the feelings of girls who love me.  
Another case is about the wounded wolf I found in that forest. After a closer examination of this wolf, I learned that he is a **Gray Alpha Wolf**. So the leader of a wolf pack. When the wolf came to him, he came right to me. He then put his head to me. To love his head. But even in doing so, he keeps his dignity. What a proud animal, isn't it? Seeing that the wolf was so close to me, Rias told me something.

"It looks like this wolf liked you. You can actually have a contract with him. Why don't you take his as **Familiar**?"  
"Contract? Familiar?"  
"The creature you have contracted to help you is called Familiar."

In other words, long-term short-term creatures that protect you or help you with your business are called Familiar. It wasn't really a bad idea. I always wanted to have a wolf. But somehow I think of important detail about the wolves. Wolves live in flocks. And this is the head of the herd, Alpha Wolf. If I domesticate the leader of the herd, the other wolves in his flock know me as their enemies. Now think. If Alpha Wolf subjugates, doesn't the other wolves in the herd bow down? They'il make your neck, but if they accept you. Both wolves are free-spirited animals. It wouldn't be a dignified move to keep a wolf under the yoke. Besides, I only helped treat him. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of his situation.  
This kind of behaviour does not fit my personality. That's why I refused the offer that Rias offered me. I explained my reasons. Everyone understood my way of thinking. Because he has a herd that this wolf is responsible for. But somehow after this behaviour, the wolf tied me up. Do not worry. He ain't been after me. The senses of smell of wolves are highly developed. He never forgets the existence once he smells it. That's the same thing that Alpha Wolf did. I took my scent before we left home. After he left us, the grey alpha wolf howled in a strong and happy way. Since that wolf took my coke, it seems like we're gonna meet again in the future. Hopefully, he will return to his own flock.  
At the last dinner we had, Rias continued to tell me some information I needed to know. One of the most important things I learned at the beginning is the working logic of **Evil Pieces**.  
 **Knight Piece** gives you extraordinary superhuman speed. But his defence is minimal.  
 **Rook Piece** gives tremendous superhuman defence and power. But the speed is low.  
 **Bishop Piece** provides exceptional magical support. But his defence and speed are minimal.  
And **the Queen Piece** , the three Evil Pieces that I have mentioned before, allow each to use their abilities in a balanced way. Just like in chess. After **King** , the most powerful chess is **the Queen**.  
Okay, now let's come to **the Pawn** **P** **ieces**. As you might think, Pawn pieces are the weakest part of chess. So if I had only one Pawn piece, the situation would be, unfortunately. But I have exactly 8 Pawn pieces.  
The value of the Queen in chess is 9. Pawn's value is 1. But my value is now 8. I mean, I'm almost equal to a Queen.  
But it's not only the other parts, but it's also just something special to Pawn. **Promotion**. A pawn on the chessboard can turn into any chess piece other than King if the opponent can enter the territory of the team. So, **Knight** , **Rook** , **Bishop** or **Queen**.  
Well, I'm a little upset about this ability. My training could have been more interesting if I had already thought of it. But even Yuuto confessed to me.

"You even met my quick attacks without using the Promotion capability. If I had used the Promotion feature, I couldn't keep up with you, Halil-oniisan."

Hmm! Then I can contribute to my training by using this feature in my training at Fate Room. Then I'm adding something to my list. This is good for me. I'm sure it'il help me.

In this way, after a 3-day intensive training, we returned home. I thank everyone for their contribution to me. Everybody went to their house.  
Except for us. So Akeno, Rias and me. Three of us decided to sit in the club room a bit. Rias asks me by smiling.

"Then ... how do you feel now?"

I answer her with a smile.

"Much more knowledgeable and feel much stronger."  
"Another?"  
"I feel I've learned to be a lot more responsible."  
"Beautiful!"

When I said my last word, I actually answered the two things about responsibility. One is my power, the other is the source of my power. So Rias. Because she knows it, her cheeks are glistening. What kind of sweetness?  
Akeno grabbed my arm and whispered it in my ear.

"I'm here too, honey. It's not fair that you only deal with Rias. You gave her the gift yesterday, didn't you? I want too."  
"Is it a gift?"

I turned to her face when she said that. And then it happened. Akeno put her lips on my lips. I am shocked that I cancel. I didn't know what to do. Now this gift? Kiss.  
Wait a minute! How does Akeno know I kiss Rias? I'm breaking my lips right from her. I'm asking Akeno.

"Akeno you ... didn't do what I thought, did you?"  
"What?"  
"You've been spying on me with Rias?"

Akeno took her hand to her chin and said,

"Hmm ... I don't know. Is that what I did?"

What kind of excuse is that? Rias and I are getting a little blushed. Feature Rias. She got up in anger and told Akeno.

"Akeno, this is a shame."  
"ARARARA ... It's a shame you kiss me secretly, aren't you, Rias?"  
"This ... this was a very special moment."  
"UFUFUFUF ... I know."

As you know from now on, the word fight between them continued to increase. I'd better interfere.

"Okay okay! You both calm down! Please!"

After that, they both calmed down a little. Oh, what? Why do I always have to be among women? Let's find out the truth.

"Okay, Akeno, why were you spying on us?"  
"Actually ... I came to ask you to dinner when the two of you didn't come to dinner. But I saw you in that kind of situation."  
"So you saw us kissing."  
"Yeah! But you looked so beautiful, actually..."  
"You're a little jealous of us, right?"

When I said this, she started blushing her cheeks. If it's easy now, punish her! I've told you before. Women carry some jealousy of whatever race. This is not a fit of bad jealousy. Think of a few girls who like the same guy. And imagine that this guy shows the same interest as all those girls. Do you think it's that easy?  
It's a fact. For me, Rias' place in my heart is completely different. But that doesn't mean I never loved Akeno. Maybe this is because of the fact that I do not know Akeno as close as Rias. She is a very beautiful girl. Nice enough to tackle every man's mind. According to the place mature rather than playful. She's a very good cook. Very respectful and polite to people. Except for some erotic jokes, she's a lady who needs to be married. Of course, this is my observations so far. I have no idea of her past life. I have no idea if she's got, family. I don't know what she likes. That's why I have to give importance to her as much as I care for Rias. No, I have to take care of her the same way. Be a man, Halil! You must be responsible.  
I'm looking to see Rias' reaction. As I expected. It looks like she gave up against the situation. I'm smiling at her. She smiles at me. Then I am embracing Akeno.  
She's asking me.

"Aren't you mad at me?"  
"Why should I be mad at you?"  
"Rias is right, Halil. What I did was a shame."  
"Well ... maybe. But it's a good thing you're aware of that."  
"I shouldn't have envied you."  
"Then I would doubt you loved me."  
"Huh?"

She's looking at me in surprise. I respond to her with a smile.

"No person is perfect, Akeno. It's natural for two people who love each other to be jealous of each other. Of course at a normal level. If you wanted, you could break that special moment because of your jealousy. But you didn't. You even told me that Rias and I thought you had this beautiful moment. And you respected it. Then I have no reason to be mad at you."

I then kissed her passionately as she then should. I'm not the one who's surprised this time. This time Akeno is surprised.  
Feelings must come from your heart. Just because of jealousy, Akeno kissed me because she thought she was lagging behind Rias. And I don't think the feeling of this kiss is nice. But now I kiss her sincerely. Thin tears come down from Akeno's eyes because her heart knows this. Because this is an intimate kiss of passion. It doesn't hurt her heart. The opposite is warming her heart. Because that's what it should be.  
After a while, I separated my lips from her. I put my hands on her cheeks. I wipe her tears with my fingers. And smiling at her.

"The more important you are for me, the more important you are to me, Akeno. I'm never gonna leave you behind. Because I know Rias and you as my honour. So never think of such things. Because you're both my roses."

After this promise, she was embracing me. Rias sat down next to me and said.

"As long as you are honest, we have no doubt about you, Halil."

Then Akeno stopped hugging my neck. But this time I noticed something. Her face is not like a mature lady this time. She looks like a delicate beautiful girl. So she had other moods. Then she told me.

"Good thing I met you. I'm more peaceful now."  
"Me too."

By the way, I'm looking at the clock. The clock is late. I have to go. I'm also worried about Ophis. The result was separate from me for 3 days. I don't think she got bored when I'm gone. And I need to talk to the Great Red again. I think he's got some things to tell me. Here you go.

After taking Rias and Akeno home, I said goodbye to my house. That 3-day practice was very tiring for me. But I must say that this exercise is very useful and developed. After I walked in the door, I looked up where Ophis was. As usual, she has ice-cream in her hand. When she saw me, she got up and came over.

"Welcome, Halil."  
"Hi, Ophis. Bored while I was away?"  
"Hmm!"  
"So many?"  
"Hmm!"

I understand. 3 days is not that short. I'm the only one here who can talk to her. So it's normal to be bored.  
I'm petting her hair. And I take an ice cream and sit next to it. Let's see what she did while I was gone.

"What have you done when I was not there?"  
"I ate ice cream."  
"Another?"  
"I watched TV."  
"Have you never been out?"  
"No."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because Halil told me to wait here until he came himself."

Well, actually. I'm in charge of Ophis now. 4 Devil Kings allowed me on this condition. Before I left, I took Ophis to eat, and if there was very much ice cream, I filled it in the fridge. I've spent a lot of money these days. I wonder if I can survive by the end of the month. But there is nothing to do. I told Ophis to stay here. That's why I'm not in a position to complain.  
Although Ophis is a very well-behaved and understanding child. She didn't say anything to 4 Devil Kings because she understood my situation. She even said that.

"If Halil says so, it's okay for me."

That's how I tied it up. 4 Devil Kings accepted my request because they told me what they could trust. Wow! There was a lot of interesting things in almost a month's time frame. I'm probably getting used to such events so quickly that I adapt very quickly. If he had someone else, he was already in a mad hospital.  
When I was on my mind, I should tell Ophis about the "Great Red". For some reason, he called us both.

"Ophis I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Great Red wanted you to take me with him. He didn't say why, but it could be something important. "

Ophis asked me with a focus.

"How did Stupid-Red talk to you?"  
"In my dream."  
"Why is that?"  
"Actually ... he saved me from a nightmare."  
"Nightmare?"  
"Hmm!"  
"What a nightmare?"

I told her what she could understand. She listened carefully to what I said. Then she took her little hand and stroked my head. I'm confused. Now our roles have moved. Ophis said to me in her own unique tone.

"Do not worry! Halil is not a bad person. Halil has a good heart."

I could only smile at this little pure-hearted girl. If she can say that, I believe that. After what I told later, Ophis and I were prepared to go to the Great Red (that is, the Dimensional Gap).  
There was a black magic circle like the last one below us. I think we're ready to go. Let's see why Great Red is calling us.

 **.**

 **(Underworld, Gremory House)**

 **.**

"Will you explain to me what's going on, Grayfia? What's so urgent?"  
"Your father said it's the important thing you should meet. I am only doing my duty as Chief Maid of Gremory House."  
"So you don't know anything?"  
"I'm not in a position to tell even if I know, Ojou-sama. I'm only obliged to follow orders."  
 **.  
(Head Living Room)  
.**  
"Zeoticus-sama, I have brought Rias-sama as you ordered."  
"Thanks, Grayfia. You can go back to work."  
"Of course, sir."  
"Welcome, my beautiful daughter."  
"Hi, Dad."  
"Sit down, please. I have good news for you. I'm sure you will."  
"Well ... I'm listening to you, Daddy."  
"You know, Rias, you're the next heir to the Gremory Clan because your brother was chosen as a Devil King. You already know that, don't you?"  
"Yes, Dad."  
"You know how important the Gremory House is for Underworld, right?"  
"I already know them, Daddy."  
"And you're aware that the number of pure blood devils has been diminishing lately?"  
"Yes, but ... what does this have to do with me?"  
"Rias, you're a minor age now. That's why I decided to marry you."  
"Huh? Is it marriage? But Dad ..."  
"I know you have plans for the future. But this is no excuse for you getting married. You can make these plans after you get married."  
"But it's a little early, isn't it?"  
"Your mother and I even married the age of 16. Although a few centuries have passed. I even found a very good candidate for a groom.  
"A minute! Have you already found a candidate for a groom? "  
"Yeah. Actually, you're already engaged."  
"What? Dad, are you just telling me that I'm already engaged? "  
"You're not already engaged. It's only been a few weeks."  
"I am very curious. Who's the groom?"  
"Riser Phoenix-kun from Phoenix House. Did you like it?"

"Rias?"  
"Dad, you're joking, aren't you?"  
"No, no, I'm not kidding."  
"Dad, you don't know how disgusting that Riser Phoenix guy is?"  
"Is that so? I think you are wrong. Riser-kun is a very handsome, rich, powerful and promising young man."  
"Arrogant, perverted, wild and wicked trash."  
"Rias, watch what you're saying!"  
"That perverted man's Evil Pieces are all women."  
"Harem is something very normal between the devils, Rias."  
"He is an arrogant man who despises every man."  
"That doesn't mean you're gonna behave the same way."  
"Why didn't you get my opinion on this engagement, Father? Why is that?"  
"Look, Rias! You are my daughter. And I, as your father, chose the best candidate for you. Don't listen to the rumours outside. There are a lot of false accusations even for your brother."

"Rias, I want the best for you. This way you can have a more comfortable life."  
"I'm sorry, Dad. But there's someone else I like. And that person is someone Riser can never be."  
"I don't know anything like that. But it does not matter."  
"Dad, please!"  
"I'm sorry, Rias! You have a chance to break this marriage. You know what it is, don't you? "  
"It's ... but it's unfair."  
"Then there's nothing to do, Rias. Three days later you will marry Riser-kun in front of the whole Underworld, Rias. You better get yourself ready."  
"... Sorry ... Halil.  
 **.  
(Sirzechs Lucifer's Room)  
.**  
"This will be very challenging for Rias and Halil-san, Sirzechs. Rias can hurt herself if she falls in love with Halil-san."  
"I know, Grayfia. It hurts me to see my sister so sad, but she will have to be patient."  
"Does he love to take the dead to take back Halil-san Rias?"  
"Wedding day we're going to see this with our own eyes, Grayfia. Take care of my sister by then. Let's not be ashamed of Halil-kun."  
"I understand honey."

 **.**

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

 **.**

What is this painful feeling? It's like someone put a dagger in my heart. Strange. This has never happened before. I don't think it's due to the Dimensional Gap.  
Normally, it is very difficult for another creature to live here. Because this hole grinds everything into pieces. But I'm under the protection of Great Red and Ophis. That's why I'm in good shape. But there is something strange. For some reason, a disturbance has fallen into me. I wonder why?  
That would make me feel like the Great Red is asking me.

"What's the problem, Bozkurt Kid?"  
"Well ... I don't know. Suddenly, my heart hurt. Could it be relevant?"  
"Hmm ... maybe. As a result, this place is dangerous for beings like you. Your body may be affected."  
"Well ... maybe it's true. Anyway! Why did you call us again?"

In the same way, Ophis asked the same question. Great Red took a deep breath and started talking. I can't do the air he took to his lungs for a year. He's not breathing through his nose, he uses an elephant hose. A huge elephant hose.

"I can hear what you have in mind, kid."

Okay, I'm silent. I'm pulling the zipper of my mouth. Just talk.

"Now I have some things to tell you. And Ouroboros is linked to this."  
"Ophis, too?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well ... I'm listening to you."  
"Bozkurt Kid, what do you know about the dragons?"  
"So ... not much. I only know who the dragon is. They're **Ddraig** , **Ophis** ... and Ddraig's rival, **Albion**."  
"What about me?"  
"Well ... I just know you as much as Ddraig told me."  
"Hmm ... could be."

Why did he ask me that? I don't know what this has to do with anything.

"And did Welsh Dragon tell you that you have received the blessing of the dragon gods?"  
"One minute ... what? Blessings?"  
"Hmm ... understood. So you don't know, kid."  
"What am I not aware of? Ddraig, what's the Great Red talking about?"

 **{Well ... I think you listen to the end, Partner. You'il understand better.}**

"Yes, yes ... why am I surprised? If the event is Ddraig surely hidden things are hidden."

 **{Listen to True Dragon-sama, Partner. This is important.  
And, you know, because you're in a hurry, I'm not telling you things right now. I'm sure you'il understand.}**

Now ... that said Ddraig may have a right reason. Or she would have told me beforehand. The Blessing of Dragon Gods? Something like a level-up?

"Then ... can you tell me, Great Red? What is it, **the Blessing of the Dragon Gods**?"  
"We represent two things in the world of dragons, kid. The first is **abundance** , the other is the **curse**."  
"Curse?"  
"Dragons are selfish beings. They are greedy beings. They are cruel beings. That is why they are known as cursed beings because they lead to destruction and death. "

Destruction? Did he say that on purpose? So Ddraig ...

"Yes, you can think that the Welsh Dragon is also known as a scary being. But the **Heavenly Dragons** are not known as cursed beings. Let your heart be comfortable."

Finally! For a moment I was afraid my nightmare would be real.

"Other than that, dragons are known as abundant beings. And these beings are Ouroboros and me, **the Gods of the Dragon**. "  
"So I ... won the blessing of you and Ophis? Why is that?"  
"I have a reason, but I want to hear the reason for Ouroboros."

Then Ophis responded perfectly.

"Because Halil is my friend."  
"So why did you choose him as your friend?"  
"Because there is no evil in Halil's heart. He cared for me. But he didn't ask me anything. So I sent one of my snakes to him."

One of your snakes? This ... huh? HUH?  
Is that big snake attacking me the night I met Ophis? After that snake bit me, things evolved. My strength, my speed, my evil pieces...  
How did I forget that? It all started after that strange snake. So that snake ... belonged to Ophis? I read it in the book. The power of Ophis was the snakes. Snakes with the power of infinity.  
I mean ... that actually explains my strength. But there is a problem. Why is that?

"Why Ophis? I just offered to you ... a little dinner. I had no expectation of doing so."  
"I know. That's why I helped Halil. I could have helped you more. But your body wouldn't hold it."

Now, when I told you ... ... I thought my body was gonna burst during the mutation. Because the power that was given to me was so great that my body could not handle it. Ddraig said he tried so hard to stable my body. So that's why.

"Thank you, Ophis."  
"Hmm ... it doesn't matter."

I understand, but ... Great Red Ophis why did such a thing?

"Quick simple. You ended the conflict between me and Ouroboros. Both just by talking."  
"Excuse me, but would you stop reading my thoughts? I don't feel comfortable."  
"There's nothing I can do about it, kid."  
"Well ... I was just a little help. Not more."  
"You know, Bozkurt Kid ... you've actually prevented big chaos. You will soon understand the importance of your assistance."  
"Did I?"  
"Hmm ... but there is a nuisance."

Here we go now. I would be surprised if it wasn't a problem.

"What is the problem?"  
"Your weak body."  
"Huh? My weak body?"  
"Yes ... we cannot provide our bodies with their blessing. That's why the abnormal situation in power."

What the hell is going on? Is my body so weak? Even though I practice every day?

"What is it ... in my body?"  
"The dragon power will continue to grow day by day. Even if you do sports every day, you will soon reach the limits of your body."  
"So you mean ..."  
"Your body can be broken into pieces."

Come on, funeral prayer. That's why I say. It's not everything to be so strong. You work hard but in the end BOOM. So that's what?

"So I decided to give you a new body, kid."

Huh? A new body? Is he kidding? It looks like something like this is possible.

"Possible, kid. It's quite possible."  
"Look, I ... I don't want to laugh at you, but that's what you say ..."

Then Ophis replied.

"Stupid-Red is not kidding, Halil. This is possible."

If Ophis says so ... it should be possible. But let me tell you a little ... what? Sounds absurd. So how could such a thing be possible?

"I will make you a new body using my body. In this way, both my blessing and the blessing of Ouroboros will not hurt you."  
"It will, Halil."

Now you can tell. Do not miss this opportunity. This is not a chance for everyone. But I have to think well.

"Now I ... if I accept this new body, will I never be human again?"  
"Hmm ... you're not human. You're a devil."  
"I mean ... my body won't look human anymore?"  
"Huh ... I get it. You don't want your body covered with scales like mine."  
"So ... I still live among the people."  
"Hmm ... don't worry! Your body will be the way you look again. Just imagine a little more muscular. You face won't change. But you can be a little handsome."  
"Don't exaggerate, please."

In the meantime, the Great Red laughed very loudly. It's not laughing. This is the earthquake you know. Even Ophis said that.

"Shut up, Stupid-Red. You're giving me a headache."  
"HA HA HA ... okay, Ouroboros. Sorry. I was just laughing at him because he was a very interesting guy."

You don't have to cause an earthquake to tell me that.

"Why do you say that?"  
"Not clear? Surely you are the most bizarre humanoid devil dragon I have ever seen."  
"Is **the Humanoid Devil Dragon**?"  
"Let me explain why I said this. First of all, you're one of the most convincing and humble people I've ever seen. Not much in the world like you."  
"Let's not exaggerate."  
"HA HA HA ... see? You don't like to praise yourself."  
"The arrogance creeps on the ground."  
"Ooooh ... that's the second peculiar feature. You're not arrogant and greedy. However, devils are greedy and arrogant beings. The same goes for the dragons."  
"I'm going to say one thing about it. When I die, I see no benefit of greed in its arrogance. Then why should I be so arrogant?"  
"Yes, yes ... this is your last interesting feature of this impressive way of speaking. You can finalize events without any war. This is one of the things that I'm most interested in, Bozkurt Kid. Here's a warning to you."  
"Warning?"  
"In the supernatural world, this ability doesn't always work, kid. In some cases, you need to use power. I'm sure Welsh Dragon warned you about it."

He's right here. I can't persuade every human being. In some cases, I'll have to use power. But no matter what happens,

"That's why you'il need a strong body like this. You can't convince every person with your words."  
"I understand. You're right. So ... what am I supposed to do now?"

Then there was a red cocoon-like thing in the body of the Great Red. This red flesh is the height of a cocoon. What is this?

"Ddraig what is that thing?"

 **{This is a cultivation capsule, Common. One of Great Red's specialities is that he can regenerate his own body. He can regenerate himself when his body is damaged.}**

"Like a flatworm?"

In the meantime, the Great Red asked me a little edgy but straight.

"Did you just call me a worm?"  
"You don't even have anything to do with it. There was something about regeneration in biology class. I think you know what it is. Flatworms also reproduce and repair their own bodies in this way. So I didn't tell you about the worm. Do not misunderstand."

The Great Red responds after they think for a while.

"Hmm ... so there are creatures. Good, now I'm not mad at you."  
"Thanks, don't be missing."  
"Hmm!"

Then Ddraig continues.

 **{The power of this body will increase considerably, Partner. But now you have to pay more attention to things that weaken dragons.}**

"There is nothing to do. We're gonna fend off every bit of trouble."

Then the Great Red brought me to the growing capsule and said.

"Now take off your clothes and go into the capsule."  
"Huh? Wait a minute ... why clothes?"  
"You know. It's okay for me if you want to be named after it's done."  
"Huh?"

 **{Partner, this capsule dissolves everything non-organic. Therefore, the process of clothing will be lost at the end. So you'd better get your clothes off.}  
**  
Look at the situation. He says you'il stay naked.

What am I supposed to do now?

"Okay ... but I won't take my underwear off."

 **{** **Partner** **, the underwear also melts.}**

"No, I can't be otherwise comfortable."  
"Hmm ... well, you know, kid. Don't tell me it didn't."

I took out everything on the deal except underwear. Meanwhile, Ophis examines my body with prying eyes. Where are you looking? Shame. These are too much for you for your age.  
Who am I telling? She's just a child. Let her know what these things are. I've been more embarrassed. How many hours will it take?

"About 10 hours."  
"10 hours? Isn't that a little longer?"  
"You think the body is easy to do, brat? Even a normal human child is born in 9 months."  
"Okay okay ... I'm closing my mouth."  
"Good. I'm starting the process."  
"Start!"

Meanwhile, Ophis came up to me and said.

"Do not be afraid! I will protect you and your clothes."  
"Thanks, Ophis. See you later."  
"Hmm!"

Then the lid of the capsule of red meat began to close. The inside of the capsule was filled with a gel-like liquid. Red ties are connected to my body. Yeah, what did I say? I wonder if I rushed too much?

 **.**

 **(Next Morning, Occult Research Club)**

 **.**

"How is it? How can they make such a decision? This is so unfair."  
"They trapped Rias so badly. It's almost the same as asking her to die."  
"Doesn't Buocho-san have any right to object, Akeno-san?"  
"In fact, Rias has such a right, Asia-chan. But she's not fit to have that right. There are also deficiencies in Evil Pieces."  
"Akeno-san, what do you mean?"  
"Rating Game."  
"Rating Game?"  
"Underworld is a game played to solve such dispute events."  
"How so?"  
" **Rating Game** is a live chess game played between **High-Class Devils** and Evil Pieces. That is to say that we and Rias-buocho are fighting in an arena-style against another High-Class Devil."  
"Unfortunately, Rias must have at least 20 years of age to participate in this game. And she must have all the Evil Pieces. Otherwise, she can not join the Rating Game and this marriage can not appeal to the situation."  
"Damn!"  
"Akeno-san! Is there any news about Halil-sempai?"  
"No! And also his phone is off. I don't know where he is right now, Koneko-chan."  
"Akeno-Sempai! Halil-oniisan will be very bad when he hears about this news. He may even lose control."  
"But if we keep this from him, he'il never trust us again, Yuuto-kun."  
"Sempai will be very sad."  
"There is no one we can now."  
"Let's not lose hope. Maybe there's a cure for that."

 **.**

 **(Rias Gremory POV)**

 **.**

After all this time, I found my true love for the first time. Every time I heard his charming and good speech, I felt the peace of mind. A compassionate and generous man against all. In spite of the greedy and arrogant people of Underworld, Halil is a humbler and loves to share. His heart is pure and immaculate. And he asked me for one thing.

" **You keep smiling. And I will protect your beautiful smile.** "

How many men want something so pure? Riser, the low, only wants to be strengthened by taking the political power of my family. I can't believe my dad said yes to that.  
Please save me, Halil! Otherwise, I'd rather die than marry that perverted arrogant guy.

 **.**

 **(Halil Bozkurt POV)**

 **.**

My body makes me feel weird. It's like I'm a lot heavier. Last time I was in a cocoon called a cultivation capsule. My body would turn into a dragon body. A humanoid dragon body.  
I open my eyes slowly. The capsule is open. I'm slowly coming out of the capsule. I'm still in the Dimensional Gap. I've been awake for 10 hours. I have to hurry. Or I'll is late for school.  
Ddraig calls me this time.

 **{Happy birthday, Partner. I see you managed to hatch.}**

"What does that mean?"

 **{Very shameful. How can you forget? You were reborn as a dragon baby?}**

"Haha ... very funny. You look so funny today."

 **{Come on, Partner! You've become one of the Red Dragon Emperors that went down in history today. You're my first partner who won the blessing of Great Red and Ophis and turned into a humanoid dragon. I'm sure Albion is cracking jealousy right now.}**  
 **.  
(Meantime, Grigori)**

 **Ahchoo!**

"Why did you sneeze, Albion? Are you a patient or something?"  
 **No! Why is someone talking about me?**  
"Who?"  
 **I do not know!**  
 **.  
(Return to Halil)  
.**  
Ours seems very pleased with this situation. In the meantime, when I exited the capsule, I learned that my underwear was melting away. I immediately wore my clothes. I have to thank Ophis. Thanks to her, at least my other clothes are still solid.  
By the way, what time is it? 8:45? HUH? Shit, 15 minutes before school starts.

"I'm late."

Great Red is asking me.

"What makes you so worried? You're rolling over on my back."  
"The school is about to begin and I'll be late."  
"Wouldn't you be a teleport?"

That's a good idea. He really deserves someone who doesn't care.

"Very good. I'll teleport to school. And then everyone knows I'm not a human. Congratulations, Great Red."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"You're making fun of me. How do I teleport into so many people?"  
"Hmm ... you're right."  
"Thank you for your understanding."  
"Well ... then this will work."  
"What?"

Then a red and yellow embroidered dragon-headed motorcycle began to form. It's a dragon-headed racing motorcycle. What the fuck is that? It's very scary.

"I saw this thing in some people around the world. Pretty fast vehicles. In fact, the motorcycle is different than my style, but this is enough for a modest child like you.  
"A minute! Are you giving me this motorcycle?"  
"This is nothing for me. Besides, I like what these biker gangs use. So it's okay."

I'm pretty interesting, none of them. Look at what the man who can use his imagination infinitely. Motorcycle.  
God, what are you limiting me to? At least I can do that.  
I ride a motorcycle. Great Red warns me before I start the motorcycle.

"This motorcycle I gave you has its own mind."  
"What?"  
"That thing will help you in different ways depending on your orders and strength. So that motorcycle is actually a living entity."

Huh? A living being? What the hell? In the meantime, a motorcycle sounded like this.

"Hello, Master!"

Oh, fuck! This motorcycle is talking. It was really alive. Great Red laughs at me.

"HA HA HA HA ... surprised?"  
"It's ... a little too much."  
"KUH KUH KUH KUH ... this is the beginning. You will be even more surprised as time progresses."  
"So ... by the way, does he have a name?"  
"His name? It's your motorcycle. You can name him. But you're going to wait a little longer, and you'il never get to school."

Holy shit! Only 7 minutes left. I have to catch.  
I'm running my motorcycle. By the way, I'm telling Ophis.

"Ophis, you can go home without me?"  
"Hmm! Halil can go to school."  
"Thank you so much, Ophis."  
"Hmm!"

Wow! Great Red got me into trouble. I must thank him.

"How can I thank you for your help?"  
"Hmm ... just don't forget your promise, Bozkurt Kid! That's enough for now."  
"Is that all?"  
"Did you forget who I was, boy? I can have everything you can imagine."  
"Really?"  
"Do not you believe me?"  
"Well ... if I believe you."  
"Hmm!"

My motorcycle has started to accelerate. I better hurry.

"Then we'il see you later."  
"Well ... but one last warning."  
"Okay ... what is it?"

He smiled at me very badly the man.

"You better hold on tight. Or you'll be thrown like a leaf."  
"One minute ... what?"

After he said that, he created a violent wind with a gigantic wing. I'm on my motorcycle and I'm just starting to wind up in his wind. Like a leaf. I'm screaming as much as I can with Great Red.

"I hate ... your jokes."  
"HA HA HA HA ... I warned you. You're the one who didn't want to teleport. Have a nice trip."  
" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ "

What the hell is that? Why do the most powerful beings of the universe love me making pranks? There was a slit below me. I'm falling fast in this crevasse. Why didn't I want to teleport?  
By the way, I'm somehow owned by my motorbike. Interestingly I'm falling from the sky, but for some reason, I'm in possession. Meanwhile, my motorbike spoke again.

"Don't worry, Master. You're safe."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course!"

After a while, we went down to the main road. Strange. It's like nobody's seeing us. We're going fast, but somehow they don't notice me. That's why I ask my motorcycle.

"People don't see us?"  
"Ghost Mode is working now, Master. That's why they don't see us."  
"Very well thought out."  
"It's my duty to serve the master."  
"By the way, how can I not give you a name?"  
"I want you to give a nice name."  
"Is that so? Then how's the Crimson Tornado?"

Suddenly, a motorcycle started going very quickly. My motorbike responded with excitement like a child.

"Get out of my way. Get us the Crimson Tornado."

I think he liked that name. In the last minute, we were in the school's yard. After I stopped in a safe place, I came down from the Tornado. Great for you, Great Red! The body you gave me was almost shattered.  
Anyway, I gotta hurry and go to class. I hope I can catch up before my teacher.

Fortunately, without a nuisance, I managed to get in before the teacher arrived. The day began moving from the first hours. Let's see what's going on.  
I've never seen Rias since I came to school. That's weird. Rias isn't one to hang school. I don't think she's sick. Because he's very careful with her own health. There's something wrong. Asia even left the class early. Normally she would wait for me at the door before she went to the club room. What's going on? Somehow I have a bad feeling. I hope nothing happened to Rias.  
I went to the club room not to worry more. Everyone is here except me. Except for Rias. When everyone in my room had seen me, they bent their heads. I knew. Something happened to Rias. I'm asking without waiting.

"Let everyone speak to me! What happened to Rias?"

Yuuto stood up and said to me.

"Halil-oniisan ... actually ..."  
"Speak up, Yuuto! What happened to Rias?"

At that time my nerves began to increase involuntarily. The most obvious example of this is the way I talk. My tone of voice began to harden. Yuuto said this because of this situation.

"Please sit down, Halil-oniisan! We'il tell you everything."

And so Akeno and Yuuto were telling me the story. I've done everything I can to control my nerves. The event summary is as follows. The numbers of pure blood demons have fallen considerably after the great war. That's why she wanted to marry Rias to another pureblood male demon.  
Let's say it makes sense so far. But there is four nonsense that is irrational.  
First, she and her family are forced to marry Rias. Without the right to choose.  
Secondly, she had to defeat a live chess game called Rating Game to have such a right. But the first thing that is ridiculous Rias' s age is small, the second to participate in this match must have all the Evil Pieces. That's why they trapped Rias. She has no choice.  
The third nonsense is political marriage. So just to gain political power in Underworld. Disgrace.  
But what really pisses me off is the groom candidate that Rias's father had won for Rias. Riser Phoenix. The guy Akeno and Yuuto tell you is a real jerk. Arrogant, perverted, savage, egoist, impertinent and disrespectful. So this bastard is like a combination of the human models I hate.  
I've been asking Rias for a while.

"Is your father blind?"

She said it wasn't me. But I guess I wasn't wrong. Rias's father is blind. Because a human being can not deserve such a disgraceful life for his daughter.  
This is Riser, the dirt, the rich, the strong, and so on. According to what Akeno tells me, this pervert is a female patient. And it doesn't matter if women are small or big. In short, this bastard is a perverse patient with paedophilia.  
Now tell me! Will I be silent? No way.  
I would have killed the guy for everyone, but that would just get Rias in trouble. I need to think smart. But there's something I've been thinking about. I have to give this Underworld a good eye.  
Now I understand what Great Red means. If you want to survive and be respected in the supernatural world, you have to be strong. So sometimes you should use your fists instead of talking. Well, if that's the case, then that's what I'm gonna do.

"Okay ... well. I've understood the situation better now."

Don't think I'm saying these words comfortably. On the contrary, I find it difficult to avoid anger. In the meantime, I ask Akeno.

"What is this bastard's magic trick?"  
"His family belonged to Phenex Clan, who survived 72 Devil Clans. They take their names from the mythical creature Phoenix. And they have the special power of the creature."  
"The Phoenix? The flaming bird, who has been the subject of these fairy tales, can be reborn from his ashes?"  
"Yeah. That is why Phoenix House has the power of immortality."

I'm just laughing at it. I'm not just laughing or even laughing. Seeing me this situation, Akeno asks me.

"What's so funny?"  
"Well ... what's funny is that Phoenix House has made people believe that they're immortal. And you believe it."  
"Huh? Why do you want?"  
"You know what I mean by the wedding, Akeno."

That's how I stand up to leave the club room. I'm giving orders to everyone in the club before I go.

"Now you all have one task. You'il keep that asshole away from Rias until I get there. Tell Grayfia-san if necessary. It's your only task now."

Akeno asks me confused.

"Why is that?"  
"Because ... I will save Rias. Believe me."

Yuuto asks me when he quickly moves towards the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"Simple ... to prepare for war. I'm going to plan to save red rose from the cage."  
"What about me?"

I'm smiling at him and telling him I'm leaving the room.

"Isn't it, little brother? You'il be girls' protection until I get there. The way a Knight looks."

After I said that, I left the club room. Before leaving for me, I took the previous video of this flipping flaming bird. He has a weakness. And I'll prove it not only for him but for the whole of Underworld. I have no intention of killing him, but I'll make sure I teach good morals. I'm probably going to reveal my true identity in doing so. But after this hour, I will do whatever it takes to save Rias. All the Underworld get me the enemy if necessary.  
In Çanakkale, my ancestors alone fought without fear of the enemies coming from all sides. Some took orders to die without a bullet and thwarted the enemy with the bayonet. Some people lifted a 250-pound shell that could not be lifted by a normal person and buried the armoured warship in the water. This whole world understood.

"Canakkale is impassable!"

I am a Turkish child born in the land of such ancestors. Then there's only one rule for me. Just like Mustafa Kemal Atatürk said.

"Either independence or death!"

Or so for me.

"I will save Rias. Or I will die for this cause."

The time of hiding is now over. After today, I'm going to improve Boosted Gear by controlling my strength. Let me know that those who know me enemy Halil is now a clutch. I am ready to fight with the power that Allah has given me until the last drop of my blood. For those who want to fight me, I hope my Lord gives me a second chance. I am merciful, but only to a certain extent. I don't like bloodshed, but it depends on the personality of the enemy.  
I aim to show the right way.  
Whoever it is. Even the arrogant guy who thinks he's immortal. That's a fact. The beings seen are not immortal. Especially a devil. He probably thinks his regeneration ability is immortal, poor. I hope this moral lesson I teach him is right. Otherwise, even if I didn't do it, sooner or later, every entity will taste death. Because there's no escape from death.

I left school early with the Crimson Tornado. Thanks to the Ghost Mode, I'm on the road without being seen. The anger I was trying to keep in me slowly began to decline. This is a good sign. Because if I move in anger, I'm just screwing things up. For now, I have to be patient. I'm going to hide this anger in me for 3 days. But now it's time to plan.  
I came to my house quickly. Seeing me coming, Ophis asked me.

"Is Halil's school over?"  
"Well ... I'm not going to school for a day or two, Ophis. I have some important work."  
"Important things?"  
"Yeah!"

Later, I ran my television to watch the Rating Game records played by that Riser guy. The moment I started watching the video, Ophis sat down next to me. Ophis asked me.

"There are a lot of demons here. Why is Halil watching these demons?"  
"Because ... I need to see the power of that blond-haired man, Ophis."  
"Why? Why is Halil watching this man?"

Ophis is a pretty curious little girl. She trusts me too. She's like a little sister of mine right now. So I don't need to hide it from her.  
I told Ophis about the whole situation. She listened to me with interest. She then asked me.

"Do you want me to destroy those demons? Because I never loved them."  
"Huh? No no ... don't destroy it. Just know what the situation is, Ophis. This is my responsibility. That's why I'm gonna take care of this. You don't have to do anything. Okay?"

Ophis glanced at me for a while, then nodded. If Ophis gets involved in this, the Underworld turns into an empty field. And that's not what I've ever wanted. My job is to achieve this situation with the least damage. That's why I have to prepare well.  
I need an area where I can use my powers. I've been trying to create talent all the time. But I forgot to use these skills technically. I have to develop techniques that I can use in a more convenient way. For long-range attacks. And for more severe attacks.  
Huh? A minute! I have my sword and pistol ... **holy aura**. Does the sacred aura not weaken a devil? Of course! This is a very good advantage for me. Because I can use the sacred aura of things, in spite of the normal devils. And I don't get hurt. **Yatagan** and **Red Buka** will be effective against him because he is a devil at Riser Phoenix. Beautiful! I don't have time to lose.  
I'm telling Ophis.

"Ophis, can I ask you for something?"  
"Hmm!"  
"I won't be here for a day or two. Would you mind leaving here until I get here? But you can go with the Great Red if you want. That way you won't get bored with yourself."

Ophis said that to my words.

"I will stay at Halil's house. Great Red is very noisy."  
"Well ... you're right. Okay, whatever you want."

And I'm going to get dressed. I think I could use the lodge where I went to the school with Rias. I already have quick transportation. That's why I can go there fast with the Crimson Tornado. That's why I'm asking for the Crimson Tornado.

"Tornado, can you take me where I described you?"  
"I can do if the master focuses well on where he wants to go."  
"Really?"  
"Trust me, Master!"

Good. If he says so, there is one he knows. That's why I take pictures of the mansion that I've been studying on my mind. In the meantime, Tornado is preparing himself. Apparently, when I ride him, he sees the place that I see. He then answered me.

"All right, Master! Hold on!"

That's what I'm telling Ddraig.

"Partner, I've got an idea for a Boosted Gear. I hope you can help me. I also want to see the power of my new body."

 **{Yes, Partner. Besides, I have some good things to tell you.}**

"Is that so? What?"

 **{Be patient! There's no use talking on your feet. But be sure. These developments will make you a legend.}**

It's a little exaggerated. What is the Ddraig so excited about? Here you go. Just wait for me, honey. I'll save you from this crappy fate. I swear.  
Three days later ... 21 March, right? Wow, for some reason, all the weirds don't leave me. You ask why? I'm explaining it to Ddraig.

"You know what, man? After three days, it will be a very interesting day for me."

 **{Why is that?}**

"Because of March 21 after three days. And it's my birthday."

 **{Is it, Partner? Then your birthday gift will be your redheaded girlfriend. HA HA HA HA ... can't wait.}**

"Here you go!"

And in this way, the Crimson Tornado, Ddraig and I went on my educational journey to save Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
I prepare the length of the sections between 8-9K words. That's why the chapters come a little late. In this episode, we understood why Great Red called Halil. And now he has learned the cause of the abnormal strengthening of Halil's power. And this gained a new body because of the disaster that would be caused by empowerment. And he owned a new live motorcycle. What will Halil do now to save Rias who is waiting for him? How does Halil intend to scour the Underworld? And will Riser Phoenix see if he can handle Halil's anger? We will see them in the following sections.  
I hope you like.  
Today is March 21 and my birthday. This week was a very special week for me and inspired this part of my story. This week is the 104th anniversary of the March 18th Battle of Çanakkale. I wanted to share it in my story. I expect your comments. I can write more beautiful chapters as you make nice comments. So do not forget to comment. And stay on track. Halil Bozkurt's profile page is on the DxD Fanon Wiki page.  
See you.**


	19. Courage of Love

**I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In the last chapter, Halil went to the preparatory stage to save Rias.  
Let's see what they will do at this stage.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**  
 **.**  
 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

You might be wondering where I am right now. I was trying to prepare to improve myself to save Rias until the day of the wedding.  
And we're on the 21st of March. I'm observing the place where the wedding will be held. It is very difficult to see such a large area with normal eyes. That's why I boosted my eyes with Boosted Gear on Ddraig's advice. Right now I can see the plane around the plane like hawks.  
I'm about a mile from the place where the wedding will be held. In the meantime, I'm riding on my motorcycle, looking for a place to enter the place. The most convenient place is the large glass window at the front of the castle. Colourfully a large circular castle window. I can get in this window with my motorbike.  
The castle is well protected. There are many guards. But they don't worry about me. Because I came here for one purpose. I'm gonna get Rias out of this unfair fate. Or I will die for this cause. Because I can't bear to see that my dear woman is upset.  
A little more patience than my red rose. If they think they're immortal, I'm going to show them that they're mortal. If you don't live in my life, I won't be this world. All or nothing.  
So, how did I get here? It happened.  
 **.  
[Two Days Ago, Training Mansion]  
.**  
Thanks to the Crimson Tornado, I arrived at the mansion where I practised in the mountains. I started practising without wasting any time. This time I do not neglect the exercise of magic with physical exercise. I especially care about magic control. Because I don't have time to deal with a disaster like last time. I have someone waiting for me to save her. That's why I don't have a second to lose.  
At the moment I am doing magic-enhanced body movements instead of basic exercise movements. I've been experimenting in various ways on the advice Ddraig gives.  
Ddraig's advice was this.

 **{Transfer the power of Boosted Gear to a limb. You could have these legs. Or just the right leg. You can have eyes. You can even have your brain. Try it this way.}**

That's why I'm working with Boost and Transfer capabilities in a variety of ways. Let me tell you some of my impressions. When I transferred power to my ears, I noticed that my ears heard better. When I transferred power to my legs, my legs became stronger. I'm running faster than these ostriches with these legs. And finally, I decided to make the idea that I mentioned Ddraig. I transferred the power of Boosted Gear to my brain. That's when something very interesting happened. My perceptions began to be more intense than before. My focus has begun to change abnormally. I'm focusing on everything. I'm scanning my environment. On the other hand, I record everything I see in my brain. On this occasion, I started to understand the magic I learned more quickly.  
I've had a headache since my brain was working so fast. All the perceptions are working very fast, so this information is a bit heavy. But that's not the point. Every limb I've transferred the power of Boosted Gear has become stronger than ever before. My hearing is now more sensitive than before. I can hear even the smallest sounds around me. My legs are more strong. I'm faster than I am now. And my brain is learning every information faster.  
Now I'm really a cheat. Ddraig's simple-looking idea further developed my new body. At the moment my body has become more muscular than before. I haven't measured it yet, but my height has grown. The length of 180 cm is already quite long. Now, how many of my lengths do I wonder? And by the way, it's not just my height. You understand what I mean. That's why I had to wear plenty of pants. Or trouble.  
During these exercises, Ddraig told me about another situation.

 **{Partner, I have another good news for you.}**

"What is it, Ddraig?"

 **{** **When you created the power of the Dragon Cannon, you managed to turn on another function of Boosted Gear, Partner. Evolution!}**

" **Evolution**?"

 **{Evolution is a function that allows you to transform your Boosted Gear in different forms, allowing you to use new techniques in this way.}  
**  
"Really? You never told me about a function like that."

 **{I have learned that even such a function is new,** **Partner** **. Sacred Gears has much mysteries.}**

"Then we will learn more about what functions Boosted Gear is like, my friend."

 **{It seems so. But that gave me a brilliant idea.}**

"Like what?"

 **{If the Boosted Gear can have different forms with this function ... it may turn into different forms for things connected to it. Do you understand what I mean?}**

When I said that, I knew immediately what you meant.

"So ... **Yatagan** and **Red Buka** can turn into different forms."

 **{Why not, Partner? As a result, that sword and pistol have the same scale as the Boosted Gear. The rest is up to your imagination.}**

I accelerated my work in line with this idea. I decided that it would make sense for me to get help from my masters. Master Attila and Master Belzard decided to help me.  
Now let's look at the items we have. Dragonic Yatagan. One hand held a sword. So the cutter class is a weapon. What can we turn this sword into?  
I only have two options. **Spear** and **axe**. For long-range attacks, a spear is a good weapon. Axe is the most effective weapon for close-range strong and heavy attacks. Especially the axe to break the shields would be a good alternative. Master Attila supported me with my ideas on this.

"It's a good idea. If you can do that, I can train you to use those weapons. Then let's look at our next weapon."

The next weapon is the Red Buka. One-handed revolver. So the firearms class is a weapon.  
Red Buka is one of the weapons used today is more than an alternative. **Rifle** , **rocket launcher** , **machine gun**. The rifle is ideal for long-range attacks. The machine gun for serial assault is exactly what it should be. And heavy and powerful attacks are of course asked from the rocket launcher. But I don't need a rocket launcher. I already have Shahi Cannonball instead. These are enough for now. I create new alternatives over time.  
I shared my ideas and dreams with my masters. They all responded positively. When I returned to the real world, I told Ddraig about my ideas. And he said it was okay. And I told Ddraig to focus this way.

"Are you ready, Partner?"

 **{Let's start!}**

Thanks to my advanced new body, it has improved in other organs. I'm not tired as fast as I used to. I'm not sweating so quickly. I'm not exhausted after using Boosted Gear. I control Shahi Cannonball better than before with this body. And one more thing. Ddraig told me about something.

 **{Your body was created by the Dragon of Dreams. This will greatly benefit your imagination. Your Devil Magic will enable even more effective results. The rest is up to your imagination and effort, Partner.}**

Let's see what this image has provided.

 **[Now]**

Today is very important for Underworld. There are too many people here. The current Lucifer's sister is getting married. This explains the number of people who attended this wedding. The reason I call the current Lucifer is that Sirzechs-san was chosen as the Lucifer by the Underworld. The same goes for Ajuka-san, Serafall-san and Falbium-san. I'll explain why.  
By the way, I see this Riser Phenex guy here alive. Even when the bastard is walking, he's molesting other girls. But I'm close, so I'm gonna give him a proper moral lesson. I looked at the records of the games he fought. That bastard likes to burn people. Most of the people he fought at Rating Game are weak. Ddraig said these people could hardly stand a shot. This dishonoured, knowingly with the weakest people have played Rating Game. He insults every player in the game.  
I'm not saying he's weak, but he trusts his regeneration ability. But soon I'll be amazed by the whole Underworld when I saw the ability that I just created.

"I will use this new two abilities on Riser Phenex, Ddraig. Let's see if he can be arrogant under equal circumstances."

 **{I can't even wait to see it, Partner. But let me tell you something. Isn't that a bit cheating?}**

"Of course! But I told you what my purpose was, man. If someone does not report his arrogant man to him, he will be in trouble for innocent people. That is when my supernatural world is destroyed."

 **{Whatever you want, Partner. Still ... I'm a little jealous of you. I never thought you'd be able to do that. Now let Albion think.}**

Ddraig and you may be thinking what we're talking about. Imagination is an incredible force. You'll soon understand what we mean. But before that, let me tell you how I learned the new information I learned about the 4 Devil Kings.  
 **.  
[Day Before, Training Mansion]  
.**

I was able to create a new technique with the help of Ddraig and my masters. Obviously, I didn't expect it to be so successful.  
I can turn Yatagan into spear and axe now. I gave my names to the weapons I wanted to convert. If I want to turn Yatagan into a spear, I call it " **Kargı** **Mode** ". If I want to turn Yatagan into an axe, I call it " **Teber** **Mode** ". Both terms are terms that use in the old Turkish armies. I can change the length of Yatagan in Kargı Mode. In Teber Mode, I can do a lot more powerful and heavy attack with Yatagan. When I first tried Yatagan's Teber mode, a huge slit was opened on the floor. Even Ddraig said he was impressed.  
I also developed Red Buka in a similar way. This situation was not as successful as Yatagan's transformation. The protesters were prolonged. But it didn't turn into a different form.  
Instead, it has two different features. **Multi-Shot Mode** and **One-Shot Mode**. The Multi-Shot Mode lets me fire all of Red Buka's bullets at the same time. The One-Shot Mode fires all of Red Buka's bullets into a single bullet. Actually, the idea was a little different, but it works.  
Apart from all this, I had a look at a few books from the library in this mansion.

 **Three Faction's Great War.  
The Devil Clans.  
4 Devil Kings History.**

There were a lot more books but it takes weeks to read them all. So I quickly took these three books and sat in the garden outside to read.  
The content of Three Faction's Great War almost coincides with what Ddraig tells us. But thanks to this book, I learned a truth I did not know. As a result of this war, the original 4 Devil Kings died. So **Lucifer** , **Beelzebub** , **Leviathan** , **Asmodeus**. In this battle, many of the demons created by Lucifer and other Devil Kings have disappeared. Only half of the 72 Devil Clan survived. These clans are the most competent.

 **Bael Clan** , **Gremory Clan** , **Sitri Clan** , **Glasya-Labolas Clan** , **Astaroth Clan** , **Phoenix Clan**.

The biggest of these clans is Bael Clan. So the clan where Rias' mother was born. As I continued to read the books, I had the opportunity to learn a lot of new information. Let me explain briefly. After the Great War, there was a civil war in the demon community. One of the parties descended from the original 4 Devil Kings. The other side is now the 4 Devil Kings of the generation. Because of this civil war, demons are divided into two factions.

 **Old Satan Faction  
Anti-Satan Faction**

Because of this civil war, many demons have disappeared. Now you understand. Arrogance and greed only cause extinction. And unfortunately, these stupidities still continue.

"Now I understand better why Great Red calls me abnormal, Ddraig. When I look at the information here, I can only say one thing. Arrogance and greed also cause chaos only."

 **{When you read the writings here, I understand one more thing, Partner. These demons are really pathetic.}**

"It seems, Ddraig. Ajuka-san if he had not created this Evil Pieces System, the devil race would have disappeared. At least the current Devil Kings are more visionary than their predecessors."

 **{Really. But some old-fashioned demons seem to continue to harm their own races only because of their stupid decisions, Partner.}**

"Then we will teach the old-fashioned devils the right thing, Ddraig. Because if this absurd doesn't stop, the future of the new generation looks dark."

I heard someone calling me as I read books.

"So you learn the history of the devil."

I was surprised when I saw who told me that. Who would you like to be? Someone I never expected.

"Venelana-san!"

Rias' mother and my teacher. How did she get here? Is that a question? This mansion belongs to the Gremory House. The question should be.

"What are you doing here?"

Frankly, I never expected her to come here. I mean ... at least I'd expect someone differently. She came to me and sat beside me. She told me.

"We haven't met in a long time?"  
"Well ... yeah. A few weeks."  
"I understand. I guess I owe you an explanation.  
"Is this description ... about the thing?"  
"Yeah. About the marriage of Rias."

When I hear this, I'm trying to be hard to get upset. But I must be patient. Meanwhile, Venelana-san continued to speak.

"And I understand you're angry about it."

I answer straight.

"Just look at my face to see that. The destruction of the environment is only a slight reflection of my anger."

Venelana-san told me directly.

"From your words ... that you objected to this wedding."

I have to ask. How can I allow this wedding?

"I told you about my history that I didn't share it with you, my mother. Rias is the energy that connects me to this world. And an arrogant and immoral guy wants to put out my life energy."

These words may seem strange to you. But I'd rather die than see those nightmares again. My heart has suffered a lot from Risa's loss. I'm not gonna let that happen to Rias.  
Meanwhile, Venelana-san told me.

"From what I understand, you don't like my daughter just for her external beauty. But I want to ask again."  
"What?"  
"Why are you so in love with Rias, Halil? You love her 'cause your dead girlfriend is so much like Risa?"

She was serious about asking me this question. And she kept running.

"I asked for a photo of your girlfriend Risa, who died from the headmaster of her old school. And I was very surprised when I saw the photo. Your girlfriend, Risa, is almost like a copy of my daughter."

I didn't expect Venelana-san to investigate my life that much. But now I understand. She wants to be sure about something like me. Why am I in love with Rias? Venelana-san asked me.

"Answer me honestly, Halil! You love my daughter because she looks just like Risa?"

Apparently, I think I only care about external beauty. But Rias knows my main reason for falling in love with me. I smile and respond to Venelana-san.

"I will speak openly. The reason why I am so in love with your daughter is not just her external beauty, which resembles Risa.  
"Then what?"  
"Smile. The smile that gives your daughter power to me."

Venelana-san was surprised at what I said.

"Smile?"  
"Yeah."  
"Could you be more specific?"  
"Of course. Beauty and love are very different things. If I had loved Rias for its external beauty, there are so many beautiful girls in Japan. I could take care of a lot of girls. But that would just be a bitch. My heart would not be peaceful."  
"So ... why are you in love with Rias' smiles?"  
"Because of her pure and soothing smile, I found the feeling of life to hold on to life again. Maybe what I'm saying is that it might seem funny to others. But I don't lie. And I hate lying. I swore to protect Rias' beautiful smile. And I am a man who is faithful to her oath and vow."

Venelana-san, who listened to my words, stood up slowly and said smiling.

"Apparently I was right about you. But one last question."  
"What?"  
"Do you have the courage to confront the whole Underworld?"

I stood up and answered confidently.

"There is only one rule for me. Either independence or death. Those in Underworld should know that. The courage of a Turk comes from the heart, not from the wrist. I'm ready to challenge death for my love. Let the Underworld think the rest. Because the man who is loyal to his love is not afraid to die."  
"Even if your enemy is an immortal?"  
"Then I will prove to him that he is mortal."

She smiled at my words. She then pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. I know what this is. This paper to teleport. Previously Sirzechs-san had given a similar one.  
Venelana-san smiles at me.

"If you are so brave, save my daughter from this fate. Prove you're as far behind the words you've told me and Underworld. If you're behind your words, break that wedding. The rest is up to you."

Then she gave me the paper. I told her I was about to be a teleport.

"Tell Rias! I will save her."

She said that before she teleported.

"She already knows that."

In this way, Venelana-san went. I have a ticket to teleport to Underworld. Have a moment, sweetheart. I'm gonna do something that's not even gonna come to mind.

"Ddraig, do you hear me?"

 **{I hear, Partner?}**

"Are you ready to create a more interesting talent with Boosted Gear?"

 **{Ooohh ... what kind of talent is this?}**

"Be sure, Ddraig. You will be surprised at the power of my imagination."

 **{So many confident eyes ... HA HA HA HA ... I can't wait.}**

I'm going to edify that bird, who thinks he's " **immortal** " with his own fire.  
 **.  
[Now]  
.**  
The time has come. Soon Underworld will meet Halil Bozkurt.

"Ready to fly, Tornado?"  
"Ready, Master!"  
"Are you ready, partner?"

 **{I'm with you, Partner.}**

Then it's time to go. I'm starting the engine of my motorcycle. There's no going back.  
 **.  
(Phoenix Castle, Devil Kings' Private Room)**

 **.**  
"Didn't Halil-chan come again, Sirzechs-chan?"  
"Waiting, Serafall."  
"Halil-kun will be here soon."  
"I'm a little worried, Sirzechs.  
"What about Falbium?"  
"We're doing a little evil to the kid."  
"I agree with Falbi."  
"Let me tell you my purpose in doing this, fellas. The reason for this ..."

" **Motorcycle Sound** "

"Huh? Where does this sound come from?"  
"This ... no more."  
"What's going on, Ajuka?"  
"FU FU ... Halil-kun is coming."  
"Huh?"  
"Clog your ears!"  
 **.  
(Phoenix Castle, Great Hall)  
.**  
"Halil-oniisan, where are you?"  
"He said he was coming."  
"I can't stand this man talking any more."

"And here's my future bride Rias ..."

" **CRACK** "

"What's going on?"  
"What is this thing?"  
"Who is this person?"  
 **.  
(Halil Bozkurt POV)  
.**  
Thanks to the Crimson Tornado, I broke into the huge hall of the Phoenix Castle, breaking that giant glass window. But of course, I took the precaution not to harm anyone. I shattered the glass shards with the help of magic so that the broken pieces of glass could harm anyone. Thanks, Elsha-san.  
I'm in the big hall. Everyone around is looking at me in surprise. Good. So we made an effective entry, Ddraig.

 **{HA HA HA ... all frozen, partner. }**

Meanwhile, the guy Riser yells at me.

"Who are you? How dare you?"

A lot of guards have accumulated in front of me. This was guaranteed. After all, the guards.  
By the way, I still haven't told me what I'm wearing. Black leather coat. My usual "Bozkurt" T-shirt. One black sunglasses. And a motorcycle helmet.  
I'm taking my helmet off my motorbike. Rias surprised me. Even ours. And then I take my sunglasses off an answer.

"My name is Halil Bozkurt. And I came here to take back Rias Gremory, the woman I fell in love with."

Everybody's yelling.

"What does this kid say?"

The man Riser is giving out anger.

"Guards, take this bastard and bring it to me!"

I'm just answering.

"If you want so much, come yourself!"

Someone appeared before me when one of the guards was trying to spear towards me. Our club's handsome Yuuto. With a sword in his hand, he knocked down the entire guards.

"Leave these guards to me, Halil-oniisan!"

Koneko started to throw guards like dough with tiny fists.

"Sempai will take care of these."

I said, I answered.

"What will happen to me if you do all this?"

In the meantime, the spark came from behind. I know the owner of this voice. When I turned around, I saw Akeno smiling.

"ARARA ... a very impressive entry."

A lot of guards lying in the ground moans in pain. Akeno laughs. I've learned that Akeno is a sadist. They all told me that.

"Go on!"

Many people in the hall look at the state of the fight with shocked eyes. I'm giving orders to the Tornado.

"Tornado! Support them!"  
"Understood, Master!"

Those who heard my motorcycle talking were even more surprised. But I continued to walk to Rias' place without paying attention. The situation of a confused crowd is not important now. I'm going to explain to them a little.  
Moving towards the rostrum, I finally saw Rias' father. He's got a very noble suit. The Gremory family has red hair, which is unique. And he has a small goatee on his chin. Looks about 40-50 years old.  
I stood right in front of her. The president is looking down on me. I'm just talking about it.

"I'd like to meet you in better terms, Lord Gremory. But unfortunately, I had to."

He asked me properly but a little angry.

"Who are you, boy? Why did I come here?"  
"I'm Halil Bozkurt. I'm your daughter Rias' only pawn. And I'm her lover."  
"You ... you mean the boy my daughter is talking about. And you're her pawn? "  
"Yeah!"

I've never been afraid to give these answers. Because I have no reason to be scared. I came here with death.  
Meanwhile, Riser tells Lord Gremory.

"Are you letting this disrespect speak?"

Lord Gremory, Riser said clearly.

"This young man has the courage to come to this point. I want to listen to this brave young man."

Hearing this, Riser is shouting even more.

"Are you giving this?"

This time a man looked like Riser from behind him. More or less the same age as Lord Gremory. Riser said it in a hard way.

"Don't raise your voice when talking to your elders."

After the words of this person, Riser became silent. But the enemy is looking at me with the eyes. Meanwhile, Rias is worried. I'm telling her.

"No problem, Rias."

She's winking at me, but she's still worried. I'm starting to talk.

"I came here to defend the right of Rias."  
"About what?"  
"I heard there was a game called Rating Game. If there is a dispute on one issue between the parties this game was played."  
"Yes, but what is the problem?"

That's what I said clearly at this time.

"Then why did you offer Rias this option? Rias is not 20. Her team is not full. But you offered it as an option. Then answer me. Do you have no conscience?"

I've said my last words in a way that everyone can hear. But I'm not done yet.

"Let's go through it. What kind of father are you?"

In the meantime, I point my finger at Riser.

"How can you deserve your daughter, a man so egoistic, perverse, and arrogant? Don't you have a heart?"

When I said these, I took care not to raise my voice as much as possible. Riser immediately opposed it.

"How can you say such things about me, you low-level bastard?"

I immediately gave my answer upon these words.

"If you speak by swearing at the elders, I advise you. You better put your mouth together. Or you won't live long with this broken mouth."

He laughed at me when I said this.

"HA HA HA ... will I die? You don't even know who I am. I'm Riser Phoenix. I am immortal."

The same thing, again. But this is my chance.

"Is that so? If you're immortal, then do you have the courage to fight me?"  
"Huh? Are you out of your mind? Didn't you hear what I said?"  
"I heard. But I'm asking you this."

I'm telling everyone to talk about next.

"Even if Lucifer, the creator of the demons, died in this great war that took place centuries ago, what made you immortal?"

These words of my words after my speech began to pay attention to me.

"Even if Lucifer, the creator of the 72 Devil Clan, can die, do you think you're immortal?"

Hearing these words, Riser withdrew me in a confused and angry manner. He didn't even have a word to say. Then let's give these demons a history lesson, Ddraig.

 **{You have the microphone, Partner!}**

I stood in the middle of the hall and started talking.

"There are three important beings that God has created. **Angel** , **devil** and **human**. There are three sources in which these three entities are created. **Pure** , **fire** and **earth**. When God first creates **Adam** , He orders all who are in heaven. Prostrate to Adam! Someone opposes this order. And he's a devil named **Lucifer**. He says that the one created from the fire is superior to that which is produced from the earth. That's why Lucifer got kicked out of heaven. Lucifer will then wage war on God. "

Somebody asked me after I told you so.

"We already know this story. Why are you telling me that now?"  
"Because you don't realize the point in the story."  
"How so?"  
"You never thought? Isn't God the only one to be prostrated? Why did he give the order to the angels and devil to prostrate before him?"

Everybody started to look at me oddly. It's a question they never thought about. Meanwhile, Lord Gremory asked me.

"What does this have to do?"

So I answered the question.

"Very simple. It was a loyalty test for the beings created by God. And unfortunately, Lucifer succumbed to his arrogance instead of using his mind. And that made him lose the exam. But vanity and anger blinded her. He waged war on God. And his greedy and arrogant ambition caused his own death. And he brought his people to the level of extinction. That's why everyone here should listen to what I say. If you do not give up this extreme arrogance and greed, you will only accelerate the destruction of all of us. That's why the number of pure blood demons continues to diminish as your ancestor continues to maintain his stupidity. I didn't know?"

There are those who are disturbed by these conversations. Especially old demons with wrinkled faces. Someone's yelling at me.

"How can you talk about our master Lucifer like that?"  
"Why is that? Did I lie? Who knows how many young people have ruined your life because of your arrogant attitude? I'm behind my word. If you have something to say, I will listen. I'm not going to let you ruin Rias's life like that."

After this hour, it will be called justice. Either independence or death.  
 **.  
(Devil Kings's Private Room)  
.**  
"Wow! This boy, he speaks well."  
"I didn't expect you to be so brave. The detections are very good."  
"Halil-chan gave a good lecture. But Sirzechs-chan, we'd better hurry. Otherwise, they will lynch Halil-chan below."  
"You're right, Serafall. Halil-kun did his duty. And like he said. There are a lot of young demons whose destiny is ruined because of these greedy and arrogant demons. That's why it's time for us."  
 **.  
(Rias Gremory POV)  
.**  
I'm amazed at the events that have happened since the time. Halil challenges almost the entire Underworld to save me. I can't do anything right now. I knew you were a fearless crazy, but I didn't expect that much. But I'm not going to let that foolish council of old men hurt her. My mom stopped me as soon as I could. And she told me that.

"Your brother will intervene soon, Rias. Be patient! Nobody can hurt Halil."

I stopped by these words. Brother. Please, hurry up! I don't want Halil to suffer because of me.  
 **.  
(Halil Bozkurt POV)  
.**  
Everybody in the hall is walking on me because of the old devil. They didn't say in vain. The truth is pain.  
I can use my power here if I want, but I don't want to hurt anyone here. The voice of a person I know this place echoed in the whole hall.

"Stop! Leave the boy alone! "

When I looked at the person who said that, my face laughed. Sirzechs-san entered the hall with his magnificent armour. Next to Ajuka-san, Serafall-san and Falbium-san. Everyone in the hall was surprised to see Sirzechs-san and other Devil Kings. I was shocked by the old devil who had just provoked people to attack me. Everybody in the room knelt. As a result, the king came.  
He smiled at me after he came to me. He also winked at me at Ajuka-san. Serafall-san is always so cute like that smiles cute. Falbium-san just nodded. Then the old devil spoke immediately.

"Lucifer-same is on time. This boy insulted you."

Look at the liar. I didn't insult Sirzechs-san. But Sirzechs-san has never been there.

"Mr Councilor. I heard all the words of the boy with my own ear. Don't waste your breath in vain! This young man has already proven to everyone how brave he is."

He told someone else just outside of that old man.

"Sirzechs-sama! What the devil does and says is unforgivable."  
"Why is that? Because he told the truth?"  
"What? Are you taking his side?"  
"I just take the side of justice. And this young man is willing to do anything to seek justice. Which side do you think I should keep?"

Then Sirzechs-san turned to me and said.

"Halil Bozkurt-kun. Now that you've shown so much courage, I'm giving you a chance to save Rias. A fight between you and Riser-kun. What are you saying?"

Riser and a few old men objected.

"Sirzechs-sama, don't let that happen!"  
"Why is that? Or are you afraid to lose this young man, Riser-kun?  
"Who? Me? Not even at all."  
"Then you accept."  
"Acceptance!"

Then Sirzechs-san asks me turning.

"Do you agree?"  
"Acceptance!"  
"Very good. Then let him fight with all his strength on both sides. Man-to-man war."  
"Can I ask where we're going to fight?"  
"Hmm ... this could be the hall."

If I fought with all my strength in this room, I would probably cause destruction. You're thinking, Ddraig?

 **{You're right, Partner.}**

I'm telling Sirzechs-san.

"Sir, can we do this fight in another dimension?"  
"Hmm ... can I ask why?"  
"If we're going to fight all our strength, I don't want this building to suffer from us. If we do this encounter in another dimension, I will show this power."

Riser says it with an arrogant grin.

"Sirzechs-sama for me. I'm going to burn this bastard as I want, right?"

Sirzechs-san and his friends responded after a while.

"Well ... if this is what both sides want then it's okay for us."

Then Ajuka-san tells us.

"Then I'm sending you if you're ready."

We both shook our heads. Then a green circle of magic occurred below us. After a while, he brought us to a gigantic chessboard. Wow. Pretty impressive.  
This guy Riser is right in front of me. Dirty grin changing his outfit. And he's yelling at me.

"Nobody can save you here."

Some demons even support Riser.

"Give a good punishment to the low-self who doesn't know."

None of these people knows who I am. Arrogance has blinded these people's eyes so that they will forget a little laugh. I'm going to give them a lesson in ethics and justice today, and they will understand that they should never see anyone unfair. Today I will show the whole world the Turkish Dragon Emperor.  
However, Sirzechs-san ordered.

"Let the fight begin!"

Riser's trying to make fun of me from the other side.

"Hey, do you have one last wish before you die?"

I'm telling him.

"There is!"  
"What do you want? Wreath?"

Disgusting cold joke, huh? This guy needs a good beating.

"I just want you to remember that. Arrogance is the greatest fool. Because I'm going to teach you that being arrogant is a foolish thing."  
"Huh? What are you saying?"  
"Nobody here knows who I am. But thanks to you, the whole Underworld will know who I am."

After that, I leave the aura that I have kept a secret. It's hanging around because of my aura. The demons that just laughed at me all froze. The arrogant idiot is staring at me.

"Let me introduce myself again. I'm Halil Bozkurt. I am a Turk."

In the meantime, I'm calling Boosted Gear. My left arm is a red dragon. And that legendary dragon's voice is heard.

" **BOOST!** "

The sound echoes in all dimensions. Those who hear this sound can't believe it.

"Oh, no. Otherwise, that boy ..."

He gave the same reaction in Riser.

"That arm ... no. You ..."

It's too late! Because you're blind from the hype. I say it in a way that everyone can hear.

"Are you ready, Ddraig?"

 **{Now everyone knows the new Red Dragon Emperor, Partner.}**

"Then let's say the chant."

I'm gonna use this armour for the first time. So everybody opens their ears and listen to me.  
 **.  
** _ **Greet all the glory of justice.  
Greetings to those who are despised.  
From now on, the thunder comes in, let the red come out.  
The chains that are struck by justice are broken.  
Everyone in the world should greet the Dragon of Justice.**_ **  
.**  
I say.

" **Balance Breaker!** "

And Ddraig says.

 **{Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!}**

After saying this chant, I shout the name of my armour.

" **Welsh Justice Blaze's Ottoman Janissary!** "

I wear the Balance Breaker armour I designed. The aura that leaks out of my body are much stronger than before. And now with my new body, the power of this armour doesn't stun me.  
The surroundings are looking at me with fear.

"What is this frightening aura?"  
"So this person is really ..."

In the meantime Riser trembling his legs asks me hesitantly.

"Who are you?"

Isn't it clear?

"I am **the legendary Red Dragon Emperor**. But you can call me **Turkish Dragon Emperor**."

Then justice should be fulfilled for the moral lesson.

"Riser Phoenix! I'm going to teach you how stupid it is to be arrogant now. Prepare yourself!"  
 **.  
(Observation Room)  
.**  
"So the Red Dragon Emperor is Rias' boyfriend."  
"What an impressive aura. But this armour..."  
"It looks very different from the look of the armour described in the legend."  
"I didn't expect this child to be so strong."  
"Riser-kun can handle this kid?"

 **.  
(Devil Kings's Room)  
.**  
"So he finally managed to open the Forbidden Move. But is this really the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker?"  
"The design of the armour is very interesting. This is the first time I've seen a Balance Breaker."  
"There are crescent and star symbols all over the armour. Do you know why, Ajuka?"  
"I think we can talk about it after the fight. But this boy keeps surprising me."  
 **.  
(Rias Gremory POV)  
.**  
This power ... unbelievable. Halil, how could you be so powerful? This incredible aura is breathtaking. This power ... just to save me? Even my servants beside me are looking at Halil's power by surprise. Yuuto expresses his admiration as follows.

"Buocho! Is Halil-oniisan really human? This aura and power ... very intense."

Even Koneko is confused.

"How much more surprise will Sempai make us?"

Akeno admiringly said.

"How strong a man! Rias, Halil is very impressive. Is not it?"

I can only say that.

"Be careful!"  
 **.  
(Halil Bozkurt POV)  
.**  
I'm starting to move fast. The momentum that this armour gives me is incredible. I'm moving at jet speed.  
Riser Phoenix opened its wings to fly immediately to protect itself. In the meantime, I saw his wings for the first time alive. But there's something he doesn't count. I'm a lot quicker than his right now. I'm making my fist. Ddraig are you ready to shoot the first blow?

 **{Let's do it, Partner!}**

"Let's!"  
" **Boost** , **Boost** , **Boost!** "

With this power boost, I shot my fist in this sick man's stomach. It was buried under the influence of my fist. When I looked at her she was breathing heavily. I tried Boosted Gear for the first time on a live one.  
Riser screamed at me.

"Such a fist ... Don't think of yourself. I just took advantage of you. I'm going to show you the power of a Phoenix fire now."

When I looked at the place where he was buried, I saw a huge ball of fire coming towards me. I made a fuss about that flame. Immediately afterwards, Riser Phoenix immediately created a flame cannon using his wings.  
So he can even use his wings as a combat vehicle. This reminds me of the wind attack on the Great Red's wings. I tell him after he fights off the new flame that's coming towards me.

"Nice move. Now watch me."

After I jump into the air, I open my right dragon wings. I'm attacking Riser Phoenix with a wind attack using the pressure created by the opening of my wings. The wind attack has blown Riser Phoenix away. He hit the ground. There was a big crater. I'm still in the air.  
In the meantime, one of the audience shouts in surprise.

"These are dragon wings."  
"6 wings? Who is this boy?"

6 wings? Is he talking about me? Wasn't my wing counting 4?  
After that, I count the number of my wings. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 5 and 6?  
I jumped again.

"Ddraig, when did the number of wings increase?"

 **{The Balance Breaker has reached you a pair of wings, Partner. Congratulations. You're the first-tier dragon. So your current power is a Dragon King.}**

"Dragon King? Is that a dragon class?"

 **{Explain later, Partner. Now you're up for the war!}**

You're right, man. I'm fighting now. When Riser Phoenix saw my wings, he started to shake. He's getting scared.

"You-you ..."

The moral lesson starts here.

"You see yourself as immortal. But somehow you're shaking me right now. You are the immortal ... or are you afraid of dying?"

When he heard my words, he answered with cowardice and anger.

"What? You're ... I'm not afraid of you. And ... you can't kill me."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because of I ..."

I'm sick of hearing the same thing. Will she tell you she's immortal again? Then it's time to use my first skill.

"Are you still going to say the same thing? Well then."

You remember that ability, don't you? The talent I used when I killed my priest, Freed Sellzen. It concentrates on my hands. I'm not gonna kill him, but can he talk to us the same way?

"Then take it, **Ottoman Slap**!"

Riser Phoenix slapped his face before he could react even more. The pressure of slapping me over the armour was even stronger. Riser Phoenix hit the wall of size with this effect. Smoke coming from the top. But this time there is no way to move. My job is not to kill people. But one has to learn that power has a limit.  
I'm going to him. When I see him closely I see that. There's blood coming from your nose. The regeneration ability doesn't work as fast as it used to be. He's even more frightened when he sees me in the face.

"Don't come here! Get away from me!"

He tries to throw me a fireball but he doesn't have that much power. Do you understand better now? He isn't immortal. He was begging me as I approached him.

"Okay ... I lost. Please don't hurt me!"

I cancelled my armour. He's still scared of me. It doesn't suit me to attack a man in this situation. I lean over to him and hand him my hand. He's surprised when I see my move.

"Huh? What is this?"  
"I'm helping you."

Supports his shoulder and raises him. All the spectators call me this act of amazement. Everyone is reticent. Even Riser is reticent. I see support for him. He's asking me.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"To the hospital."  
"Huh? Why is that?"

I'm telling him later.

"I'm not cruel. I'm not brutal. I don't hit someone who's hurt. Even if he is the enemy to me."

He looks at me with shocked eyes. Then his eyes closed. I'm going out with him from me. Anyone who sees me is shocked. Then I took Riser to his family. The guy I thought was his father looked strange.  
Then I tell his family.

"Better get him to the hospital. Let him rest a little."

After he had said these words, one of them stopped me.

"Let stand. There's something I want to ask you."  
"I'm listening."  
"Why did you do something like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Why did you help him with all my insults and disrespect my son?"

Apparently, in this world, these things are very rare. I just did what I believed in. I tell Riser's family.

"Simple. I am a Turk. I wouldn't hurt a wounded person even if your enemy. Because attacking a wounded is just cowardice. Riser accepted the loss. And that's enough for me."

I'm telling you this before I go.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I hope your son uses this chance. In fact, someone else would not be as merciful as me, Lord Phoenix."

After I said these words, I left them. Many people in the hall still look at me in surprise. Some are whispering among themselves. Especially girls. What are you gonna do now, Halil? All eyes are on you now. Now everyone has learned their true identity. Probably the enemies will attack you in a raid. Be prepared.  
When I left the room, I saw Rias running towards me. She just hugged me around. So I hugged her. She says to me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Joy is falling out of your eyes. My dear. But I'm telling her.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all gone."  
"Hmm!"

I'm erasing her tears. We heard the voice of someone walking around wrapping.

"Ahem!"

When I saw the owner of the voice, Rias' family was right behind us. Of course, the other Devil Kings are here. Falbium-san isn't sleeping. Good.  
Lord Gremory came to us both. I'm on alert. He looked at me and Rias. Then he said.

"We'il both talk about this later. But I'm going to let you out now."

Then I asked him who'd leave.

"Did you forget something, Lord Gremory?"

He turned to me.

"What?"  
"Will, you do not apologize to Rias?"

He told me.

"Later."

He left us like this. Venelana-san winked at me. God willing, her husband softens. Devil Kings congratulated me.

"Congratulations, Halil-kun. It was a pretty quick game, but I was impressed. "  
"You have an interesting armour. Let's talk about this with you later."  
"Well done, Halil-chan."  
"Well done, kid."

I thank all of them. Then Sirzechs-san said.

"We need to talk to you a little bit. Are you ready?"

Now? At least I could have listened. I couldn't even celebrate my birthday. That's why he told Sirzechs-san.

"Sirzechs-san, I have a request."  
"I'm listening."  
"Today is my birthday. If excuse me ..."

I hold Rias' hand and I tell you.

"We have an unfinished date. Can I come with you later?"

All Devil Kings smiled at me. Sirzech-san said.

"Well ... then I'll see you later."  
"Thank you."

I'm calling the Crimson Tornado. I'm in the seat of my motorcycle. And I ask Rias with a smile.

"Would you do this ride, beautiful lady?"

She just smiled and shook her head. She sat behind me. I say.

"Hold tight!"

I'm running my motorcycle. I'm telling my friends.

"See you later, teens."

They all answer.

"See you. Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks!"

I'm commanding the Crimson Tornado.

"Come on, **Tornado**! Let us go!"  
"Let's go!"

In this way, I saved the love of my love for Rias. There are many things that follow. But I'll tell later.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.**  
 **Halil took the risk to save Rias. And in the end, he saved her. Despite Riser Phoenix's bad personality, Halil forgave him. Will Lord Gremory approve the relationship of Halil and Rias? How will the groups in the Underworld react to Halil? How will Halil and Rias date? We'il all see together.**  
 **I hope you like.**  
 **It was a fairly long section. My head's about to explode. Some scenes may be the same as in the story. But I did the rest of the story myself. Halil is now recognized by the whole Underworld. Now it's time with this episode. In the following chapters, I will introduce the gods and other beings from Turkish Mythology. How will Halil's influence on other beings be seen together? I'll tell you this in the next chapter. Don't forget to follow me and comment on my story. Every comment is valuable to me. I can do better things with your thoughts. I didn't expect it to be so hard to write a fighting scene. I'd appreciate it if you could help me.  
See you.**


	20. Impressive Turkish Dragon

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Very nice chapter, seems you change things avoiding the rating game and pushing an early wedding(nor party) to go straight to the battle vs Riser...that ended up very anti-climatically .. of course as Halil is so damn strong vs Issei at the same point, plus different narrative plus was different even if similar but different event and the same result. At least you earn a point for originality(that nobody else does).  
Nice chapter, about Halil resolution and triumph. not bad

 **.**

 **I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! To save Rias in the last episode, Halil revealed his real identity and showed everyone he was the new Red Dragon Emperor. What will cause this situation? How will other mythological groups evaluate the emergence of Halil?  
Let's see it all together.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**  
 **.**  
 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **[1 Hour Ago, Grigori]**

 **.**

In **Grigori** , the home base of fallen angels in another layer of Underworld, everything goes normal. This is the home of the angels who have committed the sins that **the God of the Bible** has described as the seven great sins. At the leader of this formation are twelve black-winged males named **Azazel** , **a fallen angel**. He is so handsome and charismatic he can look out for many women in his own appearance. He is very tall and has golden fringes on his black hair. What I've been telling you is too light? I'm just telling you how you look. I will tell you how your personality is.  
He's sitting bored in his office now. Somehow, he's a little lazy today. After all, he has two close friends who try to complete all of his works. **Baraqiel** and **Shemhazai**. I pity these two men.  
Especially Shemhazai. I told you I was the head of Grigori for Azazel, right? I actually said it wrong. All of the paperwork and other corporate works of this lazy man have to do all that poor man Shemhazai. You will get to know him later. But now let's get back to our real problem.  
Azazel watches the news from Underworld on his television in his office. The events in Underworld are the same as ever. There is nothing different or interesting.

"Boring. Why is there no interest in me? I wish I could find a new Sacred Gear. At least I'd have had the ambition to deal with it."

I'm not going to say that. Azazel is actually a curious scientist.  
His last quest is the Sacred Gears, created by the God of the Bible. He's the kind of guy who's desperate to solve the mysteries of the Sacred Gear. This is because of the curiosity of the collector.  
This way, he sees tv news as he walks the television. Marriage between the Gremory heir and the Phoenix heir. Azazel thinks it will be boring first. But he says he's better than nothing, so he starts watching the news channel. He says, watching.

"So **Sirzechs' sister** and **Riser Phoenix** from the Phoenix Clan, huh. I wouldn't expect a smart man like Sirzech to allow it. Although we are enemies."

In the meantime, the office door opens. A tall, silver-haired and handsome young man walks into the office. Pay attention to this person. Because this person is very important to us.  
He has motorcycle-style outfits. Let me tell you this. Sure, the girls line up for him. But he's different from us. You will understand.  
Azazel sees this young man coming to the office.

"What's the matter, Vali? Or are you bored too?"

This young man's name is **Vali**. Something like Azazel's adopted son. Azazel is a bit hesitant to marry. Because ... it's kind of hard for her. That's why he has a harem life of 100 beautiful women. You're even jealous. His lust for women caused her to fall from heaven. Imagine that he is the only fallen angel with twelve veins. He could be in the same position as the archangels in heaven. But fate, what do you do?  
Vari is sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"I wanted to practice with Baraqiel. But you don't have a lot of time because of the things you stacked on him. I came to ask you. "

One more footnote. This Vali is a little ... how to say. He's a bit of a war man. The Baraqiel is quite powerful. Strong enough to compete with Azazel or Shamhazai. That's why Vali is a young man who is struggling to fight strong people.  
Let Azazel say why.

"This is **the most** **strongest** **White Dragon Emperor** of your time. Will you be able to keep up with you when **the Red Dragon Emperor** in your time confronts you?"  
"I hope. Still, this is about ..."

That's when the sound came from the television.

"Dear audiences. Now you see a strange motorbike entering the wedding hall by breaking the big castle window. We connect to our reporter in the hall to see more about this."

Azazel says this news.

"Someone crazy enough to get into Phoenix Castle, huh. On a day like this. HAHA ... Look, that could be interesting, Vali."  
"What is the importance of today?"  
"Gremory Clan's heir is married. With the heir of the Phoenix Clan. Maybe someone who is brave enough to do something like this might interest you."

Vari is just looking at the screen. You already know who the person on the television is. Our friend with a red dragon-headed motorcycle and a leather jacket. The television announcer says.

"As you can see on the screen, this mysterious person who entered the wedding hall with an interesting patterned red motorbike is curious. Details will be with you soon."

Azazel says the following about this mysterious person.

"Wow! He made a cool introduction. But he has an interesting motorcycle. What do you think, Vali?"

Vali is just watching his eyes fixed on the screen. No sound.  
Then the face of this mysterious person appeared on the screen. A handsome young man with black hair and tall. And this way he introduced himself.

"My name is **Halil Bozkurt**. And I came here to take back Rias Gremory, the woman I fell in love with."

After these words, the newscaster said in shock.

"You didn't feel the wrong, audience. Introducing himself as Halil Bozkurt the mysterious man said that he is in love with Princess Rias and wants to take it back. It's a mess. As you can see, all the guards in the hall stand in front of him to stop this man named Halil Bozkurt."

In the meantime, all the guards on the screen seem to be overturned by 3 people. You know who these three people are. But with the appearance of the third person, Azazel looks at the screen with surprise.

"Oh my God. She's still alive. Thank God."

Vali asks Azazel's attitude.

"Who is this girl, Azazel? For some reason, his face looks a little familiar."

Azazel responds with a smile.

"Vali, I will see Baraqiel's face laugh after years."

Vari asking in hesitation.

"Is that girl ... who I think she is?"  
"Yes ... she is **Baraqiel's daughter Akeno**. Thank God she's still alive."  
"She looks like a relative of this Halil guy. In that case, she ..."  
"Yeah ... apparently now a devil."

Then the following news continues. He speaks bravely against Lord Gremory. He shuts up Riser trying to stop him. And then he tells everyone his views about the real Lucifer. The newscaster says these things.

"Not as believable, dear viewers. He fearlessly gives this man talk alone, defying all the devils. I really want to ask. Who is Halil Bozkurt? So far, we have learned that only this person is the pawn under Princess Rias and he is her lover. Stay on top for the hottest developments."

Azazel listens to the news and laughs. But it's not just this. For admiring the bold words of the mysterious young man on the screen.

"HA HA HA ... wow! What a brave boy. It's like all the wrinkle-faced hippie in there is defying the demons. As well as his words about Lucifer. How about this kid, Vali?"  
"He must be fed up with living so big."  
"Are these words for you or the demons in that room?"  
"My words. But he's still not wrong. He's honest."  
"I'm looking at this person."  
"I wondered how strong the man had the courage to say these words. I wonder if the power only with the speech?"

Then 4 Devil Kings appears on the screen. The reporter says in shock.

"Dear audiences, 4 Devil Kings have now entered the hall. Everyone in the hall is in surprise. What's going on?"

Azazel smiles on the screen. Vali is curious about this situation. He asks Azazel.

"Why are you laughing, Azazel? I think that's the end for that kid."  
"You think so, Vali?"  
"You know something?"  
"I think you should see for yourself."

The event flow changes with the inclusion of 4 Devil Kings. And as a result of Sirzechs Lucifer's proposal, Halil Bozkurt and Riser Phoenix decided to one-on-one combat. Halil is sent to a special dimension in both men in accordance with his request. The reporter describes it as follows.

"Today continues with surprises. 4 Devil Kings made an offer for Halil Bozkurt, who appeared suddenly and challenged the entire nation of the devil alone. If Halil Bozkurt defeats the undead Riser Phoenix, he will get the Princess Rias back. If he was lost, Riser Phoenix said he'd burn Halil Bozkurt until he died. But Halil Bozkurt has no signs of fear on his face. Even Halil Bozkurt has repeatedly stated that he is not immortal for Riser Phoenix. The match will start soon. Please remove our children from the screen. Because you can see inappropriate images soon."

Azazel watches the screen with interest. Vali is even curiously watching this new man. In the meantime, a new person is entering the office. Handsome man with white hair and purple beret. He must be very tired, as can be seen from his eye rings. This person comes in and speaks in an angry tone.

"Azazel!"

Azazel sees the opposite person and is quite nervous. Because he's facing someone who shouldn't be pissed. Who am I talking about? Hear from Azazel.

"Shemhazai ... my friend. You're ... done."

As Azazel said. This is the second most authoritative fallen angel Shemhazai in Grigori. I'd like you to meet him at normal times. He is extremely kind and well mannered. But sometimes it can be very scary. He's a hardworking guy who does his job with seriousness.  
Imagine that Azazel is an extremely powerful warrior. He's not afraid of anyone. But he is frightened of teasing Shemhazai.

"Because of you ... for how many days I can't sleep. When I and Baraqiel work at the facility crazy ... you're watching television here, huh?"

Sweat flows like twine on Azazel's forehead. Even Vali cannot help Azazel in this situation. Azazel says to calm the Shemhazai.

"Well ... my friend. Actually, I'm looking at some interesting news. Look at yourself! Even come and watch. You'il be a little rested."

Shemhazai is watching TV. Then he looks at Azazel. And he says.

"Okay, but don't think you can save the penalty."

Azazel seems to have no recovery from this situation. Shemhazai sits on one of the seats and looks at the television. And he asks.

"Which person challenges the powerful demon clan like Gremory and Phoenix? One who is brave enough to do this cannot be a smart person."  
"That's why we're watching. You'd be more surprised if you listened to the boy's speech."  
"Hmm ... according to the situation then I'll examine."

Meanwhile, the reporter says.

"Dear audiences. Both took their place. Riser Phoenix is raving about the raves. Some even tell Halil Bozkurt to give a good lesson. With the sign of Lord Beelzebub ... the match began."

In the meantime, Azazel asks Shemhazai.

"You think this kid can beat Riser Phoenix?"  
"If you ask me, we didn't see the power of Halil. Other than that, I don't feel any strong aura from him. But he doesn't have a chance against Riser Phoenix."  
"So it is. What about you, Vali?"  
"I don't want to say anything without seeing him fight."

In the meantime, Halil Bozkurt'ın was heard on the screen.

"Nobody here knows who I am. But thanks to you, the whole Underworld will know who I am."

And after the words of Halil's body, a frightening aura of people started to frighten the environment. Azazel and Shemhazai are surprised by the seriousness of this situation. But the real surprise is Vali. Because he feels this aura in his breath. You ask why? Give him the answer.

"This aura ... the person you think, Albion?"

Who is this Albion? You all know things about him. It's Albion Gwiber, the White Dragon of Supremacy. He was one of the world's most powerful beings before being imprisoned in Divine Dividing. He and his main rival, Y Ddraig Goch, even scared the gods. You know more about the story. So continue without slowing down.

 **Apparently, your main opponent in fate is revealed, Vali. And an opponent of the strongest.**

"Then this is a secret person named Halil Bozkurt ..."

Meanwhile, the reporter froze. It's not just him. All the demons that have been proud now are in fear. Halil Bozkurt continues to speak.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is **Halil Bozkurt**. I am a **Turk**."

And a red dragon arm appears in his left hand. " **Boost** " sound is echoed in the whole area. Azazel confides in astonishment.

"This arm and this voice ... no doubt."

Then Halil's words are heard.

"Are you ready, Ddraig?"

And on this sentence, the voice of the legendary dragon is heard.

 **{Now everyone knows the new Red Dragon Emperor, Partner.}**

Halil answers.

"Then let's say the chant."

Vari is surprised to hear this sentence. He asks about Albion.

"Or is he?"

 **If it has such an aura ... this is not surprising, Va** **l** **i.**

Azazel and Shemhazai look at each other. Azazel then says.

"If that's what I have in mind ... that dimension will disappear."

In the meantime, Halil Bozkurt starts to sing the chant.  
 _ **.  
Greet all the glory of justice.  
Greetings to those who are despised.  
From now on, the thunder comes in, let the red come out.  
The chains that are struck by justice are broken.  
Everyone in the world should greet the Dragon of Justice.  
.**_  
Everyone in the room is confused. Especially Vali and Albion.

"Albion, this chant doesn't look like **Juggernaut Drive**. These words ..."

 **This means ... no.**

"What is the problem?"

 **I think ... you've found an opponent with huge potential, Vali. Like I said before. This guy ... is the most powerful Boosted Gear user. You'il see for yourself.**

Then, after the command of Ddraig, Halil's voice is heard.

" **Welsh Justice Blaze's Ottoman Janissary!** "

After the words on the television screen, a man with a different design than the legend in the legend appears. You know who that person is. Halil in the Janissary armour.

On the TV screen, the trembling sound of Riser Phoenix is heard.

"Who are you?"

Halil Bozkurt answers.

"I am **the legendary Red Dragon Emperor**. But you can call me **Turkish Dragon Emperor**. Riser Phoenix! I'm going to teach you how stupid it is to be arrogant now. Prepare yourself!"

Finally, the announcer speaks in shock and excited manner.

"We can't believe our eyes, dear viewers. A mysterious man emerging at a time turned out to be Halil Bozkurt, the legendary Red Dragon Emperor. Everyone in the hall is looking at Halil Bozkurt in the field of battle, in astonishment and fear. We're seeing Riser Phoenix jerking out here, dear viewers. Moreover, the armour that this person possesses is another mystery. As you can see from the sources, the image of the real Red Dragon Emperor armour is very different. I don't know how much more awaits us tonight."

Azazel's eyes are focused on the interesting armoured Red Dragon Emperor, which is shown on the television screen. Even Shemhazai doesn't know what to say. But the main confused is Vari. In awe and excitement, he asks for Albion.

"Can you feel this intense aura, Albion? Does it excite you? What an interesting design armour."

 **I understand your enthusiasm, Va** **l** **i. This person will be the most interesting competitor ever.**

"I can't wait to fight him."

Meanwhile, Azazel says.

"This must be a **Su** **b** **-Species Balance Breaker**. There is no other explanation."

He then grinning says.

"Shemhazai ... I think I've found a new research topic."

Shemhazai is only focused on the guy on TV. He doesn't pay attention to what Azazel said. He just says that.

"I think ... the balances will change."

The scene is shot by Halil Bozkurt on the scene where he punched Riser Phoenix. Azazel says about it.

"Speed is very abnormal. It's a shame to Riser Phoenix."

The cameras then show how Halil responded to Riser Phoenix's flame attack. And then those wings that shock everyone. 6 big dragon wings. The announcer goes crazy.

"You don't see it wrong, dear viewers. Red Dragon Emperor Halil Bozkurt has six wings. And the dragon wing. What's going on? Who exactly is this Halil Bozkurt? He really can't be a Low-Class Devil. He is certain that his power level is higher than many High-Class Devil. Will Riser Phoenix be okay?"

Azazel only smiles. And he says.

"Now it's a fact. The supernatural world is about to have the most interesting time. Halil Bozkurt. I want to see you real."

Towards the end of the fight, he gives Halil a powerful slap on Riser Phoenix.

"Then take it, **Ottoman Slap**!"

The screen remains for dust at a time. When the clouds of dust are cleaned, it appears that Riser Phoenix is lying on the ground in blood. Family ability isn't as fast as it used to be. Almost on the edge of death.  
Then the cameras show Halil Bozkurt. He walks over to where Riser is. Riser looks scared on the screen. And Halil goes forth to him.  
Vali says that for this view.

"I think ... Riser Phoenix will pay for this with his life. Whoever it is, he shouldn't be pissing off a dragon."

Later, Halil was separated from his armour. It crashes next to Riser. And hand him a hand. Everyone is looking at the event that is happening in front of them with surprise. Riser asks in surprise.

"Huh? What is this?"

Halil gives a clear answer.

"I'm helping you."

Then he starts to carry Riser Phoenix in his shoulder. When Riser asks him why he did this, Halil replies.

"I'm not cruel. I'm not brutal. I don't hit someone who's hurt. Even if he is the enemy to me."

Azazel and Vali amazed this behaviour of Halil. Let me explain why. Red and White Dragon Emperors are assets that should not be provoked. You can learn from the real personalities of Albion and Ddraig. That's why Vari is confused. That's why he asks because he can't believe it.

"Why is that? Why didn't he kill him? Riser insulted his many times. In fact, Riser said he wanted to kill him. Then why?"

Azazel answers Vari's answer to this.

"Clearly this young man is different from the old Red Dragon Emperor, Vali.  
As you said. Riser Phoenix could be dead while immortal. And he deserved it. But it seems to be the heart of a young honourable man named Halil. That's why he won't leave him injured even if he has an enemy."

Later, it appears that Halil spoke with Lord Phoenix. And then he leaves the wedding hall. The announcer sums up tonight.

"Today a very interesting and very mysterious reincarnation devil has appeared and he has puzzled everyone with courage, dear viewers. First, he entered Phoenix Castle with his motorcycle. We learned that he was the love of Princess Rias. Then he responded to all the demons there with courageous words. Afterwards, he managed to defeat a powerful High-Class Devil like Riser Phoenix. But this is not the surprise of the night. That person is **the legendary Red Dragon Emperor**. And a dragon devil with **six wings**. This person's name is **Halil Bozkurt**. He is a complete mystery. We don't know who the truth is. But that's a fact. This person is very strong. But he still saw the whole Underworld that he was someone with enough honour to help his wounded enemy. It seems that for a while we will continue to see new news on this screen. I'm **Naud Gamigin** from Underworld Media. Thanks for watching us."

And now with this news, the whole Underworld knows who Halil is. Vali is removed from the seat. Azazel asks when he leaves the office room.

"Where are you going, Vali?"

Vali returns and returns.

"I'm gonna get some air."

Grigori is a splendid pavilion covering a large area. Surrounded by mountains and rocks. Vali sits on one of those big rocks. He looks annoyed. Albion asks.

 **What's the problem, Vali?**

"The problem, huh. I cannot understand why this man named Halil Bozkurt has forgiven Riser Phoenix. I looked into his eyes, Albion. He didn't pity his enemy who insulted him. He helped the man without interest. Do you think this guy looks like the Red Dragon Emperor in the books? And that glorious 6 wings. I wonder. Is he a descendant of a Devil King like me?"

 **I can tell you, Vari. Dragons have dignity. That's why he behaved like this. Ddraig would not remain silent. I don't know if he's a descendant of a Devil King. But I can tell you this. This person can be a rival to a Dragon King. That's the number of his wings.**

"A Dragon King, huh. It almost has the power of an Ultimate-Class Devil."

 **Anyways!**

Vari stands up from the rock. He extends her fist into the purple sky. And he says that.

"My opponent is not just Red Dragon Emperor, Albion. I'm Vali Lucifer. I will be the True White Dragon Emperor God, who will be able to defeat the Great Red of the Apocalypse Dragon. Not that, Partner?"

Albion laughs at this answer.

 **I would love to see that day, Vari. I'm with you.**

Vali goes back to his room after saying these words. Because boring days are almost over.  
 **.  
[Heaven]  
.**  
There are seven floors in the sky where the angels, who are the representatives of purity, live. **Heaven**. The sinless beings created by **the God of the Bible**. **The fallen Angels** once lived here. Until they did one of **the Seven Great Sins**. We don't need to go into much detail now. I'll tell you as soon as it comes.  
Now on the 6th floor, there are 4 angels gathered to talk about an important issue. These are the most authoritative people in heaven. **Four Great Archangel**. You're gonna get to know them all. The important thing they talk about is the same person. **Halil Bozkurt**. You ask why? That's why we learn together.  
A handsome man with long blond hair and gold armour is talking, located inside a golden ring above his head.

"I want to hear your opinion on this person. In your opinion, what can you say to the devil named Halil Bozkurt?"

The person who asked this question is **Archangel Michael** , who is now in charge of the heavenly administration. He is very respectful, kindhearted and mature behaviour. He is now a heavenly leader because of a very important situation.  
This question is a beautiful woman with blond curly hair and a silky white dress and is responding to the archangel.

"I can tell you ... that kid is kind, Michael."

This answer is exactly the answer to a natural person. This beautiful woman is **Archangel Gabriel**. She is known as " **The Most Beautiful and Most Powerful Woman of Heaven** ". She's **a monument of purity**. She is full of love for all. Did she remind you of someone familiar?  
There's another archangel sitting on the sofa across from Gabriel. Another handsome male angel with short blond hair and white gold armour. He answers Gabriel's reply.

"You're always being so pure, sister. But do we really think this kid is kind? And he's a devil."

This is the male archangels, **Uriel**. Some people know him as the " **Flame of God** ". He has angel wings that are made of flame. Don't think he's too sceptical. He doesn't say these words because he hates the devils. He's **the scientist of heaven**. It's normal for him to inquire.  
Uriel's attitude is smiling at the person sitting right next to him. This person is a handsome male with a beautiful face and brown robe with long brown hair. He's an archangel. He answers Uriel.

"Oh, Uriel! Why are you always so sceptical? Did you saw the prideful behaviour of that kid in that arena, didn't you? Have you ever seen an honest and unassuming demon like that kid before? I give this boy his courage to the standing ovation."

The name of the person who says these tolerant words is **Raphael**. Gabriel is **the representation of purity** , Raphael is **the representation of tolerance**. He is **the doctor of heaven**. So you can hear him as the " **God's Healing** ". He is the most mature man after the Archangel Michael. Because the purpose of his creation is to give healing both **materially and spiritually**. What a good goal, isn't it?  
Uriel says this against the answer.

"Okay, you're right, brother. But I'm a little hesitant again. After all, we're talking about **a Longinus owner**. I want you to know what you can do. And moreover ... he has an interesting design armour. It is not difficult to understand that this person is stronger than his predecessors."

Gabriel smiles as he asks Uriel'e.

"Uriel! Did you hear about Red Dragon Emperor who talked about justice? "  
"Do you think that's possible, Gabriel? Have you forgotten what we did to stop that monster in the past? We had to make a ceasefire with the Devils and the Fallen Angels. "  
"True. Because that being was telling a proper dragon to a devastating dragon. He was always talking about breaking down. This boy speaks of justice in his chant's words. He's not talking about demolition."

Uriel smiles and says:

"I can't compete with your loving heart, Gabriel. But you need to know. That boy could be a very dangerous guy. Remember the Red Dragon Emperors in the past. They've all gone out of control, and there's been a huge loss. What if this guy turns to someone like that?"

Gabriel can't find anything to say on that answer. But this does not take very long. Because Raphael answers with a smile.

"You know why Father created me, don't you, Uriel?"  
"Yes but ..."  
"Let me tell you, dear brother. I looked into his heart while I was watching that kid. And you know what I saw?"  
"What?"  
"I have seen a loyal young man who believes in his **faithfulness** and **justice**."

The other three archangels are surprised by this interpretation of Raphael. Feature Uriel. He may want to deny the words. But he can't. If Raphael has said these words, his words are all true. Because angels can't lie. That's why they are all confused by this comment.  
Michael asks Raphael for it.

"Are you so sure, Raphael?"  
"I explained to you the feelings in the kid's heart. And I'm pretty sure about that. Let me tell you this. This boy is the most honest and correct devil I have ever seen. We don't need to be afraid of this kid. I'm sure you'll see that soon."

There's only one answer to Michael's safe words.

"Then we trust what you say, brother."

In the meantime, a new angel enters the room. She must be very fussy, as her face shows. The angel immediately knees down and waits to rise.  
Michael and three other archangels give orders to the kneeling angel.

"Rise, my messenger."

The Archangels ask when they see the restless face of the messenger angel.  
"What is this? What is your reason for being restless?"

The angel speaks immediately.

"Lord, I have bad news."

Michael asks.

"What happened?"

The angel answers.

"Four of **the six sacred Excalibur swords** entrusted to the three great churches were stolen, sir. They were attacked."

The Archangel Michael is shocked when he hears about this. Uriel asks in a bit edgy way.

"How do you attack the churches under heaven's protection? Who dares that?"

Gabriel is very upset with this news. The messenger asks for the angel.

"And the staff at those churches ... are they good?"

Angel responds in a sad way.

"Most of the priests in **the Orthodox** and **Protestant** churches died. And the nuns. There are very few survivors."

When Gabriel hears about this news, she very upset. Raphael immediately orders the angel.

"They immediately carry the emergency wounded to the infirmary in heaven. Treat the rest as safely as possible in the closest places of worship. Immediately."

The messenger shakes his head. Michael asks the messenger.

"Who's attacked?"

The angel hands the feathers to Michael. Black coloured feathers. Like a crow feather. Do you understand who they are?  
Michael gets furious when he sees these feathers. In the same way, the other archangels also get furious. Michael orders his siblings like this.

"Gabriel and Raphael! You take care of the wounded."  
"Understood."  
"Uriel! Try to locate the swords. Right now!"  
"Okay, brother."

The messenger then gives orders to the angel.

"Send a letter to the Vatican. Have them put the best fighters on the job. Immediately."

The messenger angel leaves immediately. Uriel asks Michael.

"What about you?"  
"I have to talk to Azazel now."  
"Do you think he's behind this?"  
"I hope not, Uriel. Or the old bad days are about to return."

Michael would teleport in the form of a cross. Did Azazel do this?

 **.**

 **[Mount Tengri]**

 **.**

There is a nation born in the parts of **Central Asia** and living on this land. **Turks**. These national men have a long moustache, large body and strong. The women of this nation are beautiful, intelligent and courageous. I'm telling you this because I'm not the one who said that. Forgive me if I overdo it in some places.  
There is a sacred mountain in a part of the countryside where the Turkish nation lives. This mountain is called **Mount Tengri**. It is said that the **Mythological Gods of the Turks** live in the sky of this mountain. This sky consists of seventeen floors. You should be a little patient because it is not possible to tell them all. But over time, we'il all meet.  
 **Kayra Khan** , **the father of all Turkish gods** , sits on the seventeenth floor of this sky. He is **the chief god** of Mount Tengri. He created a Turkish man with three elements in the sky. _Horse_ , **woman** , **weapon**. I've already told you what that means. But don't worry. Over time, I will touch this topic again.  
Let me give you some Kayra Khan. He's got a big brown hair on his head. He's got a big black moustache. He wears an elegant, homely brown robe. And an old god because he is a chief god. But if you see him, you'll see this man as a handsome man, aged 30-35.  
He sees, hears and directs the fates of all Turks from the seventeenth floor of the sky. Someone comes in for him while he's doing the same. **A grey wolf**. He has a magnificent and noble stance. Although you know him. Do you remember? But the question is. Why is this grey wolf in the presence of a chief god? Let's learn together.  
Kayra Khan sits on his throne and starts talking.

"Welcome, Gokboru. You came back very late this time. But you've never found yourself a loyal partner."

This wolf's name is **Gokboru**. It is a sacred animal that guides the wolves and protects them. In some sources, you can hear her name as " **Börü** ". He has long been looking for a dignified Turkish warrior who could be his partner. For by this time, he has guided and helped Turkish warriors who descended from **Oguz Khan**. This person is either a king or a normal civilian. He helps the most qualified person to the end of his life. But unfortunately, he could not find a Turkish warrior worthy of this century. But ... is it?  
Gokboru responds to Kayra Khan in a noble and dignified manner.

"There is a reason why my journey lasts so long, sir."  
"What is it?"

And as you can see. He's a talking wolf. Gokboru responds with a smile.

"At the end of many years, I found a dignified and honest Turkish fighter worthy of being a partner to me, sir."

Kayra Khan is very surprised by the news of Gokboru. Because Gokboru doesn't always smile.  
As long as it's nothing special.  
Kayra Khan asks.

"Is that so? So you were able to find a suitable partner."  
"Yes, Kayra Khan."  
"And who is this person, Gokboru? The descendants of Oguz Khan, whom we made sacred in this period, are very rare now."

Gokboru confirms these wise words. And he answers.

"You're right, sir. But I can tell you clearly. This person has the ability to tame wild wolves like me."  
"Maybe, Gokboru. But that's not enough."

Gokboru smiles and answers again.

" **Father of all Turks**! How do you think a Turk is capable of taming me? You're the one who created me. Is not it?"

Kayra Khan likes this answer. Because Gokboru is a very smart wolf. If he says so, he has a good reason. Kayra Khan asks and asks for that.

"All right, Gokboru! Tell me."

Gokboru begins to tell.

"I watched every Turk in every part of the world. I couldn't find a man for me. I've travelled to various lands. I've crossed the **Kaf mountains**. I searched everywhere. But there was no one. This journey reduced my body energy. A minotaur wounded me when I was passing through a forest."

Kayra Khan is very surprised. He asks.

"Minotaur? This creature can't kill you."  
"Yes, sir. But my body was too tired for the spiritual power was caught off."  
"And then?"  
"I've been looking for a safe place to heal myself. But my wounds were not healed easily. At this time a child came to me. I knew he was a devil in his aura."  
" **A devil**?"  
"Yes, and **a Turkish child**."

Kayra Khan is very surprised by this news. A devil. A Turk. Something that has never been heard before.

"Do you realize what you say, Gokboru? What is a Turkish child doing among the devils? Have you ever heard of such a thing?"  
"I am very surprised, sir. So I even thought of attacking him. But this kid offered to help me. He calmed me down. He covered my wounds. He saved me from the minotaur that attacked me. Then he treated me with all my wounds. He even served me dinner."

Kayra Khan carefully listens to Gokboru. Meanwhile, Gokboru continues to tell.

"Then I watched this kid carefully for a week, sir. To find out how this person has a heart."

Kayra Khan asks directly.

"What can you say about that boy?"

Gokboru raises his head and smiles.

"For the sake of love, he is faithfully loyal. He is extremely merciful and friendly towards people. He is brave enough to challenge the whole Underworld for his love. He is generous enough to help those in need of help. And he is so dignified and noble enough to help a wounded enemy. Do you think these features are familiar to you, sir?"

Kayra Khan starts to think when he hears these words. Because he can't believe it.

"Are you sure what you're saying, Gokboru? I almost started to think that you told me about Oguz Khan."

Gokboru smiles.

"Now do you understand why I chose this person, sir? Because you know I never lie to you."

Kayra Khan confirms this.

"It is true. That's why I'm surprised what you said. Because these are the virtues that are the opposite of a devil."  
"I can swear to you, sir."

Kayra Khan smiles.

"Not necessary. I believe you. What is the name of the child?"  
" **Halil Bozkurt**!"  
"Bozkurt, huh. It's very compatible with your name."

And then he says that.

"If you're so sure, then I'm giving you a final assignment."

Gokboru shakes his head. Kayra Khan then gives this order.

"Keep that child away from evil. Be his mentor. And yet him not forget the virtues he possesses."

Gokboru vows with a noble stance.

"I swear on my life."

Kayra Khan then says that.

"Well then. Go and be with your new partner."

Gokboru shakes his head and leaves Kayra Khan's presence. Kayra Khan says to himself after he leaves.

" **The Devil and the Turk**. Very interesting. Where's the world going?"

 **.**

 **[Phoenix Castle]**

 **.**

The castle where the surprise event occurred tonight. We see a young-looking man with red long hair and a goatee beard. **Lord Zeoticus Gremory**. You already know who you are. Now he watches the sky from the castle balcony. Next to him is a blond man of the same age. **Lord Felix Phoenix**. Riser Phoenix's father. Actually, he should be nervous now. But on the contrary, there is a smile on his face. Lord Gremory cannot make sense of this situation first. It's very strange. So he asks.

"Lord Phoenix! I don't know how I can apologize for this mess. But somehow you don't seem at all sad. Can I ask why?"

Lord Phoenix smiles at his friend and says:

"Come on, **Zeo**! How many times did you tell me you said, **Felix**? Both of us have known each other for years. Please be comfortable!"  
"I know, man. But it's a little bit ..."

Felix Phoenix consoles his friend.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about this, man. Actually, it was the right thing. So don't be sad!"

Then he looks up at the sky and says.

"This brave young man defied to death only to save the woman he loved. Maybe he was even ready to die for it. And there's a determination he was right about. The greatest reason for the death of pure blood demons is that we are greedy. The world is changing. And I think the legend begins again."

Zeoticus thinks when he hears these words. Facts and dreams always change. That's why he says.

"When I told my daughter of this marriage event, she told me about this young man, but I didn't give a damn. I thought I was the best candidate for her. But it seems she's already made her own choice."

Felix smiles.

"My stupid son thought our family talent was infinite. But the boy named Halil gave a very good answer. You remember, don't you? "  
" **If the creator of the demons, Lucifer, can die, do you see your own immortal?** A very wise opinion."  
"Exactly. We are the devils. Even though my family has the power of **the legendary bird Phoenix** , there is a limit to this power. And that boy proved it to my stupid son."

Zeoticus says that after hearing this.

"If **the Welsh Dragon** is awakened, **the Vanishing Dragon** will soon emerge. But would this child be so different from **the other Red Dragon Emperors**?"

Felix gives you the answer.

"I have never heard of other red dragon emperors helping a wounded enemy by this time, my friend. I've never heard of them as compassionate as this child. I never heard of a Red Dragon Emperor with so many different armours."

Zeoticus shakes his head. A different devil and a merciful Red Dragon Emperor. And he has a different armour. Indeed, the world is changing.

"Apparently, this wedding wasn't successful."  
"Never mind. This crime is both of us. We were in a hurry because of the pressures of the council of elders. But I think those guys took their classes today."

Zeoticus smiles at this sentence. And he says.

"You're right. That boy was very brave. I think I should know him better."

Felix smiles at it. And this adds to the promises.

"I want you to thank that boy for me too, man. I don't know why ... but I think I'm going to say something. "  
"What?"  
"I think that kid's guts ... ... have really impressed my little girl. My daughter was staring at her with her eyes admiring when she spoke to me."  
"Is that so?"  
"I don't know ... but Ravel couldn't separate his eyes from that young man named Halil."

Two beautiful ladies come to the balcony when these two talk to them. One mature lady with brown hair. **Venelana Gremory**. The other one is a mature lady with blond hair. That's Lord Phoenix's wife, **Laura Phoenix**. They both smile at their husband's words. Venelana says.

"I see Halil encountered you all."

Zeoticus says when he sees his wife.

"You knew the young man named Halil before, didn't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Venelana smiles at this.

"Unfortunately, my cute big stupid husband can follow me behind my back, unaware of me."

Laura Phoenix joins her.

"You're right, my dear friend. Unfortunately, our husbands sometimes behave like children."  
"You said right, dear."  
"That's why I think this is a good lesson for both. Good thing I helped you."

Felix and Zeoticus are surprised by this news. They say.

"A minute! I mean, this thing ..."  
"... did you organize it?"

Two women shake her head. And then Laura answers.

"Venelana told me about Rias' boyfriend before the wedding. That's why I helped her. And when I saw Halil's courage, I was very happy to do the right thing. "

Venelana says that on it.

"I hope you don't make decisions based on your head after that. And so you are grounded. "

Felix and Zeoticus look at each other. They have a tired sigh and they say.

"Man, our wives are scary."  
"Exactly, man."

And that's the way it was. God help Felix and Zeoticus. Sorry. They're devils.

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I finish.  
This is the most challenging chapter in this chapter. In this section, I tried to explain Halil's influence on other groups. Angels, fallen angels, Turkish Gods ... etc. As you can see, the first phase is now over. The new phase is starting. What kind of surprises is waiting for Halil? We'll see all this in the following sections.  
I hope you like.  
The fiction of this section has forced my imagination. As you can see, I just rewritten the last chapter inspired by the story. If you notice, there are even a lot of changes. That's why I just finished the part. It depends on the story, and it takes a lot of effort to write a new screenplay. That's why I have only one request. Please do not forget to write your comments and comments about the story. Your comments and ideas are crucial to the progress of this story. Don't forget to follow me and write your comments at the end of the episode.  
See you.**


	21. Happiness and Peace

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** In general, this chapter was 'reactions and revelations' seems Halil already put his mark on the DxD World.  
Don't worry about the changes I liked, better than write the same story again, no RG and straight was a nice curveball.

 **.**

 **I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! The episode was more a part of the reaction. I explained the effect of Halil on other mythological groups. Most recently Halil and Rias had gone to their remaining dates. Moreover, what kind of surprises awaits Halil after this date?  
Let's see it all together.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**  
 **.**  
 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

It's been three days since the moving wedding day. After I saved Rias, I had a responsibility to do. To tell Rias the truth about Risa. Because I must be open to him now. The only person who knows the truth about Risa by now is the mother of Rias. Everyone in the Underworld knows I'm in love with Rias because of the incident that I've caused at Phoenix Castle. That's why I have to be responsible now. I need to be more open and honest with the woman I love. That's why I took Rias to Risa's grave in Germany to clarify the truth.  
I know. I'm a little weird. But I have nothing to do. After all, Risa is no longer in this world. So let's sit back and tell you what happened that day.

 **.**

 **[Cemeteries, Germany]**

 **.**

A few hours after leaving **the Underworld** with **the Crimson Tornado** , we came to **Germany**. Because this secret in me, Rias, has a right to know. At first, Rias asked us why we came to this country. I wanted her to be patient and smile until we get there.  
Thanks to **the Ghost Mode of Crimson Tornado** , we reached the spot where we would go without being seen. A central cemetery. Rias was a little surprised when we arrived here and asked me.

"Why did we come to this cemetery, Halil?"

So I smiled and told her.

"There's someone I want to introduce."

She couldn't understand my words first, but she nodded. After we passed a few graves, we stopped at the grave of that person. It says in the tombstone.

 _ **.  
Risa Shidou  
**_ _Birth:_ _ **14/02/2000  
**_ _Death:_ _ **06/04/2017  
You Are Always In My Heart.  
.**_

After reading the article on the tombstone, Rias looked at my face and said, "Tell me."

"Is she ... the person I think?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah. The person I want you to meet. "  
"She's yours ..."  
"She was my girlfriend."

Rias looks at me when I hear this. I'm making myself hard not to cry. Because whenever I come to this grave, Risa's beautiful smile is coming to my eyes. But I have another job today. I'm here to fulfil my promise. That's why I wipe my eyes so that my tears don't flow. Then I smile to Rias and say.

"Let me introduce you two. Rias, the person here is **Risa Shidou**. She was the one person I could call my family in my life. She was the one who taught me, love. Risa, this beautiful lady, **Rias Gremory**. She's my girlfriend. I brought her from a far away land to meet you. I hope you two get along well. "

Oh, my god! What am I doing? At the moment, my tears are on the border. I'm not what everybody calls amazing.  
But Rias responded quite normally.

"Nice to meet you, Risa. I'm Rias. Thank you for being so precious to Halil."

I was a little surprised when I heard that. But Rias continued to speak.

"You're a very lucky girl. Because ..."

She answers by looking at my face.

"You fell in love with a brave man who was so honest and never afraid to fight for his love. I'm in your position. He's hard not to be attracted to his this charm."

After what she said, she held my hand and continued her speech.

"To meet a man like Halil ... for me, I think it was a fate rather than a coincidence. But thanks to you, I loved how right it was to be in love with her. That's why I thank you."

I don't know what to say in front of her beautiful words. She smiles at me. Just like she did. I'm smiling too. With tears in my eyes.  
She then promises to Risa after wiping my tears.

"Let your heart be comfortable. I promise I will love him with all my heart. I hope you won't envy me for that."

I laughed at the last sentence she said. She asked me.

"Why did you laugh?"

That's what I said.

"Do you think there are girls who are not jealous?"

She immediately opposed these words.

"What does this mean? Do you think I'm jealous?"  
"Are not you?"  
"I am not."

She then laughed at me and said to Risa.

"By the way, this Halil is a very flirtatious guy. She knows how to make all the girls fall in love with you."

What? What the fuck is this? Am I a fraud?

"Wait a minute! Don't be ridiculous, please! I'm doing flirtatious? Risa, please believe me. There is no such thing."

My reaction to this Rias laughs. Of course! Suddenly she's taking his revenge for catching me. Still laughing.

"Oh, funny! I see you're starting to look like Akeno."  
"But your reaction was very cute."

Oh, what? Wow, everyone in my circle has become a joker. Ddraig, Great Red, Ajuka-san ... etc. I'm just a little bit too pure?

"I ask you. Don't make me jokes like that."  
"That's just because you upset to piss me off."  
"Heh heh!"

She's laughing at me. And I'm laughing. Then she tells me.

"When I come home, I want you to tell me more about Risa."  
"HUH? WHY IS THAT?"  
"Because I want to know you better."

She smiles at me. I'm holding her hand. And before we go, we both say to Risa.

"Rest in peace!"

Risa, my love! This time, I will protect the woman that I am in love with at the cost of my life. I will fulfil my promise.  
Afterwards, we set out on our motorcycle to go to our next location. Where is it? Istanbul.  
 **.**

 **[İstanbul, Turkish Republic]**

 **.**

After visiting Risa's grave, we came to Istanbul without wasting any time. I love this city. The wave sounds of **the Bosphorus** give me peace while the sincere conversations of the bazaar shopkeepers give me joy. And aside from everything, I can speak with my own language. Because sometimes I can't express exactly what I want to say in English. Even though I have the ability to speak every language as a devil, it is still not easy. That's why I'm much better now.  
Our first address is **Grand Bazaar**. Because I want to show Rias both in the Grand Bazaar and get a gift. This is Istanbul's most historic shopping bazaar. 500 years of historical place. There are all kinds of shops from jewellery to desserts. The shopkeepers of each shop shouting out loud to attract customers.

"Gelin abilerim ablalarım, gel! Satın alan bir daha alıyor. Bu ürün bu fiyata kaçmaz. Gel, gel!" **(My brothers, my brothers, come! The buyer is taking another one. This product does not run at this price. Come, come!)**

I even miss these sounds. Rias is asking me to be a little surprised.

"Halil, why are these people yelling so much."  
"To sell the products of the shops. The shopkeepers of the Grand Bazaar are always like this. They do some sort of publicity."  
"Still ... don't they scream a little bit?"  
"Very normal here. Both customers are not complaining at all. That's why it's okay."  
"Every culture has a difference, right?"  
"Exactly."

After passing a few shops, we entered a clothing store. In this shop, women's shawls are sold. I think Rias looks great. That's why I'm asking him.

"Do you have one you like?"

Rias is looking at shawls. She chooses a few. And she shows me.

"There're very beautiful. But I didn't know which one to pick. What do you think suits me?"

The colours he chooses are blue, orange and dark green. I'm dreaming of now. The orange shawl may look nice with her beautiful hair. Not bad. The blue shawl is very stylish on Rias.  
This is good too. But if you ask me, the dark green shawl fits Rias. Her long red hair appears enormous as she sways down her shoulders. Yes, it is.  
I want to see the image I dreamed of as a living. I go over to Rias and I say that.

"I think the green shawl looks good on you. Do you want me to show?"

She smiled sweetly to me. My dear. So cute.  
I'm shaking her hair off the flanks of Rias's neck. And here is a real example of beauty. I whisper in her ear.

"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined."  
"Is that so?"  
"Hmm!"

I took the dark green shawl and orange shawl to the counter and talk to make a bargain.

"Kardeş, bu ikisi için ne istiyorsun?" **(Brother, what do you want for these two?)**

The seller looked at me and Rias and said.

"Birader çok iyi tercih yapmışsınız. Valla ikisinin fiyatı normal 190 TL. Ama ben ikisini sana 180 TL'ye bırakırım." **(Brother, you've made a very good choice. The price of the two of them is normal 190 TL. But I'll leave you two for 180 TL.)**

Whoa! I think he thinks I'm pure or something. I'm a shopkeeper. He's trying to screw me.

"Kardeş, ben de zamanında tezgahlarda çalıştım. O yüzden beni saf falan sanma. 180 TL çok. Biraz fiyattan düş." **(Brother, I worked on the looms in time. So don't think I'm pure. 180 TL too. Get a little price.)**

The seller immediately began to hurt.

"Yapma be abi. Bu şallar süper kaliteli. Bu fiyata başka nereden satın alacaksın?" **(Come on, man. These shawls are super good quality. Where else will you buy this price?)**

"180 TL çok. Şunun fiyatını 150 TL yap, ayağımız alışsın." **(180 TL too. Do the price of 150 TL, our feet get used to.)**

"Valla sermiyesi kurtarmaz be abi." **(The capital doesn't save it, man.)**

"Kurtarır, kurtarır. 150 TL." **(Save, save. 150 TL.)**

"170 TL be abi. O da senin güzel hatrın için." **(170 TL, man. And for your good sake.)**

It is important to know how to bargain. Otherwise, you might be fooled by the sellers who think you're pure. That's why my peddling experience benefits me. I'm putting an end to it.

"Ne senin dediğin olsun, ne de benim dediğim olsun. İkisinin arası. Son teklif 160 TL. Hadi anlaşalım." **(No matter what you say, nor shall I say. Between the two. Last bid is 160 TL. Let's deal.)  
**  
After the seller looked at me he realized that he could not convince me and he agreed.

"Peki, usta. Anlaştık. Hayırlı uğurlu olsun." **(Well, master. Agreed. Good luck.)**

I wrapped a dark green scarf around Rias' neck. Orange-coloured plaid made a gift package. I got this in Akeno. And she's my girlfriend.  
After we left the shop, we went to a candy store. I made a promise to Koneko about **Turkish Delight**. I couldn't order because of the events that occurred one after the other. So I apologize to him for buying 10 boxes of **Turkish Delight** and 2 boxes of **Baklava**. Let her eat as much as she wants.  
And I bought 5 packs of ground **Turkish coffee**. It's hard to find them in Japan. You can't bargain with vendors like this here in Japan. That's why I'm taking advantage of my opportunity.  
After we finished our shopping at the Grand Bazaar, we boarded the ferry boat for **the Bosphorus Cruise** with Rias. We fed the seagulls from the ferry. Rias enjoyed Turkish Simit after eating for the first time. We ate fish bread in **Eminönü**. And during that time, one thing smiled in my face. While doing all these activities, Rias had almost the same fun as a little girl and always smiled.  
That's what I say to be happy with little things. Imagine that for me, everything in the present could sound very simple. But could she be so happy? Think about it. It is peace and happiness because real wealth is not money. I can't make it to Rias for all the royal palaces, but I'm going to give it to you without hesitation. That's what happens to your true love.  
After all this trip we are both heading towards Japan. I'm asking Rias on the way.

"I hope you liked it."

Rias answered the answer by kissing me.

"I've never been so happy. I enjoyed everything today. So thank you very much, Halil. Always be with me."

Crimson Tornado already goes itself automatically. That's why I keep the hands of Rias looking at her righted eyes to say the following Turkish song.

 **.**  
 **"Bu güller senin için"** (These roses are for you)  
 **"Bu gönül ikimizin"** (This heart is both of us)  
 **"Hiç üzülme, ağlama"** (Don't worry, don't cry)  
 **"Sen gülümse daima"** (You smile always)  
 **.**

I'm kissing her on the lips. And I remind you of my promise again.

"As long as you continue to smile, I will always protect you. So don't be afraid."

I hold her up after these words. She hugs me and says.

"I'm telling you this. Maybe April 6th is a very sad day for you. But don't worry anymore. Because even though Risa died on April 6th, Rias was born that day. "

I am amazed at what she said. April 6? I mean ...

"So ..."  
"Yeah. My birthday is on **April 6th**. You don't have to worry anymore. I will always be with you. "

In the face of these words, I cry again with happiness. I hold her tight. She caressed my head. That's what's called peace. Because my heart is more comfortable.  
Rias. You're not **a devil**. You're **my delicate angel**. You are **my life energy** and **heart**. I am in love with you.  
After a trip, we finally arrived in Japan. And now I have a big responsibility for the girls who love me. As it's supposed to be.

 **.**

 **(Now)**

 **.**

When we arrive in Japan, we will meet with members of the club at ORC. Akeno asked for it. That's why we've come to the club room before we go home. And when I walked through the door, everyone surprised me. Inside the room, the confetti burst.

"Happy birthday, Halil! Happy birthday, Halil! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy new year to you!"

Then everyone, including Rias, started cheering. And Akeno brought a big birthday cake from the kitchen. There's a candle number 19 on it. Wow! Today I'm always feeling.

"Why did you bother? It was my birthday already."

Akeno immediately wrapped around my arm.

"We all wanted you to be happy. That's why we wanted to surprise you, honey."

Yuuto, Koneko and Asia shake their heads and smile. Then everyone says one by one.

"Blow, blow!"

I'm smiling too. Rias is stopping me when I'm gonna blow the candle.

"Wait, honey. Don't blow now!"  
"Why is that?"  
"You have to make a wish first."  
"Why?"

Then everyone looked at me surprised. Including Rias. Even Koneko looks at me with shocked eyes. Akeno asks me on behalf of everyone.

"Halil ... have you never ... never had a birthday wish? Or ... no birthday cake."

To be honest, I'm not very interested in such things. Because I was struggling to live on the streets at an early age. I had a cake for the first time when I started high school. Then I used to work at the bakery to find out how to make a cake because I like it very much. But even then I never knew anything like a birthday cake.  
That's why I'm responding to Akeno.

"Obviously ... this is the first time I celebrate my birthday. So ... this is a first. I've never had my birthday cake before."

My eyes are a little watered. Today, my tears don't look very good. After I wipe my eye, I answer.

"So ... thank you all."

That's how to be happy with a little something. It doesn't matter if you are very rich. If there is no peace in your life, the property is just a dump. It only harms you, destroys your peace.  
All the club members who heard my words hugged me. Feature Rias and Akeno. Each one is comforting me.

"Halil-san, after this, you are not alone. Together we will make many more birthday cake. Always be happy."  
"Sempai, you're not alone anymore."  
"Halil-oniisan, we are all together now. I'm gonna do my best as your brother."

Then Akeno whispered in my ears in a sensual way.

"I will always sleep with you from now on. Both naked."

When I heard this, my hairs winced. For a moment, what they say about Akeno comes alive in my eyes. No no. Why does this girl always act like this? I mean, not bad ... no no. Take your mind, Halil.

"Well ... I don't think I need that."

Akeno answers.

"ARARARA ... don't be so shy. And I really want to do this. To discover you more. "

There's a big bulge in your pants right now. The male hormones are going crazy. This provocative attitude by Akeno will be trouble for me someday. You know how Rias looks at me. Friend, how am I gonna deal with Akeno? I better watch out when I'm lying on the bed.  
Yuuto laughs at all this. Oh, that's funny. Asia inflates her cheeks. Very cute. But why is she so angry? Koneko looks a little strange. I don't know if jealousy or disgust.  
Rias takes a deep breath and tells me.

"Anyway ... I will always be here on his birthday and every moment of his life."

I shake my head and say thank you. Then I blow the candle. They all applaud me. Rias immediately asks.

"So what wished?"

And I smile and take my index finger to my lips and answer.

"Secret."

But Rias insists. But this is my secret. That's why I can't tell you right now. Not yet.

Let me briefly explain what happened next. All club members have prepared a birthday present for me. Yuuto's gift to me was a magic sword. A sword that was created using the power of " **Sword Birth** ". He calls it " **Fire Sword** ". He said it was his sword that looked like the sword I used. The name of the sword has the power of fire. I thanked him and accepted his gift. Yatagan is stronger than this sword but may be useful later.  
Koneko's gift to me was a pair of fighting gloves. These are very similar to the gloves she wears, but there is a difference. There's a " **Crescent** and **Star** " symbol on his gloves. Wow! It's nice to be careful with this detail. I thanked her very much and I gave her all the Turkish Delights I bought her. Her face shone happily from happiness. So innocent.  
Asia's gift for me was this birthday cake. She made this cake for me. She seemed sorry for not getting anything, but on the contrary, I liked her beautiful gesture. She smiled at me sincerely.  
Finally, as for Akeno, she told me she was going to give me his present when she got home. I wonder what you're thinking. She's my girlfriend-in-law, but frankly, she's provocative on sexual matters. Is she doing this against me alone, or against all, that I will learn in time?  
It's a little bit of the birthday cake. I'm gonna take this to Ophis. I'm sure she likes this cake. Because she has a weird relationship to things like dessert and ice cream. But it doesn't matter. As a result, she is a temperate little girl. She needs to be well-fed for growth, isn't she? When I said that I felt like I was her father. Come on, Halil!  
But wait a minute! Rias or Akeno doesn't know that Ophis lives with me. Only **4 Devil Kings** are aware of this. How do I explain this? I'm not going to lie, but it's gotta be a secret. What am I gonna do now?  
After the party was over, we put the remaining cake in a box and set off home. Yeah, I'm not on my own right now. Rias and Akeno are with me. And they're both wrapped in my arms. There are things that put soft pressure on my arms. Well ... you understand. This must be my life test. I call her the brave woman to save her from all sorts of trouble, but I'm quite nervous about provocative situations. Still, I think I've made some progress. Like kissing. Believe me, I am surprised.  
I never thought I'd be so brave about this kind of thing before. And this has become very normal for me now. I can't believe myself. But I don't know if I can go any further. Wish me luck.  
I tell Rias and Akeno after I arrive at my apartment.

"Well ... I have to tell you something."

Rias is asking me.

"What is the problem?"

How do I explain it now? If I say I live in the same house as **a Dragon God** , it may be a little troublesome. But lying doesn't suit me. What should I do? God, help me!

"I have a guest at home. I hope you won't mind."  
"Guest? Who then?"

I have no way to escape fate. Why would I hesitate to trust Rias? I must be more open to him. Collect your courage Halil! Come on.  
I'm calling after unlocking the door.

"Ophis, I'm home."

When I said this, a little girl came out of the hall. As soon as she saw me, she grabbed my neck. She said it in her own tone.

"Halil, welcome!"

I'm teaching her about this world. How to salute, how to thank ... etc. Ophis is very curious and open to learning, so she quickly learns and imitates such things. Just like a child. I'm like her father. What nice.  
I hug her. And then petting her black hair. She loves that. Then I ask her.

"Have you looked good when I was gone?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Hmm!"  
"Okay, now I do something. Okay?"  
"Hmm."

Then she looked down at me. After seeing Rias, she called out to her.

"Girlfriend."

That's how she remembers Rias. Rias and Akeno were somewhat surprised at the situation, but Rias smiled at Ophis.

"Hello, Ophis-chan."

And then Akeno saluted her.

"Hello there!"

Ophis asked me after seeing Akeno.

"Halil, who is that?"

True. This is Ophis's first acquaintance with Akeno. That's why she should be asking.  
I'm smiling at her.

"Let me go in and let you meet her."  
"Hmm!"

After I move into my room together, I'm introducing Akeno for Ophis.

"Ophis, this is my girlfriend, Akeno. Try to get along with her, okay?"

Ophis focused her eyes on Akeno. Then she asked me.

"Is she a lover?"

Well ... Ophis is confused when it comes to distinguishing such concepts. And she asks me so innocently that sometimes I don't know what to do. But I will teach him everything over time.

"Yeah."

Then she said to Akeno after thinking a bit.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ophis."

Akeno was a little hesitant at first, but then she responded with a smile.

"I'm glad, Ophis-chan. Can we get along now?"  
"Hmm!"

Then Ophis came and sat next to me. And she said to me.

"Halil, could you stroke me?"

Obviously, it's strange to ask. I occasionally caress her head but never had such a request. But what do you do? I smiled at her and nodded. She put her head on my knee. I'm also gently stroking her silky black hair like a father. She liked this and slowly began closing his eyes.  
Surprisingly. I've never seen Ophis sleep. Is she imitating the things I do? Because last time I had a similar Ophis.  
Wow! There is a beauty in everything, they did not say in vain. But she told me his abdomen was hungry.  
That's why I'm asking her.

"Wasn't your stomach hungry?"  
"Hmm ... a little."

Rias and Akeno know this and they say.

"Then Halil, you deal with Ophis-chan. We're gonna make dinner. Is it okay?"

Actually, I've been on the motorbike for long hours. I'd better get some rest. So I'm nodding at both of them.  
While they're busy preparing food in the kitchen, I stroking Ophis's hair.

"So ... did you get bored when I was gone?"  
"Hmm!"  
"So I'm so sorry ... Ophis. I haven't been able to deal with you properly for the last few days. "

But Ophis nods her head.

"No problem. Halil also has jobs."  
"Thank you for your understanding."  
"Hmm!"

The child's heart is very different from the adult heart. Their innocent heart is almost as bright as a diamond. Their hearts are very pure because they never know what sin and evil mean. Ophis is normally much older than I am. But she's like a kid right now.  
I don't know why I stroked her hair, but I feel so peaceful. I've heard that their fathers are fond of their daughters. On the contrary, mothers would be fond of their boys. A smile appeared on my face as I was thinking about them. I wonder if this could be called father compassion.  
Gosh! Where did my mind go again?  
As I said, the flash of a photo flash exploded. I also saw that Akeno and Rias are taking pictures of me now. I told you right now.

"What are you doing?"

Rias responds to me with a smile.

"You looked so great from here that I wanted to take a picture of this moment. You looked so cute."  
"Didn't you have another job?"  
"There were, but Ophis-chan seemed to be your father and daughter. A very good father. I also wanted to immortalize this moment. Don't they look so beautiful, Akeno?"

Rias told me this for some reason the Akeno stood a little, or it seemed to me. Honestly, I don't know her parents at all. I'd like to meet them sometime. Then Akeno smiled and said.

"You're right ... very nice."

Strange. Does she have a family problem? I need to talk to her about that later.

While I'm having dinner together, I explain the situation to Rias and Akeno. When I explained to them what Ophis was really about, both were very tense. Especially Rias. But I'm comforting them. I explain to you why Ophis had to stay at my house. They don't need to know about the Great Red yet.  
While I continue to explain this, they all listen to me, except for Ophis. She's busy eating my birthday cake we brought in. Well ... I shouldn't be surprised. After all, it's her normal state. To be amazed by the fact that only desserts are also valid. In the meantime, there is a real strong appetite. I'd wonder where her food went if I didn't know she was a dragon. But I'm used to it now.  
Rias, whose puzzles slowly passed away, says this in my face.

"Honey, are you okay?"  
"Why is that?"  
"How can you be so calm? I mean ..."

Oh ... got it. Ajuka-san had asked a similar question.

"Well ... actually, I was just as surprised. But I was quick to adapt."  
"Really?"  
"What can I do? And ... you know her now. Do you think she's a horrible person?"

When Rias heard these words, she just gave up. Frankly, I can't say more than that for this. Then Akeno smiled and said to Rias.

"I think we shouldn't be surprised, Rias. After all, we are talking about Halil-kun."  
"You're right, Akeno. He's always full of surprises."

Then we finished eating. I see that the cream of the cake is in Ophis's face. After all, she's still a child. I'm asking Rias.

"Honey, can you give me a napkin?"

She would know what I wanted to do and she smiled at me. So I take the napkin and clean the creams around Ophis's mouth and face. I look like a father right now. Although it is not ridiculous that those who see me with Ophis think so. It's colour, eye colour... or something. We look alike.  
I tell her after cleaning her up.

"Be more careful when you eat. Okay?"  
"Hmm!"

When I say these things, I realize that Akeno and Rias look at us with a smile. Rias says to me.

"You will be a very good father."

But Akeno says something very crazy to me.

"FUFU ... want to make children with it."

When I heard this news, I started coughing. **Make** **children**? What's going on in this girl's mind? This is now her turn?  
When Rias heard this, she got angry.

"Akeno, what do you say?"  
"ARARA ... what's wrong, Rias?"  
"Where did the child come from?"  
"FUFU ... the early shield takes the early road. And he's my boyfriend, isn't he?"  
"What ... stop. If something like this ..."

She turned to me. No. If Rias says something like that ...

"Halil and I make children first."

And the finishing shot. As I heard this news, my eyes started to darken. Oh ... no. Now it was just the time of the blackout. When did our talk come to make children, my God? What am I gonna do now?

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm finishing up here.  
In this way, Rias learned Halil's past secret. This situation did not cause them to break. On the contrary, Rias allowed Halil to become even more connected. Halil's heart is now more peaceful. But Halil's heart is too sensitive for sexual matters. How will he handle this?  
I hope you like it.  
After a long break, I wrote the new chapter. If you pay attention, this part is more like an intermediate section. So it was a little short section. I'm starting the next episode. After thinking about how I could best connect Risa with the story, I came to my mind to make her a relative of Irina Shidou. In this way, I think I have solved the context in the story. Details will be learned in the following sections. ****I wanted to show you some of the Turkish speaking styles of the Istanbul Grand Bazaar. I tried to translate both Turkish and English as much as I could. Even if the words are still not fully met. So thanks for your understanding.** **I cannot force myself because I am fasting due to Ramadan. And I need some time to apply the original ideas. That's why every comment is of great importance. Feel free to share your ideas and evaluations with me even if there is a sentence. Don't forget to follow my story and follow me and comment.**

 **See you.**


	22. The Power Inside Me

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** What a surprise about Risa..for a moment I thought she could be a half devil...she as Irina relative was a genuine surprise...very genuine one...wonder what that means for the future.  
The rest the date on Istanbul was so lovely, amazing scene that one. And Akeno being so forward teased.

 **.**

 **I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyways! In the last episode, I explained the unfinished dates of Halil and Rias in a romantic way. But how will things go from here?  
Let's see it together.**

 **.**

 **SIGNS**  
 **.**  
 **( '')** = Thought in the character's head  
 **( "")** = Talking Characters  
 **{}** = Ddraig Talk  
 **"Boost"** = Talent Voices

 **[]** = Flashback

= Albion Talk

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **.**

The last week ended with interesting events. Today is Monday and I'm going to school with two very beautiful girls. Yesterday, due to the overwhelming proposition Akeno told me, my brain cells temporarily shorted. It can be seen as more normal than the outside world. But I have an inner world I'm in touch with. So Boosted Gear's Fate Room. Let me briefly explain what happened after the blackout.  
 **.  
[A Few Hours Ago, Fate Room]  
.**  
I was in the usual white room when I opened my eyes. I turned my head towards my masters. They all smile at me mischievously. Even Elsha-san and Belzard-san. My master Attila shows me a thumb with a toothy smile.  
What the hell is going on here? I'm asking them.

"What's going on, Master? Why are you smirking?"

Master Attila then answers me with a lush voice.

"Congratulations on your first step into adulthood. Your libertine. I see you're starting to attract the girls."

What? Where the hell did that come from? Meanwhile, Elsha-san smiles at me and says:

"I'm proud of you as your sister."

What are you talking about? This time, Belzard-san answered.

"Looks like you're gonna be one of the most flirtatious Red Dragon Emperors in history, my apprentice. Well done!"

My other masters applaud. But that's enough. I tell them.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here, please? Or I will really explode my shame."

Then a burst of huge laughter was heard in the room.

 **{HA HA HA HA HA HA ...}**

Oh ... how could I not think? Of course. Who else? Only one person makes the jokes that make me mad. Who do you think?  
In my anger, I shout at the name of the victim.

" _ **DDDRRRAAAIIIGGG!**_ "

Ddraig laughs when he sees me.

 **{What's up, partner? HA HA HA HA ...}**

"Is that funny?"

 **{Sorry, partner, but ... pftt}**

"Don't smile! You told my masters what happened just now, didn't you? "

 **{HA HA HA HA ... Who else would it be?}**

Oh how good! God, why do these misfortunes happen to me? Look at this tip. He grins like a baked head.

"Ddraig, remember what I told you?"

Ddraig answers with a laugh.

 **{Okay okay ... sorry. Please don't offend me, Partner.}**

"Though I have a mistake. Why didn't I think? I've been travelling across the world for almost two days and our comedian Ddraig doesn't even sound. I wonder why?"

 **{HA HA HA HA ...}**

"Do not laugh yo!"

Not only Ddraig, but my masters are laughing. God, what sin have I committed, my Lord? God, I am a helpless servant of yours who tries to live his life in a simple way and has no eye for money. But come see who you test me with. I'm the devil, but I don't forget my faith in you for a moment. And you already know that. Ddraig's jokes are enough for me anyway. And don't let anyone else haunt me. Please!  
Meanwhile, Ddraig tells me.

 **{OK Partner, I'm sorry. But I have another reason to tell others about this.}**

"Huh? Another reason? Ddraig, are you okay? Dude, this is my privacy."

 **{I know, but that's not why.}**

"So what?"

At that time, Master Attila answered with a serious tone.

"Your extreme shyness."

Huh? My Shyness?

"What does that mean, master?"

Then there were enough chairs and a large table in the middle of the room. All my craftsmen sat in their chairs, respectively. Master Belzard, Elsha-san and Master Attila sat at the table. They pointed me to the chair I should sit at. I'm in my place and I'm waiting. My master Attila started to speak first.

"Today's exercise will not be upon swords and magic, Bozkurt. Your lesson today is adulthood. More specifically, **sexuality**."

I began to cough very badly on this promise. Repentance repentance! What the fuck is going on?  
But Master Attila answers immediately.

"Don't you think bad things, my apprentice. We won't tell you how to have sex here."

Whoa, now! Ddraig, you idiot! What did you tell them?

"Stop, stop! What's going on? Where did this ' **sex** ' conversation come from? Ddraig! What the fuck did you tell my masters?"

Even Ddraig answered in a serious tone.

 **{Listen to Attila to the end, Partner. If you are patient you will understand the reason very well.}**

Can someone tell me what's going on here? All this is over, is that all that's left? I tell my master.

"Look, Master! I'm coming here for combat training and magic training, right? Where did sexual training come from? Look how old you are. There's something called decency and morality. You never heard of him? Shame on you!"

Elsha-san smiles at me and says:

"We already know how decent and moral is Halil-san. There's no doubt about that!"  
"Then why are we talking about it?"

Elsha-san answers again with a smile.

"Look, Halil-san. I will ask you one question, but you will answer honestly. "  
"Okay ... what's the question?"  
"Is it too hard for you to see your girlfriend's body naked?"

Huh? What kind of question is that? But there's something weirder. Elsha-san became extremely serious after this question. My other masters look at me the same way.  
After this question, Master Belzard asked me.

"Or do you find your girlfriend's body so ugly?"

Come on. I never even thought of it. This question is even worse than the previous one.

"What's that got to do with anything? That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard. Not only Rias, but Akeno has the most beautiful body I've ever seen. The ugly word is even worse than cursing them."

On this answer, Elsha-san says:

"If you admit that's all, then why are you so shy? Or do you think they won't like you? If you ask me, you are a very handsome and very attractive man. And if you add to your nice behaviour and courage, a lot of girls will compete against you. I think you already know this from your girlfriends. Then what's the problem? "

Some of them are overdone. That's why I answer.

"First, let's agree that I don't find myself very handsome. Maybe charismatic. Second, I think you're exaggerating a little bit about girls. There are better men than me. I'm just acting like I am. No more. Finally, the problem is ... it's natural to be shy. This isn't about me thinking that the girl I love won't like me. After all, shyness is the most sincere state of man. That's why."

They all looked at me. Then Master Atilla said.

"Then you'll sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend. By hugging her."  
"Huh? Stop, master! Why is that?"  
"Because this is also necessary for your war training."

Huh? For my war training? What relevance?

Meanwhile, Elsha-san replied:

"It seems we have a lot to teach you about the supernatural world, Halil-san. But do not worry! Your sister will teach you everything."

Ddraig! Wait, what are you gonna do to me?

 **.**

 **[Now]**

 **.**

Long story short is what my masters want to tell me. If an enemy finds out about my shyness (for example, a female fallen angel), she can use it as a lever against me. So when I'm the winner, I can suddenly fall to the defeated. That's why I had to get used to myself. You understand what I mean.  
That's why my hands are wrapped around my two girlfriends on their way to school. For them, this is a good thing. Their faces are like roses. What about me? I just look in front of me, paying attention to the male students who look at me with surprise and jealousy. Add female students into this puzzling society. I can imagine what they're thinking.  
After we walked in through the school door, we stopped at the three of us. Rias and Akeno's class is different, so we leave here. But before I go, Rias and Akeno kiss me on the cheek and say,

"See you at lunchtime, honey."  
"I'm gonna make you eat with my hands, handsome."

Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Rias and Akeno are more professionals than me, not to be ashamed. I'm just waving behind them and saying,

"See you."

Normally I could have made a longer sentence, but now is not the time. Because there's a herd of furious and jealous boys waiting at the school gate to smash me. When I look in your eyes I look like rabid dogs trying to bite them. You can hear them all murmuring.

"Unforgivable."  
"He not only has Rias-senpai, but he also has Akeno-senpai."  
"Fucking handsome!"

By the way, have you ever heard? Nine out of ten being a man is running away. So what am I supposed to do? I turn to them and say:

"Well ... see you later."

I'm running to my class. Let me call the number of the crowd behind me 50 people, you say 100 people. They're all yelling at me.

"Don't run, you bastard!"  
"Give us back our divas."  
"Even comic book characters aren't so lucky."  
"Don't run, man."

I'd beat them all pretty good, but if I did, one of them would probably die. Because of my ever-increasing dragon power, even a normal fist can put these vulnerable people in a coma. But again, I have to end it somehow.  
So I stop running. I turn to the crowd behind me and say, I show them my eyes scarily. And I yell at them.

"Enough!"

I leave very, very few of my dragon aura out. Even this makes the windows shake. The crowd of men running towards me freezes with the influence of my aura. To be more accurate, they're scared of me. I can see them all swallowed up here.

"Listen to me, goddamn horny bastards. It's normal that none of you has girlfriends because your mind only works according to your interest in certain areas of girls. Now listen carefully, because I'm not going to say it again. Women are not objects of pleasure. Write this well into your pervert minds."

In doing so, I rarely use the dragon aura. They all listen to me like a statue. Still, I feel sorry for these guys. If they move on like this, it's hard. But they need to know things.

"Get this in your head. Handsome may be an advantage, but neither Rias nor Akeno loves me for my good looks. Do you know what they love for?"

One of them asks hesitantly.

"What .. do they love for?"

And I'm giving you a clear answer.

"They love me for being honest and sincere to them. Look at you. You're like the horny March Cats looking for a female to mate. Is that how you'll find a girlfriend? At least even the March Cats respect their wives. So you?"

They all started looking at each other. Some were even more embarrassed when they heard the 'March Cat' analogy.  
Oh, my God! Let me at least give them some support. I walk up to them and I ask.

"Do you really want a girlfriend?"

They all look at me in surprise. Some of them even say.

"HUH?"  
"Really?"

I'm just nodding. And I say,

"I can't get you the girl you want. But I can teach you how to talk to a girl. Maybe that's how you get your assurance. Do you accept?"

They all looked at each other quickly and quickly bowed their heads and said, in a choir.

"Please train us, **Master**."

What the fuck is this? I'm telling them.

"What the hell are you doing? Raise your head. "  
"Yes, Master."  
"Master, whatever ... Now you're gonna do what I tell you, okay?  
"Understood, master."

What should I order first? Hmm! Okay, I found.

"Here's your first job. You'il go apologies to any girl you've been abusing at school. I'll watch you all. If you can do it then you will see the difference. I'm especially talking about you, Pervert Duo."

Matsuda and Motohama. If even these things change, so do the others. They both bend their heads at me and say:

"Thank you, Master."

And I tell them all.

"Then everyone is the appropriate step starter. Go!"

They all set out obediently to fulfil my task. I've once again understood what Great Red and Ddraig mean. Sometimes you have to use force to speak your words.  
Ddraig telepathically laughs, he says.

 **{OOH OHO OHO ... are you praising me, Partner? This is not your thing at all.}**

'Shut up!'

I'm going to class after this raging incident. And I'm just seeing that the guys I just scolded are lining up to apologize to the girls in the class. You can't imagine the confusion on the faces of girls in the class.  
Good. Well, at least I've got another good on my deeds. Even this is something.

After the lunch classes, I went to the clubhouse for lunch upon the proposal of Rias and Akeno. When I walked in the door, I realized we weren't alone.  
There's another **High-Class** **Devil** I know in the club room, except Rias. **Sona Sitri**. They seem to be playing chess while having tea with Rias. And a few other people I've never met before.  
Momo-san smiles when she sees me. So these are Sona-san's servants. One of them is a beautiful lady with glasses and long hair, two of them two girls with brown braided hair, one of them with tall blue hair. She must be wearing a skirt. She's got a man's face, though. The other one is a cheerful girl with red hair. And the last one is a blond-haired man. Probably the only guy in the group. I hope the guy's situation isn't as problematic as mine.  
When I enter the room, everyone says hello.

"Hi, sweetie. I think we have guests."

Rias blushed a little for my compliment. It wouldn't normally be that. But I think I understand why.  
Because Sona-san is asking Rias with a sly smile.

"Hi, sweetie? Oh ... I see you're way ahead of me, Rias."

Rias's cheeks are still red, but he's still confident.

"Of course!"

Then he gets up and comes up to me and tells me.

"Welcome, Dear. Our guests are not strangers. Both our friends and our allies."

Then Sona-san stood up and offered me her hand.

"How have you not been, Halil-san?"  
"Thank you so much. I am very good."

Then she smiled at me and said:

"I obviously knew you were Rias' pawn, but I didn't expect you to be **the Red Dragon Emperor**. Frankly, I'm very surprised."

Come on. She found out my identity. I just smiled.

"At least because I wanted to educate myself enough to handle that power, I wanted to hide my true identity. I hope there is no problem now."

But Sona-san nodded and answered.

"No ... Rias explained to me why. You have a very respectable ideal."  
"Thank you. By the way, are these friends ... your team?"

Sona-san nodded and gave them a signal. All of them began to introduce themselves respectively.

"Tsubaki Shinra. Nice to meet you. I am the vice president of the student council and t **he Queen of Kaichou**."  
"Hello again, Bozkurt-kun. Momo Hanakai. I am the secretary of the student council and **one of the Bishop of Sona-Kaichou**."  
"Nice to meet you. Reya Kusaka. I'm **one of Kaichou's bishops**."  
"Hello, Halil-senpai. I'm Ruruka Nimuro. I'm **a pawn** like you."

Wow. This girl is probably the first pawn I ever saw alive. I'm telling her.

"Nice to meet you."

Then it was time for the next girl. Tall girl with blue hair.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Halil-san. My name is Tsubasa Yura. I'm **Kaichou's Rook**. It's a pleasure to meet a fighter like you."

When I looked into your eyes, I think I understood something. This girl must be a complete wacko. Even I don't think I like to fight that much.

"So ... thank you."

Then the other girl introduced herself.

"Hi hi. Tomoe Meguri. I am **the Knight of Sona-Kaichou**. Nice to meet you."

And the last one came. He seems strangely uncomfortable. Is he sick?

"And ... who are you, sir?"  
"Genshirou Saji. Nice to meet you."  
"And what position are you in?"  
" **Pawn**. But it's four pawns. So don't underestimate me."

What the hell is this? What's wrong with this guy? Genshi ... Saji is better. It's easy to keep in mind.  
I'm asking Sona-san.

"What is the problem with this friend? Is he sick or something?"

Sona-san said coldly to Saji.

"Saji, what are you doing?"

When the child heard these cold words, he immediately startled.  
Then he said.

"But Kaichou ... is this man really the Red Dragon Emperor? He doesn't look strong at all."

Then Sona-san tells me.

"I apologize for the stupidity of my pawn. It's been a few days since he's reincarnated. So a little inexperienced."  
"No ... it doesn't matter. After all, it's been about a month since I've reincarnated. I'm not that experienced. I have a lot to learn."

Then I turn to the boy Saji and say,

"All right, brother. I'll prove it to you. But I have to warn you first."  
"Huh ... what is it?"  
"If you faint because of the power released, I'm not responsible."

He laughed silly at my word.

"Huh? I'm gonna faint? HA HA HA HA ... I'll tell you if you don't know. I have a Sacred Gear that carries the power of **the** **Prison Dragon Vritra** , **one of the Five Dragon Kings**. Do you think you can knock me out?"

Prison Dragon Vritra? Dragon King? Ddraig mentioned something like that if I remember correctly. Let me ask.

'Hey, partner. Do you know this dragon named Vritra? '

 **{I met when I was alive. I'd say he's a pretty good friend and a good rival.}**

'Tell me a little bit.'

 **{When I go home, I will tell you as I promised. But apparently, this guy still doesn't know who he's dealing with. He needs a little lesson.}**

'Hey be careful. Don't let the boy have a heart attack. '

 **{I hope ... kukkuku.}**

This chuckle is no good, but come on. Finally, I asked Rias.

"Honey, I hope nothing's going to happen here."  
"No problem. It is durable because it is protected by a magical barrier. But ... you still have to be careful."  
"OK."

Then I tell the guy, Saji.

"Look, for the last time. Your responsibility."  
"Do you think I'm scared?"  
"Okay then. Sin has gone from me."

I'm putting my left arm forward.

" **Boosted Gear!** "

As I say this, the pressure in the room increases and Ddraig's voice is heard.

 **{BOOST!}**

Due to intense shocking pressure, there is an earthquake in the room. And the pressure is slowly decreasing. I'm looking at a guy named Saji and asking.

"Do you believe now?"

But no voice. Then I look at the boy's face. His eyes are wide. Her hair turned into an electric shock.  
I am asking again.

"Well ... man, are you okay?"

When I touched the child's shoulder, he stuck to the ground like a statue. The boy has no cans.  
Then I go back to the others. Everyone except Rias and Akeno looks at me in shock. Especially Sona-san and Tsubaki-san. They just say that.

"Wow."  
"What kind of power is that?"

Then I apologize like they were next to them.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you. Since I haven't used the gauntlet for a few days, I threw out more of the power. But it seems a little too much."

Then Sona-san corrected her glasses and said.

"Whatever, it does not matter. It's my pawn's fault. I hope he believed you now."  
"No ... no problem. If I didn't know Rias, I wouldn't believe that an angel like devil could exist. Isn't that right, honey?"

This compliment made Rias' face red like a tomato. She tells me in a low voice.

"What are you doing? I am so ashamed."  
"Well ... I just said what I had in mind."  
"I know, but ... don't say it with anybody else."  
"Okay, my red rose."  
"Look ... you're still going."

She's very cute in these situations. I can do this forever.  
Later, the Sitri group said goodbye and left. The blue-haired girl carried a boy named Saji on her shoulder and carried it. The advantage of being a rook. Then Akeno asks me.

"Well then ... how about I feed you with my hand, my lover?"

Rias immediately objected.

"Hey, Akeno ... no cheating. I'm going to feed him."  
"Early riser gets early. Me first."

You can already guess the rest. Here's a footnote for you. If you don't, don't ever think about having a harem. When I say that, I answer honestly.

After lunch, I finished my classes for the rest of the day. Rias gave me unexpected news when the club members said goodbye.

"Well ... Halil. Actually, there's something you should know."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Well, it's actually a good thing."  
"What?"

Then she smiled and said,

"You don't have to stay in that little house anymore. From now on, you will live in my house."

Huh?

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

Rias began to explain to me why. And they have good reasons. As a matter of fact, many entities (especially demons) connected with Underworld are aware of who I am. So I could attempt a surprise attack on my house. Although I don't think Ophis would allow it, I can't put her in danger. She thought that I would say this and I managed to convince Ophis with Akeno in the morning while I was training. After all, she's just a child. And Rias somehow convinced her to be a demon. But I think Ophis trusts her for me. That's why I don't have much left to do.  
I just sigh and say,

"If ... Ophis said okay, it's okay for me. Are you sure about that anyway?"

So she kissed me on the cheek and said,

"It is my greatest pleasure to be closer to the man I love so much that I will deliver my life without hesitation. So I have no doubt. "

Let me be honest. I have nothing to say about this. I'm just smiling.  
Meanwhile, I have to stop by Ajuka-san today. So I have to hurry.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I have to go to Ajuka-san. I better not be late."  
"See you."

I am teleporting to Beelzebub Castle using Ajuka-san's teleport circle paper. I'm at the entrance to the castle. And I still can't hide my surprise. Is this really real?  
What would a person do alone in such a huge castle? I wonder if Ajuka-san is married? Or he will explode from his own boredom in this castle.  
I straighten my top and start walking. The maid opens the door to be the last time I was guided. She says to me, smiling.

"Welcome, Halil-san. Please follow me. Beelzebub-sama is waiting for you."

I nod and thank her. We're standing at the door of the guest room after crossing the long corridor. Just like last time.  
She opens the door for me and leaves with me. I'm going into the room. And frankly, I'm not surprised at the view I've seen. All 4 Devil Kings are here. Now that I've seen them so often, I'm obviously feeling at home. Even Rias told me.

"I don't even see my brother as often as you do."

You understand that these meetings are now becoming a daily routine of my life. Of course, the reason for this is the endless structure of Ajuka-san. That's what he said.

"After a very long break, I came across the most exciting research topic of my life. So apparently we'll see you more, Halil-kun."

In the meantime, I have learned from a book what the titles of the devil kings represent.  
 **.  
Lucifer = Arrogance  
Beelzebub = Greed  
Leviathan = Jealousy  
Asmodeus = Lust  
.**  
I understand very well why Ajuka-san is such an obsessed scientist. He is very hungry for new information. It is hard to say, though, that these features apply exactly to them. Let me give you two obvious examples. Sirzechs-san is certainly not arrogant, on the contrary, very humble and polite. Falbium-san is not a lustful man at all. I think laziness would be the exact position he represented. As for Serafall-san ... she's obviously not a jealous person, on the contrary, she's a very kind lady to help me with anything. If a sad person talks to her for a few minutes, make sure that she doesn't even have the sadness. Probably only Ajuka-san is using the title 'Beelzebub' fully. I mean, research issues, I mean.  
Anyway, let's not deviate much from the current situation. After a short conversation, we went directly to his research laboratory at Ajuka-san's request. On the way, I have a conversation with Sirzechs-san.

"So ... how was your date with Rias, Halil-kun?"  
"Very good, sir. I'm just in Japan. That's why I don't know much. That's why I decided to take her to Istanbul, one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

When Sirzechs-san stopped the news, he became a little serious.

"Istanbul? But it could be ... harm for a devil, Halil-kun."  
"No problem, sir. As I knew this, I took Rias only to certain locations. Peace of mind. I assure you that Rias was very happy during this trip. I can even show you photos of Rias if you don't believe."

When Sirzechs-san heard this news, he immediately asked me with great enthusiasm.

"Really? Please, I want to see those pictures of Ria-tan right away."

Suddenly the serious man suddenly turned into a child who was bought a bicycle. As you can see, he's a big brother who's really fond of his sister. I'm just smiling.  
From my mobile phone, I show him the photos of Rias I took while in Istanbul. My beautiful red rose. In one photo, she throws the bagel from the ferry to the seagulls. She has a very natural smile on her face. In another picture, she closes her face in shyness because she spotted me eating fish bread.  
But I saved my real favourite picture for the last time. A masterpiece with **the Maiden's Tower** in the background. There's a green shawl I bought her. Her gorgeous red hair is flying in the form of waves from the wind. Her eyes are half closed and she has a very, very beautiful innocent little girl on her face.  
When I took this picture, time stopped for me. Because when I looked at her natural and unique state, I almost fainted. I fell so much in love with this painting that I wake up every morning when I stay. When Sirzech-san saw this picture, he started to cry like a child.

"Ah ... Ria-tan ... your brother can now die in peace and happiness."

When Ajuka-san and the other devil kings saw this picture, they asked me directly.

"Halil-kun, how did you manage to take this picture? This photo is amazing."  
"Son, what more talent do you have? Don't stop counting."

But the most exciting one is Serafall-san. She held me by my hand and asked me like a very cute puppy.

"Halil-chan, would you take my pictures like that? No ... would you be my personal photographer? Please please please!"

I think they're exaggerating me a little.

"I will be honest, Serafall-san. I'm not a professional photographer. I took that picture because it was completely random. It's just a coincidence."

But she was totally insistent and stubborn about it.

"Well, well, well. Please please please."

I guess I can't convince him. Even Falbium-san agrees with me.

"Give up, son. You can't convince Serafall after this time, even if you wanted to."

So there's no escape, huh? At least I have to say this.

"All right ... Serafall-san. I don't have much experience, but I will do my best. But first I have to ask a Rias."

She jumps out of place happily crazy. And after a while, she smiles at me and says:

"OK. Take a lot of my pictures. In fact, I would be very, very happy if you could take a lot of pictures of me with So-tan and give you everything you want."  
" **So-tan**? Who is that?"  
"I am the only and most precious dear sister."

Ajuka-san answers me with a smile.

"I think you actually met her. She's the president of the student council at your school. Do you understand who you are?"

When I hear this news, I look at Ajuka-san with shocked eyes.

"No ... is that a joke or something? So **Serafall-san's sister** ... **Sona Sitri**?"

Ajuka-san and Serafall-san answered at the same time.

"Exactly."

Here again, we understand that life is full of interesting surprises. I mean, if I had never known Sona Sitri, I would have accepted this news sooner. But now I feel like a polar bear stuck in the desert. How can I tell you more?  
Anyway, let's move on. After this little walk, we finally enter Ajuka-san's laboratory. He puts me in a chair. Meanwhile, my body is scanning with a scanner. When I asked why he gave me this answer.

"I didn't fully examine **your mutated Evil Pieces** the last time. With this scanner, we will be able to see your mutated parts and see your prospective potential."  
"Wow! Really?"  
"The future of your potential depends entirely on you. I can only guess based on my data. The rest is up to you."  
"I understand."

Then the scanner showed my hologramic appearance. But it shows me half naked. Like the human body model found in the doctors' rooms in the hospital.  
Just as Ajuka-san is impatient, other devil kings are eagerly awaiting results. After a few minutes, Ajuka-san says in surprise.

"I can't believe. What the hell is this?"

Sirzechs-san asks Ajuka-san before I ask.

"What's the matter, Ajuka?"

Ajuka-san then asks me seriously.

"Halil-kun! Just answer my question! What did you inject into the body?"  
"Huh? I don't understand, sir."

But Ajuka-san got more serious.

"For the last time. What have you done to your body?"

What's Ajuka-san talking about? Sirzechs-san became even more curious.

"What's going on, Ajuka?"  
"I can only say this, man. **Evil Pieces** of Halil-kun is evolving in a way that I have never witnessed before. They evolve very quickly.  
Right now, **4 out of 8 evil pieces** in his body are fully mutated. And the evolution of the 5th evil piece is almost a matter of time."

I don't know what to say about this news. Everybody's looking at me in shock. Sirzechs-san is asking me seriously.

"Halil-kun, will you tell us what's going on? How did you suddenly get so strong? As Ajuka said, there is a great oddity in this situation. I know you're an honest boy. So tell me the truth.  
What did you do to your body?"

What did I do to my body? I wonder what?  
Huh? Wait a minute! Of course! My body changed. I don't have a normal human body anymore. I have a humanoid dragon body that has been reconstructed and strengthened by the Great Red. Why didn't I just think of it?  
Ddraig sings a deep sigh as I contemplate them.

 **{Partner, sometimes you act like a complete fool. Get your mind together. Anyway, you can't get over your shyness. I feel sorry for you.}  
**  
What a good friend I have. Look at that prick. Ddraig was left alone as a philosopher, and he was all right.

'Thanks, **Overgrown Lizard Buddha**!'

Then I took a deep breath and said,

"Actually, I have something to tell you, sir."

I started to sit together and tell them the events that happened to me. The accident I had in education, my meeting with the Great Red, the blessings I received from the dragon gods, my reconstructed and strengthened body ... and so on.  
They all froze in the face of these events. Sirzechs-san asked me in amazement.

"Tell me, Halil-kun. How come you're still calm, even though you've been through so many dangerous situations?"

Serafall-san asks in uneasiness.

"How do you really do that, Halil-chan?"

Ajuka-san just closes his eyes and says,

"Now the word 'surprising' for you is completely weak, Halil-kun. You're a really abnormal case."

Falbium-san calls me tired.

"Son, you're either blessed with all the lucky charms or cursed. That's too much now. Seriously son, who are you?"

Oh, and I wish I knew. I don't know my mother or my father. I wonder why they left me at the orphanage? Were they really human? Or weren't they human?  
And so I think. What will be the price of these opportunities and benefits bestowed on me? Life or death? Because I believe that every bestowal has a price. What's the price I have to pay? I'll find out sooner or later.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And I'm finishing it here.  
Hello friends. After a long break, I'm with you again. My rescue tests are over and I'm more comfortable now. I will be with you with the current sections as quickly as possible.  
Anyways. As you can see, we have passed to the new arc. That's why I introduced other devil characters in this way.  
I know, maybe you think the character is too strong. My goal is to try new things and pass them on to you. And I'm trying to do this by supporting it in a logical way. That's why you might think I'm overdoing it. ****If you think so and have better ideas, please state your comments at the end of the section.** **Because I am paying attention to the opinions and evaluations of my readers. Because it's a hobby for me. In this way, both stress and relax. I highly recommend you as well.  
I hope you like this part.  
I know it was a little short but I tried to prepare a very full episode. If you have errors that you think I need to correct or if you have any requests you want me to write in my story, be sure to comment. ****Don't forget to follow me.** **Portions in other stories will come in 1-2 days.  
See you.**


	23. Announcement

**Hello everyone, friends!**

 **I am the author of TurkishBoy.**

 **As you may have noticed, I haven't published any new episodes in about 2-3 weeks.**

 **Because there are three reasons:**

 **1\. As I mentioned earlier, since it was my brother's wedding, I helped him prepare for the wedding. That's why a week went by.**

 **2\. As you may know, I am a university student and I am a student of 'Aviation Faculty'.**

 **And I've had college visa exams for the last two weeks.**

 **That's why I studied both my classes and my exams.**

 **3\. I was in the hospital because I had a discomfort like food poisoning due to the food I ate or drank.**

 **As you can tell, I didn't have time for the new episode.**

 **But fortunately, I've got rid of all these troubles now, and every new episode will come to every Wednesday-Thursday, just like before.**

 **I know it's been a long time, but please understand me.**

 **Health comes first.**

 **Without health, nothing makes sense.**

 **Aside from this ... some friends have said through PM that they are curious about the fate of my 'Turkish Dragon Sultan' story.**

 **Friends, if you want me to continue, I would like to continue the story as much as I can.**

 **But ... I have this exposure.**

 **An anonymous user has written an obscure long article because he is disturbed by the story or just because he is trying to smear my story.**

 **In his article, I had to pause my story for a long time because he made false accusations such as rapist and barbarian for the Ottoman State.**

 **It is a fact ... that I strongly condemn you for ruining people's peace with unsightly slander.**

 **Remember ... this is fantasy fiction.**

 **I just wanted to inspire my own mythology.**

 **But it's not nice to take it in the wrong direction.**

 **So I leave the fate of the story to your support.**

 **In the meantime, 'A Turk in DxD Game' story will resume.**

 **No curiosity.**

 **Do not hesitate to share your comments, ideas, opinions and wishes with me.**

 **Goodbye to see you in the new section on Wednesday.**

 **Remember to follow and comment.**


End file.
